The DreamStakes!
by AdmiralBobbery
Summary: Twenty contestants from the Mushroom Kingdom have arrived in Isle Delfino to compete in a race for 1,000,000 coins! Each episode, the contestants will duke it out against their opposing team for prizes, safety, and glory! Forced to vote out their teammates, at the end of all...just one will remain. Who will rise? Who will fall? Who will nab 1,000,000 Coins? It's the DreamStakes!
1. A Pile of Players

**A/N: So instead of doing a third season of 'Big Brother', what I'm going to do is try and revive my first fic ever on this site! It's a little Game Show idea I came up with years ago, but I cancelled it after a few chapters once someone tried to steal my idea. So, here's hoping it works out again.**

**The DreamStakes!**

* * *

Standing on the scalding tiles of the Delfino Airstrip, a pair of celestial siblings held a microphone apiece in their hands. One was draped in a fiery red and orange cloak, his sunny head alive with flames and heat. The other was wrapped in a cowl of blue and midnight, her crescent shaped face kind and shining in the daylight.

"I think I can see the plane, Twila!" The sunny one cried, the flames on his head dancing in excitement.

"Calm down now, Brighton," Twila said to her brother. "We have a show to host!"

Up in the clouds, a pink and white airplane zoomed towards the airstrip. It was coming from the Mushroom Kingdom, headed straight for Delfino. Aboard the plane, a host of different personalities chatted and clashed. However, all of them came together as the plane landed on the strip. They had arrived at their destination…the adventure of a lifetime awaited them.

Brighton and Twila watched anxiously as the door to the plane opened. Marking that as their cue, they began their show.

"Welcome!" Twila cried, staring into the face of a camera. "I'm your hostess Twila, and this is…"

"I'm Brighton!" Brighton cheered, intercepting Twila's speech. She shot him and annoyed glare. Cracking her knuckles, she dragged a finger across her throat. Gulping, Brighton returned the spotlight to his sister.

"As I was saying!" Twila began again. "We're here to host the country's newest reality competition show…The DreamStakes!"

"That's right!" Brighton chirped, his demeanor always sunny and bright. "We've decided to shoot in the daytime, because that's obviously the best time of…"

Cutting him off, Twila continued. "We've collected an assortment of faces you all know well…or have no clue who they are! Anyone could be stepping off this plane to take part in the race for 1,000,000 coins! Before we get to the game itself…let's meet our players!"

Stepping down off the plane, the first to emerge was none other than everyone's favorite red clad hero. With a tickle of his mustache and a well-placed "It's-a-Me!" Mario jumped down off the plane. He didn't use the stairs…which is why he crumpled to the floor in a mess of limbs and bruises.

"It's Mario folks!" Brighton cried ecstatically.

"Mamma Mia…" Mario said, out of breath from his fall. Stepping down off the plane behind him was the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She held an umbrella to shield her ghostly white skin from the sun.

"Mario?" She asked, seeing if the plumber was alright.

"Princess Peach, everybody!" Twila said, clapping for the monarch. However, Peach was too busy making sure Mario was ok to notice.

"Princess! Good heavens! You forgot to put on sunscreen! Do you know how harmful the UV Rays…!" An elderly toad with a brown-speckled cap bustled off the plane, waving his cane. He smashed into the princess, causing both of them to fall down the stairs and onto the crumpled body of Mario.

"Oof!" Mario screamed, but Peach just giggled while her steward fell into her lap.

"Toadsworth!" Brighton cried. "Princess' Peach's foppish old aide!"

"Eh wot!?" Toadsworth cried, hearing Brighton's description of him.

"Make way! Peasants!" Screeched the ugliest thing anyone had ever seen. Coming down off the plane was the pink horror known as Birdo. Her odd mouth squirmed around as she talked, unsettling everyone.

"Gah!?" Brighton screamed. "What the hell is that!?"

"It's Birdo!" Twila said in a cheery tone, offsetting Brighton's sheer despair. Birdo folded her arms, shooting Brighton a glare. She was too busy staring down the sunny host that she missed a step, landing on top of the princess and her advisor.

"Oh dear," Peach laughed while Toadsworth hollered in pain. Mario was still beneath them, gasping for air.

"Birdo?" A green dinosaur yelled, coming off the plane. "Don't despair! Yoshi is here!"

The green dinosaur slipped on a pair of cool shades. He gave a peace sign to the camera, doing a triple somersault and avoiding the mashed up pile of people.

"It's the King of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Brighton cheered. "Yoshi!"

"He is not the king," Twila pointed.

"I might as well be," Yoshi admitted, brushing his hands together. "I mean come on…look at these biceps baby!" He flexed for the camera, winking at Twila.

"Who ordered caviar!?" A deep voice roared, coming from inside the plane. "I hate caviar!" Following this comment was a plate that flew out of the plane, smashing against the airstrip. With heavy footfalls, Bowser stomped out of the plane.

"OMIGOD!" Twila yelped. "B-Bowser!?"

"That's right!" Bowser sneered. "Last time they had a Mario Party without me, I dumped them all in lava! Hahahaha!"

"Well…it's Bowser, everybody!" Brighton presented the evil king. Bowser was too busy basking in his own self-glory that he tripped and fell, his spiky shell landing on Peach, Toadsworth, and Birdo. His weight smashed all of them. Mario was now invisible underneath the pile of people.

"Someone help me!" Bowser whimpered. "I'm totally useless on my back like this!"

"Ok Grandma," Toadsworth said, dizzy and confused from the catastrophe. "I would love some more marmalade."

"Daddy!" A pink-shelled koopa cried, rushing out of the plane. "Are you ok!?"

"Wendy O. Ugly!" Brighton cheered.

"What!?" Wendy screamed, tripping down the stairs and stabbing her father's exposed stomach with her shell.

"Sweet Jesus!" Bowser yelped. Beneath him, everyone slipped into unconsciousness. Meanwhile, Yoshi taught a school of fish below the airstrip how to play Beetoadven's Moonlight Sonata.

"Yo…dude," a thuggish Lakitu said with a coy smirk as he floated out of the plane. His eyes were concealed by shades, and his cloud was wispy and greyish. He stumbled about, obviously impaired.

"It's like…a tropical island," he commented.

"It _is _a tropical island," Twila corrected. "Lakilester, everyone," she announced in a deadpan tone. Laughing for no apparent reason, Lakilester floated around aimlessly. He avoided the pile of contestants at the foot of the plane.

Exiting the plane next came a team of lumas, carrying atop their heads their mama. Platinum hair…turquoise dress…dashing earrings…it was none other than Rosalina! The princess of the cosmos gracefully descended from her ride, smiling pleasantly.

"It's such a pleasure," she said, extending her hand for Brighton to kiss it. He did so, blushing like mad.

"Rosalina…," Twila droned, not happy to see her lunar rival.

"Oh! Twila! No one told me they were having a luna-tic host the show!" Rosalina quipped. "Get it?" She asked Brighton. "Luna-tic, cause she's the moon and…"

"Kolorado!" Twila announced the next contestant, cutting off Rosalina quite viciously. The koopa bounced off the plane, his mustache abound with great mirth. Landing on top of the pile with a timed, "Tallyho!" the explorer added to the pain and misery of those banged up for the sheer fun of it.

"Make way!" A washed-up voice declared. Exiting the plane was Madame Flurrie, her coral necklace on. She danced around like a diseased goose.

"It is I!" She exclaimed. "The fabulous queen of the theatre…Madame Flurrie!"

Someone kicked her in the back, sending her sprawling into the pile of players. Sneering, none other than Wario munched on some garlic before farting on Flurrie.

"Wahahahaha! It's-a-Wario time!" Wario declared, proudly twiddling the ends of his zig-zagged mustache.

"It won't be Wario time fa long," a new voice spoke up. "You still owe da casino a hefty sum a coins, eh?"

Wario turned, eyeing Don Pianta aboard the plane.

"Now let's be rational here," Wario pleaded. "No need to be hasty…"

Don Pianta socked Wario in the gut, sending him crashing into the pile of Flurrie, Wendy, Kolorado, Bowser, Toadsworth, Mario, and Peach. They all cried out in more anguish…except those who had been knocked out.

Lakilester floated around the sky while Yoshi took his team of fish to jump through hoops made of flames.

"So far we've announced twelve contestants!" Brighton exclaimed. "Who else will step out of the plane?"

"He's gone from hosting to playing…it's MC Ballyhoo!"

"Whoa!" Ballyhoo hollered, screaming his trademark word. "The master of catastrophes is here!"

"P-please…" Wendy whimpered. "N-no…more…"

Not caring what she had to say, Ballyhoo swan dived into the pile of contestants, eliciting a raucous cry of pain.

In some undetectable language, an ugly being fit to rival Birdo swept out of the plane. She carried a goblet of wine in one hand, and pointed around with the other. Her red eyes glared down at the players.

"Oh! Princess Shroob!" Twila cried out. She fished a small metal box out of her cowl, giving it to the alien monarch once she reached the celestial host. Fastening it around her neck, Twila turned on the translator for Princess Shroob.

"Ah, much better!" Princess Shroob declared. "Now you can understand me as I deface your heritage!"

"Erm…perhaps we should have left the translator off?" Brighton guessed.

Floating out of the plane, a white orb scanned the horizon. Shielding his eyes from the intense glare, he swallowed his nerves.

"Boo!" Brighton announced.

"Eep!" Twila screamed. "Why'd you say that!?"

"No, I meant, Boo!" Brighton cried.

"Stop that!" Twila combated him.

"It's my name," Boo droned, floating down from the exit of the plane.

"Boo!" Twila announced his presence while the ghost just shook his head in self-pity.

At the exit of the plane, two elderly women were fighting to be the first out of the plane.

"I was in front of you!" An elderly Magikoopa in purple robes spat.

"You knocked out me contact!" A old Toad lady with grey curls under her yellow cap spat back. "Don't move an inch!"

The Magikoopa moved an inch. A squishing sound was heard.

"Blast it all!" The other cried. "You owe me a contact lens!"

Not having any of that, the Magikoopa shoved her out of the door. The force of the shove threw out her back, and with a cry, she too toppled onto the ever-growing pile of contestants.

"Zess T. and Kammy Koopa!" Brighton declared.

"Oh…uhm…is it ok for me to come out now?" Asked a blue-shelled Noki. She stepped down out of the plane, biting her nails.

"Oh yes!" Twila answered. "This is our completely random contestant we picked up off of the street! It's Noki!"

"I..I have a name…"

"Congratulations Noki! You're a nobody who get picked to play! How wonderful!" Brighton made his ignorance sound splendid. Sighing, Noki, whose name shall not be said, found no way to step off the plane without falling into the crowd.

"Move, squirt," a rough voice ordered. Trembling, Noki turned, looking up at the person who spoke. It was a busty woman in a scarlet dress. She looked furious.

"I said move!" Pauline screamed, kicking Noki into the crowd of bodies.

"P-pauline!" Twila announced the final contestant, trying to sound excited.

"I'm going to find Mario…" Pauline whispered to herself. "And make him mine again! There's no monkey in the way this time!" She cackled evilly, rivaling the machinations of Princess Shroob.

"Well there you have it!" Brighton announced. "After we take half of our contestants to the hospital, we'll be back for another thrilling episode of…The DreamStakes!"

"That's right!" Twila continued. "Next time, we'll split the contestants into teams, and they'll embark on their first mission throughout the streets of Delfino Plaza!"

"Who will rise and who will fall in the race for 1,000,000 coins? Find out when we return!" Twila cheered, waving goodbye alongside her brother. In the background, Yoshi had taught the fish to breathe without water, while Lakilester blew some sort of putrid smoke into the face of Rosalina. The space princess collapsed. Princess Shroob, laughing madly, dumped her wine on the fallen Rosalina.

"Yeah…," Brighton said. "Next time."

**Contestants – Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, Birdo, Yoshi, Bowser, Wendy, Rosalina, Kolorado, Wario, Don Pianta, Lakilester, MC Ballyhoo, Boo, Flurrie, Princess Shroob, Zess T., Pauline, Kammy Koopa, and Noki!**

** Welp it was silly, but I'm having fun with this story. The chapters are shorter, the air is less serious, but it's more fun to write something you enjoy then feel as if you have to pump out another fic just because. Thanks for reading! **

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	2. Forming the Teams

**A/N: Chapter Two! In this chapter, we will divide the players into their teams and begin their first mission in Delfino!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Also, I wrote this chapter forever ago and never updated because of Winter Break business (I was barely home) and then settling into second semester. But now *dramatic pose* I am back!**

**Now for the shout-outs!**

**Yoshpa Kong: Thanks Yoshpa! Haven't seen you around in some time D: Anyway, I keep changing my UN because I can't decide x.x But thanks for the review! I agree, a lot of people hate Flurrie, but I'm glad we both like her! Noki is also just so cute :3**

**UltimateCCC: Thanks for always being such a loyal reviewer of my work no matter what! We'll see what happens, but I won't say if your guess is right or not ;D**

**Freek Sheet: Ahhh thank you so much! I didn't know people liked my humor x.x And I remember that too! It was my first fic and you reviewed! You da best :D**

**Yin Writer: Thank you so much :3 It means the world to me that you enjoy my comedic side! Princess Shroob is so lovely and great, and Partners in Time is so good…I just had to include her. Also, your review reminds me of that…eeep, sorry! I'll make the preparations soon! I mean it!**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

"Welcome back!" Twila cheered, her blue and midnight robes flowing around. The injured contestants had just recently been returned to the game from the local hospital, and things could finally get under way.

"Now before we begin our first mission, let's split the…" Brighton began to explain the episode's content when he was rudely interrupted.

"I dare say!" Flurrie cried. "It is quite rude of you to kick me off the stairs!" She waved an annoyed hand at Wario. Arching an eyebrow, the trickster smirked. He said nothing in reply, for he was too busy concocting a grim scheme to make sure Flurrie met her demise.

"You shoved me, lassie!" Zess T. roared, getting in Kammy Koopa's face. The Magikoopa in purple looked appalled.

"It is you who made me pull out my back!" Kammy pointed at the chef. "You owe me a hefty amount of coins in medical bills!"

"Well ya owe me a hefty sum a coins in casino bills!" Don Pianta cried, jabbing a finger in Wario's protruding stomach.

"Everyone! Calm down!" Twila roared in annoyance. "Remember why we're here? One of you is going to forget all about those allowances and fines…because the winner of this game will receive a check for 1,000,000 Coins!"

"Ohoho!" Brighton laughed. "That's not all!"

"More money?" MC Ballyhoo asked. "Whoa! What a catastrophe!"

"Could you like…stop?" Wendy asked him. The over-enthused host turned player was getting on her nerves quite a bit.

"You see," Brighton explained, "every episode is broken into three parts. First, we have a prize challenge! The winner, or winners, will receive the amount of coins allocated for that prize challenge. Those coins will go into your very own vault!"

"We have vaults!?" Kolorado asked. "How smashing, I say!"

"If you win a prize challenge, the money you win from it will be yours to keep!" Twila announced. "This means more than just the grand winner can win coins!"

"However," Brighton continued, his voice growing dark, which seemed contrasting to his sunny disposition. "The more prizes you rack up, the more of a target you become!"

_Bowser:__ Bahaha! Of course I'm the first to use this confessional thing! I'm King Bowser Koopa, after all! Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Mario's face when I trounce him for good! I'm going to win this game and buy out the Mushroom Kingdom! Bahaha!_

"So what's the second part?" Yoshi asked, blowing off his fingertips. He seemed a bit uninterested.

"Glad you asked!" Twila gave the camera a thumbs-up. "The second part is the immunity challenge! Whichever team wins immunity will be exempt from having to vote someone out of the game!"

"Once you're voted out, that's it!" Brighton supplied.

"So, before we explain the third part, let's divide into teams!" Twila cried. "I'm going to pull two names out of this bag," she said, lifting up a small velvet pouch, "and they will be the team captains. We'll do a schoolyard pick to decide the teams."

_Birdo:__ A schoolyard pick!? I was always picked last…_

_Mario:__ A schoolyard pick!? I was always picked first, Mariohohoho!_

"The team captains are…," Twila announced, removing the first name. "Lakilester."

"Sick…man…dude…cool," Lakilester said, munching on a bag of potato chips.

"Splendid…," Brighton commented. "The second captain is…Mario!"

"Mariohoho!" Mario cried in jubilation.

"Lakilester picks first," Twila said. The spacy Lakitu looked over the other contestants. His eyes lit up.

"Mario!" He said.

"Erm…ugh, he's the other team captain," Brighton tried to explain.

"Really?" Lakilester asked. "Bummer dude. Alright, let me see…I'll pick…the koopa with the cool mustache."

"Smashing!" Kolorado shouted. "I'll prove my worth, my boy!" The seasoned explorer sashayed over to join Lakilester. He looked positively radiant at being picked first.

"Mario, it's your turn," Brighton announced.

"Let's-a-go with…Princess Peach!" Mario declared, shocking no one.

"Oh? Did I get picked?" Peach asked. She joined Mario, kissing his cheek. From afar, a fire blazed in Pauline's eyes.

"I'll take the super hot chick," Lakilester said next. Birdo smiled confidently, joining his side.

"I meant Rosalina…you nightmare-lookin' thing," Lakilester said to Birdo. Heartbroken, the pink horror sobbed on the floor. Rosalina happily joined Lakilester's team.

Peach whispered something to Mario. One the sidelines, Toadsworth looked panicked. He waved his cane about.

"I pick-a-Toadsworth!" Mario said, delighting the old aide.

"By my Great Aunt's glasses! Thanks Mario!" Toadsworth cheered, joining the Princess and the plumber.

_Toadsworth:__ Well tickle me pink! I just had to be on the same team as the princess! These islanders are a bit rough, y'know? I have to ensure her safety above everything!_

**Team Lakilester – Lakilester, Kolorado, Rosalina**

** Team Mario – Mario, Peach, Toadsworth**

"How about Bowser," Lakilester said with a laugh. "That dude packs a whallop."

Both Kolorado and Rosalina looked shocked, but the King of the Koopas let out a blast of searing flames. With a maniacal cackle, the reptilian monarch joined Team Lakilester.

"We'll go with Yoshi!" Mario said, selecting the king of overratedness. The green dinosaur skipped over to Mario's team, happy to be with some of his friends.

"Good call, Mario," Yoshi said. "We're indestructible now that I'm here!"

"Dude…you know what would be funny?" Lakilester asked Kolorado. The explorer swallowed uneasily.

"I'll pick Noki," Lakilester said, giggling. No one got the joke he was making. Noki, unsure if being picked by the Lakitu was a good thing, was at least happy she wasn't picked last.

_Noki:__ No one knows who I am…which might hurt me. But…at least I wasn't picked last! I was sure no one would pick me…_

After counseling his team, Mario selected the fiery cook, Zess T.

"Yeah baby!" Zess T. roared.

**Team Lakilester – Lakilester, Kolorado, Rosalina, Bowser, Noki**

** Team Mario – Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Zess T.**

Ten had been picked, and ten remained. Lakilester looked out of it, so Kolorado picked the next team member.

"The Don shall do!" Kolorado cried.

"Dis is good, eh?" Don Pianta asked his new team. "Thanks a bundle."

"Madame Flurrie!" Mario waved. The actress winked at the hero in red, making gushing faces. Uneasy…Mario wasn't so sure if he had made a good choice.

_Flurrie:__ Mario is my sweetie! I've known him for years, dahling. He's just such a dreamy hunk of Italian cheese…_

"Bring that chump Wario over here," Don Pianta said, glowering down at the corpulent schemer. "I've got a bone ta pick wit' dis knucklehead."

Pulling at his collar, Wario made his way to join Lakilester's team.

"I guess we'll take Birdo," Mario sighed. "She'll be an easy first vote."

"W-what!?" Birdo cried, still crying on the ground. "T-this…this is so unfair."

**Team Lakilester – Lakilester, Kolorado, Rosalina, Bowser, Noki, Don Pianta, Wario**

** Team Mario – Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Zess T., Flurrie, Birdo**

Pauline looked rather upset and not having been picked yet. Boo had expected this…no one knew his potential just yet. Ballyhoo was busy suffering from an overinflated complex while Wendy cleaned her nails. No one wanted to deal with the evil Princess Shroob, and Kammy Koopa pined to be with Lord Bowser.

Lakilester was busy trying to catch some seagulls, so Don Pianta and Kolorado were sorting out the picks.

"Boo," Kolorado said with a nod. "He seems a good enough chap!"

Boo joined their team, shaking hands with Kolorado.

"Dang it…," Mario muttered. He was planning on choosing Boo this turn. So instead, he picked MC Ballyhoo.

"Whoa!" Ballyhoo cried, that being the only word in his vocabulary.

"Kammy!" Bowser cried. The Magikoopa let out a breath of relief. She was teamed up with Bowser. Looking hurt, Wendy couldn't believe her father had taken his aide over his own daughter.

**Team Lakilester – Lakilester, Kolorado, Rosalina, Bowser, Noki, Don Pianta, Wario, Boo, Kammy Koopa**

** Team Mario – Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Zess T., Flurrie, Birdo, MC Ballyhoo**

"Princess Shroob…I guess?" Mario said randomly, picking the alien queen. With a cackle, the galactic villain joined their team.

_Princess Shroob:__ I'm going to use these coins to fuel a space cannon that will destroy all of the Mushroom Kingdom! Oh…wait, did I say that out loud? I meant…I'm going to donate it all to charity! Yes! _

"Come here, Wendy!" Bowser said with open arms, trying to appease his daughter. She brushed him off, looking rather cross.

"I guess that means we get Pauline," Mario said rather boringly. Pauline, looking more upset than Wendy, tried to mask her pleasure. She had wanted to be on Mario's team.

"So it's decided!" Brighton cried. "The teams are set! But first, you need team names! Lakilester's Team is…Team Dolphin!"

"While Mario's Team is…Team Manta!"

**Team Dolphin – Lakilester, Kolorado, Rosalina, Bowser, Noki, Don Pianta, Wario, Boo, Kammy Koopa, Wendy**

** Team Manta – Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Zess T., Flurrie, Birdo, MC Ballyhoo, Princess Shroob, Pauline**

"Now that that is decided, let's get to our first prize challenge!" Twila declared. "Gather round now while I explain the rules!"

Everyone listened intently, save Yoshi was off learning fluent Piantanese with the locales and Princess Shroob who was examining a curious specimen of native flora.

"For this game, you all must pair up with someone on your team," Twila said, beginning her explanation. "Once you pair up with someone, you must locate the Delfino Crate House! From there, the rules will explain themselves!"

"Pair up, eh?" Boo asked, eyeing his potential partners.

_Boo:__ The pickings are preeeety slim if you ask me…_

"Well princess," Mario said, giving Peach a smile. "Partner up with me?"

"Oh, you just read my mind!" Peach said with a swoon, angering the neighboring Pauline. Grabbing Birdo, who just happened to be standing next to her, Pauline whispered a vicious line.

"Partner up with me or eat my shoe," Pauline said with a snarl.

"Well I'll eat just about anything with this outrageous mouth of mine!" Birdo said with an oblivious chuckle, pointing to vacuum like object she had for a mouth.

"You're just disgusting," Pauline said with a gag.

Meanwhile, Zess T. and Kammy Koopa had long since separated. Finding comradery with Toadsworth, the famous chef was cooking up a bit of an alliance.

_Zess T.__: Age certainly plays a factor in this game! I must align with those I can vibe with, as the young'uns would say!_

"Eh wot?" Toadsworth asked the chef. "I must overseer the princess!"

"Come on, you lug," Zess T. snapped, dragging the minister away from his duties.

"I dare say!" Toadsworth hollered as he was man-handled by the cook.

Soon, one by one, everyone began to couple up. Wendy worked with her father, obviously. Having taken the second-in-command position, Kolorado found it as his duty to watch over the ditzy Lakilester.

"Tallyho!" Kolorado cried, waving down the floating Lakitu with frenzied arms. His moustache bobbed up and down with worry as the cloud sprite floated farther and farther away.

The teams soon fell into place as follows…

**Team Manta: Mario and Peach, Pauline and Birdo, Flurrie and Princess Shroob, Zess T. and Toadsworth, Yoshi and MC Ballyhoo**

** Team Dolphin: Bowser and Wendy, Kolorado and Lakilester, Noki and Boo, Kammy Koopa and Wario, Don Pianta and Rosalina**

"Just so you know," Brighton said with a knowing wink, "from here on out….when we do a team challenge, this is the person you'll be paired with if available!"

"Mamma Mia!" Mario exclaimed, hugging Peach. Toadsworth gulped as Zess T. gave him a mischievous wink. Bowser and Wendy seem excited as well.

Everyone else…well, they all looked like they'd rather line up and plunge themselves off the airstrip and into the water.

"Alright!" Twila cheered. "Remember. Get to the Crate House…three, two, one….go!"

She waved her arm, a trail of star dust lighting their way. With a resounding burst forward, the contestants all lunged forth into Delfino Plaza. They'd all get to Delfino Crate House…

Or at least they'd try.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the wait! I've settled into the second semester now and have got a routine of things going, so back to writing I go! Thanks for the wait again, I know I'm not that great at being timely XD**

** So please, read, review, favorite, follow! It means the world to me! Thanks again!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	3. Craziness at the Crate House!

**Mario: It's-a-time for chapter three! Mariohohoho!**

**Lakilester: Duuude, like…I don't know why that moon thing wouldn't let you be on my team…**

**Twila: Oh dear…are we sure Lakilester is capable of playing this game?**

**Brighton: Wahaha! All is well! Let's get to the next part of the game, shall we?**

**Twila: I suppose so….**

**A/N: Chapter Three! In this chapter, the contestants will begin their very first prize challenge! Who will win, and, how many coins will they add to their vault? Find out on this episode of The DreamStakes!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Freek Sheet: I liked that part too XD! I'm sorry I made everyone look at you strange .-. Thanks so much for all of your positive comments! They really make me want to continue writing!**

**ultimateCCC: Thanks for always being so loyal! Now that the teams are set, let's see how they do!**

**RedLumas: Oh thank you so much for reviewing! I read some of your stories, so hearing feedback from you means a lot! Thanks so much!**

**Yoshpa Kong: You think it was excellent? *Wipes sweat off brow* Thank you! And I did that for a reason :D I mixed up a lot of favorites so the game wouldn't be one-sided. We'll see how Yoshi does :D**

**TCKing12: Thanks so much! Your words of encouragement let me know there are readers out there! I'll be sure to keep up the good work :3**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

"Welcome back!" Twila said grandly, sweeping her arm in a dramatic gesture. Beside her, Brighton's sunny disposition glowed. The radiant host complemented his sister with an opening line.

"Last time, we announced the teams and paired up the contestants! Now, they're on their first mission! Who will be among the first to add coins to their vault? Let's find out!" Brighton cried, seeming positively giddy for what was to come. As Brighton and Twila opened the show, the focus returned to the players. The starting shot for the challenge had just been delivered, and the twenty contestants made out to be the best in the bunch.

The Mushroom Kingdom's most popular couple was leading the pack. With great strength and athleticism, Mario and Peach dashed for the crate house…not that they knew where that was.

"Mariohohohoho!" Mario laughed, twirling his bushy mustache. "Come princess! With-a-me, you'll never face elimination!"

"Oh Mario," Peach said with a flush of emotion as she did a triple somersault into the lead. "You're just so sweet!"

Both of them laughed with excitement as they ran ahead. Behind them, the other athletic duos raced ahead.

"Whoa!" MC Ballyhoo shouted with glee. He was riding atop the back of Yoshi, who was running at top speed. It didn't take long for the duo to overtake the heroic couple, and soon they were in first place. However, another team had developed a similar strategy. Hanging on for dear life, Noki sat atop the orb-like Boo, who floated along at a rapid pace.

_Boo:__ Noki is very sweet…and normal. She's like a breath of fresh air amidst this crazy gang of fools! I'm very glad I ended up with her as my partner._

While the teams ahead fought for the first position, Don Pianta grabbed Rosalina by the arm and dragged her into a shrouded alley.

"Hey!" Rosalina cried. "We need to follow the others!"

"Zip ya trap, toots," Don Pianta hissed. "You think dey know where da crate house is? Hehehe, I lived here for thirty years of my life! I know exactly where da joint is."

"You do!?" Rosalina cried out, seeming surprised.

"Of course I do, ya knuckleheaded princess. I'm a local!" Don Pianta exclaimed. "Now come on, we ain't got all dang day!"

With that, the crime lord hustled Rosalina down the alley, the two of them making a stealthy break for the crate house.

Meanwhile, the observant Kolorado had noticed the disappearance of the platinum princess and her comrade.

"I say!" Kolorado exclaimed. "That thuggish tree man was just here! Where in blazes did he go?"

"Don't worry about it dude," Lakilester said with a laugh. He stuffed some foreign herb into a glass pipe, lighting the plant with a flame.

"My good man, what ever are you doing?" Kolorado cried.

"Just relax," Lakilester said with a laugh, inhaling his herb. Puffing out a massive cloud of white smoke in Kolorado's face, the Lakitu smiled.

_Lakilester:__ Kolorado's always so intense, dude. He's running this way and that, never stopping to smell the roses. When this is all over, I'm taking him on a trip to funkytown…hahaha!_

Slapping Flurrie in the face, Princess Shroob let out a rough command.

"Forward slave!" She screamed. "We cannot delay!"

"M-my goodness…," Flurrie whined, completely dejected. At the brink of despair, the aged actress was about to retire from the game when someone came up behind her.

"Ladies," Pauline said, interrupting Princess Shroob's orders, "can't we be civil?"

"Oh! What's going on?" Birdo asked, coming over.

"Just shut up Birdo!" Pauline hollered, completely over the pink dinosaur. With a moan, Birdo sat down on the tiled plaza ground.

"Speak, knave," Princess Shroob spat at Pauline.

"Why don't we engage in a little coalition?" Pauline offered. "Three beautiful women and their pet could go quite far, hmm?"

"Am I one of the beautiful women?" Birdo asked.

"For Grambi's sake, of course not!" Pauline cried. With a devilish laugh, Princess Shroob extended her hand.

"The deal has been struck," the alien queen said, fire dancing in her eyes.

"If I may interject," Flurrie began, "do we even know where the crate house is?"

"I do!" Birdo said, waving her arms.

"Well great," Pauline sighed. "No one knows where it is."

"B-but I do!" Birdo whined.

The three women ignored her, not even hearing her ugly mouth say those very words.

Meanwhile, another coalition of four had taken place. Bowser and his daughter, Wendy, were talking with Kammy about the potential location of this crate house. Wario picked his nose while waiting for his much smarter partner to devise a plan.

"I'm going to rise up high on my broomstick and scour the area for the crate house," Kammy said. With a nod of approval from Bowser, the old hag boarded her broomstick and rose into the air. Peering across the zone, she couldn't see anything. Then, after wiping her glasses, she saw a big sign that read "Delfino Crate House!"

"There!" Kammy pointed up high. "There it is!"

Everyone in the plaza heard her cry. Looking up, all the other teams now knew exactly where the crate house was.

"Well dammit all!" Bowser roared, breathing fire all over Kammy. Her broom now a pile of ash, the old aide crashed to the ground. "Let's go Wendy!"

"Whatever," Wendy said, inspecting her nails. She was quite fed up with both Bowser and Kammy. Stalking off, the koopaling didn't say much of anything. Bending down, Wario picked up Kammy and stuffed her under his arm. The Magikoopa then passed out from the horrible stench of his armpit.

"Come on!" Zess T. shouted, ushering Toadsworth forth.

"I'm so tired!" The aide shouted. "Where is the princess!? Have you seen her anywhere!? She could be dead, or worse, kidnapped!"

"Come on, you big worrywart," Zess T. said with a giggle. "We've got to find the crate house!"

"PRINCESS!?" Toadsworth shouted, absolutely mortified.

On the other side of the plaza, Don Pianta and Rosalina were the first team to make it to the crate house.

"Ay Bill," Don Pianta said to the man inside. "How's da wife?"

"It's the Don!" Bill the pianta said with a smile. Shaking the mob boss' hand, Bill smiled.

"What can I do ya for, chief?"

"I'm in some competition," Don Pianta began, "ya see, Frankie and Francesca thought it'd be good for my cholesterol…"

"Jesus, man! We don't have time for this!" Rosalina shouted. "Bill, or whoever you are, tell us what to do!"

"Oh, just take one of these crates with you," he said, pointing to the ten crates stacked up. With a nod, Don Pianta was able to easily heft the crate onto his shoulders due to his strength. As they left, Mario and Peach arrived.

"See?" Rosalina said to the Don, folding her arms. "You wasted time talking to that Bill and…,"

"Listen toots," Don Pianta said, lowering his shades. "Bill's a good friend of mine. Don't you eva bad talk Bill. His wife Charlene is a real sweetie, ya know? She's the type of gal…"

"Just shut up!" Rosalina yelled, swiping the crate from his and smashing it on the floor. The box splintered into a million pieces. Inside of it was a tiny scroll and a key.

"What excellent fortune!" Rosalina squaled in delight.

Taking the scroll, Rosalina read the instructions.

_Take this scroll and head on down. Go to the place where no water is found. Surrounded by it on all sides, but not once a time wet, go here with your key and victory shall be set._

"Where could this lead?" Rosalina asked, quite stumped.

"I bet ya didn't know," Don Pianta said as he leaned, his eyebrows wiggling. "This town has a big sewer city underneath, but they haven't been used for decades. Now they're just emptied out tunnels."

"But not once a time wet…," Rosalina said under her breath. "Yes! The sewer system would be surrounded by water, wouldn't it?"

"You could say so, you could also say…"

"Let's go!" She shouted, taking his arm and dragging him along.

"It's-a-me, Mario!" Mario shouted, grandly entering the crate house.

"And I'm Bill," Bill said, shaking Mario's hand. Handing the royal duo a crate, the kind pianta bid them goodbye.

Moments later, Noki and Boo arrived with Yoshi and Ballyhoo. One by one, the teams entered the Crate House as pointed out by Kammy Koopa.

_Kammy Koopa:__ I really mucked up today…his vileness is going to really lay it on me later…_

One by one, the teams acquired their crates, but none knew the solution to the riddle as Don Pianta had. However, one special local, who wasn't all that special, knew the answer.

"Boo," Noki whispered, getting the phantom's attention. "I think it might be referring to the old sewer system."

"Sewer?" Boo asked, horribly disgusted.

"No," Noki corrected herself. "They're totally dried out. They haven't been used in years. But…they run underwater and under the town!"

"You're brilliant!" Boo said, giving her a hug. "Let's try and sneak away!"

Turning invisible, Boo ran through Noki. Soon, both ghost and sea-shelled creature were invisible, and using their stealth, they were able to sneak away to find the entrance to the sewer system without being caught.

_MC Ballyhoo:__ Whoahoho! I'm particularly observant, ya know? I could've sworn that ghost and his irrelevant friend were here one minute…and then they were gone the next! Sounds like a catastrophe if you ask me!_

The women's alliance didn't have a clue either. Princess Shroob had never been to Delfino, nor had Pauline. Flurrie had been here on tour once, but the riddle made no sense to her.

"I know! I know!" Birdo shouted.

"Ladies, do you hear something?" Princess Shroob asked.

"Sounds like a faint cry in the wind," Flurrie mused. "Pauline? Do you hear that?"

"I hear nothing but the strings of my heart hearing the discordant snaps Mario has given by emotions," she said.

"Um…ok then," Flurrie said with a gulp. "Guess we're stumped then?"

Birdo stomped around, grabbing Flurrie by the throat.

"LISTEN TO ME!" The horrific animal thing cried. "I KNOW THE ANSWER TO THE RIDDLE!"

Everyone outside the crate house turned to look at her.

_Birdo:__ Jesus I'm such a failure…_

Meanwhile, only two teams had solved the riddle and made into the old sewers. Deep in the bowels of the hollowed out sewer system, both teams were on the search for where their keys fit.

"Hey!" Boo cried, "it's a chest!"

Noki jumped up to inspect, but she soon frowned.

"It has Kammy and Wario's face on it," she said. "Oh wait! We just need to find the chest with our faces on it!"

"Thanks for da tip!" Don Pianta laughed, he and Rosalina having been eavesdropping around the corner.

"Why…that was low!" Boo protested. However, the other team didn't pay them any mind. Sprinting away to find their chest, the cosmic princess and her businessman friend left Noki and Boo in the dust.

However, the wishes of Boo and Noki didn't matter. Rounding the corner, Don Pianta and Rosalina soon found their chest. With the Don's local knowledge and Rosalina's speedy habits, the pair was quite formidable. Opening their chest, the two found instructions to be the first team to reach the outside of the Delfino Court House.

"There's a ladder over there!" Don pointed to an exit from the sewers. The duo rushed over and climbed out. As the sun hit their eyes, they found themselves standing outside of the Court House and facing a welcome party of Brighton and Twila.

"Oh joy," Twila spat. "It's Rosalina."

"Congratulations!" Brighton beamed, ignoring his sister. "The winners of the first team challenge are…Don Pianta and Rosalina!"

"Yes!" Rosalina cheered, hugging the Don and kissing him on the cheek. After doing this, she stuck her tongue out at Twila. The hostess replied with her own rude gesture.

"Hubba hubba…," the Don said, getting dizzy from the kiss Rosalina had given him.

Twila rose into the air, shooting off a fantastic firework.

"The challenge is over!" She declared grandly. It took a few minutes, but soon the other teams arrived. Most all of them had been stumped on the riddle outside of the Crate House, save Boo and Noki. The ghoul and his tropical teammate soon arrived, looking rather sour.

"It's our pleasure to award both Don Pianta and Rosalina with 25,000 coins each!" Brighton announced.

"Aye, dat's what I'm talking about!" The Don cheered. Rosalina clapped with ecstasy.

_Don Pianta:__ Even doe we won da first challenge…dat pesky Boo needs ta go! He's a bit too smart for my tastes…_

"Please follow us to the Delfino Hotel, here in the plaza," Twila announced. "Tomorrow, we'll begin our first immunity challenge!"

"How exciting!" Brighton cheered, leading the way to the hotel. Behind them, several teams congratulated the duo while some looked rather unpleased.

_Wario:__ It's a good thing the Don won some money! Maybe he'll forgive my casino debt!_

_Toadsworth:__ I was so relieved to see the princess when the challenge ended! I thought she might have been dead, or worse, gotten lost in the town!_

_Yoshi:__ It's no matter. Tomorrow's another day for King Yoshi. I'll win that immunity challenge, you bet I will!_

As the teams made their way to the hotel, one person stood behind. Her gaze fixed on a particular princess in pink, Pauline looked ready to commit murder.

"I will have what I deserve…," she hissed. "I will take what is mine."

And with that, she stalked off to the hotel, her blood red heels pounding against the plaza's cobblestone. As the sun set over Delfino Plaza and night began to fall…each player started to cook up their own recipe for success.

**Yay! A new chapter is out! Thanks to all who reviewed! Please continue to read, favorite, follow, and review!**

** You're all the best :3**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	4. Wrestling in the Water

**A/N: It's time for chapter four! In this chapter, the teams will take part in their first immunity challenge…and someone will leave the game! Who will rise, who will fall? Find out on this chapter of…The DreamStakes!**

**Thanks be to the reviewers!**

**Yoshpa King: Birdo's so pitiful XD. We'll see if her alliance helps her out, or is more of a detriment D: I hope your five do well!**

**ultimateCCC: Another Birdo fan! She needs support XD. We'll see if the cards have YoshixBirdo in store…**

**TCKing12: Thanks for reviewing again! Yes, I had originally planned for Don Pianta to win this challenge due to his local knowledge. You shall find out what happens in our first Immunity Challenge now!**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

**Team Manta: Mario and Peach, Pauline and Birdo, Flurrie and Princess Shroob, Zess T. and Toadsworth, Yoshi and MC Ballyhoo**

**Team Dolphin: Bowser and Wendy, Kolorado and Lakilester, Noki and Boo, Kammy Koopa and Wario, Don Pianta and Rosalina**

"Welcome back!" Brighton said with a sunny smile. "It's a brand new morning here on Isle Delfino, and after our competitors got some wonderful rest…"

"You kept me up all night, you cad!" Kammy Koopa cried at Wario, waving her wand around menacingly.

"Zip it, ugly!" Wario hollered, munching on a clove of garlic. "Your old bones kept on squeaking and creaking all night long!"

"Ahem," Brighton said, clearing his throat. "Regardless of how well the players slept, today is the start of our first immunity challenge! Little do they know, tonight, someone will be voted out!"

"WHAT!?" Boo cried, having been floating invisibly behind Brighton. "Oh gosh! I have to go tell everyone right away!"

"…" Brighton sweatdropped.

After Brighton and Twila sorted out the mess at the hotel, everyone converged in the lobby.

"So it's true someone's bitin' the dust, eh?" Zess T. asked, her eyes warning of aggression.

"Yes, it's true," Twila said sadly. "Tonight, someone's game shall be over."

"Well, sucks to be on Team Dolphin, since Team Manta is guaranteed to win every challenge," Yoshi said with a cocky laugh.

"That's not very nice at all," Noki said quietly, afraid to speak up against the King of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"There, there, you poor, irrelevant shoo-in," Wendy said to Noki. "If we lose, you'll be an easy first vote!"

"Oh dear…," Noki said in reply, biting her nails.

_Wendy:__ I don't have time for pipsqueaks like Noki! I'm here to prove to my seven brothers that I'm obviously daddy's favorite. Trashy wannabes like Noki will only get in the way of my goal._

"So, follow us out the beach, and we'll explain the rules!" Brighton declared. Everyone thought this sounded reasonable, save Lakilester, who floated off on his cloud somewhere. Yoshi too, who believed he had better time to spend re-cataloging the hotel's diner menu, and Princess Shroob, who was on the phone with one of her ambassadors about the destruction of the Waffle Kingdom.

However, as the time passed, everyone found their way to the beach. Ahead of them in the water, a wooden platform bobbed among the small waves.

"Welcome to your first immunity challenge!" Twila roared in delight. "Today, you'll be participating in a knock-out style sumo wrestling tournament!"

"WOO!" Zess T. roared, obviously enthused.

_Zess T.:__ Oh baby! In college, I was the women's wrestling champion! I made it all the way to nationals! If Nina T. is watching, sorry about the kidney replacement, hon!_

"Since this is a tournament," Brighton explained, "both teams will have to sit out two players."

_Bowser:__ It was obvious who we should sit out! Kammy's old bones and Noki's weak arms wouldn't last a minute in the ring!_

"We'll sit out Kammy Koopa, and Noki!" Kolorado called, taking over authority of his team in the mental absence of Lakilester.

"Well there's no way I'm wrestling," Yoshi commented. "I might damage the moneymaker," he said, pointing to his face.

"Count me out, old bean," Toadsworth said to Mario. "I'm more of a spectator, myself."

"So wouldn't that mean the princess has to…?"

"BY MY GREAT AUNT'S GLASSES!" Toadsworth shouted. "I must enter the ring! Princess, you can't go in there! Think of the danger!"

"Teehee," Princess Peach giggled, tripping over her feet and landing in the sand.

"Oh, how adorable," Mario commented, making puppy-eyes at the daft damsel.

"We'll sit out Yoshi and Peach, I guess," Mario affirmed. Nodding, Brighton began the explanation.

"Alright, when we call your name, swim out to the platform. When the airhorn sounds, you have to do your best to knock the other person off. Everything is legal. Fall into the water, you're out of the tournament. Last person standing wins immunity for the team…and the losing team…they must vote someone out!"

_Noki:__ I'm not in control of my fate…I know Boo will do his best for our team, so I have to hope they win this so I don't go home!_

"Our first match up is…," Twila said, checking her notepad. "It's a classic bout! Mario vs. Bowser!"

"Wahahaha!" King Bowser roared. "Time to show everyone who's boss!"

"Master Mario!" Toadsworth cried, grabbing Mario. "Give him what for!"

"Go Daddy!" Wendy cried, waving a flag with her father's face on it that she kept on hand at all times. Both contestants swam out to the platform. With thunderous steps, Bowser stood up.

"Prepare to get crushed, puny plumber," Bowser threatened.

"It's-a-me!" Mario said, giving his team a thumbs-up.

"3…2…1…go!" Brighton cried, sounding the airhorn.

Bowser reached forward with a claw, but Mario rolled under his reach. Performing a backwards flip, the hero in red found himself behind the royal beast. Grabbing the turtle king by his tail, he began whipping the malicious monarch around in a circle. With one expulsion of force, Mario let go, watching with a hand over his brow. With a roar of defeat, Bowser splashed into the water.

"And just like that, Mario proves his worth!" Twila shouted. "Bowser's out!"

"Mariohohoho!" Mario cried, waving his arms in glory.

"Go Mario!" Peach cried in delight. From the sidelines, Pauline shot her an acidic glare.

_Pauline:__ Mario should be rescuing me! I should be cheering for him! He should be laughing when I fall in the sand! I'm going to teach that Peach…_

With a dejected sigh, Bowser swam back to shore and flopped down in the sand.

"Round Two!" Brighton called. "Up next is…Zess T. and Wendy!"

"It's alright daddy," Wendy said, patting her father on the head. "I'll destroy this old hag!"

Both combatants swam out to the platform. As the airhorn sounded, Zess T. dropped into a crouch. With a furious roar of energy, the crazed chef grappled Wendy's legs. In one blur of movement, the cook shoved the kooplaing into the water.

"Victory is mine!" Zess T. hollered, waving her hands in the air.

"Zess T. wins the round!" Twila announced. "Team Manta is up by two!"

_Kolorado:__ We were getting trounced, my good eggs! When my name was called, I knew I had to kick it into top gear! Tallyho!_

"The next match is…Kolorado vs. Toadsworth!"

"Eh wot?" Toadsworth asked. "I must do this for the princess! Stay safe, Peach!"

Peach tripped on a rock.

"Best of luck?" Kolorado proposed when they reached the platform.

"Tea after, perhaps?" Toadsworth asked.

"I'd be delighted!" Kolorado cried.

"GO!" Brighton yelled in annoyance.

"Alas, now we must duel," Kolorado said with a sigh, breaking out his fisticuffs. With expert precision, the old explorer did in Toadsworth, trashing the aide into the water.

"Kolorado is the winner!" Brighton proclaimed.

_Toadsworth:__ I may have broken my collarbone, but at the expense of the princess' safety, nothing is out of line!_

"Round Four is…Birdo vs. Rosalina!"

"Who?" Princess Shroob asked. With a sob, Birdo swam out to the platform. In all her glory, Rosalina removed her clothes, revealing a scantily put-together bikini. Everyone on the beach ogled at her flawless body.

Both reached the platform.

"It's a shame this isn't mud wrestling," Rosalina said with a giggle.

"Uh…," Brighton drooled. Snatching the airhorn from him, Twila shot everyone dirty looks. Not impressed by the cosmic princess, Twila sounded the airhorn.

Birdo ran at Rosalina, but the space beauty decked her in the mouth. Kicking Birdo's limp body off of the platform, she easily won the round.

"I killed the pest!" Rosalina said with a clap. After a cheer from everyone on shore, she swam back. Birdo weakly made her way back to the shore. Breaking down on the beach, she let out a wail.

"Hush now, peasant," Princess Shroob spat.

"Round Five! MC Ballyhoo vs. Don Pianta!"

That round took two seconds. Don Pianta picked up the poor host and flung him into the ocean. It wasn't even worth noting.

"Round Six!" Twila called. This round was Princess Shroob against Lakilester.

"Come down from the sky and face me, knave!" The alien queen screamed at the high cloud creature. Lakilester floated around. Removing a space gun from her dress, she shot him out of the sky.

"Princess Shroob is victorious!"

"Round Seven! Pauline vs. Wario!"

Both combatants made it out to the platform. With one fart in Pauline's face, Wario knocked out the helpless woman.

"Go Boo!" Noki cheered. The vapor ghost was up against Madame Flurrie. Both of them were ethereal, so they could fight.

"Go!" Brighton declared.

"WAHOO!" Flurrie yelled, launching a body slam against Boo. The poor ghost was crushed under her rather large…stage presence. The round ended quickly.

_Boo:__ I was rather dejected I couldn't stop Flurrie. She's old! For a ghost, I'm pretty young! I knew Noki was counting on me…I let her down…_

"That settles the first round!" Brighton declared. "Mario, Zess T., Kolorado, Rosalina, Don Pianta, Princess Shroob, Wario, and Flurrie move on!"

Twila held up a cardboard sign that read, "ROUND TWO!"

"It's ok," Noki said to Boo, reassuring him as he came back to the sand. "You did your best."

If ghosts could blush, he would have.

"Round one is…Mario vs. Don Pianta!"

"Come on ya lil' pipsqueak," Don Pianta said with a grin. "Let's put ya heroics to da test!"

"Watch-a-this, Peach!" Mario declared, putting up his fists in dueling style. Mario dove for the Don, but the crime boss sidestepped him. Tipping his fedora, the pianta smirked. With a punch to the gut, he sent Mario sprawling.

"Time to finish da rat," Don Pianta chuckled. Before he could fling Mario in, the plumber poked him in the eye.

"What's da big idea?" Don Pianta asked, blinded. Mario ground his boot into the Don's foot, eliciting a howl of pain. With a shove to the chest, Mario bested the Mafioso.

"Mario wins!" Brighton declared. With a nervous giggle, Mario pumped his fist.

"I saw dat, chump," Don Pianta whispered from the water. "You like to play dirty, eh?"

The second match of the second round was Zess T. against Rosalina.

"Come here, you little tramp!" Zess T. hollered as Rosalina dodged her assaults. The space princess tried to catch the little chef, but Zess was too quick. With a rush at her legs, Zess T. toppled Rosalina. A victorious cheer saw the old cook shove the princess into the water.

_Toadsworth:__ That Zess T. sure is something…_

_Rosalina:__ I never seen an old woman with such strength…_

"Zess T. moves on!"

Round Three was Kolorado pitted against Flurrie. Unfortunately for the stage actress, the explorer made quick work of her after resisting her body slam in his shell. With a quick shove, Kolorado won the match.

_Flurrie:__ My goodies always crush a man's heart! How positively dejecting!_

The final match was Wario against Princess Shroob. The fat man twirled his mustache and jumped into the air.

"My goodness…," Princess Shroob commented. Wario's full weight came crashing down on her, and soon, she was out of commission.

"It's-a-Wario time!" Wario cried with a snarky laugh. With his defeat of Princess Shroob, the final four had been set.

Both teams cheered for their representatives, but Mario against Wario was up first. They dodged and dived, but soon, Wario had Mario pinned down.

"Some hero, eh?" Wario asked with a laugh. Sliding Mario out from underneath him, the pudgy prick kicked Mario in the water Sparta style.

"This is-a-Wario's island!" Wario cried, earning a cheer from his team.

"Wario moves on to the finale!" Twila announced.

"If Zess T. loses here, her team will face elimination by default!" Brighton announced. "What a nailbiter!"

"Quit yer worryin'!" Zess T. spat. "This poor koopa's met his end!"

With a gulp, Kolorado tried to defend, but the ex-wrestling pro served him a loss. The match had been set. Zess T. versus Wario for the title bout.

_Zess T.:__ These young'uns won't know what him 'em when Zess T. takes the title!_

_Wario:__ Their strongest teammate is an old woman? Wariahahaha!_

"3…2…1…GO!" Brighton cried.

Wario dove for Zess T., but the chef sidestepped his dive. With an elbow drop, she piledrived into his back. Letting out a howl of pain, Wario receded. Coming up with his own punch, he hoped to end the old cook. However, her speed proved effectual, and with a shove to the round gut of Wario, she sent him toppling into the water.

"Just like that, it's over! Zess T. leads Team Manta to victory!" Twila announced.

"What'd I say?" Yoshi asked Kammy Koopa on the sidelines. "I'm a good luck charm."

"Oh, shoo off!" Kammy spat.

Yoshi leaned in.

"Watch your back, old magician. I think your days in this game are numbered." He pointed to where Bowser stood, helping Wendy out of the sand.

"Pick your allies closely," Yoshi commented, rising from the beach. Leaving Kammy in deep thought, he let out a laugh.

"Hmm…," Kammy said to herself, thinking hard on what he had said. Her musings had to end soon…because Team Dolphin had a date with elimination.

Team Manta partied into the night. They ordered a fabulous dinner for their first victory, and while they celebrated as a team, Team Dolphin was lead into the elimination room. Finding their seats, the ten members of the losing team listened as their hosts explained the procedure.

"One by one, you will enter the voting room and cast your vote for someone to leave the game," Twila explained. "The person with the most votes will be asked to leave the game immediately."

_Kolorado:__ Before we came here tonight…I arranged a little something with some of the others._

_Noki:__ Wendy told me I'd be an easy first vote…but she and her father are too much of a threat to go any other way!_

_Boo:__ Noki is my closest ally…and after his pitiful performance today, Bowser needs a lesson in reality competition._

_Wendy:__ Noki's so weak! We had to kick her out today! Bye bye, loser!_

_Bowser:__ If I could only vote for that Mario…argh!_

_Wario:__ I worked the hardest today! If I get any votes, I'll be furious with my team!_

_Lakilester:__ Duuude. I'm not voting for anyone. Our team gets along so well. Everyone vibes, dude._

_Kammy Koopa:__ I'm beginning to take Yoshi's words to heart. Could this be the start of a starring role for the beautiful Kammy Koopa?_

_Don Pianta:__ I thought dat Mario was a hero. He's a lousy cheata', if ya ask me. If I could only vote for him now…_

_Rosalina:__ My vote is based upon who our weakest link is. I think it's the right choice…for now._

"And everyone has voted!" Brighton declared. "Please sit tight…and I will read the votes."

Everyone tensed up. No one wanted to be the first person voted out.

"First vote…LAKILESTER."

"What?" Lakilester asked in protest. "I'm the team captain! Everyone loves me, bro."

"That's not true, according to this vote. Moving on to vote two…WENDY."

"Who voted for me?" Wendy demanded to know. Crickets chirped.

"Vote three…WENDY."

"This is so gonna get someone killed!" Wendy roared, obviously upset.

"Erm…vote four…NOKI."

"Oh my...," said Noki, sharing a mixed look with Boo.

"Vote five…," Brighton read. "LAKILESTER."

"Not cool dudes…," Lakilester said, his eyes a mystery behind his shades.

"Vote six….NOKI."

"We're all tied up," Twila cut in. "Two votes Noki, Two votes Wendy, Two votes Lakilester. This could go any way."

"Thanks, Twila," Rosalina droned. "As if we all can't count or something."

Twila looked ready to kill Rosalina, but Brighton kept on reading.

"Vote seven…WENDY," Brighton read.

Wendy started to actually look nervous.

"Vote eight…," he continued. "LAKILESTER."

Noki breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't in the clear yet, however.

"Vote nine…LAKILESTER," Ballyhoo read.

"Oh come on guys," Lakilester sounded hurt by his teammates.

Brighton let out a long breath.

"Final vote…LAKILESTER. Lakilester, you received the most votes, it's time for you to leave," Brighton declared.

"Dangit!" Lakilester shouted. With a sigh, he fist-bumped each member of his team.

_Lakilester:__ It sucks being the first voted out, no one wants to be that guy. But, I think Kolorado's a sweet dude, and he's gonna do just fine leading in my stead._

Lakilester grabbed his bag and left, Brighton leading him to the taxi. The pair sojourned down the lobby of the hotel.

"It was real, host bro," Lakilester said, fist-bumping Brighton before ducking into the cab. The taxi pulled away from the hotel, taking Lakilester out of the game.

"Well, that's one way to stage a coup," Brighton said. "Come back next time, where things are bound to heat up! Stay tuned to…The DreamStakes!"

The night settled over the hotel as the taxi peeled away. One competitor had left the game…nineteen remained…

But only one would win.

* * *

**Vote Summary**

** Lakilester (5): Kolorado, Don Pianta, Wario, Rosalina, Kammy**

** Wendy (3): Noki, Boo, Lakilester**

** Noki (2): Bowser, Wendy**

** That ends the first elimination! Kolorado secretly staged a coup against his lackluster leader, absorbing de facto control of Team Dolphin! Will Kolorado's clever scheme pan out, or will Kammy's new insight lead her to a new type of leadership? Plus, find out what happens in our next prize challenge! Stay tuned to…The DreamStakes!**

** Thanks for reading! Remember the follow, favorite, and most importantly, REVIEW!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	5. Disaster at the Windmill

**A/N: Chapter five is here! I absolutely love the wonderful amount of support this story is getting! 4-5 reviews a chapter is really good! In this chapter, the contestants feel the aftermath of voting out Lakilester, they prepare for the next prize challenge, and a bit of sabotage and strategy takes place!**

**Thanks be to the reviewers!**

**TCKing12: Thanks for being so loyal and always being so kind! Kolorado was largely responsible for voting out Lakilester, as we'll see in this chapter. **

**Princess Shroob: Ah! It's the real Princess Shroob! How is everything, your majesty? I did not expect you to pay me such a regal visit xD. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I think it's rather obvious you're rooting for Princess Shroob ;D**

**ultimateCCC: There might be, there might not. You'll have to wait and see ;) Thanks for always reviewing!**

**Yoshpa Kong: Princess Shroob is so kind xD. She got a lot of attention last chapter! Lakilester was a pain to write, so I'm glad he's gone too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**RedLumas: Thanks for reading again! It's good to know you're following the story :D And ohoho does Flurrie have a rather large stage presence. Sexy Goddess Queen Wendy? Ohmy, I've never heard such a saucy reference before xD Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**RetroKoopa: Oh hello! I was reading old reviews the other day and saw yours on my Big Brother stories! Lots of people are talking about Boo and Noki, and I think they're cute too :D**

**Owen96: OWEN! *glomp* THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING EVERYHING! :D You da best Piplup. I'm glad you enjoy everything, have hopped on the Birdo Bus and think it's funny! Your kind words mean so much due to the success you've had in your stories! Thankies :D**

**ALSO YAY THE GREAT FFN CRASH OF 2015 IS OVVAAA!11!**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

**Team Manta: Mario and Peach, Pauline and Birdo, Flurrie and Princess Shroob, Zess T. and Toadsworth, Yoshi and MC Ballyhoo**

**Team Dolphin: Bowser and Wendy, Kolorado, Noki and Boo, Kammy Koopa and Wario, Don Pianta and Rosalina**

As morning rose over the hotel in Delfino Plaza, Kolorado woke up in an empty room. With a satisfied sigh, the explorer basked in the relaxing nature of the silence. The room still smelt of the Lakitu's habits, but they would soon leave…

_Kolorado:__ Yes, I must say it was I who spearheaded the elimination of poor Lakilester. Despite being our team's leader, I found him…ineffectual, to say the least. His habits and mannerisms were dragging our team down, and with him gone, I say we shall do smashing!_

Kolorado made his way to the breakfast area, joining Mario and Peach at a table for breakfast. Near the fruit bar, Toadsworth carefully selected the ripest chunks of cantaloupe and honeydew for his eating. Near him, Zess T. whipped up an omelet on a griddle. Instead of using the full-service breakfast bar, she preferred to cook her own meals.

The table was round, with two open seats. Toadsworth sat next to the princess, as always, and Zess T. joined him. The table was full, with the five of them talking about the previous day and how exciting the game was becoming.

"So, how did everything boil down last night?" Mario asked Kolorado, munching on a link of maple sausage.

"We had to give ol' Lester the boot. He's a good chap, but I don't think he was meant to take part in this game," Kolorado explained. The four members of Team Manta didn't seem surprised by his statement. Everyone had seen Lakilester's poor performances as of late.

_Peach:__ While Kolorado was talking, more people came into the dining room. I waved at Pauline as she entered…but she didn't wave back. Perhaps her hand is broken?_

Everyone sat around, eating breakfast, not doing much of anything when Brighton and Twila walked in.

"Good morning, you poor souls," Brighton said with a rude chuckle. "Today, we're going to begin our second prize challenge!"

"Already?" Boo asked. "We just woke up!"

_Boo:__ I'm not a fan of waking up early in the first place…but to do a challenge so early? I just want some yogurt…_

"Pipe down Boo, you're just the worst," Brighton said with a laugh. Boo frowned.

"Now pack your bags!" Twila commanded. "We're shipping out! The game is moving to Bianco Hills, because there's really not that much to do in this plaza!"

_Noki:__ Hmm…Bianco Hills. I'm not too familiar with the place, despite being a resident of Delfino. I live in Noki Bay, and most of my business brings me to the Plaza or Pianta Village. I've only been to the hills a handful of times…._

_Don Pianta:__ Bianco Hills, eh? Can't say I've eva dun much business on dat side a town. I keep most of my operations in Rogueport now, ya see. _

From her table, Kammy Koopa eyed Bowser and Wendy. The father and daughter looked as if they were ameliorating things from the team selection on the first day. Thinking back to the words she shared with Yoshi, Kammy frowned in deep thought.

_Kammy Koopa:__ After sitting-out in the last immunity challenge, I've made it a priority to do more work in the upcoming games! I just wish there was some way to win back his repulsiveness favor after my slip-up in the prize challenge…_

_Wario:__ Just because that putrid hag is my partner, Wario's not waiting around for ol' bones to sharpen up! She screwed up the prize challenge, and was useless in the immunity challenge! Next chance we get…Kammy's out of here!_

While everyone busied themselves with packing their bags, Pauline met with her alliance in the hall. Princess Shroob was ordering Birdo to carry her luggage. Flurrie was floating about the hall, nit-picking the way Birdo was handling the bags.

"Ladies, gather around," Pauline said, crowding in Princess Shroob and Flurrie.

"What about me?" Birdo asked, her voice muffled by all the luggage teetering in front of her grotesque mouth.

"Just be quiet, Birdo!" Pauline snapped. "We're having an intelligent conversation…you wouldn't understand!"

_Pauline:__ Now that the game is rolling, I've begun my main quest of capturing Mario's heart and destroying Princess Peach once and for all. I have a simple seven-step plan to complete this mission. First, I must separate Peach from her magistrate…then, I'll cook a seven-layer ziti for Mario…after that…_

"Now listen up, ladies," Pauline said to Princess Shroob and Flurrie. "Today, we have to stop Princess Peach from winning any money!"

"Why would we ever do that?" Flurrie questioned. "The princess is a wonderful woman, and she's so sweet and kind…"

"Hush now, Flurrie-peasant," Princess Shroob said to the actress. "I sense great evil within the princess!"

"Great evil!?" Flurrie asked, sounding concerned.

_Princess Shroob:__ Oh, how the plebeians are so easily manipulated…_

_Flurrie:__ An evil princess is running our kingdom? I must end her now! Think of all the fame that would bring me…I could make my big return to the stage!_

Soon, everyone was packed and ready to head out. With one less member, Team Dolphin boarded their bus to Bianco Hills as a unit of nine. Kolorado twirled his fine moustache, bidding goodbye to Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, and Zess T. Sitting down at the front of the bus, Kolorado smiled. He now had leadership of his team, and he was determined to prove himself more effectual than Lakilester.

Brighton was on Team Dolphin's bus, and Twila was on Team Manta's. The latter refused to go anywhere with Rosalina.

The buses rolled forward, leaving behind Delfino Plaza and heading for Bianco Hills…which begs the question how any gets around without the portals from Shadow Mario's paint…meaning he really did the island a service if you think about it…

After a long time of driving via Delfino's new system of bridges…because that'd make sense for them to drive on…yeah…anyway, they made it to Bianco Hills after a short drive over these majestic bridges. Upon arriving, everyone fell out of the buses and landed in a bloody heap of broken bones.

After a trip to the hospital and several days in recovery, the game was ready to move on.

"Well, welcome back!" Twila said with a smile.

"Oh just shut up," Rosalina hissed under her breath at the cosmic host. Twila looked appalled, but no one else had heard a word Rosalina had said.

"Did you hear that hussy!?" Twila asked Brighton.

"Stop PMSing, Twila," Brighton spat. "It's time to tell everyone about our prize challenge!"

"Well fine, bah, whatever," Twila said, sounding cross. "Today's prize challenge goes like this. Bianco Hills is a large, natural area with many villa homes and wonderful windmills. The locale is sublime. For your challenge today, you will be enduring the very structure that Bianco Hills claims its fame from. The Windmill! Get to the top of that windmill, and more will be explained!"

"Go, go, go!" Brighton cried, lifting a pistol into the air and shooting it.

"What in tarnation!" Zess T. screamed, covering her eyes. Everyone eyed Brighton with complete fear.

"Well get going!" Brighton said, lowering the gun.

"Ah!" Everyone screamed, ducking down and shielding themselves as he pointed the gun at everyone.

"Jesus Brighton!" Twila shouted. She took the gun out of his hand, firing it into the air once more.

"Go!" She screamed. Everyone was going to leave, but Twila shot down a bird with her random fire. It splattered onto the ground, repulsing everyone.

"I…just…get to the windmill," Twila ordered. Heeding her instructions, everyone bolted from the starting line, desperate to get away from the horrid scene.

_Rosalina:__ Leave it to Tipsy Twila to do something so stupid. Oh? You don't know where her name came from? Well you see…we were in the Honeyhive Galaxy for Queen Bee's coronation, and Twila couldn't keep her grubby paws away from the champagne! Ohoho, what a sloppy woman!_

Everyone ran for the windmill, easily seeing the structure in the distance. Yoshi ran with MC Ballyhoo on his back just like before, tearing up the dirt.

"Whoahoho!" Ballyhoo roared. "How thunderous! We're in first, Yoshi!"

Ballyhoo was right. The dirt they kicked up drowned out the competition. Yoshi was quicker than light.

_Yoshi:__ Did I mention I'm a three-time track champion? _

Mario and Peach were doing their best to run, but Peach kept on falling over.

"Mario!" She cried. "Someone tied my shoes together!" It was true. Her laces were double knotted together…someone had been into her personal belongings on the bus ride!

_Pauline:__ Well duh it was me…I hate that woman._

"So long, Mario!" Bowser roared with laughter. He and Wendy jogged by the plumber, laughing with snobby taste.

Wendy stuck her tongue out at Peach, giving the plumber the bird as well.

"How-a-rude!" Mario cried out, trying to help Peach with her shoes. The knots were tight, and Peach had been so stupid she hadn't seen them when slipping into her shoes.

"Mamma Mia Peach, you're-a-so stupid!"

Boo and Noki were walking peacefully together. Knowing Twila's vague instructions meant something more would have to be accomplished after reaching the top of the windmill, the brainy duo were letting the other teams do the work. They watched with tiny giggles as Kammy zipped by with Wario on her broomstick, the garlic-munching man weighing down the magic stick.

_Noki:__ I'm quite glad Boo and I spent the morning walking around the hills together. We knew something more would happen…so why waste the energy?_

Meanwhile, Pauline was being carried around by Birdo, who was crawling on the ground on all fours. The pink horror was busy sobbing into the grass as she crawled, her spine cracking under the pressure of Pauline's bottom.

"Mush! I said mush, you useless sack of cow manure!" Pauline hollered. As Birdo trudged along, she could only weep.

_Birdo:__ I…I just…I just don't know how much more of this I can put up with…_

And so, everyone, with the exception of Noki and Boo, rushed for the windmill. Kolorado, who was without a partner, soloed the trek.

_Kolorado:__ Not having Lakilester around doesn't mean anything in regards to the prize challenges! I was already a team of one, wouldn't you say?_

Running top speed, Yoshi dashed up the rise to the windmill in a hurry.

"Whoa! Slowdown!" MC Ballyhoo hollered. "You'll get us both killed!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi chirped, crying out his name in a disgusting form of animalistic quality. "I know what I'm doing! I'm the King of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

_Ballyhoo:__ Whoa! Yoshi's gone mad with power! It's all gone to his head!_

As Yoshi and Ballyhoo sped for the top, they reached the summit of the windmill. Standing there was a local pianta, ready to give them instruction for the next part of the challenge. However…Yoshi was still running. His little orange boots ate up the ground, sending dirt and stone flying in all directions.

"WHOA!" Ballyhoo roared, fearing for his life. Yoshi screamed in horror, trying to plant his feet to stop his kinetic energy. The sudden weight of the force threw him off balance, and both dinosaur and host flew off the edge of the windmill, careening into the water below. They fell for several stories, hitting the water with a sickening splat.

"Oh my Grambi," Rosalina said, having been just behind them.

"Look at that butt," Flurrie sang, arriving as well. "Oh my Grambi, look at that butt."

"Flurrie!" Mario cried. "This is no time to be singing. Did everyone see that?"

"Hold up! Hold up!" Brighton yelled, arriving on the scene. "We've called the medical team. Currently, they're being fished out of the water with a big net."

"How exciting!" Wendy cried, clapping with joy. "Perhaps we'll have roasted dino tonight!"

"Oh man, that sounds good," Wario commented, rubbing his gut in anticipation.

"Everyone calm down!" Twila ordered, arriving as well. "Yoshi and Ballyhoo have been removed from the water…but…something horrible has happened."

"Did their eyes fall out?" Zess T. asked.

"Uhm…no…," Twila answered. "They're both in critical condition from the fall. Neither one of them will be able to complete this competition."

"We'll that's good, they should rest for the immunity challenge," Mario said, nodding his head with the counsel he held as team leader.

"No," Twila whistled. "That's not what I meant. Neither of them can complete this entire competition. Both Yoshi and MC Ballyhoo have been medically removed from the game."

"What!?" Mario cried. "That means we're two men down! Mamma Mia!"

_Peach:__ Mario's such a stand-up guy, thinking about the good of his team._

_Don Pianta:__ Dat Mario's a reeeeal jerk if ya ask me. Two men take a tumble, and he starts worryin' about da numbers? Man, I'm just worried if dey's gonna live for chrissakes!_

"No, no, everything's fine!" Brighton sang. "We're going to get two more contestants to fill their places. It would be unfair if we let your team sink like that, Mario."

"Oh good!" Peach said with a clap. "New people! I love meeting new subjects!"

"Oh, they're both so kind," Noki murmured, eyeing Mario and Peach with distrust.

"Just because they're in control of the kingdom doesn't mean they have to be such jerks," Boo spat. He was clearly unimpressed with the monarch and her man.

_Pauline:__ This is bad, very, very bad. New competitors could really shake up the game. Plus, Mario's getting bad publicity right now! I can't be seen with a man the media hates! What am I going to do!?_

"The new contestants will be coming in later tonight," Brighton advised. "For now, we're going to declare this prize challenge null and void. Instead, tomorrow's immunity challenge will also have money on the line. So get to the villas we rented out here and rest up! Tomorrow's gonna be a grueling day!"

Brighton's sage words went with all of them as they walked. Most contestants talked among themselves, worrying for the safety of Yoshi and Ballyhoo. As Pauline rode the back of Birdo into the villa district of Bianco Hills, she could only think of how she would crush that princess and win Mario back.

Today's events had given her the perfect opportunity. However, one question nagged the minds of the players. Who would replace Yoshi and Ballyhoo? While Ballyhoo had certainly been a bland character, Yoshi's arrogance was so charming and cute. Who could replace that?

However, that wasn't the only thing on everyone's mind. Well…just one mind. As she hobbled behind Bowser and his chatty daughter, Kammy Koopa thought to herself. Just a day ago, Yoshi had given her valuable advice, and now he was gone. Thinking to herself, Kammy knew one thing.

It was advice she would have to act upon.

* * *

**So much drama and spice in this chapter! Princess Shroob and Pauline have launched their smear campaign against Peach, and it's working rather nicely! Kolorado's plan seems to have panned out for now, but will he remain on top of Team Dolphin? Will Pauline's plans to capture Mario's heart pan out, or will Don Pianta's loathing of the plumber get in the way? How will Kammy act upon Yoshi's final words, and how will this affect her relationship with Bowser and Wendy? Will Boo and Noki become this story's must beloved ship? Or is in love hiding in other corners? So many questions…so many answers…next time on The DreamStakes!**

** P.S. Sorry to those of you who liked Yoshi. I liked him a lot, but his removal from the game was necessary for a few reasons that will become clear as the story goes on.**

** Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	6. New Faces, Friends, and Foes

**A/N: Woo! We're stacking up the reviews! Thanks everyone! Oh, also, if you haven't checked it out, be sure to read Yoshpa's "Superstar Road" it's very good! **

**In this chapter, we'll continue the round in Bianco Hills, figure out who's going to replace Yoshi and Ballyhoo, and play the immunity challenge!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**TCKing12: I'm reviewing those OCs at present, and I'm not sure how they'd fit into the story at this point. Otherwise, thanks so much for reading and always being so loyal!**

**Princess Shroob: Precisely, Ballyhoo was too much "the other guy" that I felt it was necessary to rid of him. Thanks so much!**

**ultimateCCC: Carnage O.O Thanks for enjoying the twist so much! **

**Yoshpa: I know xD I liked him, but he didn't make it that far. I really like Princess Shroob as well. And you sure do like all of the females :D Is Kolorado evil, or just smart?**

**Owen: Thanks :DD Everyone loves Birdo, Boo, and Noki. Thanks for the review!**

**CrazyKids21: Thanks so much! Knowing that I inspire others to write is such a wonderful feeling! **

**TheJirachi21: Ahh Joker :D Thanks for reviewing! Another fan of Birdo, Boo, and Noki (I'm going to get massacred if those three ever leave).**

**RedLumas: Thanks for reviewing again! I hope you continue to read and enjoy :D**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

Rosalina opened the door to her villa with a smile on her face. The morning was here, and her favorite thing to do with a new day was to watch the stars melt away into the vermillion hues of the rising sun. The thought made her miss her home in the constellations above, but she was here for a reason. She needed to net this money to fund more research and expedition for the Comet Observatory.

Her thoughts were broken by the rising voices of the other competitors. A new day was upon them, and as the sunlight penetrated their rooms, they began to stir. One by one, everyone soon found themselves basking in the warmth in the grassy fields of Bianco Hills. It wasn't long before everyone started to get hungry.

"Where's the food around this joint, eh?" Wario asked.

"Probably inside of that pudgy stomach of yours," Princess Shroob commented off-hand. "Perhaps if I dissected your entrails, I'd find a meal!"

_Wendy:__ Princess Shroob is honestly the scariest person I think I've ever met._

"Don't worry, you sloppy sacks of cow crap," Brighton said with good spirit. "It's a new day, meaning new challenges!"

"I'm not doing jack until you point me to the food," Boo said, folding his tiny arms over his white orb of a body.

"Fine, fine," Brighton said with a sigh. "You'll get your food…," he added a maniacal cackle, "…eventually!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zess T. asked in a rage. "I'm a chef! I've got to be cooking, eating, or doing both at all times!"

"Someone call up Gourmet Guy," Mario said, fishing for his phone in his overall pockets. "I'm sure he's got plenty of food for all of us…"

"Don't do that!" Brighton cried, smacking the phone out of Mario's hands. The device hit the pavement, cracking into a million pieces.

"You-a-owe me a phone!" Mario yelled in sheer anger.

_Brighton:__ It's fine, fine! Production covers damage cost! Not a cent out of my pockets!_

"So what's the deal with the food, hmm?" Pauline asked. "You sound rather clandestine about it."

"About the food…," Brighton mused. "You'll get it. Or you might not. It all depends on your willpower."

"Willpower, eh?" Toadsworth asked. "Sounds like a game, if you ask me!"

"I ain't got da time for dis," Don Pianta said with a snap in his tone. "Just spill da beans, bright boy."

"It does have to do with your challenge, but I can't explain until Twila gets here," Brighton said.

"Well tell her to hurry the hell up!" Wendy snapped. "I'm starving! I can't think straight!"

"Wow, Bowser sure did teach her manners," Flurrie said, filing her nails.

"Why thank you, Flurrie!" Bowser beamed, not detecting a single hint of sarcasm in the actress' tone.

Soon, Twila could be seen coming over the hill. Behind her, two new players towed her wake. One was rather large, and the other…not quite so large.

"Ah, there's my sister!" Brighton said with a smile.

"Where?" Rosalina asked. "All I see is a washed up has-been," she said with a smile.

Ignoring Rosalina, Twila hugged her brother and wished him good morning. Behind her, the two new faces looked rather confused.

"Ah, the new competitors!" Brighton said with a smile. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet…"

"I dnt ned nu intrduckshen u lil % #&amp;*," A large bee with tiny wings incoherently said.

"Not her!" Kolorado protested. "She's literally in every Mario fic now, and she speaks the same in all of them!"

"Cls tht ugly mth lil trtle r gt wrkd m8," the bee said to Kolorado, folding her arms in saucy protest.

"This is Queen Bee," Brighton explained. Next to Queen Bee, a Yoshi stood smiling. He wore shades and had a gold chain wrapped around his neck. Fashionable purple boots accompanied his otherwise naked body.

"And this is Black Yoshi," Twila said.

"Excuse me?" Black Yoshi asked. "My name is Stanley. I'm Yoshi's cousin, and when he got hurt I came here immediately to…"

"Pipe down, Black Yoshi. No one likes a jibber jabberer," Brighton instructed. "If you all know your video games, you'll know Black Yoshi recently made his racing debut in Mario Kart 8, where he and his eight other cousins all hit the track!"

"I thought they were just different skins," Peach commented.

"Different skins?" Black Yoshi asked. "Oh, now come on ya'll. That's just racist!"

"So both Queen Bee and Black Yoshi will be joining Team Manta," Twila explained. "Go on now," she said, shooing the regal bee and the discriminated Yoshi away.

_Black Yoshi:__ My name is Stanley. I'm a salesman from Mushroom City. I do not wear chains or shades. Production gave me these ridiculously racist items to wear when I arrived. I think I just might file a lawsuit. First, my cousin is sent to the hospital, and now I'm being discriminated against!  
_

"Welcome to Team Manta, Black Yoshi and Queen Bee," Mario said with a smile. "I'll be your master, Mario," he said.

"M-master?" Black Yoshi asked. "What the hell kind of show is this!?"

"I ant gt nu mstr u hr mi," Queen Bee said to Mario. Ignoring the both of them, the hero in red turned back to face the hosts.

"Today's game is simple. In lieu of our disastrous prize challenge yesterday, today's immunity challenge will also involve winning money for your vaults. Bianco Hills is noted for the many wires which transport electricity. We think it'd be a good idea to have you bounce around on those wires…,"

"This-is-a so easy!" Mario cried. "I bounced on these wires all-a-the time back when this island was a mess!"

Everyone shot him a death glare, minus Peach and Pauline, who both looked at him with unconditional love.

"For every ten minutes you stay on your wire, you earn 1,000 coins for your vault. But be warned! Every so often, a shock of electricity will zap down the wire, and you'll have to jump to avoid being hit. Last person standing wins immunity for their team!" Twila cried.

"Sounds easy enough," Birdo said.

"Shut up, Birdo," Pauline snapped. "You always try and act high and mighty. You're so inconsiderate."

_Birdo:__ What…why…what did I even do?_

"Be careful, Boo," Noki said to the ghost. He smiled at her warmly, watching her go and climb up on her wire. Meanwhile, Toadsworth and Zess T. used one another's shoulders to boost up to their wires. The two elderly Toads were getting along quite well.

_Toadsworth:__ Zess T. is my closest ally. If you asked me who I trusted here, she's my gal!_

_Zess T.:__ My little toodletoes and I are getting along famously! Oh! Don't let him know I called him that!_

Everyone was soon balancing high on the wires. Below them was a large area of water, so if they fell, they'd be saved…hopefully. The timer began to tick down, and Brighton cued the beginning of the game.

Up high on her wire, Princess Peach could see the intense stare of death Pauline was giving her at present. Becoming slightly uncomfortable, the princess held her hand over her brow, trying to get a better look at Pauline.

_Peach:__ Since the beginning of the game, it feels as if Pauline wants me to die. I don't know what it is…perhaps it's the way she comes into my room at night at whispers murderous thoughts to me?_

"I can see her from here," Pauline spat. "That dumb broad. I can't wait to use Princess Shroob's galactic empire to sack her castle."

"Excuse me, what was that you said just now?" Asked Toadsworth, who was balancing on the wire next to Pauline. Pauline brushed off the royal minister, keeping her musings to herself.

Five minutes had passed, and already, the high wires had claimed several victims. Toadsworth and Zess T. had fallen quite early, along with Kammy. This was not a challenge for the elderly. Bowser and Don Pianta's weight had caused them to fall, along with Wario. Fourteen remained.

The first jolt of electricity surged through the wire, coming down the line like an approaching shark. The contestants all jumped, most experiencing good results.

Only Flurrie was zapped by the power line, falling off a crispy mess.

"Ouch," Birdo said, eyeing the fallen actress.

Ten minutes had passed, and everyone remaining on the lines won 10,000 coins for their vaults.

_Kolorado:__ It feels good to know, that if I'm next, at least I won some money!_

The game continued, with thirteen up on the lines. Suddenly, a rogue wind whooshed across the sky, claiming Queen Bee as a victim. Her wings were caught by the gale, and with a string of elegant curse words, the rapper queen fell.

"Fk dis sht lt mi tl u somthn I fkn h8 da wnd t lwyz rns muh hur," she said, trying to fix her adornments.

Twelve were left, and as fifteen minutes passed, the second surge ran down the line.

"Mariohohoho!" Mario laughed jubilantly. "I could-a-do this all-a-day!"

"You're such a hero, Mario," Princess Peach said with a laugh. From her line, Pauline imitated vomiting. Next to her, Birdo scowled.

_Birdo:__ I'm beginning to think Pauline is more about driving a wedge between Mario and Peach than she is about winning this game. That concerns me…_

"Fall, peasants, fall!" Princess Shroob ordered. "Listen to your queen!"

"Pls," Queen Bee guffawed from the ground, "m th nly qn rnd hre,"

"Be silent, slave!" Princess Shroob shouted. As she looked at the ground to curse the buzzing monarch, the space queen fell to her demise, splashing into the water.

And then there were twelve.

Twenty minutes passed, and those remaining accrued another 10,000 coins.

"We're winning so much money!" Noki said with a cheery smile. Beside her, Boo gave her a warm look.

_Boo:__ Noki and myself aren't like most of these celebrities and royals. We're just plain citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, so this money means a lot to us. It's adorable to see her so happy…_

"How are you holding up, Black Yoshi?" Kolorado asked the newcomer beside him.

"Now hold up," Black Yoshi said. "I said my name was Stanley!"

"Whatever you say, Black Yoshi," Kolorado said with a laugh. The explorer twirled his moustache waggishly.

"Why I oughta…," Black Yoshi made to shove Kolorado, but he lost his balance. Toppling into the water below, he was out of the game.

"Someone help him!" Peach screamed. "Everyone knows his kind can't swim!"

"EXCUSE ME!?" Black Yoshi screamed from below.

_Peach:__ I'm very concerned for the well-being of all of my citizens, be they black or white. Except for Shy Guys. You can't see their faces and that just creeps me out. _

As Peach considered segregating Shy Guys from the rest of her kingdom, Rosalina was pirouetting on her line. The cosmic princess found this a very easy game, and she was determined to win the second prize challenge.

_Rosalina:__ It's very important to establish yourself in this game. The Don and I are close allies, but I know if I keep winning challenges, people will want me on their side. _

"You go Rosa!" Don Pianta cheered for his teammate from below.

Wendy was having trouble keeping her balance. Her shell and golden bangles weighed down her body in odd places, and as the next jolt came down the line, she couldn't time it properly.

"Darn," Bowser sighed. "I knew Iggy should've signed up and not this worthless runt."

"Dad!" Wendy cried, horrified by his speech.

_Bowser:__ Iggy is a wonderful son. He makes me pancakes every morning, did you know that? Man, I bet if Mario had a son, he wouldn't make him any pancakes!_

As the minutes progressed, the remaining players scooped up another 10,000 coins. With just half of the contestants remaining, the stakes were getting higher. The progression of time claimed none. Those who remained held their balance well.

After thirty three minutes, Birdo jumped from her line.

_Birdo:__ My legs were getting wobbly. I simply couldn't hold it out…_

"You're so pathetic, Birdo," Pauline hissed. "I wish I had a better teammate…"

Birdo looked like she could die.

Mario, Peach, Pauline, Kolorado, Noki, Boo, and Rosalina remained. Forty minutes passed, and know they had raked in 40,000 coins apiece.

"I have a proposal!" Twila announced from the shore. "In my hand here, I hold an exemption! It will allow you to evade the vote if your team loses, granting you personal immunity to the next round. If you jump now, the first person to reach the shore shall have it!"

_Boo:__ This was quite interesting. It showed who believed themselves to be in danger…or who was more self-invested and not in this to help their team._

Only Pauline jumped. The other six hesitated, and the woman made it to shore quickly. Mario instantly became cross, doing the math in his head.

_Mario:__ We were-a-outnumbered! Our team had-a-three, and they had-a-four! When Pauline-a-jumped, the outnumbered us by-a-two!_

"Nice one, Pauline," Peach commented from above. "Thanks for sinking our team."

On the shore, Pauline fanned herself with the green ticket.

"Well when we lose," Pauline said with a devilish grin, "We'll see who's really sinking."

Her words were ominous, like black thunderclouds in the distance. Too buried in those words, Peach found herself ignorant to Mario's warning as she got zapped by the next jolt. With a scream, she tumbled into the water, eliciting a howl of laughter from Pauline.

Mario narrowed his eyebrows. He would win this for his team, no matter the cost.

"There's four of us, Mario," Rosalina tried to argue. "Our team has this."

"Do you know?" Mario asked with a smile. He was a hero! He could do this all day!

Until a rogue wind blew him off.

"That's it!" Brighton called. "Team Dolphin has won the challenge!"

"Yeah!" Bowser roared, blowing a celebratory stream of fire into the air. Don Pianta high-fived the fiery king, both of them celebrating. Wendy hugged her father in ecstasy, while Kammy Koopa and Wario looked pleased as well.

Kolorado, Noki, Boo, and Rosalina hopped off the line. As they swam to shore, Boo and Noki hugged. Rosalina smiled at the Don, eliciting a nod from the Mafioso. Kolorado led his team to victory, proving himself a much more effectual leader than Lakilester.

"Team Dolphin, you are safe from tonight's vote," Brighton said. "Team Manta, the same cannot be said for you. Tonight, you shall vote someone out, but it cannot be Pauline. Other than that, everyone else is fair game. Meet me in the elimination villa here in Bianco Hills at seven o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

With that, their two hosts left them. Sulking, Team Manta knew they would lose a player tonight.

_Black Yoshi:__ I'm ready to go. I hate these people, I hate this game, I hate these hills. Please, please, please vote me out!_

_Mario:__ Pauline should-a-go, but she's-a-safe! How awful!_

_Pauline:__ My alliance runs this team. Now, I just have to convince those two newcomers to side with me, and the other four are toast._

On the walk back to the villas, Toadsworth held up his cane.

"Stanley, my good man!" He said. "Come have a spot of lunch with Zess T. and myself. That Brighton chap said food had something to do with the challenge, but my intuition believes he meant we had to complete it to be fed."

"Fatigue," Zess T. said with a nod. "The hungrier we got, the harder it'd be to balance."

"What'd you call me?" Black Yoshi asked the elderly toad.

"Stanley, eh wot? Isn't that your name, my good egg?" Toadsworth asked.

"It…it is…," he said in reply. "I'd be delighted to join you!"

_Toadsworth:__ It's important to make the new competitors feel at home. Their votes are crucial tonight, and it's vital to get to them before anyone else does._

"Queen Bee, was it?" Toadsworth asked. "My, my, what splendid wings!"

"Thnks, u ugly ol td," Queen Bee said to Toadsworth. "Wnna mk sum hney?"

"Good heavens!" Toadsworth said in shock. Feeling scandalized, the old toad hobbled away.

_Queen Bee:__ H's jst jlus f dese crvs. _

Meanwhile, Mario and Peach tried to reason with Birdo, who was having second doubts about her alliance.

"While we can't-a-touch Pauline, her second in-a-command would be a good –a-choice, no?" Mario asked Peach and Birdo.

"You mean vote out Princess Shroob?" Birdo asked. "But she has such a hold on everyone else. You think we'd be able to pull it off?"

"You, me, the princess, Toadsworth, Zess T., and Stanley," Mario said. "That's six votes."

"What about Queen Bee?" Peach suggested. "She's stealing my limelight!"

"True, true," Birdo said with a nod.

_Birdo:__ Despite not liking my alliance, I don't know if I could betray them. However, I don't want to vote for Peach or Princess Shroob. I think Pauline should leave…but she can't. Ugh! Why is this so complicated?_

Pauline and her group had successfully swung Queen Bee in their direction. With a seemingly large group of five, Pauline began to order her group to vote.

"Birdo, it's very important you vote for Princess Peach," Pauline said. "She has to go. Then, Mario is mine!"

"What about Mario?" Princess Shroob asked. "Why is he so important to you? He foiled my plans! I say he's gone!"

Everyone began shouting out names they wanted to see leave, and before long, seven o'clock rolled around, and no one was set on who to vote for.

As the ten members of Team Manta entered the elimination villa, doubt and mystery clouded their minds.

"Welcome to your first team elimination," Brighton said. "Although some of you won money and safety today, one will go. One by one, you will vote on who you wish to see leave this game, and then I'll read the votes. Toadsworth, you're up first."

"Aye, aye," the minister said.

One by one, the contestants voted. Some took longer than others, and the process was long. Eventually, they finished, and Brighton brought the box over. Twila opened it, handing it to her brother so he could read the votes.

"Any votes for Pauline will be ignored," Brighton reminded everyone. Despite how stupid it'd be to vote for her, it was a formality they had to address. From her seat, Pauline smirked confidently.

"First vote," Brighton said, unfolding the parchment. "…PEACH."

Princess Peach nodded with worry, hoping it wasn't her time.

"Second vote…QUEEN BEE."

"Wtf," Queen Bee said in dismay.

"Third vote…PRINCESS SHROOB."

Princess Shroob looked fit to boil the whole kingdom. She was not happy with seeing her name at all.

"Fourth vote…MARIO."

Looking surprised, Mario saw his name on the paper. In disbelief, he shook his head.

"Fifth vote…PEACH."

The second vote with her name on it, Peach looked upset. She wanted to play this game more.

"Sixth vote...PRINCESS SHROOB."

"What is this coup!?" Princess Shroob shrieked.

"Seventh vote…QUEEN BEE."

"Wtfh," Queen Bee said in greater despair.

"Eighth vote…QUEEN BEE."

"Ffs," Queen rolled her eyes. "Ya'll suk."

Brighton unfolded the final sheet of paper.

"Second person voted out of The DreamStakes…QUEEN BEE."

"Bai h8rs!" Queen Bee spat. She spewed honey all over everyone, thoroughly grossing them out. Grabbing her bags, she gave the whole team the middle finger. Sauntering out of the room with Twila escorting her, she buzzed away. Ducking into the cab waiting for her, Queen Bee cussed out Twila and made a very elegant departure.

"Well," Twila said, dusting off her hands. "That's that, I suppose."

She turned to face the night sky. Team Manta had just voted out a newcomer and their first teammate. The beginning of the game was setting in for real…and it would only get harder from here.

* * *

**Voting Results**

** Queen Bee (5): Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, Zess T., Black Yoshi**

** Princess Shroob (2): Queen Bee, Birdo**

** Peach (2): Pauline, Flurrie**

** Mario (1): Princess Shroob**

* * *

** That was a tough one for me. I really liked Queen Bee's character, but I have more planned for Black Yoshi than I do for her. The other members of the team serve more of a purpose in the plot, so Queen Bee had to go.**

** Thanks for always reading and reviewing! See you next time on…The DreamStakes!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	7. Bullets and Bloopers

**A/N: Omigosh, we're averaging 8-9 reviews a chapter! This is amazing :D I had no idea this story would be so successful! Thanks to everyone! In this chapter, the third prize challenge will occur, and some devious plots shall be hatched!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Yoshpa: No problem! I hope you get your account fixed D: I'd be so upset for you if anything happened to your stories x.x**

**RedLumas: Thanks for reviewing again! I read your story and saw Birdo spoke the same way xP. I felt the same way, I liked everyone else better. Thanks for being so supportive!**

**Princess Shroob: You got a few votes, your majesty, but alas, you survived! Thanks so much for constantly reviewing! It means a lot :D**

**Evil Abigail: Thanks! Each review counts, and kind words here and there like yours inspire me to keep on writing!**

**TCKing12: Most people were fine with Queen Bee leaving, unfortunately D: Everyone seems to like Princess Shroob tho. Thanks again!**

**TheJirachi21: Thanks Joker! A lot of people have been talking about Black Yoshi, and I'm glad he's so popular. Will he outlast Queen Bee for much longer? Only time will tell…**

**ultimateCCC: I've been shipping Toadsworth and Zess T. since TTYD, and I'm glad someone else does too XD. Thanks for always being so loyal!**

**Owen96: Thanks! I think a lot of people like Black Yoshi…erm, Stanley. Thanks for always reviewing Piplup :D**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

**Team Manta: Mario, Peach, Birdo, Pauline, Flurrie, Princess Shroob, Zess T., Toadsworth, Black Yoshi**

**Team Dolphin: Bowser, Wendy, Kolorado, Noki, Boo, Kammy, Wario, Don Pianta, Rosalina**

The new morning looked semi-promising, but on the wake of Queen Bee's violent elimination, everyone was feeling a bit on edge. As everyone woke up one by one and made their way into the Bianco Bar and Grille for breakfast, it settled in that the competition was on.

_Toadsworth:__ I say, it did feel a bit merciless to execute Queen Bee upon her arrival, but there was no other choice!_

Filing her nails at a table, Pauline smiled as her other alliance mates joined. Looking uneasy, Birdo sat down opposite Pauline with a tray of eggs and sausage.

"Who said you could sit here?" Pauline asked rather rudely. "You were supposed to vote for Peach! She's still here because of you!"

"Princess Shroob voted for Mario!" Birdo cried. "Isn't that worse?"

Digging her nails into Birdo's thigh, Princess Shroob gave the pink dinosaur a pained expression. Swallowing, Birdo grabbed her food and stood up.

"Sit down, peasant," Princess Shroob commanded at once. Her momentary spark of rebellion extinguished, Birdo listened to the space monarch. She ate in silence, with the other three women doing all of the talking.

_Flurrie:__ My my, I wasn't quite ready to eliminate dear Princess Peach. Our best move was to knock off that honeybee before she caused any trouble. Now that she's out of the way, I can start moving forward with my plans!_

As Pauline, Princess Shroob, and Flurrie plotted over their breakfast, another dastardly scheme began to cook itself up. Having hung onto the words of Yoshi before his untimely departure, Kammy Koopa was feeling a bit slighted by Bowser and Wendy. Taking it upon herself to change things up, the Magikoopa approached the reptilian monarch while Wendy went off to collect more food.

"Your vileness?" Kammy asked, slithering up to the table.

"Good morning, hag!" Bowser greeted warmly. "What is it? I'm spending time with my daughter, can't you see?"

"Yes, about that, your most repulsiveness, I was thinking perhaps today we could…"

"Wendy!" Bowser cried with affection as the koopaling returned with a mile-high plate of bacon. "She knows just what her father likes, eh?" Bowser asked Kammy, turning away from his aide to devour the large plate of pork.

_Kammy Koopa:__ It seems Bowser has lost all interest in hearing me out. My partner is worthless…I'm beginning to feel as if my life in this game shall be quite short._

"Good morning!" Brighton cried, barging into the room. "I hope everyone's eaten a lot of food!"

"Why?" Boo asked, suspiciously pausing the incoming bite of sausage he had on his fork.

"Because!" Brighton cried with glee, "We're moving out! Bianco Hills is so boring, it's time for a change!"

"Oh great," Wario said with a roll of his eyes. "A long bus ride after I've eaten. Wahaha, ya'll better plug yer noses!"

"I hate my life," Noki commented quietly, dropping her fork and rising from the table.

"Finish up and meet outside as soon as possible!" Brighton commanded. He turned and left the building, allowing everyone to stack their plates and finish eating. Soon, all of them were aboard the bus and headed for Ricco Harbor.

_Don Pianta:__ Ricco Harbor, eh? Yeah, I used to do alotta business dere. Here's ta hopin' da local fishermen still know my ol' face._

It took a while, but the bus eventually made it to Ricco Harbor. Everyone poured out in a waterfall of bodies, taking in the busy and industrial port with looks of awe and mystery.

_Rosalina:__ The engineering here is very well done. I'd like to compare some of their pulley systems to the ones I have aboard the observatory._

"Alright everyone, gather around and shut up," Twila said, waving in all the contestants with the flappy ends of her blue robe. Raising her wand, she pointed to a nearby booth. Several lengths of logs floated in the water, marking themselves as the only way to get to the booth.

"Today, we're going to engage in a little spot of blooper surfing!" Twila announced, earning a mixed reaction of sighs and downcast looks from the players.

"That's right!" Brighton cried. "Each of you will be armed with your own paintbull gun and a blooper! Surf around the bay and try to shoot the other players with your gun! Don't shoot your teammate tho! The last team standing, regardless of who is still in the competition, will win…"

"Thirty thousand coins apiece!" Twila declared. At this, everyone's interest picked up quite a bit.

_Zess T.:__ Before I learned how to cook…I learned how to kill._

"Now, cross over to the booth, pick up your guns and bloopers, and spread out!" Brighton ordered. Heeding his word, the contestants fanned out along the edges of the platform where the booth rested.

"What about us, old bean?" Kolorado asked the hosts, pointing to himself and Stanley.

"Since it's a prize challenge, you two will team up," Brighton ordered.

_Black Yoshi:__ I like Kolorado. I think he's a good guy…but he was kind of rude to me yesterday when I arrived. Well…we'll see…_

_Kolorado:__ This is simply smashing! I know his kind is marvelous at using guns! _

Everyone had boarded their bloopers and obtained their balance. Eighteen players were spread out in the bay, each armed with their own paintball gun.

"Alright!" Twila announced. "Go!"

The game began, and as the waves surged in the harbor, the bloopers took off. Staying on them wasn't too hard, but the turning was difficult for most people.

"Eat my bullets, baby!" Zess T. roared with delight, firing off a round of painted orbs. Her spraying tactic flooded the waters with paint. Caught in the crossfire, both Kammy Koopa and Flurrie screamed as they toppled into the water.

"Bull's-eye!" Zess T. proclaimed with might. In her celebration, the celebrity chef did not see Bowser swerve up behind her.

"Zess!" Toadsworth screamed, but it was too late. The king of koopas put a bullet in the old woman's back, and with a cry of defeat, she plunged into the depths of the harbor.

"Flurrie, Princess Shroob, Kammy, Wario, Toadsworth, and Zess T. are out!" Twila announced from the booth, using a megaphone to make herself heard.

"Hahaha!" Bowser roared with glee. "Now for little Mario."

Raising his weapon, the colossal reptile surged forward on his blooper. Seeing the approaching enemy, Mario swerved his blooper around a column of the harbor to pick up speed. Then, he cocked his gun and streamlined for Bowser.

"Mario!" Peach screamed, rushing to his aide. Mario seemed to be done for, but right before Bowser fired, Mario launched his blooper into the air. The squid flew over the king's head, landing on the opposite side.

"Mariohohoho!" Mario laughed with mirth. Firing off his gun, he hit Bowser in the shell. Defeated, the king of koopas returned to shore.

"Nice work, dad," Wendy spat, obviously disappointed with her father's performance.

"Bowser and Wendy are out!" Twila cried.

Meanwhile, Stanley and Kolorado were engaged in deadly combat with Pauline and Birdo. The two teams were missing and dodging, weaving in the water like sea snakes.

"Stay still, won't you?" Pauline begged, aiming for Kolorado but missing by a slim margin.

"This is exhilarating!" Kolorado yelled. "Now, eat my dust, eh?" He fired for Pauline and Birdo, his bullets slightly missing. As Kolorado fired, Stanley zoomed by Pauline. Firing his gun at her, he peppered her body with painted bullets, sending her into the water.

As Pauline got pelted with the bullets, Birdo let out a high-pitched laugh. The pink dinosaur couldn't contained the joy she received at seeing Pauline eat defeat like that. Rising out of the water, Pauline gave Birdo a death glare.

_Pauline:__ I can't believe she laughed at me like that! I failed! I utterly failed!_

"Pauline and Birdo are out!" Twila announced. As she made her way to shore, Birdo turned back to face Stanley. Mouthing "Thank You" to him, she followed Pauline out of the game. Caught up in his trance, Black Yoshi didn't see the Don fire a bullet straight at him.

"Black Yoshi and Kolorado are out!"

"IT'S STANLEY!" The dark dinosaur roared, making his way back to shore with a cross expression on his face.

Mario and Peach, Boo and Noki, and the Don and Rosalina remained. Having been keeping to the outskirts, Boo and Noki allowed the other teams to eliminate one another before moving in.

As the six players patrolled the waters for oncoming threats, the mood of the game shifted. As the money loomed closer, the seriousness of the game emerged. Attempting to sneak around the sides, Boo went for the Don.

"Not so fast, eh buddy?" Don asked Boo, seeing him out of the corner of his eye. Whipping around, the Mafioso swiftly gatted the ghost. At the last second, Boo turned invisible, allowing the bullets to pass through him.

"What's da big idea, eh?" Don asked, shocked by Boo's move. Firing in retaliation, the ghost assaulted the pianta with painted bullets. Letting out a wail, he fell into the water.

"Oh great," Rosalina said with a sigh. "There goes my money for a breast enhancement."

"Don and Rosalina are out!" Twila declared.

_Don Pianta:__ Dat's da second swindler I've come across now. Mario and Boo betta watch dey backs…_

"Mario!" Peach cried, trying to outrun both Boo and Noki. The duo was hot on her tail, but Mario came to her aide. Firing, he missed. The rocky movement of the water hindered his aim.

"FIRE!" Boo declared, he and Noki both pulling their triggers. They blasted Princess Peach in her back, sending her sprawling into the water face first. Hanging his head, Mario saw he had been defeated.

"And just like that, Boo and Noki win today's prize challenge!" Brighton cried. "Both of you have added 30,000 coins to your vaults!"

"Omigosh! We're up to 70,000!" Noki squealed. After yesterday's success during the high rope challenge, she and Boo now had the most money out of everyone.

Hugging Noki, the white ghost gave her an impromptu kiss on the cheek. He felt a bit awkward about it, but Noki didn't even flinch at the movement.

_Boo:__ I'm very happy we won! However, I hope this doesn't paint a target on our back. We both have the most money out of anyone here…_

For their stay in the harbor, the lighthouse had been renovated to hold rooms inside. It was quite large on the interior, even if it didn't look it. While everyone spent the day in the harbor, talks of strategy began to emerge.

"So," Don Pianta said, handing Kolorado a fishing rod. "Come talk with me." Obeying the wishes of the Don, Kolorado sat down with him on the water's edge. Both pianta and koopa put a line in the water and began their chat.

"I have a few words I'd like ta say," the Don said. "Afta da wrestlin' challenge and taday's shootin' game, I think it's quite clear there's some shady guys."

"Like who?" Kolorado pondered aloud.

"Dat Mario," Don said at once, "But we can't touch 'em. But Boo…Boo we can get. He went all invisible on me, da coward. Plus, he's got quite a bit a cash in dat vault, no?"

_Kolorado:__ The Don has brought up some valid points, but Boo is quite a strong player. He did us well in the immunity challenge yesterday…but perhaps he did too well? _

"That is true," Kolorado replied. "He's been winning quite a lot."

"Just think about it, eh?" Don Pianta offered. Having planted the seed of doubt in Kolorado's head, the Don considered his mission a success.

On the other side of the harbor, Rosalina was eating a succulent lunch of prawns and greens with Bowser and Wendy. The cosmic engineer was hoping to sway the royal duo if their team lost in the upcoming challenge.

"Well, I'd like to vote out Mario post-haste!" Bowser roared with laughter. "However, that can't be done, now can it?"

"Unfortunately, no," Rosalina said, even though she had no qualms with the plumber. "Don and I feel that if we lose tomorrow, Boo should be next."

"Why?" Wendy asked. "I'd say Kolorado is more of a threat."

"Boo's been winning a lot," Rosalina argued.

"We don't take that into account," Bowser said, sucking down a prawn. "If someone's weak, despite their winnings, keep 'em around!"

While the trio believed their conversation to be secret, a certain phantom had been hiding behind a tank of water. Taking all of this into account, he turned and invisible and floated away.

Turning her head, Rosalina thought she'd heard something. Brushing it off for now, she returned to her lunch with Bowser and Wendy.

As for the other team, Pauline was busy rooting through her supplies for some stationary.

"What ever are you up to now?" Flurrie asked the mad woman.

"I'm going to end this once and for all," Pauline declared. "Did you see how Mario didn't even react to my outage in the challenge today! It was sacrilege!"

"Perhaps he has no feelings for you?" Princess Shroob asked, taking a sip out of her trademark goblet.

"Don't be ridiculous," Pauline said, waving her hand in dismissal of the thought. "He's in love with me! I just have to make him see it!"

"And how do you aim to accomplish that?" Flurrie asked of her.

"With this," said with a grin. It was a letter, written in elegant script. The note instructed the receiver to meet down at the docks around midnight. It was signed…Princess Peach.

"Pauline!" Flurrie cried, simply aghast. "What do you intend to do?"

"Oh you'll see," Pauline said with a laugh, hurriedly writing another letter. This one said the same thing as the first, but was written in a less fancy script and signed…Mario.

"What a devious plot!" Princess Shroob cackled in mirth of the idea. Folding both notes into nice and neat squares, Pauline slipped them into separate envelopes. Handing one to Princess Shroob and one to Flurrie, she told them where to place them.

"Now," Pauline said with a vicious grin, "Let the games begin."

The sun began to set on the harbor, but as night made its way to the players, the real fun started. Two notes had been placed in two separate locations, and as the intended receivers read them…only chaos began to brew.

* * *

**So it was kind of a short chapter, but a lot happened. Boo is now his team's target, so will he be able to win the next challenge to secure his safety! Or…will the Don's plans pan out? Plus, what will happen when Pauline's horrid plot comes to fruition? Find out all of this and more next time on…The DreamStakes!**

** Don't forget to favorite, follow, and most importantly, REVIEW!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	8. A Woman Scorned

**A/N: I must apologize for the late chapter. My sister is moving across the country, so my family has been an emotional wreck as of late. Couple this with midterms, and it makes for a lousy writing schedule. However, I have not stopped writing! Thanks for all the wonderful support! In this chapter, the third immunity challenge will take place! We'll also see if Don and Rosalina's plans come to fruition…and what happens with Pauline's dastardly scheme.**

**Thanks be to the reviewers!**

**Yoshpa: Yossshpa :D I'm glad you got your account sorted out x.x even though it's been like a week now. Thanks for liking the evil women's alliance, although I tend to think Flurrie is being slightly manipulated. Boo and Noki tho :3**

**Joker: BOO MIGHT GO HOME OHNO WHATS GONNA HAPPEN. And yeah, I kinda ripped off TDI but who's counting, eh?**

**TCKing12: Pauline's plan shall be divulged soon! Everyone doesn't want Boo to go…but will he? Thanks for always reviewing!**

**Princess Shroob: Thank you so much! Your encouragement keeps me going :D**

**Evil Abigail: I don't think many people are rooting for Pauline *glances at Yoshpa* but we'll see if she succeeds or not. Thanks for always reviewing!**

**ultimateCCC: But will Peach fight back? Her racer outfit tho x.x Your reviews always make me laugh inside :D Thanks for always being there!**

**Owen: PIPLAP :D And yeah, I took that scene from your typical high school drama, and I think it worked well. Thanks for reviewing! We'll see what ****happens next**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

**Team Manta: Mario, Peach, Birdo, Pauline, Flurrie, Princess Shroob, Zess T., Toadsworth, Black Yoshi**

**Team Dolphin: Bowser, Wendy, Kolorado, Noki, Boo, Kammy, Wario, Don Pianta, Rosalina**

Ah…slimy, stinky Ricco Harbor. What a wonderful place to begin the climax of the third episode. It was so wonderfully putrid and poisonous in this dump of a harbor that everyone was awoken by the foul stench very early in the morning.

"What is that awful smell?" Black Yoshi asked, pinching his bulbous nose in disgust. Behind him, Kolorado let loose a racist remark.

"It's probably you, old boy!" The seasoned explorer said. "Your kind has an abysmal…"

Kolorado's rant was stopped short by the entrance of Wario, whose own sour smell polluted the air even further. Only Kammy could resist his stench due to her overly aged nose, which no longer worked.

"Good morning, chumps!" Wario cried, seizing Kolorado and Black Yoshi by their necks and giving them noogies under his armpits like some violent brother of theirs. "Time to fork over all your gold to ol' Wario!"

"Is dis how aim ta repay da Pianta Parlor?" Don Pianta asked, arriving into the foyer of the lighthouse hotel with a yawn. "Ya slimy behind has ta pay up soona a' lata."

_Wario:__ I have to win some serious coin soon! Don Pianta is not letting my debt go…oy vey._

As the other contestants streamed into the breakfast room, everyone began to notice something very odd. Princess Peach was nowhere to be seen…

"Princess!" Toadsworth screamed. "Oh good heavens! She could be dead…or worse, lost!"

"Toodletoes," Zess T. remarked, rubbing his arm. "That doesn't make any sense…"

"OF COURSE IT DOES OH BY THE HEAVENS WHERE IS THE PRINCESS!?" Toadsworth screamed, dry heaving on the floor.

"Mamma Mia," Mario said, walking into the room with a shake of his head. "When I get my hands on that bimbo…"

"Master Mario!" Toadsworth bellowed. "Have you seen the princess!?"

"I've seen the princess alright," Mario said. "But she doesn't to see-a-me!"

"Pray tell, lad," Toadsworth said, suddenly Scottish.

"Well…it all began like this…," Mario cued his flashback like a poorly designed soap opera would.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK: 2100 Hours, The Day Before**_

"Well-a-look at-a-this!" Mario exclaimed, picking up a letter outside the room he shared with Peach in the lighthouse hotel. "It's-a-letter!" Picking up the note, Mario examined the pink envelope. It looked like the sort of stationary kit the princess used. With a girly giggle, Mario broke open the seal and investigated the contents of this mysterious note.

"Mario," Mario read, beginning to read aloud. "Please meet me by the dock. I'd like to have some good frick frack if you know what I mean."

"Well Arrivedeci!" Mario cried. "This sounds like something the elegant and poised Princess Peach would say!" Tearing off for the dock, Mario ran off into the night to meet his woman in pink. Arriving at the dock in no time at all, he found a slender woman awaiting him on the dock. In the darkness, he could not see her fully…but he knew who she was…

"Princess!" Mario said with a warm greeting. "Come to papa!" Embracing his woman, Mario pulled her into a deep kiss. As they backed up into the moonlight, both partners became visible…and one was not who they appeared to be.

"MARIO!?" A familiar voice screamed, stirring Mario from his flight of passion. Pulling back from the kiss, his eyes widened as he focused on who stood in front of him.

"Surprised?" Pauline asked in a sinister tone, smiling masochistically. "Not the princess you were looking for, eh?" He voice was cold and callous, heard by Mario…but unheard by Peach who stood at the other end of the dock. Storming up to her hero in red, the princess smacked Mario across the face.

"I was just admiring the moonlight!" Pauline cried. "He simply snatched me up!" As she said this to Peach, her eyes grew ablaze with evil.

"You two-timing, toilet-clogging, no-good, plumber-pants, republican, princess-cheating, kingdom-sacking, turtle-killing, shroom-addicted, asshole!" Peach screamed, slapping Mario once more.

"P-Peach!" Mario screamed, horrified as the princess stormed away. "I swear…I thought she was you!"

"Me?" Peach retorted, whirling around. "Everyone knows I don't wear chiffon Mario!" Peach yelled, pointing at Pauline's dress. "It's tacky!" With those final words, Peach receded into the darkness, hot tears forming a waterfall of hurt down her face.

"Such a pity, really," Pauline commented, turning to Mario. "She was so pretty. Alas, you no longer have her affection. From royalty…," she said, looming over Mario.

"To plumber."

"You witch woman!" Mario yelled. "What have you done?"

"If I cannot have your affections," Pauline seethed, "then no one will!" With those words of finality, she too took off into the night. Alone on the dock, Mario sank to the ground. His heart hurt…and his princess was gone.

* * *

_**PRESENT DAY**_

"What!?" Everyone who had common sense cried in despair. "That's awful!"

"When I find Pauline," Mario said with a vengeance. "I'm going to…"

"Do what?" Pauline asked, making her entrance. "Skin me? Kill me? Shove me down a toilet with your puny plunger?" All eyes turned to Pauline, who stood in the foyer with Princess Shroob and Flurrie in tow.

"My Mario," Flurrie cried. "Had I known Pauline would inflict this deep a wound, I would not…"

"Silence, Flurrie-Slave!" Princess Shroob shrieked. "Where is the one known as Birdo?"

"H-here…," Birdo said, trembling at a table. The pink horror of a woman was eating some cereal…which was diluted by tears of weakness.

_Birdo:__ I'm beginning to think this alliance is bad for my health…._

"On your feet, pink peasant," Princess Shroob commanded. "You stand with us!"

_Princess Shroob:__ I just hate it when a peasant runs away! I want my money's worth, you hear me! When I purchase peasants on my home planet, I make sure they listen! Birdo's just the worst one ever!_

"I don't want to…but ok," Birdo said, trudging over to join the women's alliance. Everyone stood horrified.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zess T. demanded. "She's your princess! You have no right to do this to her!"

"I have every right!" Pauline cried. "She stole my man!"

"I was never your man…," Mario said quietly.

"What was that?" Pauline asked.

"I said…I was never your man…my delusional pet monkey kidnapped a woman! Of course I had to save you! Think of the coins I would owe if you sued in that incident! Praise Grambi you developed feelings for me, otherwise I would have had to pay you a fortune!" Mario explained, his voice straining the truth behind his words.

_Bowser:__ Talk about awkward! Wow, I never knew Mario had such a spine!_

"W-w-what…," Pauline gasped.

"That's the truth!" Mario cried. "Know this, you she-devil! I have always loved the princess, and when I find her, the first thing I'm going to do is…"

"Oh, Mario!" A familiar sweet voice cried, wafting into the room like the aroma of a warm apple pie. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said!"

"Princess!" Mario cried, embracing Peach as she entered the room.

_Kolorado:__ It was simply smashing, I tell you! The princess entered the room as if on cue! I was on the edge of my seat to see what would happen next!_

"I know what you say is true, my love," Peach commented, kissing her mustachioed man. "Now, let us vanquish this hussy!" She drew her parasol, pointing it at Pauline.

_Rosalina:__ Princess Peach was going to kill Pauline right there…but then…_

"Hold the show!" Brighton cried, stumbling into the room. "Sort out your disagreements later, but there's an emergency in the harbor!" All eyes turned to the sunny host, who looked desperate.

"What's going on?" Boo asked, concerned for the host's well-being. "Where's Twila?"

"S-s-she's been kidnapped!" Brighton screamed. "We were surveying the harbor for today's challenge when some hideous gigantic blooper snatched her up in its tentacles and swam off into the sea!"

"G-gooper Blooper?" Noki asked, her voice trembling. "Oh no…this isn't good at all."

"Who's Gooper Blooper?" Boo asked.

"He's the biggest Blooper in all of Delfino…and he has quite a temper!" Noki cried. "He could be anywhere!"

"Well go!" Brighton cried. "Today's immunity challenge is to rescue Twila! Whoever can save her from the clutches of this infernal squid wins immunity for their team!"

Everyone stood around, a bit shocked.

"I said go!" Brighton hollered in terror, prompting the eighteen remaining contestants to dash out the double doors of the lighthouse. Kicking up dust behind them, the players ran for the harbor.

_Wendy:__ I don't know what the hell was going on with Mario and all his girl drama, but when Brighton said we had to catch a squid, all I could think about was calamari!_

"Out of the way, Thicki Minaj!" Kammy Koopa yelled at Wendy, knocking the koopaling over with her broomstick. "I'll show you how a Magikoopa catches a squid!"

"That was so rude you pompous hag!" Wendy cried. "When my father hears…"

"Oh that was classic, Kammy!" Bowser roared, high-fiving the magistrate. "Thicki Minaj…ooo, wee, I'm gonna have to start using that one!"

_Kammy Koopa:__ And suddenly, Bowser realized I was here! Perhaps if I bully his daughter all of the time…_

While the Koopa Kingdom triad wasted time, Boo and Noki devised a plan of their own.

"Let's not participate," Noki said at once, Boo immediately agreeing. "I mean, we need to look like we're trying, but if we win this for our team, they'll think of us as too strong. But we can't lose either."

"So what do we do?" Boo asked.

"Nothing," Rosalina stated, overhearing their conversation. "I simply despise Twila, so if Gooper Blooper makes it away with her, that's fine by me."

"W-why do you hate her so much?" Noki asked, trembling a bit in the presence of the cosmic princess.

"It's a long story," Rosalina said, pointing to her crown. "But it has to do with why I'm wearing this…and she's not."

Earning a sound of interest from Boo and Noki, Rosalina parted ways with them to meet with the Don.

"He's down there in the bay," Don Pianta said to her, pointing into the water. "Looks like he realized his prize can't breathe underwater." Sure enough, his words rang true. In the bay, Gooper Blooper held Twila over his head.

"Let me go!" The hostess demanded. "I am the ruler of night! Unhand me at once!"

"No, please!" Rosalina shouted back. "Keep her!"

"Rosalina, just shut up!" Twila yelled from afar. "I just think you're trashy and - !"

BANG BANG BANG!

Suddenly, Gooper Blooper took three shots to the stomach, wailing in pain. If…Blooper's could wail. It was more of a sort of odd squealing sound, like a pig being butchered. Anyway, the mighty squid had been shot…and after dropping Twila into the bay in recoil, he swam away to nurse his wounds.

"Who fired those shots!?" Brighton asked, arriving on scene. From below, he could see Twila swimming to shore. "Sis, are you alright!?"

"I'm fine!" Twila yelled back up. "No thanks to you…," she muttered under her breath.

"It must have been Black Yoshi!" Kolorado guessed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Black Yoshi screamed in contempt of the explorer.

"Nah, it wasn't him," Don Pianta said. "I called a town car. I know a couple a' guys around dese parts. Dey owe me a few favors."

"You ordered a mafia hit…on a squid?" Brighton asked.

"Sho' thing, bud," Don Pianta said, clapping Brighton on the back. "Didn't even seem em' come or go, I bet."

"N-no," Brighton thought aloud. "I didn't…well either way, the win goes to Don Pianta and Team Dolphin!"

"Dang," Zess T. said. "Ever since Ballyhoo and Yoshi took that tumble, we haven't had any luck."

"I doubt it was their fault," Mario said, turning to Pauline. "It's time to get rid of our bad luck charm…"

"Who? Me?" Pauline sneered. "We'll just see about that!"

"Either way," Brighton said, separating the two. "Meet me in the elimination chamber in a few hours. Tonight…someone from Team Manta is leaving the game!"

* * *

As the teams made their way back inside after the morning's fiasco, Rosalina approached the Don.

"Fiddlesticks," she said. "We were supposed to lose. Boo needs to go!"

"Not yet," The Don remarked. "Let this feud between Mario and his gals subside…then we take out the ghost. Mario's weak now…perhaps tonight, he goes, no?"

"Could be," Rosalina said to her partner. "Either way, we need to eliminate Boo as soon as possible. His association with Noki threatens our team."

"Roger that," Don Pianta said with a dark chuckle. "That ghost won't even know what hit 'em…he'll turn whiter than…uh…you get da picta'."

As the two schemed, the interior of the lighthouse hotel was clouded with deception and plotting. Team Manta had split apart…but the verdict seemed obvious.

_Black Yoshi:__ It seems as if two alliances of four exist within Team Manta…and this gives me a very nice opportunity. I could go with either side, although after today…I know exactly who I'm working with._

Black Yoshi approached the two elderly toads, each of whom waved him over. After working with them once, Black Yoshi felt comfortable working with them again.

"You understand what needs to happen, eh?" Toadsworth asked. "For the safety of the princess, Pauline must depart!"

"She seems rather toxic," Zess T. admitted. "Though she may help in challenges…she brings us down as a team."

"Agreed," Toadsworth said with a nod of his cap. "What say you, Stanley?"

"I think that makes the most sense…what are Mario and the princess doing?" He asked.

"We already spoke with them over lunch," Toadsworth supplied. "Their votes are for Pauline."

"Alright," Black Yoshi said. "I'm going to go back to my room then."

"Good day!" Toadsworth and Zess T. bid him goodbye. Decided on his vote, Black Yoshi walked into the hall…where he bumped into Birdo.

"Oh…hi," Birdo said rather sheepishly.

"Hey!' Black Yoshi said. "You look a bit down. May I ask what's wrong?"

"Um…that's rather nice of you," Birdo said shyly. "No one's ever been concerned about me before."

"That seems rude," Black Yoshi said in reply. "You're a living being. You have feelings. Everyone should be nice to everyone."

"I…I guess you're right," Birdo said, "But…no one cares about me."

"I care about you," Black Yoshi said. "Everyone else should too."

"T-that's….that's very nice of you to say," Birdo admitted. "I'm going to the pool with Flurrie and Pauline, so I'll be going now…"

"Why do you hang out with them?" Black Yoshi asked her. "You seem as if you don't enjoy spending time with them."

"I don't…," Birdo said. "But…they're smart and strong. They make for good allies…in spite of how they treat me."

"I don't know if enduring that kind of pain is worth one million coins, if you ask me," Black Yoshi thought aloud. "But…that's just what I think."

"No…I think you're right," Birdo admitted. "However…I'm going to stick with them tonight. The Princess…despite how good-hearted she is, is not very good at this game. My vote stays with her. We need Pauline, despite her…attitude…"

"I guess that makes sense," Black Yoshi said. "Well…have fun at the pool."

"…Bye…," Birdo said, leaving him alone in the hall. Contemplating her words, Black Yoshi left for his own room.

* * *

Soon, night fell. The stage was set for elimination. The nine remaining members of Team Manta filtered into the elimination chamber, where one of them would be voted out of the game. Twila manned the voting box, while Brighton stood in front.

"After today's…odd turn of events, it looks like you guys have wound up here once more," Brighton said. "Mario, what's holding your team back?"

"More like who!" Mario cried. "Pauline's a vile woman!"

"See?" Pauline pointed out. "He is a nasty man! He's so mean to me…, making personal jabs…" she pretended to tear up.

"Wow!" Princess Peach snorted. "You want an Oscar, honey?"

"Well if that's not evidence why this team is dysfunctional, I don't know what is!" Toadsworth barked. "We need to set aside our differences and…"

"Can it, old man!" Princess Shroob roared. "We need to win, win, win! When we don't win, we vote out the peasants! Plain and simple!"

"Well, on that note, it's time to vote," Twila said. One by one, the remaining members of Team Dolphin cast their votes, and soon, all had been written. Twila brought back the votes, ready to announce the results.

"I will now read the votes," Twila said, following the formality of elimination. She opened the box, removing the slender slips of paper that made up the results of tonight's elimination.

"First vote…PAULINE."

"Figures," Pauline said, blowing a strand of auburn hair.

"Second vote…PAULINE."

Pauline looked stoic, meanwhile, Mario's group looked pretty positive about the outcome.

"Third vote…PAULINE."

"This is going well," Mario said, his eyes lighting up in delight.

"Fourth vote…PAULINE."

"One more!" Peach cheered loudly, annoying Pauline greatly.

"Fifth vote…PEACH."

"No matter," Peach said, sticking her tongue out at Pauline.

"Just you wait," Pauline said with a knowing smile. "You'll get your due…"

"Sixth vote…PEACH."

"It's just her lousy alliance," Mario said, comforting the princess.

"Seventh vote…PEACH."

"Pauline, Flurrie, and Princess Shroob," Toadsworth rattled off the names.

"Eighth vote…PEACH."

"Oh my," the princess said, sounding a bit worried. "If we've secured Stanley's vote, the next one should send Pauline packing," Zess T. said to Toadsworth quietly. The minister nodded.

Twila opened the last vote.

"Third person voted out of The DreamStakes…PRINCESS PEACH."

"What!?" Mario screamed, hopping out of his seat. All eyes turned to Black Yoshi, who held up his hands.

"Hey," he said. "I voted for Pauline."

_Zess T.:__ Hoohoo! I bet the princess never saw that coming! Why would I keep a lazy sack of potatoes around here! You got ta' earn yer keep, sister!_

"W-who?" Peach asked, bewildered. Meanwhile, Pauline cackled with victory. "So long, princess!"

"Peach!" Mario said, taking her hands in his. "I'm-a-sorry."

"Don't worry, Mario," Peach said dotingly. "Win this game for us! And if you lose…don't do it before Pauline!"

"Come on," Brighton said, dragging Peach away. She grabbed her bag, letting out a cry of surprise. The doors behind her and Brighton slammed closed, signaling her departure from the game.

"You lie!" Mario said, turning to Black Yoshi. "Toadsworth and Zess T. would never do such a thing!'  
"No, never, not in a million years!" Zess T. cried.

"I said I voted for Pauline!" Black Yoshi yelled, causing an awkward tension to settle.

"It doesn't matter who did it," Pauline said. "She's gone. Now everyone saddle up…we can't lose again."

"Oh we will!" Mario declared. "And when we do…you're gone." With that, the members of Team Manta streamed out of the room. Peach had been voted out…but a new rift divided the team. One that might never heal…

* * *

**Voting Results!**

**Princess Peach (5): Pauline, Princess Shroob, Flurrie, Birdo, Zess T.**

**Pauline (4): Black Yoshi, Mario, Peach, Toadsworth **

* * *

**Like I said, sorry about the wait! Thanks for reading and reviewing! The support is amazing!**

** Next time, we'll see the fall-out of Peach's elimination. And will Don Pianta and Rosalina ever get their way? Find out next time on…The DreamStakes!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	9. Watermelon Love

**A/N: Alright, it's time for another prize challenge! On the wake of Peach's elimination, Toadsworth and Mario try to figure out who flipped! And a trip to a new locale sees love in the air! **

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Yoshpa: omg no Pauline is the witch here what are you doing xDD. **

**UltimateCCC: Business indeed! Perhaps a little love as well, hmm?**

**Owen96: That's exactly what it was modeled after XD. Pauline's clever, but will she last that long? I'm going for at least one racist remark each chapter x.x Zess is all about work and proving your worth, and I think she believes Peach wasn't helping out at all. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**TheJirachi21: Zess has her reasons *shifty eyes* but thanks for enjoying the chapter!**

**Princess Shroob: That she is! But, will Pauline outlast Princess Shroob is the real question.**

**Evil Abigail: That's what Zess believed as well. No use, no stay. Thanks!**

**TCKing12: Thanks for always reviewing! A Team Manta fan, huh? Most like Team Dolphin :P**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

**Team Manta: Mario, Birdo, Pauline, Flurrie, Princess Shroob, Zess T., Toadsworth, Black Yoshi**

**Team Dolphin: Bowser, Wendy, Kolorado, Noki, Boo, Kammy, Wario, Don Pianta, Rosalina**

Sitting in the dining room of the lighthouse hotel, Mario stared blankly into his cup of coffee. It had gone cold long ago, the steam no longer coming off the top. Idling scratching the side of his face in thought, Mario felt quite puzzled. He had come into this game thinking he and Peach could last for quite a while, but she had been the third person eliminated in the race for 1,000,000 coins.

"Master Mario," Toadsworth said softly, hobbling into the room. "Would you care for some company?"

Barely noticing the magistrate, Mario could only give him a soft look. Toadsworth had seen that look many times, so he pulled up a chair next to the hero clad in red. It would take him some time to get over the elimination himself, but Toadsworth's job had always been to care for the safety of others. In the absence of the princess, he would serve Mario.

_Toadsworth:__ I would say my greatest weakness is that I am loyal to a fault. If sticking by Mario's side is going to doom me in this game…then so be it._

"That Stanley chap sounded quite true to his word," Toadsworth said. "I don't doubt him…but I find it hard to believe any of the four of us would vote for the princess," he continued, referencing himself, Mario, and of course, Zess T.

"It had to be him," Mario said. "He doesn't even know Peach. You and Zess T. have served her for years," he argued. It seemed obvious that Black Yoshi would have flipped on them and voted out the princess, but the dubiety of the entire circumstance clouded the thoughts of both man and mushroom.

"It won't do us any good to dwell on the situation," Toadsworth said. "We're in the minority now, and it's going to take a miracle to save us."

Morning came for the lighthouse hotel, and as everyone awoke to the sound of Brighton blaring a megaphone, they once again found themselves changing location.

"Yes, yes!" Twila said, ushering everyone into the breakfast room. "Tell them where we're headed, Brighton."

Everyone seemed like they could care less.

"We're headed to Gelato Beach!" Brighton cried. "So grab some sunscreen and a towel, because it's going to be a scorcher!"

"Fabulous," Kammy droned. She opened a purple umbrella to match her mage robes, shielding her wrinkly old skin from the rays of the sun. "I can't get this pruned skin of mine in the sun!"

"Sorry grandma," Wendy said with a hiss. "Some of us will be enjoying the surf and sun while you just lay on the beach."

Leaning in closely, Kammy whispered in Wendy's ear. "I hope you drown." Wendy turned a pale white, shocked by the gall of the Magikoopa.

_Wendy:__ U-Uh…did anyone else hear that? _

Oblivious to the situation, Bowser called out a question.

"Do we have to ride in that hot and cramped bus again? My shell barely fits through the door," he whined in protest.

"So does Flurrie," Wario said, slapping his gut in laughter.

"Keep talkin', fatso," Flurrie said, putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head. "Someone hold my earrings!"

"I…I didn't mean anything by that!" Wario cried out, hoping he hadn't offended Flurrie that badly.

Everyone soon found their way onto the bus, traveling the short distance to Gelato Beach. When they arrived, everyone hopped out one by one. Ever the explorer, Kolorado was the first out onto the white sands.

"This is smashing, I say! Look at all there is to discover!" He hollered in jubilation.

"I'm about to discover the local bar and a bottle of Xanax," Rosalina said with a sigh, rubbing her head in annoyance of the other contestants.

"Now, now!" Twila cried. "Don't run too far! Because today's prize challenge is about to begin!"

_Boo:__ Oh come on! Are we ever going to be able to just enjoy what this island has to offer?_

"Settle down, Boo," Noki said quietly. "Perhaps we can win some more money?"

"Are we sure we want to do that?" Boo asked back, noting that they indeed held the highest amount of coins in their vault. Others were already plotting to oust them behind their backs…

_Don Pianta:__ If Boo or Noki so as much win a single coin today, I'll chuck 'em all the way to the top of Corona Mountain!_

"Gather around," Twila said, "Because today's challenge is a cooking challenge!"

"Cooking!?" Zess T. said, whipping out her frying pan. "Where's the oven!"

"Well…more like blending," Twila said with a sheepish smile. "Your challenge today is to team up with your partner and scour the sands and hills of Gelato Beach for enough fruit to make a delicious smoothie! When you think you have the right ingredients, bring them to the cabana at the end of the boardwalk where we'll juice up your fruits! The official taste tester will sip your smoothie, and once he's sampled all the team's smoothies, he'll declare a winner!"

_Zess T.:__ Ol' Zess might've helped win that Immunity Challenge…but it's time for her to win some money, baby!_

"Oh, Toodletoes, we've got this one in the bag!" Zess cried out, kissing the old man on the cheek. Turning a shade of red, Toadsworth hobbled away after Zess as she took off into the heart of the locale.

_Toadsworth:__ I think I'm beginning to develop feelings for Zess T.! Yes, I do declare I feel as sweet about her as I do about my grandmother's marmalade!_

"Da y'know a thing about fruits, eh?" Don Pianta asked Rosalina, who looked simply stunning in her turquoise bikini. However, the Don was a married man, and he didn't so much as glance at Rosalina's figure. Despite his background, he was quite the loyal man.

"Not really," Rosalina huffed. "Cosmic engineering, yeah, but no fruits."

"Well, let's look around," The Don said, trudging away into the sands. Meanwhile, Black Yoshi and Birdo were walking together, the pink horror not paying much attention to Princess Shroob. The teams had shuffled a bit, as people sort of neglected their true partners and started hanging out with more people they found likable instead. Wendy was rolling with Wario, having found her father and Kammy quite annoying. The Magikoopa and her boss were back in business, chatting like old times. Princess Shroob and Pauline were at the hip, as were Kolorado and Mario. Everyone seemed to be hanging out with friends instead of their real partners.

* * *

"I remember what you said to me yesterday," Birdo said to Black Yoshi, walking with her hands behind her back. "I think what you said is true. I should play this game for myself."

"That's great!" He beamed at her. "You don't need to let those women push you around."

"But they're my allies…regardless of how they treat me, if I want to do well, I have to stick with them," Birdo said.

"That's not true…," Black Yoshi said softly. They came to the base of a coconut tree, and using his tongue, he easily snatched up a few of the fruits. Birdo was used to such antics, and she watched him collect the coconuts.

"What's not true?" Birdo asked him as they moved up the hill.

"They don't have to be your allies," he said, hinting at the obvious.

"But who else would work with someone like me?" Birdo asked him, phrasing the statement as if she were garbage.

"Well…I would," he said, shocking her a bit. "When I came into this game, I thought everyone was a lunatic. But, I've gotten to know some good people. Toadsworth and Zess T. are good folks, and I'm working with them. If you came with us, the women would be outnumbered."

"It'd be four to four," Birdo noted, not entirely convinced.

Black Yoshi stifled a laugh. "You think _Mario _would work with that awful Pauline woman after what she did to the princess?"

"But you helped us vote her out," Birdo argued. "Why don't _you_ side with us instead?"

"Simple," Black Yoshi said with a smile as he collected some fruit. "I didn't vote her out."

"What?" Birdo said sharply, folding her arms in disbelief. "Then who did?"

"My gut tells me that old chef did," he stated, bundling the fruit in his arms. "She's sneakier than she lets on."

"B-but…you'd like to work with me?" Birdo asked.

"Definitely," Black Yoshi said with a smile. "I think you're really smart…and pretty too." He blushed a little, as did Birdo.

"Come on," he said, looping his arm around hers. "We've still got some more fruit to find."

* * *

"Birdo is spending far too much time with that dark peasant," Princess Shroob said. "My calculations say his race is one to rebel, and I find rebellions quite nasty, don't you?"

Pauline didn't seem to be listening. Her purpose here on this island had been ruined. She had to come to win Mario's affections, but after his public outburst denouncing their former flame, she only wanted to cause him pain. The element of the game had shifted for her, and now that Peach was gone and Mario wanted nothing to do with her, she felt rather….pointless.

_Pauline:__ I didn't come here to be a villain…I came here to find love. I didn't find it…and now everyone thinks I'm nasty. Oh…Mario…_

"We've got more fruit to find," Princess Shroob said sharply. "Flurrie-slave seems to have run off. Hold these fruits while I find her misshapen body." Princess Shroob promptly dropped a bundle of mangoes into Pauline's arms, causing the brunette to drop them all. Picking up the floating fruits in the tide, Pauline continued to contemplate her true purpose in this game…

* * *

"It's quite a shame we're not on the same team, old bean," Kolorado said to Mario, holding a pair of papayas in his hands. "I think we'd make good allies, you and I."

"I agree," Mario said, stroking his mustache. "I'm in need of new allies," he continued. "Now that Peach is gone, I only trust Toadsworth and Zess T."

"How do you feel about that Black Yoshi fellow?" Kolorado asked. "I personally don't trust him. I'm quite glad he's not on my team."

"I think he's lying," Mario said, scratching the hair under his cap. "He sounded genuine…but I don't see Zess or Toadsworth voting out the princess."

_Mario:__ I really want to believe Stanley…but I can't…_

* * *

Wendy and Wario weren't having much like finding fruit. The koopaling found the fat man generally repulsive, so she stood a good twenty feet away from him at all times.

_Wendy:__ This is so frustrating! Daddy's left me for that old hag again…ugh I knew I should've made Iggy play this dumb game instead…_

* * *

Bowser and Kammy made quick work of finding fruit. Bowser large farm allowed him to shake down trees, and Kammy could fly high on her broomstick. Together, they were able to get together quite the palette of exotic fruits.

"Your hideousness," Kammy beseeched, "what do you think of our position in this game?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Bowser asked her. "We're in a good spot. Don and Rosalina can't stand Boo and Noki, so they're out first. Then we get rid of Wario and Kolorado, and then the three of us can turn on Don and Rosalina! It's the perfect plan!"

Too old to notice all the holes in Bowser's plan, Kammy laughed wickedly. "A most excellent plan, your vileness, excellent indeed!"

_Bowser:__ Man, this game is a piece of cake! ….Now I want cake…KAMMY!_

* * *

Boo and Noki had been biding their time. They didn't think they should win this challenge, despite Noki's protests. Instead, the duo found themselves at the summit of hillside, overlooking the waters of the bay.

"This is so peaceful," Noki said with a deep breath. "It's kind of…romantic."

"I think so too," Boo said, giving her a warm smile. "It's nice to have someone I can trust so easily in this game."

Noki laughed. "When I came off of that plane, I felt so terrified in the presence of so many large personalities…but finding you has been a blessing."

"I don't know what I'd do without you here," Boo commented. "Everyone is so dense…you're the only one I can stand talking to."

The sound of the waves below them lulled the duo into relaxation. Soon, Noki found herself leaning on Boo, not even noticing her shift in position. Together they swayed in the wind up on the summit, the tropical birds around them chirping cutely.

Neither of them planned on it, but as they turned to look at one another, they melted into a kiss. It lasted for only a split second, but it seemed to go on for an eternity. Their embrace pulled itself apart as quickly as it had come together.

"Boo…," Noki said, reddening.

"I'm sorry," Boo said sheepishly, rubbing his head. "I…"

"Don't be sorry," Noki said with a smile. "I enjoyed that very much. I think I'd like another." And so she leaned in, this time placing her passion behind the kiss. They held one another for a moment and then separated.

"Thank you," Noki said. "I don't think I've felt this way before, but I know I like you very much Boo."

"I like you a lot too, Noki," he said to her.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand. "Let's go see how horribly everyone does." He laughed at her statement, placing her on top of his head. Floating down the hillside, he carried her to the cabana…

_Boo:__ You want to know what the kiss was like? Oh man…I…I don't think I can even describe it. I just know I like Noki…and it's nice to know she likes me too…_

* * *

Everyone arrived at the cabana…minus two elderly shrooms…

"HOLD UP!" Zess T. roared, zooming down the mountain. She was rolling a massive watermelon she had found, her face glowing with delight.

"Ah, I thought Black Yoshi would be the one using watermelon," Kolorado declared.

"What…," Black Yoshi said, turning to face the explorer. "You're so lucky we're not on the same team."

"I give the Koopa God many thanks for that every night!" Kolorado said with a laugh.

_Bowser:__ Kolorado prays to me? Oh man…what a good guy…_

"It's time to see the fruits of your labor!" Brighton cried, making a poor joke. "Everyone, please make your smoothies one by one!"

Black Yoshi and Birdo went first. They whipped up a coconut and banana puree, and the judge found it quite yummy.

"That was delicious!" He said. "Now, let's see what else there is."

Zess T. demanded to go last for shock value, so Bowser and Kammy made a mango and papaya blend. The judge took a sip…

"Mangoes and papayas…quite good!" Bowser and Kammy smiled, hoping they would win today.

Next up were Wario and Wendy, who made the judge so sick with their garlic and banana smoothie that they had to find a replacement.

"Well…we tried," Wario said, farting and burping at the same time.

"I hope you die in your sleep tonight," Wendy said sharply, turning on her heels and leaving the fat man by himself.

Next up came Kolorado and Mario, who made a basic lemon and lime mixture. The new judge didn't find it too pleasing.

"I'd say as of now," the judge, now a pink female Pianta, "That Bowser and Kammy, and Stanley and Birdo are in the lead."

Mario and Kolorado frowned, knowing they were out of the running.

Up next came Princess Shroob and Pauline, who dared to go bold with mango, banana, and coconut.

"Oh, the banana is quite a good additive!" The judge said with a smile. "This is my new favorite!"

"Ugh," Black Yoshi groaned, sitting down on the wood floor. "I thought we had that…"

"Cheer up," Birdo said with a smile, sitting down next time. "There's always next time."

"Hey! That was positive!" Black Yoshi said. "I knew you weren't so down in the dumps all of the time!"

Birdo could only blush.

Next came Boo and Noki, who waived their right to compete. Their move shocked a few, but they didn't mind.

_Rosalina:__ Of course they'd throw it…they already know they're on my radar…_

Don and Rosalina whipped up a banana-coconut blend, but it wasn't bold enough to beat Princess Shroob and her added banana.

Flurrie didn't have a partner, and she spent most of this episode without any screen-time, so we won't talk about her. Poor Flurrie.

"IT'S TIME TO WIN!" Zess T. cried, shoving her massive watermelon in the blender. The chef added hints of lemongrass and chia she had found on the island, finishing the blend with diced bananas and mangoes.

"This…," the judge said, sipping her smoothie. "IS FANTASTIC!"

"That's right!" Zess T. said. "Show me the money!"

"So Zess T. and Toadsworth win?" Twila asked the judge, who affirmed her choice with a resolute nod.

"Then congratulations to Toadsworth and Zess T., because that smoothie was worth…25,000 coins apiece!" Twila announced. Zess T. was so elated, she kissed Toadsworth!

"Hubba hubba…," the old aide said, tumbling to the ground.

Zess T. and Toadsworth had won the prize challenge…but as love wafted about the island air…everyone felt like a winner…

Except for a vast majority of the contestants.

* * *

**Sorry that took a week x.x I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	10. Red Coins in the Reef

**A/N: Well, it's time for another elimination episode. Up until this point, everything's been quite clear to me. But now, the rubber meets the sand. Er…road. Idk. Anyway, after last chapter, we get cooking with our triple ships. NokixBoo, BlackYoshixBirdo, and ToadsworthxZess are ready to set sail!**

**Will love get in the way of winning this game? Only time will tell…**

**Thanks be to the reviewers!**

**Yoshpa: Thanks! That means so much! And of course, Princess Shroob is everyone's favorite. If she was eliminated, I think there'd be riots in the streets. But…I do love a good anarchy…*eliminates Princess Shroob***

**TheJirachi21: BEST SHIP EVAR!111! You thought this chapter was "okay"…YOU THOUGHT IT WAS JUST OK!? Joker, you're fired! Just kidding, you muh bud. Thanks for reviewing always ;D**

**TCKing12: Well of course they made the best smoothie :P She's a chef. But, she's got a lot of brass, and that may hurt her in the end. We'll see tho. Thanks for reviewing all of the time!**

**Princess Shroob: YOU WERE SO CLOSE. I know, but sometimes we have to let the peasants have their fun, don't we? Thanks for the review, your majesty!**

**EvilAbigail: I tried to think of as many fruits as I possibly can, since I don't eat a lot of fruit *looks around shamefully*, but I liked the concept of the challenge, yes. I think this one will be even better :3 Thanks for always reviewing!**

**ultimateCCC: Eh…he is a ghost, isn't he? But he's got some sort of material to him. In Super Mario Sunshine, you can step on them to defeat them…so they're not totally transparent…right? Anyway, thanks!**

**CielFury: AH IT'S THE GREAT CIELFURY! Hi, how are you? I've missed you D: Of course I remember you, silly. Thanks for all the praise X3. Everyone's raving about Princess Shroob, so I'm glad I nailed her character. Also, yeah, Don Pianta was an original character to me. I'm glad I included him. Thanks for reviewing, Ciel!**

**Owen96: Shipshipshipship. I've gone mad with creative power. Oh, so you liked Peach? Take that up with Yoshpa, hmm? He's a Pauline fan xD. Thanks for reviewing PIPLAP! :D**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

**Team Manta: Mario, Birdo, Pauline, Flurrie, Princess Shroob, Zess T., Toadsworth, Black Yoshi**

**Team Dolphin: Bowser, Wendy, Kolorado, Noki, Boo, Kammy, Wario, Don Pianta, Rosalina**

It was morning of the next day. Everyone had already filtered out onto the pristine sands of Gelato Beach. Without either of their cosmic hosts in sight, the seventeen remaining players could relax without interruption. The morning had passed quite peacefully. Everyone had munched on a nice breakfast at the cabana, and now they all pursued their own interests on the beach.

Out on a walk, Kolorado and Mario talked about their respective teams.

"I do hope we don't lose, old boy, even though that would send you to the elimination round," Kolorado said to Mario. "However, I'm quite sure you'd survive. Myself, on the other hand…I do not know."

"What makes you say that?" Mario asked Kolorado. "Don't you have allies?"

"I'm afraid not, old bean," Kolorado said as he stroked his bushy moustache. "Even though I lead this team, I feel my fate may be the same as ol' Lakilester. Quite short…indeed."

_Kolorado:__ Oy vey…this ol' koopa has got his work cut out for him! We're on a roll, but if we lose today, I feel it may be curtains for me!_

* * *

Down by the shore, Flurrie, Pauline, and Princess Shroob found themselves sunbathing. With a disgruntled sigh, Princess Shroob assessed the worth of her remaining teammates.

_Princess Shroob:__ The ugly Birdo thing has defected to side with the rabble. Now, only Pauline and Flurrie-slave remain loyal to me. I must concentrate their will…and perhaps dissect their brains to learn more of their individual worth in this game. Without servants…a queen is nothing._

"What a nice day, don't you think, Flurrie-slave?" Princess Shroob asked her right-hand. With a nod, Flurrie agreed with the royal alien.

"My my, I think I see a boat coming our way!" Flurrie said, pointing out to the horizon. "If I'm not mistaken, it looks like Brighton and Twila!"

"Well with your age, your eyes could certainly be mistaken," Princess Shroob spat. "Pauline, what do you see?"

Laying in the sand, Pauline let out a long exhalation of breath. Arching up onto the backs of her arms, the brunette looked out to the ocean.

"Boat…," was all she said before flopping back down into the sand.

_Pauline:__ What am I even doing here? Even thinks I'm a jerk…just…uh…_

* * *

"What's that?" Black Yoshi asked Birdo, sitting with her under the shade of a palm tree. From their vantage point, the two could see the boat approaching the shore. Noticing its approach, the duo rose, signaling to others that their hosts were approaching.

"Fabulous," Rosalina said with a sigh. "I've just started working on my tan. I get no sun in the cosmos."

"Yeah, yeah," Don Pianta said with a wave of his hand. "Ain't I heard dat somewha befo'?"

"Oh hush, you overgrown palm tree," Rosalina said with a smile. "It's time for us to win another challenge."

_Rosalina:__ Do I think I can win this game? Of course I can. The only person with more confidence than me was Yoshi…and look where that got him. He fell off of a windmill. I for one, intend to do much more than that._

As the boat reached the shore, everyone crowded around. Wario munched on a clove of garlic, eliciting a noxious series of farts. He laughed.

"Is this your only purpose?" Wendy asked sharply, turning on the fat man. "To produce first-grade level comedic effect? I mean you don't ever even have speaking lines!"

"Neither does Flurrie, half of the time," Wario said with a shrug.

"Hey!" Flurrie shouted. "I was in the beginning of this episode, thank you very much!"

"Settle down, children," the voice of Brighton instructed, calming everyone down. "I don't want anyone to bleed or have to go to the hospital before lunch…which is why today's challenge is super violent."

"That…makes little to no sense," Wendy said, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side. The koopaling seemed ready to thrash just about everyone in this competition.

"Violence?" Bowser asked, giddy excitement shining in his large eyes. "Oh boy! I am the King of Violence!"

"Your putridness," Kammy said with a cough. "Your blood pressure…remember your blood pressure."

_Kammy Koopa:__ His evilness has exceptionally high blood sugar. It's induced by a diet of pure sugar and cake 24/7. Perhaps I should recommend alternative diet plans…_

"Get to da point," Don Pianta said, tapping his foot. "I don't got all day."

"Well, you do, to be frank," Brighton said. "You're under contract. But…whatever. Today, we're going out to Gelato Beach's reef for the immunity challenge. The winners will of course, win immunity. The losers will have a date with me in the elimination arena, where one more of you will leave the game."

_Birdo:__ I'd like to win today, if at all possible. We've lost the last two immunity challenges…and I think this vote would be particularly tough with lots of flipping and side-choosing. I'd just like to avoid all of that for a few more days…_

"What's out at the reef?" Noki asked, sounding intrigued. "If I remember correctly, it's just a bunch…"

"Shut up, Noki," Twila said. "No one wants to hear about science right now. We came here for money!"

Boo gave Twila a cross look.

_Boo:__ Now I think I know why Rosalina dislikes her so much…_

"We'll explain the rules when we get there. For now, everyone hop on the boat!" Brighton cried. Obeying his orders, everyone hopped aboard.

"Don't fall of now, Blackie," Kolorado said to Black Yoshi with a laugh. "I know you're a poor swimmer."

"I'm a fantastic swimmer!" Black Yoshi cried, appalled by Kolorado's racist remark. Everyone filtered on, but the combined weight of Wario, Don Pianta, and Bowser caused the boat to sink. Everyone had to swim back to shore, and three hours later, a new boat arrived that was much bigger than the last.

"Not to name any names…," Brighton said. "But, I think Bowser sunk the boat."

"Your vileness," Kammy said. "Perhaps the all-cake diet…?"

"Do not take away my cake!" Bowser cried. "I'll have you hung!"

"Dear Grambi!" Kammy cried, appalled by the suggestion.

"Can the peasants quit their shenanigans so we can get on with the challenge?" Princess Shroob asked, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks PS," Twila said, returning to the explanation of the challenge.

"Don't you ever abbreviate my name, you insignificant little woman," Princess Shroob snapped, cutting daggers into Twila with her death stare. "You have no family, you have no friends, you have no land. Now remain silent for the rest of the day."

"I…ugh…," Twila began to sweat all over, becoming quite uncomfortable. Everyone fanned themselves to alleviate the awkward tension brought on by Princess Shroob's comment.

_Zess T.:__ The air was thicker than my Triple Cream Cake! And let me tell you, that cake is thicker than Wendy's rear!_

"I say we just explain the challenge," Mario said, covering his brow with his cap. Brighton nodded, continuing along.

"So, the object of today's challenge is to hunt for large red coins in the reef. You can swim around for fifteen minutes until we call time. Every red coin is worth one point. However, hidden among the reef is one green coin, which is an exemption from tonight's vote. You could go for that instead, securing your own safety…," Brighton announced, finishing the rules.

_Kolorado:__ I need that exemption. Luck says we're due for a loss…and I feel like it'd be me if we don't win today!_

"Does everyone understand?" Brighton asked. Receiving a chorus of approval from the contestants, he removed a pistol from his robe.

"Whoa!" Black Yoshi screamed. "Everyone get down!"

"Ah, thank you, Blackie!" Kolorado cried, hitting the deck. "I'm glad you're accustomed to dealing with such a situation!"

"No," Brighton said. "It shoots confetti. I was using it to signal the beginning of the challenge…"

"Oh," everyone said. Brighton held the gun high, pulling the trigger. The confetti rained down, getting in his mouth and causing a general mess.

"Pfft…g-go!" He cried, spitting pieces of rainbow confetti out of his mouth.

_Flurrie:__ I'm an excellent swimmer! Yes, I was on the women's junior league! But that was forty years ago…now, who knows? Teehee!_

"Oh, bless my old bones!" Kammy cried. "I can't swim!" She was flailing in the water, struggling to keep up with everyone.

"Come on, Kammy," Bowser said, grabbing and placing her in between the spikes on his shell. "You'll be safe up here." Bowser then swam with his belly-down, so that Kammy could ride him like a great big sea turtle.

_Wendy:__ Daddy does too much for Kammy. If we lose today, I need to find a way to get her out. With her gone, Daddy'll be more focused on working with me instead of her lame butt._

"Mamma Mia!" Mario said, pointing towards the reef. "I see some-a-coins!" The plumber kicked into overhaul, his legs scissoring the water. He soon reached the reef, Kolorado hot in his tail.

"Come now, Team!" Kolorado cried. "Let's boogie!"

_Rosalina:__ I don't take orders from turtles. Kolorado's got a big head…but I need to get my priorities straight. Boo is a must if we lose._

Noki was swimming well, but Boo was having trouble in the water. However, he remembered back to when he had spied on Rosalina at lunch back in the harbor. He knew if they lost today, he'd be in hot water. He tried his best, and with help from Noki, he reached the reef.

"See?" She said with a smile. "It's not that hard."

_Boo:__ She just makes life easier…ugh…what is this feeling!?_

"Come along now," Kolorado said as his team paddled over to him. "We have to find all of these coins! If we don't, we'll be in trouble!"

"Coins like these?" Flurrie asked, resurfacing. In her hand she held a sparkling red coin. "Oh my, I dare say that I've found a red coin!"

"Find those coins!" Kolorado barked, frustrated that the other team had a leg up now. Laughing to herself, Flurrie tucked her coin under her arm and dove back down for more. Wario was quick to follow her, a greedy smile on his face.

_Wario:__ If there's one thing I know…it's money! Oh man, this is the challenge for Wario!_

The plunderer laughed as he dove underwater. Now, everyone was in the reef, scrambling for coins. Everyone dashed around like mad in the water, but one player had an eye for something green.

"Noki," Boo said, turning to the marine creature. "I need to find the exemption. If we lose, I think I'm going home."

"What?" Noki hissed. "What makes you think that?"

"I…I overheard a conversation that Rosalina had with Bowser and Kammy. She was trying to persuade them to vote for me if we ever lost. I guess she feels threatened by me," he explained, looking around to see if the cosmic woman was near.

"Boo…," Noki whispered, "that's awful! Go, go, find the exemption! I'll distract everyone else." She leaned in, giving him a quick kiss.

"That was for luck," she said. "Now go!" She patted him on the back, sending him on his way. Giving her one last look over his shoulder, the phantom sojourned off on his search for the green coin.

* * *

On the other side of the reef, Mario's group was having luck. Flurrie had found a coin, but since then, Black Yoshi had found one as well.

"What a surprise," Princess Shroob droned as she tread water. "The peasant did something good for once."

"Hush it," Black Yoshi said crossly. "I don't see you doing any work!"

"Why do work, when you could have the slaves do it for you?" Princess Shroob said with a mischievous smile. As soon as she said those words, Flurrie handed her the coin she had found earlier.

"Here you go, my most majestic queen," Flurrie said. She then left, going back out to search for more coins, leaving Black Yoshi simply dumbfounded.

_Princess Shroob:__ Mind control is just one of my many talents!_

The score was getting even. However, they were running out of time. Team Manta had found three coins. Flurrie's, Black Yoshi's, and one recently found by Mario. For Team Dolphin, Rosalina had found one, so had Noki, and Wario had found two.

"Wahahaha!" The corpulent man said with a devilish grin. "This is my kinda game!"

"If only ya cud hold on ta ya money," Don Pianta said with a dour smile. "Then ya wouldn't owe me and ma business thousands a coins."

Sweating even in this water, Wario laughed nervously before diving back down in search of more coins. As he left Don Pianta, the man looked around. Furrowing his brow, he realized someone was missing.

_Don Pianta:__ Organized crime makes ya veery observant, ya see? I looked around and immediately noticed dat Boo fella was gone…_

However, before Don Pianta could alert Rosalina, Boo was already deep into the reef. He wasn't the best swimmer, but he knew he needed this more than anything. Combing through the aquatic flora, the white ghost soon found a shiny green coin tucked under a bed of coral. Smiling, he fished it out with his hand, claiming his prize.

"Yes!" He said, a bit too loudly. Covering his mouth, he looked back to where the others were just in time. Brighton called time, shooting his confetti gun into the air. Everyone paddled back to the boat, where Boo received several shifty looks.

"Well," Brighton said. "Let's see how everyone did! Team Manta, if you please," he leaned down to collect their coins, counting six in total.

"And how did Team Dolphin do?" He asked, and Kolorado shook his head grimly.

"Only five, my good boy," the explorer said. He turned to face the others when Boo spoke up. "Does the exemption count?" The white ghost said with a smile, to which Brighton answered negatively.

"It does not," he said with a frown. "Meaning that Team Dolphin must go to the elimination arena tonight. Only Boo is safe, as he found the exemption. However, was that a choice that risked the safety of the rest of his team?"

Boo scowled. He hadn't thought of it like that. Noki gave him a reassuring pat as Brighton's words sunk in. He had chosen himself over the team…

"Thanks a lot, Boo," Wario said, sticking out his tongue. "All that hard work for nothing…"

"Well," Kammy said. "We've got our work cut out for us. I say we take the rest of the day to formulate a game plan." They all got back into the boat, heading to Gelato Beach to spend the rest of the day mulling over their plans.

* * *

Night was beginning to fall. The vermillion hues of the sunset washed over Gelato Beach like a warm blanket. In the low light, people began to conspire.

"So, we can't get Boo, eh?" Don Pianta asked Rosalina, who looked furious. "Who else is da next best bet?"

"Not Noki," Rosalina said, "she's weak, eliminating her would only infuriate Boo and push him to do better. He'd go for more exemptions, and we'd all take the fall."

"Well if not her, then who?" Don Pianta asked, clearly puzzled.

"I have another option for you," a new voice said, breaking the silence of the night. "She's two feet tall, wears hideous purple robes, and has a named that rhymes with Klammy Poopa."

"Ah, Wendy," the Don said, regarding the koopaling. "It's about time you took to tha stage."

"Wh-what?" Wendy asked, sounding nonplussed. "Never mind that…tonight it has to be Kammy."

"And why is that?" Rosalina asked her. "Kammy is smart, despite her age. She could be an asset if we came across some puzzles…and her magic is yet to prove useful."

"Those are good reasons to keep her…," Wendy said, mulling the thought. "Fine. If not her, then who? Wario? Kolorado?"

"Hmm…," the Don said. "I can't say voting Kolorado would be a bad idea. Da guy has got spunk, but he's bossin' us around. No one bosses da Don around."

"Keep it together," Rosalina said, chiding her associate. "If Kolorado goes, we lose the head of the team. We're scattered…thrown into disarray. I don't know what else to do…"

Wendy, Don, and Rosalina all shared confused looks. This one would be a challenge…

* * *

Under the palm trees, Kammy and Bowser sipped oh Mai Thais and enjoyed the vacation spot. After some time, Bowser mentioned their chore.

"Who's it gonna be, Kammy?" He asked, flashing his chompers.

"Hmm…my vote is for Kolorado, your horridness. I think his bossy attitude hurts us as a team," Kammy replied, thinking wisely.

"Good point," Bowser said, toasting his aide. "Let's not worry about this and just kick it!"

"Well said, your majesty!"

* * *

As the night descended on Gelato Beach, the remaining members of Team Dolphin found themselves in the elimination arena. Nine of them remained in this game, but after tonight, they'd be a team of eight. As Brighton and Twila arrived to herald the elimination, everyone got goosebumps.

"Well," Brighton said. "It's clear that today's loss was a close one. I think everyone gave it their all."

"Except for Boo!" Wario pouted. "I'm the greediest man alive, but even I didn't go for the exemption!"

"Hey," Boo said, drawing Wario's attention. "I have my reasons. Don't give me any lip."

Wario looked cross, but he shut up. The spotlight turned back to Brighton.

"Well, just remember, you cannot vote for Boo. He is exempt from this round," Brighton explained. "Now, one by one, all of you shall vote. Let's get this over with."

Following his instructions, everyone went to cast their votes. The deliberation took some time, but Brighton returned with the votes after a while.

"Alright," he said, "I have the votes. I'll read them…so hang tight."

He opened the first piece of paper, revealing the name on it. "First vote…WARIO."

The fat man grumbled. He didn't look amused by this one bit.

"Second vote…WARIO."

Scratching his chin, Wario hoped he'd be staying. He needed more money!

"Third vote…BOWSER."

"What?" Bowser snarled. "I've been on my best behavior! Whoever is responsible for that is gonna get charred!"

"Fourth vote…KOLORADO."

"Oh dear," the explorer said. "I think may nightmares may be coming to life…"

"Fifth vote…KOLORADO."

Kolorado looked worried.

"Sixth vote…KOLORADO."

"Seventh vote…KOLORADO."

"Good Grambi," Kolorado said, dreading the next vote. Brighton unfolded it, showing the team the result.

"Fourth person voted out of The DreamStakes…KOLORADO."

"Well," Kolorado said, rising from his chair. "I had fun! It seems as if the captain of this ship is doomed, no matter who's at the helm! Best foot forward, champs, and I hope none of you ever come back to this arena for some time!"

"Well said," Brighton commented, helping the old koopa retrieve his bags. Opening the door, the host said, "After you!"

"Tally-ho!" Kolorado said as he stepped out the door. "Knock 'em dead, old beans!" Everyone watched Kolorado go, and they were left with Twila.

"Well," the hostess said. "It seems as if this team is focused on dethroning its leaders. I'd be wary of taking charge, if I were you. Goodnight," she said, bidding them all goodbye. One by one they took their leave, pondering if what they did was right…

For it might have been the wrong decision.

* * *

**Soooo, no more Kolorado D: I felt he didn't quite fit in if he wasn't on the other team, and I didn't see him progressing much farther. He was fun to write, but it was his time. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	11. Rude Wiggler and the Surprise Switch!

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking a little while to update this, I'm just busy. I'm being a lot more active, looking for jobs, college, and the like. Also, I'm stuck on my actual novel that I'm writing…so this has kinda been put on the backburner. However, I still really want to write it…I just hope I can make it the entire way. Anyway, this chapter, the group stays in Gelato Beach for another prize challenge…and some things get shaken up ;D**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**TCKing12: I was fine with Kolorado leaving as well. Thanks for always reviewing :D**

**ultimateCCC: Your reviews are certainly interesting x.x I guess that's one of way of putting it! Thanks for the review!**

**Cooking Yoshpa: Well…I didn't think he was that in the background, but if you say so :P I'll try and give you some more StanleyxBirdo this time!**

**Owen96: Thanks! That means a lot! I think Wario is kind of boring. I like including him…but I never know how to write him. Oh well, we'll see how far he makes it.**

**Princess Shroob: Sorry eep XD Thanks for the compliments, your majesty! I hope I can please you with this chapter :P**

**Evil Abigail: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed what happened last chapter…but yes, he did pick up a few enemies.**

**TheJirachi21: Yeah, I thought he needed to go as well. Thanks for reviewing Joker!**

**Cosmic Toad: Oh Thanks! It's always nice to see a new reviewer! Everyone appreciates how inserted Princess Shroob, so thanks for that too! I'm glad you enjoyed the BB series…though I'm not sure I could ever write another one x.x**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

**Team Manta: Mario, Birdo, Pauline, Flurrie, Princess Shroob, Zess T., Toadsworth, Black Yoshi**

**Team Dolphin: Bowser, Wendy, Noki, Boo, Kammy, Wario, Don Pianta, Rosalina**

It was morning out on Gelato Beach, and everyone slowly woke up in their cabanas before making their way to the beach bar for some breakfast. There, the members of Team Manta got their first look at who had been eliminated from Team Dolphin.

"Who was it?" Birdo asked, wondering who had gotten the axe.

"Mamma Mia," Mario said with a shake of his head, "it looks like it was Kolorado."

_Mario:__ Despite being on different teams, Kolorado and I were beginning to grow close. His elimination means there's nothing for me to work with in a situation where the teams come together. That's another ally gone for me…_

"Look on the bright side, Mario," Zess T. said, waddling into the beach bar. "If we had lost, someone from our team would be gone. At least it wasn't you."

"She has a point, my good man," Toadsworth said, tipping his brown-speckled cap to Mario in a way of saying 'good morning'. "Now cheer up and come have some breakfast with us, hmm?"

Mario joined the elderly shrooms, who also sat down at a table with Black Yoshi and Birdo. The pair had been talking amongst themselves, whispering quietly. When everyone else joined them, they hushed up, not wanting everyone to hear what they were saying.

_Birdo:__ Stanley and I were discussing what would happen if we were to lose another challenge…and well, we were discussing a few things I'd rather not disclose at this time._

None of the trio had heard them talking, so they sat down as if they were unaffected by the gossip. Munching on breakfast, the team of five shared nothing but smiles.

* * *

Across the beach bar, a group of three viciously tore into their food. Pounding on the table with a mighty fist, King Bowser Koopa let out a hearty laugh as Kammy told another joke insulting Wendy.

"Oh, Kammy…you are too funny!" Bowser cried, snorting short bursts of cinders from his nostrils. "You should be my personal fool!"

"I'm your magistrate, sire," Kammy reminded, eager to not be demoted to such a laughable position.

Gritting her teeth, Wendy was going to say something rude before holding back. With a roll of her eyes, she just tried to eat her breakfast in peace.

_Wendy:__ I need to work on my position in this game. Now that Kolorado's gone, I can work on aligning myself with Rosalina and Don Pianta. That would put us at arms with my father and Kammy…but I could care less about that._

Deciding she'd like some more food, Wendy left the company of Bowser and Kammy to head back to the beach bar. There, she noticed Wario piling his plate high with a bunch of sausage.

"Wario," Wendy said, giving him a fake smile. "Good morning."

"Aye, good morning to you Wendy!" Wario said. "I'm sorry ol' Kolorado got the boot, but I've been thinking about it…and I think it was the right choice."

Seeing that the Don and Rosalina were eating their food a bit of a ways away, Wendy decided to invite Wario to come with her to speak with the pair.

"Why don't we go see what the Don and his partner are up to?" Wendy asked the corpulent man, who agreed to the suggestion with a shake of his flabby face. Teetering his plate of piled sausage, the garlic-munching anti-hero accompanied Wendy across the beach bar.

"If it isn't da lil' pink koopa," Don Pianta said, "and her money-guzzling friend. What can I do for ya?"

"We'd like to talk," Wendy said, giving Wario a glance that only signified him to remain quiet. "I'm getting quite sick of my position in this game."

"Well, that's too bad for you," Rosalina said. "We quite like where we are."

"Oh?" Wendy asked, lifting an eyebrow. "I don't think you and the Don have the numbers. And I highly Boo and Noki would consider aligning with you after the pain you've caused them."

Rosalina swallowed, looking uncomfortable with Wendy's deduction. The Don however, could only chuckle.

"So?" He asked, seeming unimpressed. "What little deal do ya have fo' us?"

"I say that the four of us," Wendy continued, craning her neck in Wario's direction, "Get together and vote out Kammy. She's weak and she's costing us challenges. Then, with her gone, we'll have the ability to take out Boo and Noki."

"Where does your father play into all of this?" Rosalina asked, sounding unsure of Wendy's plan.

"We knock him out after those dorky lovebirds, of course," Wendy spat. "He's been nothing but mean to me this whole time. I'm so over him."

_Rosalina:__ This could potentially benefit me, yes…but I've never heard of Wendy Koopa acting on her own. I can't help but think this is some elaborate scheme her father concocted. We'll have to see…_

* * *

With breakfast at its end, everyone gathered around at the sound of Brighton entering the beach bar. The sixteen remaining players hoped that today's challenge would be fun.

"So," Brighton began, rubbing his hands together, "before we get to today's prize challenge, there's a little something else I have planned."

"Oh?" Birdo asked, cocking her head. She hoped nothing serious was going to happen. Giving her a comforting rub on the arm, Black Yoshi smiled at her.

"That's right," Twila said with a wink. "We're going to shuffle up the teams a bit." Her words gripped everyone with icy fear. Zess T. buried her head in Toadsworth's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Birdo wailed and crumpled at Black Yoshi's boots, slobbering all of them. Kammy threw out her back, screaming in agony. Boo and Noki hugged each other and cried before the met their doom. Everyone threw torches and cats at the cosmic hosts.

"Everyone calm down!" Brighton yelled. "It's just two people from each team. If you think you don't want to be on your team anymore, then just move."

No one spoke, but then the low growling of Bowser reached its height.

"Ha ha!" Bowser said, stomping his foot. "Finally, I get a chance to outshine Mario and then vote him out! This'll be good! Come on Kammy, we're moving to Team Manta!"

_Mario:__ Marionononono! This is a-awful! Bowser needs to stay away from me!_

Lumbering over to Team Manta, Bowser shoved Mario into the sand. Trembling in fright, Toadsworth and Zess T. couldn't lift a finger against the tyrant. However, Princess Shroob let out a devious smile. She knew she could work with this mad king and his servant.

"Now who from Team Manta is moving to Team Dolphin?" Brighton asked, curious to see who would make the move.

"Sorry Mario, my old boy!" Toadsworth said as he grabbed Zess and made a bee-line for the other team. "We can't stand Bowser, so good luck to you!"

"We're awfully sorry Mario, best foot forward lad!" Zess cried over her shoulder, quickly joining the ranks of Team Dolphin.

Approaching the team, the elderly couple was received warmly by Boo and Noki, who genuinely liked the steward and the chef.

_Boo:__ This is great! Toadsworth and Zess are good people, and I know we'll get along! Having allies helps out a lot, because now Noki and I can have some more votes to work with!_

_Wendy:__ This is awful! I was just about to start playing this game and then my number one target runs off to the other team! UGH! I hate my life!_

"Now that the switch is settled, it's time for today's prize challenge. Everyone please find a partner," Brighton said.

"Oh Mario," Flurrie swooned, blowing the mustachioed hero a kiss. "Back together again, are we?"

"Oh ^#%," Mario cursed. "Can this day get any worse?"

Suddenly, a Shy Guy intern burst onto the scene with a note in his hand.

"This is just a quick note from production saying that Mario's hamster passed away in a terrible fire," the Shy Guy said.

"A fire!?" Mario cried. "How did Mr. Huggles die in a fire?"

"Your entire house burned down, sir," Shy Guy said. "Apparently Princess Peach set fire to it when she was having another one of her drunken parties."

"Oy vey…," Mario said, shaking his head.

The partners were quickly determined this time around.

**Team Manta: Mario and Flurrie, Bowser and Kammy, Princess Shroob and Pauline, Black Yoshi and Birdo**

** Team Dolphin: Rosalina and Don Pianta, Boo and Noki, Toadsworth and Zess T., Wendy and Wario**

"For today's prize challenge," Twila explained, beginning her instructions, "you're going to have to avoid being trampled by this massive crazed wiggler we caged!"

"What!?" Black Yoshi cried. "That's insane!"

"Check your waiver, bud," Brighton said. "You signed up for this."

"I wasn't about to read that seventy page document!" Black Yoshi hissed.

"Well…that's not my problem," Brighton said, sipping some tea. With little time in between her instructions, Twila floated over to a massive cage that had been hiding in the jungle of Gelato Beach. Opening the clasps, she laughed maniacally as the Wiggler burst forward, puffing smoke out of its nose in sheer rage.

"I was having a nice picnic when some lunatics shoved me a in box!" The monstrous Wiggler cried. "So now I'm going to rip everyone's arms off!"

"Well…that's certainly one way to handle a spoiled picnic," Bowser said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let the games begin!" Twila screamed, whisking Brighton away so they would avoid the rampaging insect. Wiggler tore forward with a bloody scream, charging towards the sixteen contestants.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Wario yelled as he ran for the jungle. Picking up Wendy, he threw her in the path of the Wiggler.

"AH! WHAT THE #* *(Y*%&amp;*&amp;% WARIO!?" Wendy screamed, flattened by the Wiggler as it crushed her.

"Wendy is the first out!" Brighton yelled through a megaphone, sitting on top of a palm tree with Twila.

"Oh dang it!" Wario yelled. "I forgot she was my partner!"

"You're so stupid!" Kammy screamed as she flew by on her broomstick. "Why don't you have some blocks! Stupid fat man!" With a wave of her hand, Kammy summoned a yellow block. Blocking off Wario's moves, Kammy laughed as she soared away. Seeing the trapped Wario, Wiggler sprinted over and knocked him high into the air.

"Kammy sabotages Wario, knocking him out of the game!" Twila shouted in glee. "Look how quickly those old team feelings disappear!"

_Kammy:__ In this world, I hate slow-walkers, people who eat with their mouth open, and fatties. Wario is all three of those wrapped into one person! Ekekekekeke!_

Fourteen people remained in the prize challenge, running for their lives from the Wiggler. Kammy and Bowser were doing well. The Magikoopa was flying around trying to sabotage more people.

"This doesn't sit well with me!" Zess T. roared. She removed her frying pan from her apron, holding it menacingly. "Take this you old coot!"

Tossing the frying pan, Zess T. watched as it struck the Magikoopa in the side of the head. Knocked out cold, Kammy fell to the earth as her broom poofed away. The Wiggler made short work of her.

"Kammy is out, courtesy of Zess T. and her flying pan!"

"If it rains, it could be a drying pan!" Twila said, making another poor pun.

"Come on Zess!" Toadsworth yelled, dragging the woman away from the path of the Wiggler. "We've got to find high ground!"

"MEIN FRYING PAN!" Zess screamed, kicking and flailing for her frying pan which laid in the sand far away.

"He's gone!" Toadsworth hollered. "We have to go on without him!"

"He's been with me since I was a child, Toodletoes!" Zess T. yelled. Giving the old mushroom man a quick kiss on the cheek, she broke free of his grasp and ran for her frying pan. "Remember me!" She yelled, saving her frying pan before being careened into the water by the Wiggler.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Toadsworth yelled, mourning his partner's elimination.

"Zess is out!" Twila cried. "Since she's sad…it could be a crying pan!"

"Toadsworth, let's hustle!" Boo said, taking the old man's hand and tearing off into the jungle with him. Noki was keeping up by their side. The three of them found safety in some bushes.

"COME AT ME!" Bowser yelled, waving the Wiggler down. Seeing his display, the angry Wiggler made to destroy the Koopa King. Summoning a ball of fire in this throat, Bowser spit it out at the insect. Burned by the blaze, the Wiggler howled in pain.

"You rude turtle!" The Wiggler cried. "I'm going to snap your neck in seven places!"

"Could they have found a more violent creature?" Rosalina wondered around.

"Stop your musings, peasant!" Princess Shroob roared, fishing her ray gun out of her dress. "I'm going to end this once and for all!" Firing away, the alien royalty shot several laser beams at the Wiggler, who howled in even more pain.

"Stop hurting me!" The Wiggler yelled. "UGH! You people suck! I'm going to disembowel you all!"

_Flurrie:__ My my, that Wiggler had a foul mouth. I found it oddly charming._

The Wiggler charged for Princess Shroob, leaving Bowser behind. Standing her ground, the monarch continued to fire singeing the Wiggler's feet as she fired away. "Pauline! Save yourself!" Princess Shroob roared. Shrugging, the woman in scarlet tore off into the water, swimming in the tide towards the other side of the island.

"For the glory of the Shroob Kingdom!" Princess Shroob cried, firing until the Wiggler smashed her into a wall.

"And Princess Shroob is out!" Brighton hollered. "Who will fall to the rage of the Wiggler next?"

"Run Birdo, run!" Black Yoshi screamed.

"But I can't go on without you!" Birdo huffed, running out of breath. Behind Black Yoshi, Birdo could see the Wiggler approaching them.

"Go!" He said. "We both can't make it out of here!"

"B-but…,"

And then, with a suave moment, Black Yoshi grabbed Birdo. Dipping her, he landed a smooth kiss on her ugly atrocious mouth. Pulling back, he lifted her up once more. Flabbergasted, Birdo didn't know what to say.

"Go!" He yelled, giving her a slight push and turning around. Putting her fingers where his lips had been, Birdo stood there for a moment before nodding. She ran as fast as she could, not watching as the Wiggler knocked Black Yoshi into a palm tree.

"Black Yoshi is out!" Birdo heard Twila cry. Running and running, she ran until she collapsed into a bush.

"Oh no!" Boo cried as Birdo fell into the bush he, Noki, and Toadsworth were hiding in. "She's fainted!"

"Let's eat her for dinner!" Noki said with a smile.

"Noki…no…bad Noki," Boo said, slapping her wrist. "Help me fan her."

"Nonsense," Toadsworth said, taking his cane. Unscrewing the brown-mushroom cap on it, he revealed a hidden flask. Pouring some of the scotch into Birdo's mouth, the old minister woke her up right away.

"Ack! Blargh!" Birdo coughed. "What was that?"

"Cured scotch!" Toadsworth said with glee. "It's good to see you alive and kicking, Birdo!"

Boo and Noki didn't question the old man's methods. It had worked, and now the four of them quivered in fear.

"Blow Flurrie! Blow!" Mario cried, holding onto the wind spirit as she summoned a mighty gale. Blowing sand dust into the Wiggler's eyes, Flurrie was able to buy herself and Mario a bit of time.

"Let's boogie!" Flurrie said, sprinting down the beach away from the Wiggler. She and Mario bumped into Pauline, who emerged from the water after leaving Princess Shroob behind.

"Help me!" Pauline screamed, reaching out for Mario and Flurrie. Swatting her hand away, Mario shoved Pauline down into the water.

"Sorry hon!" Flurrie cried. "But we need some bait!" The two ran off while Pauline turned to face the Wiggler, which lifted one foot and stomped on her.

"Pauline is out!" Twila announced.

Wiggler went on a frenzy, turning around and quickly ending Bowser, who had been trying to sneak up on it and hop on its back.

"Bowser is out!"

This entire time, Don and Rosalina had been hiding in a hole in the ground. Hoping Wiggler wouldn't find them, Don poked his head out of the hole to see where the insect was. Looking up, he noticed the enraged beast was salivating right over them.

"Ah…," Don said quietly. "…Wonderful."

Laughing with murderous glee, Wiggler smashed both Don and Rosalina in their hole. Taking out two players at once, Wiggler was quite proud of himself.

"Don and Rosalina are out!" Brighton signaled.

Hiding in their bush, Toadsworth, Birdo, Boo, and Noki realized only six players remained.

"Mario and Flurrie are still out there!" Noki hissed.

"Come on!" Mario cried. "Where are they!? We've got to find them!"

"Don't you worry, sweetheart," Flurrie said, winking at Mario. Inhaling deeply, she soared into the sky. Exhaling with tremendous force, she summoned hurricane winds.

"BIG WIND MAMA GALE STORM!" Flurrie screamed, blowing rapid winds everyone. Flung from their hiding spot, Boo, Noki, Birdo, and Toadsworth tumbled out in the jungle, dazed and confused. Turning on them with fire in his eyes, Wiggler smiled triumphantly.

"Mweehehehe!" He laughed. "There you are!"

Dashing forward, he stomped on Birdo without warning.

"Jesus!" Boo screamed. "She's de - !" Wiggler smashed Boo into a tree before he could finish his sentence.

"Boo! No!" Noki cried, attempting to run to his side…only to be smashed by the Wiggler. Cowering in fright on the floor, Toadsworth met his fate as the Wiggler destroyed him.

"Just like that, Boo, Noki, Birdo, and Toadsworth are eliminated from this challenge!" Brighton cried. "Mario and Flurrie win the prize challenge!"

"Yes!" Flurrie cried. "Working with you was a dream, Mario!"

_Mario:__ I guess Flurrie isn't that bad after all…_

_Flurrie:__ Working with Mario was a blast! I had so much more fun with him than I did with those vile women…I might have to rethink my alliances, ho ho!_

After detaining the Wiggler and passing out 1-Up Shrooms, Brighton and Twila gathered the sixteen players around.

"Mario and Flurrie," he said, "For winning today's prize challenge…you have both won 30,000 coins for your vaults!"

"Yes!" Flurrie cried, blowing a kiss. Mario adjusted his cap, pleased he had won.

"Go back to your business, people," Twila said. "We'll alert you when it's time for the Immunity Challenge."

And so, everyone went their separate ways. However, during that challenge…Flurrie had quite the eye-opening experience.

Would she stay loyal? Or…would she align herself with someone she truly had fun with. Scratching her fat rolls, the diva decided she had a lot to think about.

* * *

**Yay! I wrote another chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it X3**

** Also, I realized I didn't reveal who voted for Kolorado last time, so I'll do that next time since I wanna get this chapter out and don't feel like opening the other document. **

** -AdmiralBobbery **


	12. Split Down the Middle

**A/N: Yay this story is doing so well, we're a 76 reviews already! Thanks so much to everyone who supports this story. This chapter, we have another elimination T_T I don't like eliminating people, and as we weed out all of the bad seeds, I think it gets harder and harder to knock people out of the game. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Ultimate CCC: He did x.x Everyone did. Wiggler wkrd m8**

**Owen96: I thought so too! It was my favorite challenge by far. I was thinking it was too soon to move locations from Gelato Beach, and I thought the Wiggler battle might work. I really wanted to focus on the flight-or-fight mechanisms of many of the characters. I think it worked well :D Thanks!**

**Cooking Yoshpa: Murflurrio:D Yay! This chapter was loved by everyone, I'm very happy with it! I'm glad you enjoys the romance we have going on here. Thanks!**

**TCKing12: Thanks for always reviewing! It means a lot!**

**Princess Shroob: Yes your majesty, you've found yourself in some hot water, but I'm sure you'll do fine. As more and more of your allies defect to join others…but who knows, Bowser and Kammy may suit your tastes just fine. **

**Evil Abigail: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**TheJirachi21: Thanks Joker :D A lot of people told me they found that funny x.c I'm glad you liked it!**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

**Team Manta: Mario, Birdo, Pauline, Flurrie, Princess Shroob, Bowser, Kammy, Black Yoshi**

**Team Dolphin: Toadsworth, Zess T., Noki, Boo, Wario, Wendy, Don Pianta, Rosalina**

* * *

This morning on Gelato Beach was a particularly pleasant one for Princess Shroob. She awoke with a new fire in her belly. Yesterday, many of the contestants had been proverbially screwed by the team switch. Wendy lost her shot at becoming this game's new power player, and Mario lost most if not all of his allies. However, for Princess Shroob, two villains had joined her team, and she was pretty confident she could swing them to join her alliance.

_Princess Shroob:__ I know King Bowser quite well, actually. Once, I controlled his mind! Yes, it was quite the thrilling experience. Not like there was much inside his mind…which is why I'm confident he'll readily do anything I say!_

The beach bar was full of the contestants. Despite being on different teams now, Mario and the elderly shrooms still ate breakfast together, accompanied by the budding romance of Black Yoshi and Birdo. Alliances in this game were easy to see based upon who people ate meals with. Sixteen of them remained, but after today's immunity challenge, one fourth of the contestants would be gone. It was a disconcerting thought. As the game got closer to its end, many realized it was only just beginning.

"Might we speak privately?" Wendy asked Rosalina, stooping down next to the woman at the beach bar. Nodding quietly, Rosalina dabbed her mouth with a napkin and followed the pink-shelled koopaling to a private quarter of the beach bar.

"What is it?" Rosalina asked vehemently. She didn't want to be seen having sheltered conversations at this point in the game.

"Both teams are split right down the middle," Wendy said with a sigh. "I doubt either alliance will be able to swing anyone either way. Toadsworth and Zess T. are firmly locked in with Boo and Noki. On the other hand, Wario and I have aligned with you and the Don after my father and his hag betrayed us. Same thing goes on the other team. Princess Shroob will no doubt recruit my dad, and Mario's teamed up with Flurrie it seems."

"What's the point of all of this?" Rosalina inquired.

"I'm saying…what happens at a perpetual tie-breaker?" Wendy offered. "If the votes keep splitting…nothing will get accomplished."

"So there must be some sort of competition to determine the fate of those who received votes, no?" Rosalina guessed. "It's the only option that makes sense."

"Right," Wendy said with a nod. "Meaning we've got to vote out someone we think couldn't beat Wario at a tie-breaker. I'm sure they've thought this through as well," Wendy continued, "so they'll cast their votes for Wario."

_Rosalina:__ We haven't even played the immunity challenge yet, and Wendy is already scrambling for an elimination round. She's playing all of her cards far too quickly. _

One person in particular was receiving a lot of the spotlight she so fervently adored. Waltzing into the beach bar, Madame Flurrie felt like the celebrity she knew herself to be. Princess Shroob and Mario were on her like dogs, offering her several favors and niceties.

"My, my," Flurrie said with a warm smile, "it's quite alright. Please, don't think you can buy my affection with some confections!"

_Flurrie:__ My adventure with Mario yesterday proved to be quite the spot of fun! It really made me question my position in this game. I realized I don't have to be someone's pawn, and now my position as a swing vote has made me quite the catch, wouldn't you say? I just love the thrill of all of this!_

However, Mario and Princess Shroob barely had time to campaign for Flurrie's assistance before Brighton and Twila entered the room. Their presence quickly launched the players into the thought of the looming immunity challenge.

"Good morning, competitors!" Brighton said with a warm expression, all puns aside. "I see you've all had a chance to eat breakfast, which is good considering we have a long trek ahead of us."

"Leaving Gelato Beach are we, old boy?" Toadsworth asked with a wave of his cane.

"Yep," said Twila with a nod. "It's time to head for bigger and brighter things, and I can't wait to tell you where we're headed!"

"Go ahead," Brighton said, prompting his sister with a smile.

"Pinna Park!" She cheered. "Wheee! I just love the rides, and you will too," she said with a dastardly wink. "Now come along, let's all board the bus and make way to the docks. We've got to get to Pinna Park bright and early. The whole park is sealed off just for our little game."

_Black Yoshi:__ I love roller coasters! I just hope Birdo does too. If she's afraid of them, what kind of things will be in store for us? _

The group finished their meal and made their way outside to join Brighton and Twila on the bus awaiting them. Of course, the budding couples all sat together, and since they had begun their coalition in yesterday's challenge, it was only natural they kept things going. Even though Stanley and Birdo were alone on Team Manta since the switch, they still kept up with their four companions. The alliance of six was quite strong given the amount of players remaining in the game.

"So," mumbled Zess T. "Give it to us straight, Boo. How's the dynamic of Team Dolphin?"

"Well," Boo said thoughtfully. "It's certainly changed now that Bowser and Kammy are gone. It's kind of sad really, since they jumped ship without giving Wendy a second thought. I mean, she _is _Bowser's daughter. Kind of harsh if you ask me. What would you say?" Boo asked Noki, turning his head to look at her. She immediately blushed, unsure of how to assess her teammates.

"W-well," the marine biologist stuttered. "I think Wendy's at a big disadvantage. She's grown desperate without her father and Kammy by her side. She's campaigning hard with Don Pianta and Rosalina, but she seems to be in need of allies." Her speech set a light bulb off in her head. "I'm sure she'd be willing to do anything for a few extra votes," Noki said, the beginnings of a devilish twinkle arising in her eyes.

"W-what are you implying?" Birdo asked. "Something unsavory?"

"I'm not really one for diabolical moves, but if we want to make progress in this game, Wendy's vote would be the way to do it," said Noki. "She's got no other moves to make. If we offer her solace, the five of us would be able to pick off Wario, Rosalina, and the Don without incurring any major setbacks. We do that successfully, and we'll probably make it to the point where the teams conjoin."

"You think there's a point like that, lass?" Asked Toadsworth with an inquisitive nod of his brown-speckled cap.

"I-I do," Noki stammered. "I don't see why we'd continue to be separate teams until the bitter end. If we all can find a way to remain in the game until that point, we'll hold majority." The clever deduction of the sea-shelled creature was met with affirmative nods from her allies. If they held strong…they would certainly prevail.

* * *

In the back of the bus, the race to get to Flurrie began.

"Oh you can't be serious," spat Princess Shroob vehemently. "One little day away from us and you're already contemplating switching sides? Talk about a lack of loyalty." The space queen rolled her eyes at Flurrie.

"So sweet of you, hon," commented the wind spirit dryly. "You think being rude to me will garner my vote? You can kiss the money goodbye if that's how you're going to act towards me."

"I'm sure she's just frustrated," said Pauline. "We lost a valuable ally in Queen Bee, and then Birdo decided to betray us. Now it's just us three."

"Five, if Flurrie remains loyal," Princess Shroob corrected. "I might be able to arrange a little something with the Koopa King and his aide."

"So we're split down the middle," Flurrie commented with a stroke of her double chin. The fat actress sighed. "I don't know what to do. You've both been good to me, but I'm starting to doubt where I stand."

"Why?" Princess Shroob begged to know. "You think it's because we'd vote you out?"

"That's exactly what I think, sweetums," said Flurrie testily. "You can't expect me follow a dead end path, do you? If I wavered before, you and Bowser would cut me like slack on the rope!"

Princess Shroob grounded her teeth together. Before she could conjure up a snarky reply, a certain mustachioed hero made his way to the back of the bus. "E-excuse me," he said tentatively, making sure to avoid eye contact with Pauline. "Could I borrow Flurrie for a moment?"

"You don't even have to ask, Mario," said Flurrie with a smile. She rose from her seat, following Mario back to where he was. From her seat with Pauline, Princess Shroob growled. "Just look at her…smitten for the man."

The comment caused a fire to brew in Pauline's eyes.

_Pauline:__ I've been so depressed lately…but it's time to step up! If Mario isn't going to give me the time of day, I might as well make myself useful and give him the axe! Flurrie can't see through the smoke and mirrors, but I know one thing about Mario. If what he's doing doesn't benefit himself or that gaudy Princess Peach, he's not going to give it his all. In Flurrie's case, she'd be better off with us, I'm positive._

Now alone with Mario, Flurrie felt less tense. "So," she said, pursing her lips. "What is it you need?" She didn't say it rudely, but in a kind tone.

"I was just wondering where your head is at," Mario admitted. "It's-a-times like these that get me nervous about my future in this game. We're dead split if you decide to come with us."

"I understand," said Flurrie with an exhalation of breath. "I think I'm going to do what I want to do with my game…but I'm not quite sure what that is yet. Honestly, I don't see the big fuss of things unless we lose the immunity challenge."

Mario looked out the window, noticing they reached the port. "Well," he said with a nervous swallow. "It looks like you may get that opportunity yet."

* * *

As the players boarded the boat, not many of them spoke of the game. The short ferry to Pinna Park didn't take long, and everyone was more or less excited or fearful about their future in the theme park.

"Do you think we'll have to ride the rides, your vileness?" Kammy asked her lord. "My weak heart can't take such a thrill these days. Not to mention how the mechanism would be on my back. I sure hope we don't have to."

"Oh you'll be fine!" Cried Bowser, shrugging off her worries. "There's no point in getting so worked up about it. We'll win Immunity today for sure!" The Koopa King wasn't putting too much stock into what would happen if they lost. But he didn't really need too. He and Kammy were in a safe position, because Princess Shroob needed them. However, what Bowser didn't notice was the glare from Wendy coming from the other side of the boat. Arms crossed, the koopaling was more than furious with her father.

The boat gently bumped up against the shore, signaling for the players to filter out. Once they reached the park, a few of them were eager to enter, but Brighton stopped them.

"For today's Immunity Challenge, we won't be entering the park just yet," he said with a grin.

"Why not?" Pouted Stanley. "I was excited to ride the rides!"

"We'll get to that," said Twila, "provided you survive this round. Today's challenge takes place on the shores of Pinna Park. The resident sunflowers here look a little droopy. Your challenge today is to water them and restore their former shine. There's five of them in all. That's an odd number, meaning one team is bound to cure the withered plants more than the other. To do so, you're going to need to do a few things."

"The first thing you'll have to do," said Brighton, stepping in on his cue, "is to take one of these buckets here," he paused to point to a group of buckets arranged by one of the shady palm trees. "Three people on your team will have to be runners, that is, they have to go run to the sea, scoop up water, and bring it back to the pourer."

"What about the other four?" Rosalina asked. "Doesn't seem like this challenge has enough for eight people per team to do."

"You're exactly right," said Twila, deigning to speak to the cosmic princess for the sake of explanation. "You'll have to figure out which four from your team are athletic enough to compete. We'll leave that to you." Her cessation of speech signaled the end of the challenge explanation, and the teams turned to one another in order to best figure out who could fit the bill for the game.

On Team Manta, Mario and Stanley were immediately nominated to play. They were in the best shape.

"I wouldn't mind playing," said Pauline. "I'm in good shape, after all." Everyone nodded at her comment, save Mario, who preferred not to talk to the woman.

"I'll be the pourer," volunteered Bowser. "I can carry the most, so the heavy buckets won't be an issue for me. Put as much water in them as you can." Their decisions were final. It seemed to be the logical choice, and the four of them stepped forward to compete.

On Team Dolphin, a similar strategy was employed.

"I'm afraid I won't be of much use, good eggs," said Toadsworth plaintively. Zess. T concurred with a brassy, "I may be tough, but lifting is out of my skill set."

"So I'll pour," said Don Pianta. "I've got the strength. Rosa should fetch the water considering the shape she's in." The mob boss took charge of the delegation. "Wario's strength could be put to use, leaving Boo or Wendy for the last position."

Noki looked glum as she was immediately ruled out by the Don. Boo gave her a comforting pat and stepped forward.

"I'll do it," he said. Secretly, he wanted Noki to be able to chat with Wendy in order to employ their strategy from earlier.

With the teams set, Brighton and Twila sounded the alarm for the challenge to begin. Immediately, the runners scooped up pails in a haphazard manner and ran for the ocean. Wario was a bit slow on the uptake, being corpulent in size. Mario, Stanley, and Pauline all made a beeline for the water, scooping up a bucket full of water before laying them in a row in front of Bowser on the shore. Running back to the sidelines, they grabbed more buckets and took off again.

"Hurry up!" Rosalina barked at Wario, displeased with his performance. The engineer filled her bucket with water while Boo did the same. Finally reaching the ocean, Wario was already breathing laboriously. His lack of speed was setting Team Dolphin back, which greatly annoyed Rosalina. Shaking his pale head, Boo could only hope they could catch up.

"Faster, ya chumps!" Yelled the irate Don. "We'll lose at this rate!"

He was right, because Bowser had already made it to the first solemn sunflower. A "Go Your Horribleness!" From Kammy on the sidelines but some pep in the reptilian's step, and he dumped the bucket of water on the flower's roots. It wasn't enough to bring her around though, so he had to go back and get the second bucket of water. It looked like more than one pail was needed to do the trick. Sighing, Bowser rushed back to retrieve another batch of water.

Don Pianta rushed off to the same sunflower Bowser had watered, adding some smarts to his maneuvers. He splashed the sunflower's roots with his pail, and the sunflower popped up with a smile. Smiling slyly, Don Pianta had scored Team Dolphin their first point.

"Hey!" Shouted Bowser. "That was cheap!"

"There's no time to dither!" Yelled Stanley at Bowser. "Just start anew!"

Nodding, Bowser knew there was no time to waste. He quickly retraced his steps and picked up the third bucket. At the same time, Mario and Stanley returned with new buckets. Pauline was lagging behind a little, but she got the job done. Bowser decided to take two at a time, and the task was easy considering his strength. He reached a sunflower and dumped both buckets on her roots, causing the plant to spring up with happiness.

"That's one point for Team Dolphin, and one for Team Manta!" Brighton announced. "Only three sunflowers remain…who will claim them!?"

His announcement put fire in everyone's eyes. They increased their paces, but Wario was still lagging. Rosalina and Boo had already lapped him in terms of efficiency, while on the sidelines Noki began a covert conversation with Wendy.

Don Pianta decided to target the large sunflower. He thought if he got to work on it now, Bowser wouldn't be able to take it from him. Carrying one bucket at a time, he made routine trips to dump water on her overgrown roots, but two pails didn't do the trick. This miscalculation gave Bowser enough time to finish the process of watering his second sunflower to completion.

"Team Manta only needs one more!" Twila shouted. "Keep it up!"

Panic setting in, Don Pianta turned to his team. Wario was sluggishly coming up the beach. "I need more buckets, ya doofus!" He shouted. "Come on, pick it up!" His shouts did nothing however, as Wario was plum exhausted. Boo and Rosalina did all they could, but they were falling behind in terms of buckets filled. Mario, Stanley, and Pauline, all three of them now in synchronization, delivered another batch of buckets to Bowser's side.

"Go!" Shouted Mario. "Just-a-go!"

For once, Bowser listened to his nemesis. Carrying two buckets at a time, he made it to the fourth sunflower. Without enough buckets, Don Pianta could only watch in horror as Bowser watered the final sunflower needed for Team Manta's victory. With a roar of flames, Bowser blew his fire into the sky and signaled a win for his new team.

"And just like that, Team Manta slides into victory!" Brighton announced. Bowser high-fived his teammates, even giving Mario a smile. Kammy danced a little jig, pleased with her master's work. On the sidelines, Team Dolphin sighed.

"Looks like you've got to vote someone out," Twila said to them, almost sneering at Rosalina. "We'll see you in the elimination chamber tonight."

Don Pianta furiously turned to Wario. "You're strong, man! Show it. I thought ya could do da job!"

"Well obviously I couldn't," panted out an exhausted Wario.

_Don Pianta:__ I don't care if it cost me da numbahs! Wario cost us da challenge, and it's not in my book ta let losers slide in dis game!_

Noki clandestinely met up with Boo, giving him a sly thumbs-up that the negotiation with Wendy had gone well. The pink-shelled koopaling looked at Boo and Noki, sighing a little.

_Wendy:__ The best I can hope for now is that my father's alliance holds. I've tried over and over with Rosalina and the Don, and I'm just giving much more than they are. Hopefully my actions tonight will show them that I'm serious about playing this game._

As Team Manta happily went away to a celebratory dinner, Team Dolphin was met with the fate of visiting the elimination room that had been constructed on Pinna Park's beach. As the night fell, the eight remaining members of Team Dolphin met with Brighton and Twila on the sands. Torches flickered wildly in the night, casting a dim glow on the face of each disappointed team member.

"So let's get down to it," said Twila. "You guys blew the challenge."

"Thanks ta Wario," mumbled the grumpy Don.

"Hey!" The fat plunderer defended himself. "You signed me up for the job! You were the one being so pushy about who did what! I find that as much to blame."

"I don't find much use in squabbling," noted Rosalina. "We have to weed out the weak to make our team stronger."

The comment sounded as if it were meant for Wario, but in her chair, Noki squirmed uncomfortably.

"What do you think, Boo?" Asked Brighton.

"I think Rosalina's right," said Boo decisively. "If we want to stop coming here, we're going to have to get stronger. To do that, out with the weak."

"It raises the question of who's the weak link, however," noted Zess T. "Is it physically, or mentally?" As she said both comments, the cameras panned to separate shots of Noki and Wario.

"I'd like to think physicality is what we need at present," said Toadsworth, "but everything depends on who your allies are. The meek shall inherit the earth, so they say, or in this case, the coins."

"Well," said Twila. "It's time to vote. Toadsworth, you're up first." The brown-capped shroom nodded, hobbling away with the help of his cane. Everyone was anxious to see how the votes would fall. One by one, the competitors cast their votes, and by the time it was over, Twila held eight votes in her hand.

"I'll read the votes," she said, unfurling the first sheet of parchment.

FIRST VOTE….NOKI.

Noki gulped in her seat. Knitting his brow, Boo rubbed her shell affectionately.

SECOND VOTE…WARIO.

Wario grumbled quietly, having expected as much.

THIRD VOTE…NOKI.

Noki's breath began to quicken as Boo narrowed his eyes.

FOURTH VOTE…WARIO.

"Hmph," grunted the fat man.

FIFTH VOTE…NOKI.

"E-eep," said the marine biologist with a swallow. She looked to Boo for comfort, who couldn't take his eyes off of the ballots.

SIXTH VOTE…WARIO.

"Come on," groaned Wario.

SEVENTH VOTE…NOKI.

"J-just one more vote," stammered Noki, realizing things hadn't gone to plan.

EIGHTH VOTE…WARIO.

"We have a tie," said Twila at the end of it all. "This means that we must vote again. Wario and Noki cannot vote, and you can only vote for Wario or Noki. Toadsworth, you're up first again." Nodding, the elderly toad walked to the voting box. Now that six of the players knew they were safe, it was time to see how their loyalties lay. One by one, the six of them, excluding a very nervous Wario and Noki, went to vote. As Boo went up, he gave Noki a peck on the cheek, reassuring her. All eyes were figuratively on Wendy, who was the only person with the chance of swinging things in Noki's favor.

"Alright," said Twila. "I'll read them once more."

FIRST VOTE…WARIO.

Wario was sweating, as per usual, but this time it was in greater capacity and born out of nerves.

SECOND VOTE…WARIO.

Wario sighed while Noki looked hopeful.

THIRD VOTE…WARIO.

"Just one more," thought Noki.

"Fifth person voted out of The DreamStakes," said Twila, showing the piece of paper with Wario's fate written on it. "Wario, four votes is enough. It's time you bring me your bags."

"Ah, well I had fun," said Wario. "Didn't think I'd win, but I did hope to make it a bit further." He turned to his team. "Stay strong," he said sagely, giving them a tip of his hat before bidding them adieu. They watched him go, some of them sad, but others not so much.

"Well," said Brighton as Twila led Wario away. "Tonight you showed your team's definition of strength. Hopefully," he said gravely, "you made the right choice." They all thought on his words as they left the beach behind. They could see Wario's silhouette in the distance, boarding a boat to take him back to the Delfino Airstrip. One more player had been voted out, and with one fourth of the competition gone, things were only bound to heat up from here.

**Official Vote Results**

**Round One **

**Noki (4): Rosalina, Don Pianta, Wario, Wendy**

**Wario (4): Zess T., Toadsworth, Noki, Boo**

**Round Two**

**Wario (6): Rosalina, Don Pianta, Wendy, Boo, Toadsworth, Zess T.**

**Wow! I am so sorry I stopped updating this, but I took about a two month break from fanfiction to write a novel! I finished it, but I'm not seeking publication just yet. I'm writing other books in case no publishers like my first one. Anyway, please still support me even though it's been a while! I hope I didn't drive people away! I'll try and get back into the swing of updating things now that I'm back into fanfiction! **

**~ AdmiralBobbery**


	13. The Swinging Pirate Ships

**A/N: Yay I'm back and I'm being consistent! It's a miracle! (It's actually because first year is done, but whatever). So in this chapter, the players will compete in their first challenge at Pinna Park! But when Black Yoshi gets tired of all the racism…he begins brew to a plan of his own. Plus, Princess Shroob learns ray guns can't melt iron pans.**

**Thanks be to those who reviewed!**

**ultimateCCC: Not as close as you'd think, about halfway there, actually. Thanks for always reviewing and being so loyal!**

**TheJirachi21: YAY I'm back! And yes, Noki did survive. Wario was bleh, but the reason why Rosalina and Don and Wendy turn is explained, but I'll also say it now. They got scared that something random or chancey would happen if the tie broke, so they booted Wario instead of risking their own elimination.**

**Owen96: Piplap-pi! I wanted to have a nail-biting scene like that, but I thought the outcome would be obvious. I'd never keep Wario over Noki XD**

**Yoshpa: *gasp* Next time don't review on guest accounts x-x And yay for you loving my story! It means so much :D **

**Diamondjub and "Guest": Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully you'll become loyal fans! :D **

**So here we go – Episode 13!**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

**Team Manta: Mario, Birdo, Pauline, Flurrie, Princess Shroob, Bowser, Kammy, Black Yoshi**

**Team Dolphin: Toadsworth, Zess T., Noki, Boo, Wendy, Don Pianta, Rosalina**

* * *

At the edge of Pinna Park, there were small huts erected for everyone to stay in. There were seven of them in total, and each one held two players, except for the seventh one which held three. The producers tried to arrange them by gender and team…but some of the sleeping arrangements proved less than compatible as everyone regrouped after Wario's elimination.

"There is no way I'm sleeping with that gaudy excuse for an actress!" Kammy Koopa spat, folding her arms and sticking her tongue out at Flurrie. The wind spirit looked abashed, and she fingered her coral necklace while coming up with an equally crude reply for the haggish Magikoopa.

"Y-your robes are so old and dusty!" Flurrie yelled. "And what do you wash your crinkly gray hair with? Cobwebs and cat urine?" Kammy looked like she could kill Flurrie there, but Twila broke into the tent to separate the verbal war. Even though Wendy and Kammy were on separate teams, the production team could only see the koopaling as a suitable sleeping partner for Kammy, so Wendy was ushered into the small seaside tent with the magic hag.

"Oh, gross," Wendy said with a roll of her eyes. "Just don't touch anything of mine, alright? I don't want to contract any sort of disease you might have."

"I'm in good health!" Kammy argued, trying to lunge at Wendy, but her back snapped. "O-oof," Kammy sighed, rubbing her back. "Maybe not in as good health as I thought I was."

Wendy didn't say anything, she just sighed plaintively and sat down on her bed. In the tent next to them, Princess Shroob was having a heated discussion with Pauline. She took a sip from the jewel-encrusted wine goblet she kept on her person at all times, sloshing the red liquid about the small enclosure as she talked animatedly.

"I cannot believe the rotten amount of luck we had!" Princess Shroob cried in angst. "All of the peasants, they are revolting! It's like the Great Shroob Rebellion! This is…this is highly unacceptable! I'll burn their huts down by dawn if they don't cooperate with me!"

Pauline reached out and rubbed Princess Shroobs' arm apologetically. "Even if Flurrie defects, they won't have enough votes to knock someone out of the game. We'll have to go a tiebreaker or something of the sort."

"Is that not the same exact situation that plagued Team Dolphin?" Princess Shroob said back quite venomously. "And look what happened to them! Even though Wario had himself three allies, somehow, he got booted! Wario's fate worries me greatly, Pauline." She banged her fist on the small table in the middle of the enclosure. "We cannot lose now…not to these peasant-folk!" She pointed one finger into the sky and wiggled it vigorously to make her point.

"We'll find a way around all of this," Pauline said, grinning devilishly. "If Flurrie won't obey…I'm sure someone else will."

Princess Shroob caught wind of Pauline's meaning, and with a sordid little grin, she and Pauline concocted a new plan to place themselves in the seat of power.

* * *

The largest of the seven huts was occupied by Don Pianta, Bowser, and Rosalina. While production tried to keep the teams and genders somewhat organized, the odd number of both men, women, and number of players on each team prevented this from being entirely feasible. So, the largest of the enclosures was a jumbled mix of men and women from different teams. Bowser snored soundly already, so Don Pianta and Rosalina talked of what went down at the elimination council and tried to steer their game in a better direction.

"We shouldn't have agreed to do that," Rosalina hissed, upset they had shafted Wario when it came to the tiebreaker.

"What was we supposed ta do, eh?" Don Pianta asked her. "We had no idea what da tie-breaker could. Dere was always da chance somethin' random was gonna happen."

"I know," harrumphed Rosalina, folding her arms. "That's why we cut Wario. Upon two ties, the way to break it could have been anything. I didn't want the night to blow up in our faces…but now what are we going to do? Even if we have Wendy's loyalty, we don't have the numbers against those old fungi and the two birdbrains."

"Patience," advised the Don. "Ya never know what dis game is gonna send ya way, Rosa. Mark my ways, a reversal of our fortune is a comin'."

"I hope you're right," said Rosalina shrewdly. "By the seven star spirits, I hope you're right."

* * *

In the tent over from them, Mario and Stanley were talking before they turned in from the night.

"This is not-a-right," mumbled the ever bigoted Mario, shaking his head in sheer disgust that Black Yoshi was sharing the same sleeping space with him. "The princess told me one-a-thing before she went and got eliminated. She said 'Mario, stay away from that-a-Black Yoshi. He's-a-nothin' but trouble!'"

_Black Yoshi:__ I thought the racism was done! Peach had been nothing but cruel to me, and then that foul Kolorado. Oh, don't get me started on Kolorado! But now Mario? I seriously hope he didn't think I was taking him seriously when he told me he was my master on my first day here…_

"A-are you joking?" Stanley asked in a rage.

"I wish I was!" Said Mario with a sick laugh. "But you, _Black_ Yoshi, are simply inferior to the great Mario! Mariohoho!"

"Why I oughta," Stanley began, but he bit his lip. This was Mario he was dealing with. The Mario! If only the people of the Mushroom Kingdom knew what kind of rulers they were dealing with. Black Yoshi had good mind to write a shocking exposé on the Mushroom Kingdom's rich and famous and their attitude towards certain skin tones once this whole thing was over.

"So I figured," said Mario. "With Flurrie on our side, we'd be able to leverage against the damage Pauline might be able to do to us."

Black Yoshi agreed, putting on his best act and saying, "Oh yes, that sounds like a very good idea." Satisfied with their conversation, Mario terminated further speech and settled down for sleep. However, as the hero clad in red did so, Black Yoshi turned his thoughts to a more malevolent line.

_Black Yoshi:__ I'd rather walk away from this show penniless, which is impossible since I've won some coins already, but I'd rather give those all up than endure such bigotry! No way does Mario have my vote, and tomorrow morning, I'm telling Birdo everything that fat-lipped plumber said!_

* * *

On the topic of Birdo, the ugly pink monstrosity was sharing a cabana with Flurrie. The wind spirit had been forcibly removed from the company of Kammy Koopa after a violent round of swearing had deemed her unfit to sleep with the hag. Now, she and Birdo were getting along much more pleasantly.

_Flurrie:__ This is only further proof of my involvement with Mario and his friends. Why would I ever align myself with that awful old hag? I think she's just the worst!_

Flurrie and Birdo were talking, and Birdo thought she might try and swing Flurrie to their side while they had this exclusive amount of time just to the two of them. "So," said Birdo, her circular mouth moving about in a disgusting way. "Have you been enjoying the game thus far? It's comforting to know we made past the beginning of the game."

"To tell the truth," Flurrie said quietly, "the first time I actually enjoyed being here was when Mario and I dodged that wiggler together. I've gotten all wrapped up in this awful business with Pauline and Princess Shroob and I just don't know where my head's at in this game."

Birdo took the opportunity to talk to Flurrie about the game. "Hmm…," said Birdo. "Well, what does your heart tell you to do?"

Flurrie sighed. "My heart tells me to join Mario!" She exclaimed.

"Then that's what you should do," said Birdo simply.

_Birdo:__ I'm happy Flurrie is finally going to play the game for herself. I do feel a bit guilty however…talking strategy isn't really my forte._

* * *

In the last two enclosures, Toadsworth roomed with Boo and Noki was staying with Zess T. The ghost and the sea-shelled creature had grown quite fond of the elderly toads.

"What a day, eh?" Toadsworth asked Boo as he climbed into bed. "I can't believe I've still got my eye on the prize! I thought I would stake my game for the princess, but ever since she got eliminated, I realized I'm having quite the spot of fun, huzzah!"

Boo smiled at that. "Yeah, I'm glad you realized that. It's a blessing you're here, actually," he said to his older companion. "Without you and Zess, I doubt Noki and I could stay sane amid all this chaos."

"How is the lass?" Toadsworth asked him. "It seems like this show's strings are being pulled by fate, eh wot? You and her being on this show together was destiny or my great aunt doesn't make the best marmalade in the kingdom!"

Toadsworth's expressions humored Boo. "I am fond of Noki," he said, smitten over the girl. "She's just down to earth. What about you and Zess?" Boo asked him. "It doesn't seem to be too late for romance for the both of you."

"You can say that again," chuckled Toadsworth. "She's got a belly full of fire, but her cooking is exquisite. I dare say I'm rather glad to have found ol' Zess."

"We control the majority now," Boo commented quietly, suddenly the shifting the topic of conversation. If the teams don't switch, the four of us can coast until the end," he remarked with wide eyes.

"We just have to hope Stanley and Birdo stay safe," Toadsworth added. "If all six of us make it to a point where the teams combine…we'll make it all the way."

The grand thoughts pleased both of them, and with smiles on their faces they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morning rose on the sands of Pinna Park, and one by one, the contestants readied themselves inside of their cabanas and joined Brighton and Twila out near the entrance to the park.

"Good morning!" Brighton cried.

"Says you," grumbled Bowser. "I barely slept a wink last night."

"I found the huts to be…," Rosalina began but was cut off by Twila.

"Yeahnoonecares," Twila quipped rather quickly. Rosalina folded her arms and gave the celestial hostess a contemptuous glare. "What you _should _care about," Twila continued, "is today's prize challenge."

"But we just-a-woke up!" Mario cried. "How can-a-we compete all-a-ready?"

"Why do you only speak in your accent sometimes?" Stanley asked, turning around to face the overall-wearing man.

"How-a-dare you speak to your master in such-a-tongue!" Mario cried, shaking his fist at Black Yoshi vituperatively.

No one did anything to combat this obvious racism besides Birdo, and all she did was give Stanley a sympathetic look.

"Ahem!" Brighton cried. "Don't try and steal the spotlight, Black Yoshi. We're trying to explain the challenge here, if you don't mind." He gave the colored Yoshi a sour look. Stanley could only sigh.

"Today," Twila said, "we've rented out Pinna Park just for you! The prize challenge will take place inside, so let's go!" She merrily led everyone to the front gates of the park, where a Noki attendant waved to them and operated the turnstiles for them to enter.

"Good morning," he said to them.

Bowser just wasn't feeling today, so he roasted the poor Noki with a hot stream of fire. Everyone stopped, gasping as the poor man was charred.

"E-erm…," he gasped, toppling over as little tendrils of smoke curled off of his body. No one said a word in fear that Bowser would roast them next.

_Bowser:__ I slept terribly last night! All that fat pianta and Rosalina did was talk game! Yeah, I know all of their diabolical plans, but at what cost? I'm so tired and that stupid shell thing had the audacity to tell me 'Good Morning'. What nerve!_

As they entered the park, everyone could see it truly was empty. The park manager greeted them, and he explained how the entire park was theirs for the duration of their stay at Pinna Park's shores.

_Noki:__ I've lived in Delfino all my life, but I rarely visit Pinna Park! Even for a local like me, to have the park all to ourselves made me feel like royalty. But, I doubt anything we do here is actually going to be fun…_

As the players entered Pinna Park, Twila and Brighton led them over to the two massive wooden pirate ships that made up the park's famous swinging ride.

"Are we gonna get to ride that thing!?" Zess T. screamed. "Please tell me we get to ride the ships!"

"You indeed do," Brighton answered, to which the old chef did a hearty fist pump. "Today's prize challenge goes to the person who can ride these swinging pirate ships the longest. There's quite a lot of you still, but there's two ships that swing parallel to one another. So, seven and seven will go on both ships."

"What about the fifteenth person?" Rosalina asked.

Twila acted like she hadn't heard her.

"I said…what about the fifteen person!?"

Nobody said anything.

"Hey," Boo said at last. "Uhm, what about the fifteenth person?"

"Glad you asked Boo!" Twila said jovially, annoying Rosalina. "Someone will have to sit out, so everyone form your prize pairs and then we'll see who the unlucky duck is."

Everyone formed their teams.

"Ugh," Wendy said with a sigh, realizing no one wanted to partner with her.

"Aww, too bad Wendy O. Ugly," Brighton said, patting her back.

"What did you just call me?" Wendy asked, shrieking at the host in disdain.

"Your birth name!" Bowser said with a roaring laugh. "Ohoho…I hate you so much, Wendy."

"D-d-daddy?" She asked, her eyes tearing up.

_Wendy:__ I'm really beginning to think my father doesn't like me at all…_

_Bowser:__ Man, I hate Wendy! I wanted seven boys! That's what I always told Clawdia! And whaddaya know? Wendy goes and ruins everything! I got six out of seven…man I wish she was a boy._

"So what's the catch?" Boo asked. "I doubt we just strap in and ride these pirate ships."

Brighton and Twila burst into a fit of laughter. Laughing uncontrollably, Twila had to steady herself on Brighton's shoulder before wiping a tear from her eye and speaking. "Oh, strap in! You sure are funny Boo!"

"W-wait?" Noki asked. "We're not going to strap in?"

"Of course not!" Cried Brighton. "That's the point of the challenge. With each swing, the ships will get closer and closer to doing a complete three hundred and sixty degree rotation. The last person to remain on both ships without falling into the water below wins 50,000 coins for their vaults!"

The staggering amount shocked everyone.

"T-that's a ton of money," Pauline whispered to Princess Shroob. "We can't lose this one."

"Of course we're going to win!" Cried the alien queen.

_Princess Shroob:__ It's time I won some coins! How am I going to fund my nuclear death ray if I never win a single prize challenge?_

"Go on now," instructed Twila. "Everyone, besides Miss Ugly, get on your ships!"

Wendy sobbed in her hands on the sidelines as the pairs boarded opposite ships.

**Pairs: Mario and Flurrie, Princess Shroob and Pauline, Bowser and Kammy, Don Pianta and Rosalina, Toadsworth and Zess T., Noki and Boo, Birdo and Black Yoshi**

** Ship 1: Mario, Pauline, Bowser, Rosalina, Toadsworth, Boo, Black Yoshi**

** Ship 2: Flurrie, Princess Shroob, Kammy, Don Pianta, Zess T., Noki, Birdo**

"Alright!" Brighton laughed maniacally. "It's time to begin this prize challenge!"

Everyone gulped simultaneously.

With a pull of the crank, Brighton launched the ships into action. As the wooden boats lurched forward in opposite directions of one another, everyone scrambled to find something of substance to hang on to. Most people rushed to the main mast, with many of the others pushing people out of the way to get to them. However, a few people found solace on some of the ships' railings, clutching to the bannisters for dear life.

"This isn't so bad at first," remarked Pauline as the ships gently swayed. The boats swung forward, the feeling of anti-gravity scrambling some of the player's stomachs. Swinging back now, the ships began to pick up speed. It was still pretty calm, but the ships were beginning to rhythmically pick up speed. Like a metronome they swung back and forth, going from slow to quick in just a short amount of time.

"Whoa!" Shouted Boo. "Noki, hold on over there!" He shouted across the ships.

"I'm trying!" Noki replied feebly, her weak arms having a tough time clutching to the bannister. In the middle of her ship, a fight for the mainmast began as the ships began to tilt upwards. Sliding across the deck, Flurrie hit her face against the wooden floor.

"I dare say!" Roared the veteran actress. "That was rude of you!"

"Oh can it," snapped Princess Shroob. "You're a rotten traitor, Flurrie, and I'll treat you like the dog you are!" Stomping on Flurrie, Princess Shroob kicked her away from the mast before turning around and shoving her body up against it for support. As they ship careened into the sky, Flurrie slid about the deck without anything to hang on to.

"Flurrie!" Mario cried from the other ship. "Grab something!"

"What does it look like I'm trying to do?" Flurrie asked in hysteria, grappling for anything as Princess Shroob cackled madly behind her.

"You're pretty evil, ya know?" Don Pianta told her as they both swung on the mast.

"Oh don't make me snip that little tree off your head, boss boy," Princess Shroob said offensively.

_Don Pianta:__ Does that psycho know what that would do? I'd die! Holy smokes she's insane!_

"Mariooooo!" Flurrie wailed as the ship made a right angle against the ground. Sliding against the bannister, she hit the wall with a wince.

"You're still on!" Mario yelled. At the same time, a few people on his ship were incurring difficulties. Bowser's large size prevented him from securely staying in one place. He cried out as he fell backwards on his shell. Popping into the protective layer, he slid about the deck like a spiky ball of death.

"Good Grambi!" Shouted Toadsworth. "He'll kill us all!"

"Jump onto the mast!" Black Yoshi ordered, doing a flutter jump as the boat leveled out from its most recent return. Boo followed his command, floating up to the mast.

"W-wait for me!" Toadsworth hollered, but it was too late. Too dizzy to stop himself, Bowser smashed into Toadsworth and both of them went flying over the deck.

"Toodletoes!" Zess T. screamed as she clung to one of the railings on the opposite pirate ship. As he fell, Toadsworth bravely hooked his cane on the edge of the ship.

"It's a miracle!" Brighton shouted. "Toadsworth is hanging on by the end of his cane!"

"Master Mario!" Toadsworth barked. "H-h-help me!"

"On it!" Mario yelled, dashing to that side of the ship while it was level and pulling up Toadsworth. Beneath them, a large splash of water signaled the end of Bowser in this competition.

"Bowser is the first one to fall off, and it's been some time!" Twila announced. "Crank up the speed!" She ordered.

"Roger that!" Brighton said in reply, pushing the crank forward. The ships lunged forward, shocking most people. The sudden jolt was enough to root out Flurrie from her insecure position, sending the wind spirit toppling into the water below.

"Great," said Mario with a sigh, swinging Toadsworth around and clinging to the mainmast.

"That leaves twelve players," said Boo, doing the simple math. "Hang on Noki!"

As he said that, both ships soared skywards, reaching their highest point thus far. Everyone was sent tumbling towards the ground. Hanging onto the mast with one hand, Mario held onto Toadsworth with the other. In the crow's nest, Black Yoshi and Boo held on for dear life.

"Wooooah!" Black Yoshi roared, clinging to Boo and holding the both of them down.

"B-b-birdo!" Noki shouted, watching the ugly dinosaur thing fly towards the other side of the ship. Reaching out, Noki grappled for Birdo's outstretched hand. But Princess Shroob held onto the mainmast with one hand and fired her ray gun at Birdo's hand with the other.

"Traitors get what they deserve!" She shouted maliciously, shooting Birdo in the hand.

"Ow!" Birdo screamed, waving her hand back and missing Noki's hand. Screaming, she plunged into the water below.

"How is that fair?" Noki asked Brighton and Twila as the ships came back down.

"All is fair in love and war," Brighton replied, "and this is certainly war."

"Shoot," said Black Yoshi quietly as the ships swung back down. His partner was out, and now only he could contend for the prize.

"I was here first!" Zess shouted, kicking Kammy in the face as the old Magikoopa crawled to Zess's safe position.

"Oof!" Cried Kammy. "Can't you see I'm just trying to win?"

"Back off!" Zess warned, removing her frying pan and smacking Kammy in the face with it. With a delirious roll of her eyes, Kammy crumpled to the deck. Limply sliding off the ship as the boat came back around, she fell into the water.

"With that, Bowser and Kammy are the first pair out of the challenge!" Twila announced.

"Serves them right," said Wendy, blowing a raspberry at her father and his aide as they sulked out of the water.

**Ship 1: Mario, Pauline, Rosalina, Toadsworth, Boo, Black Yoshi**

** Ship 2: Princess Shroob, Don Pianta, Zess T., Noki**

The ships came back around, swinging upwards with great speed. Tumbling back towards the ground, everyone had to repeat their former moves. But the angle was a little steeper this time, and both beauties aboard ship one were having a tough time.

"Crap!" Pauline shouted, loosening from her position and soaring downwards. "H-h-help me!" Before she plummeted, Rosalina grabbed her hand.

"Thanks!" Pauline cried.

"Oh, don't thank me," snickered Rosalina. "I just wanted to inform you that I think your dress is tacky before I let you fall."

"Oh you absolute bi-," Pauline began but was cut off by her own scream as Rosalina let go.

"Have a nice trip!" Rosalina shouted after her with a laugh.

As Pauline crashed into the water, Princess Shroob fished her ray gun out and aimed it at Rosalina on the opposite ship. Seeing the action out of the corner of his eye, Don Pianta seized the moment and tackled her to the ground as the ship's leveled out.

"Don Pianta and Princess Shroob are brawling it out on the deck!" Brighton cried in fascination of the wild challenge.

Standing up, both pianta and alien queen stared one another down.

"Don't be thinkin' I'm about to let ya blast Rosa away," the Don growled, reaching forward for Princess Shroob. Skirting out of his way just in time, Princess Shroob stalked behind him and lifted her dress so she could kick him in the back.

"Ack!" Don Pianta croaked, flying forward. His stomach hit the railing as he crashed into Noki. Just as this happened, both ships began to make their first three hundred and sixty degree rotation. Everyone screamed and hung on, clutching to whatever things they could as their legs dangled in the air. Princess Shroob cursed and stashed her ray gun, retreating to the safety of her mast. Without anything to hold on to, Don Pianta leaned over the railing and fell into the water below. He nearly took Noki with him, but the marine biologist closed her eyes shut tight and prayed she could hang on.

Black Yoshi and Boo's decision to use the crow's nest proved fatal as the full rotation of the ship claimed the both of them. Watching Boo fall downwards with wide eyes, the flopped scene played out before Noki. Realizing she was the only one left for her prize pair, the pressure was on more than ever.

"What fun!" Shouted Brighton. "The ships have claimed three more!"

**Ship 1: Mario, Rosalina, Toadsworth, **

** Ship 2: Princess Shroob, Zess T., Noki**

Only six remained, and only one full pair remained. As the ships leveled, Princess Shroob fired away at Zess T. to dislodge her from her secure position, but the chef deflected the lasers with her trusty frying pan.

"Wahaha!" Zess T. laughed. "You can't best me, freak-a-zoid!"

"Don't get a big head!" Toadsworth warned from his ship. "Just focus on hanging on!"

His sage words were crucial to heed as the ships swung back for another full rotation, this time in the opposite direction. Falling downwards, everyone out of the challenge watched with keen interest as the remaining six hung on.

"Go Mario!" Flurrie shouted.

"Keep ya head focused, Rosa!" Encouraged the Don.

"Shoot 'em all!" Screamed Pauline. Nodding, Princess Shroob held tight onto her gun, but Zess T. looked back at Toadsworth quickly.

"Win this, toodletoes!" She shouted.

"W-what?" Toadsworth stammered. "Zess, what do you plan on doing?"

"AAAAH!" Screamed Zess, rushing forward before the ships flipped and throwing her frying pan at Princess Shroob. Screaming in horror, the space queen was hit in the head by the metal device and crumpled to the ground. Tackling her before she hit the deck, Zess lunged over the side with Princess Shroob in her arms, splashing into the water below.

"Zess T. and Princess Shroob are out!" Brighton cried. "That means Noki is the last player remaining player on ship two! She and Boo have won 50,000 coins!" As he announced this, he pulled back the second crank, causing the second ship to grind to a halt. Throwing up all over the deck, Noki woozily fell over the side and into the water.

"Oh gross," commented Rosalina from the other ship.

"We did it!" Boo cried, floating up to Noki and kissing her on the cheek.

"So…dizzy," said Noki, collapsing into his arms. Looking a bit concerned, Boo took Noki and floated back over to the sidelines.

"It's not over yet!" Kammy cried. "The first ship is still in motion!"

True to her words, the first ship performed its second full rotation. Hanging on to Mario, Toadsworth tried to do right by Zess' sacrifice, but his arthritis decided to flare up at that moment.

"Darn my age!" Toadsworth hollered as he splashed into the water below. Now with just Mario and Rosalina in contention, the second pair of winners would soon be determined.

"Go Mario, you big hunk of a man!" Flurrie cried.

"Knock 'em down, Rosa!" Shouted the Don.

As the ship leveled out, Rosalina decided to make a brazen move. She staggered forward to try and knock Mario off, but the heroic plumber did a triple super somersault.

"Mariohohoho!" He said, jumping three times and flipping around in the air.

"W-w-what the…," Rosalina began, but Mario landed behind her and kicked her in the ribs.

"It's-a-me!" He shouted, giving the camera a thumbs-up. Screaming, Rosalina flipped over the side and fell into the water below.

"And that's it!" Exclaimed Brighton. "Mario and Flurrie have won 50,000 coins!"

"Yes!" Flurrie shouted, floating into the air. Ship 1 stopped and Mario hopped off it, landing on the ground without so much as a scratch. Flurrie floated up to him, giving Mario a big hug.

_Flurrie:__ This is the second prize challenge in a row that Mario and I have won! Working with him has been an absolute blast! We've won 80,000 coins together! I-I can't believe it!_

"I'm sorry, Zess," Toadsworth said glumly. "I hung on for as long as I could."

"That's alright, hon," said Zess with a smile. "You did your best, and that's what matters." She gave him a peck on the cheek, causing the old steward to blush. On the sidelines, both Princess Shroob and Noki were coming back around.

"What an eventful challenge," remarked Bowser. "Man, I bet it would've been boring if Wendy was in it."

Wendy just fell onto the ground and cried.

However, as everyone talked about the results of the challenge, Black Yoshi grabbed Birdo and pulled her aside.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked him, batting her large eyelashes in concern.

"I can't take Mario anymore!" Black Yoshi said, almost a bit too loudly. "I know he's our ally, but he's awful to me! He calls himself my master. And look, he had no qualms in assaulting Rosalina like that. I just don't trust him at all."

"What are you saying?" Birdo asked in confusion. "We need Mario and Flurrie to fight against Princess Shroob."

"Mario's a jerk, and Flurrie will do whatever you tell her to do. Besides, I'm sure Princess Shroob feels threatened by Bowser and Kammy. She's going to want to take them out sooner or later," Black Yoshi continued.

"I don't quite understand," Birdo said naively.

"What I'm saying is," Black Yoshi reiterated himself, "is that it's time we really start playing this game. If we want to win, we're going to have to make a big move, and I think that move would be joining up with Princess Shroob to take down Mario."

"B-but why would we ever do that?" Birdo asked.

"Because Mario's awful," Black Yoshi explained. "He and Peach are terrible people. I mean for Grambi's sake Peach was talking about segregating Shy Guys because she hates the way they look. Mario's a bigot, and the princess is no better. We may think Princess Shroob is the villain here," he said, leaving his words hanging as his eyes drifted towards Mario. The mustachioed hero was talking animatedly with Toadsworth, Zess T., and Flurrie by a pluming fountain of water.

"But I think the devil is right there," he said, "and he doesn't have horns. He wears overalls and a red cap."

Birdo and Black Yoshi exchanged a look, and as their sight drifted back towards Mario, both of them contemplated making the biggest move of this game.

* * *

**And there is the longest chapter this story has ever seen! *falls over* I hope you liked it! Please, if you're a fan, let me know your thoughts in a review! Thanks for always reading, reviewing, and following!**

**Will Black Yoshi and Birdo follow through on the plan to knock out Mario, or will the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom lead his team to a victory in the immunity challenge and foil their plans? Now that Rosalina and the Don are in the minority, will the winds of fortune blow their way or will they be picked off one by one? Find out all of this and more next time on... The DreamStakes!**

**\- AdmiralBobbery **


	14. Blindside on the Bayside

**A/N: So now that we're back on track with this gameshow, I wanna give a big thank you to everyone who is reviewing and following! It means a lot! So this time, another Immunity Challenge will be played and…DUN DUN DUN, someone will be voted out! Will Team Manta face elimination, or will it be Team Dolphin? And at the end of the day…who will be the sixth person voted out of the DreamStakes? **

**Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Yoshpa: I'm glad you liked the challenge :D Idk if you meant Kammy or Wendy there because last chapter had a lot of Wendy hate and Kammy just sorta hung with Bowser so idk. When talking about Black Yoshi, I think he's realizing that if he's been bungled into this game, he might as well play it to win.**

**ultimateCCC: That's exactly right. Mario's won back to back prize challenges, and his team avoided elimination last time. Even though he might be Black Yoshi's target, he's strong enough to deflect elimination for a good little while.**

**TheJirachi21: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed both the chapter and the challenge! And while you have your suspicions, they could be true, or I could just be framing things that way. Either way, you'll find out who goes this time!**

**TCKing12: Thanks for coming back to the story :D Your encouragement means a lot to me!**

**ShinyStoutland: Yay thanks for reviewing! I know you follow the story but for you to drop a review meant a lot! I love it when followers become reviewers! Thanks so much!**

**Space Dimentio: Thanks for the three reviews! It means a lot you always review these things from the bottom up and not just the last chapter. I enjoy the variety as well :P I think including Princess Shroob was a good move, as everyone seems to love her. I like to keep the chapters shorter as well, but lately, I've been stretching from around 3,000 words to 5,000. I might shorten them again since it makes reading things convenient, but idk. Thanks again meta :D**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

**Team Manta: Mario, Birdo, Pauline, Flurrie, Princess Shroob, Bowser, Kammy, Black Yoshi**

**Team Dolphin: Toadsworth, Zess T., Noki, Boo, Wendy, Don Pianta, Rosalina**

* * *

The following day, the players in this diabolical game of money and madness found themselves back in Pinna Park. Having been here for a few days now, they'd already completed one immunity challenge here, but it was now time for a second. Meeting Brighton and Twila by Pinna Park's fabled rollercoaster, the fifteen remaining players oohed and awed at the sheer size of the monstrous metal ride.

"Good morning!" cried Brighton with a smile. "Isn't morning the best?" he asked them, trying to milk his opinion in front of Twila. Folding her arms, the crescent moon harrumphed.

"Night is obviously better," she said with a pout.

"Oh no," said Rosalina swiftly. "I do love daytime. It's so nice to feel the rays of the sun."

"See!" exclaimed Brighton. "Someone agrees."

"Whatever," Twila said sourly, sticking her tongue out at Rosalina who rudely flipped her the bird. No one saw it however, and the cosmic princess just chuckled to herself while Twila fumbled to get the attention of the others.

"Pipe down, Twila," Brighton instructed. "I've got to explain the rules of today, because this challenge is a doozy."

A chorus of groans arose from the crowd.

"Oh be quiet," Twila said sternly. "Go ahead," she said to Brighton.

"Thanks," chirped the sunny host. "Today, each of you will ride Pinna Park's famous rollercoaster in an attempt to shoot the other cart traveling along the rails. In rounds of two players each, one from each team, both players will be deployed from the shooting stations and sent whirling around the track. Once you reach a certain point, the track will reverse, so each team will only occupy about one half of the twisting rails at a time. The carts have been mounted with cannons that shoot water missiles. If you shoot your opponent, the round will end and you'll earn a point. The first team to four points wins Immunity!"

"Sounds pretty straightforward," remarked Pauline. "There's gotta be more to it."

"Oh there is," Twila said with a maniacal grin, "we're just not going to tell you."

Her ominous comment made everyone gulp. Turning to one another, they began to determine who would ride first.

_Bowser:__ Oh man! I love rides! I also love shooting missiles! This is a challenge for the Koopa King baby, just like last time. Keep these silly immunity games comin' my way!_

_Rosalina:__ Well, according to my calculations, the optimal point to shoot the missile would be right before the track reverses. It'd be slower at that point, so the operator's aim would be much more efficient. _

_Pauline:__ Now that I've got my head back in the game, scheming and winning challenges is what I'm about. We won last time, and I'm confident we can do it again. I don't think either of those old Toads or Noki will be able to handle the spinning track and the aim of the missile scope at the same time._

With the choices made, Team Manta and Team Dolphin presented their first riders. Due to his eagerness, Bowser had decided to go for Team Manta. For Team Dolphin, Don Pianta stepped up against the burly Koopa King.

"We at it again, huh?" Don Pianta asked. "This time I'll get ya, Bowsa!"

"Don't count your Yoshis before they hatch, Don," said Bowser proudly. "We'll see who scores the first point."

Both of them hopped into the carts, and soon, they were off. Both men hunkered down inside the cart, their girth preventing them from jostling about the ride. Squashed down inside the ride, they moved like they were part of the machine themselves. Both of them held a firm grip on the water missile cannon, and as the ride picked up speed, they began to fire away. The twists and turns of the railway made it so that most of their initial shots missed. From the sidelines, their team members watched anxiously.

As the coasters turned up and went over a small rise, Don Pianta took his chance. Aiming as the cart slowed down, he moved the cannon in front of Bowser's cart and fired away. Having accounted for the motion of both rides, Don Pianta smiled knowingly as his missile connected with Bowser's cart. The water exploded upon the surface, spraying his vileness with an arc of falling water.

"What?!" cried Bowser in surprise. "No way!"

"Oh yeah!" shouted Don Pianta, pumping his orange arm into the sky in victory.

Brighton reversed the rides and brought both the Don and the Koopa King back to the beginning of the ride. Giving the mobster a furious glare, Bowser stomped away with a snort of smoke.

"Your rudeness!" shrieked Kammy. "Don't forget your blood pressure!"

"That's one point for Team Dolphin," said Twila. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," offered Rosalina for her team. Pauline quickly volunteered to ride for her team.

"Pauline versus Rosalina!" shouted Brighton enthusiastically. "Let's see who comes out on top! Ladies, please enter the carts." As she did so, Rosalina gave Pauline a peculiar look. It was the look a lion would give its prey before pouncing. Somewhat intimidated by the look Rosalina gave her, Pauline timidly entered he cart. She wanted to avoid Rosalina's gaze, so she kept her head down for just a moment. That moment was enough…because Pauline spotted something at the bottom of her cart. A green coin…

Unhooking one of her earrings casually, Pauline let it drop to the floor of the cart. "Oh!" she shouted. "I dropped my earrings. Hold on for just a second."

"Typical," spat Rosalina, and Twila rolled her eyes in annoyance. Neither of them knew what Pauline was truly up to. As she bent down to retrieve her earring, she stuffed the green coin in the front of her shoe and stood up quickly.

"Got it!" Pauline announced. "I'm ready now."

"It's about time," Brighton droned. Starting the ride, he sent both women off towards the other end of the railway. Their match didn't last long however. Rosalina's fine understanding of what went into physics allowed her to blast Pauline out of the competition in just a few moments, but the auburn beauty didn't mind. Their carts came back, and she tried to act upset.

"Oh gosh," she said. "I tried my best! Oh well!"

_Birdo:__ I-I don't know if it was just me…but Pauline seemed awfully suspicious when she stepped off of the ride. I didn't have much time to think about however, because Mario was jumping into his cart and I wanted to keep a close eye on him._

"Mariohoho!" exclaimed the mustachioed hero. "Let's-a-go!"

Toadsworth would be his opponent, and the old steward was rather excited to ride the rollercoaster.

_Toadsworth:__ This one's on my bucket list! When I came to these islands with Master Mario and the princess, we barely had any time to actually enjoy things. We stayed on Delfino for a little bit after the whole Shadow Mario fiasco, but we never came back to Pinna Park. I've always wanted to ride this rollercoaster._

Toadsworth's wish soon changed as the rollercoaster rocketed away from its starting point. The g-force was too much for him, and he spit all over his face and screamed like a madman. "Aggggh Grambi on a tricycle what depth of hell is this awful ride from!?" shouted Toadsworth as the ride spun and spun into oblivion.

"It's-a-me!" shouted Mario, firing like mad at the poor steward. Missile after missile grazed by Toadsworth, causing his shouting to reach a raucous boom.

"By my great aunt's glasses what in tarnation is going on!?" screamed Toadsworth like a belligerent drunkard. Spittle flew everywhere as he wildly flew about the cart. On the other side of the track, Mario sang merrily in Italian as he fired missile after missile at poor Toadsworth. Eventually, the man in red connected, and the ride was brought back to safety with a hyperventilating Toadsworth on it. As he arrived, Zess T. made to comfort him, but Toadsworth pushed past her and fell into the bushes to vomit everywhere.

"That's two points to Team Dolphin and one to Team Manta!" announced Brighton. "Who's up next?"

_Toadsworth:__ I'm going to find whoever made that awful death machine and sue the life out of them! _

"There, there, Toodletoes," Zess T. said in a comforting tone as she patted the brown-capped Toad's back.

For the next round, it was going to be Black Yoshi against Boo. Both of them were friends, so they envisioned this round as nothing more than friendly competition, but as they approached their carts, Black Yoshi whispered something so only Boo could hear.

"I need your team to win," he hissed. "Mario's overstayed his welcome if you ask me."

Boo looked a bit surprised by this plan. However, he simply nodded. Floating into his cart, Boo was prepared to help his friend achieve whatever diabolical goal he had in mind. Brighton launched the ride and the round began.

_Boo:__ I was a bit surprised that Stanley approached me about this, but I had to agree. I thought he was allies with Mario, but I don't know everything going on over there, so if this is what he wants to happen, it's obviously for the best._

_Black Yoshi:__ I know that what I'm doing could be considered rash…but I've thought this through. Tonight, Mario's-a-racist ass is-a-going home!_

Their rides spun for some time, and Black Yoshi tried to show a valiant effort, but eventually Boo got him. Just like Pauline, he faked sadness upon his return. It seemed that more than one person on Team Manta was looking forward to a trip to the elimination ring.

"Alright, so Team Dolphin has 3 points and Team Manta just has 1," said Twila in summary. Mario visibly scowled at this.

"Oh-a-come on!" he cried. "We have to-a-win!"

"That's just like Mario," hissed Princess Shroob. "Even though I'm on your team, I don't like it when heroes think they deserve to win just because they're heroes."

"But I-a-always win!" argued Mario confidently. Wanting to get away from the narrow-minded plumber, Princess Shroob volunteered to go up next. Wendy would be her adversary.

"Oh come on," said Princess Shroob with a wry grin. "The adopted child of Bowser?"

"I am not adopted!" Wendy yelled in rage.

"Who knows?" Bowser asked no one with a shrug. "I sure as hell didn't plan on having you."

_Wendy:__ Props to Birdo for enduring such ignominy for so long…because I don't know how much more of this I can take. At least I'm not as hideous as her. _

Wendy was too busy sobbing like a big baby during her turn to shoot at Princess Shroob, so the alien queen easily netted a victory for her team. Bringing the score up to 3-2 in favor of Team Dolphin, she felt quite triumphant about her turn.

_Princess Shroob:__ I'm an expert with shooting mechanisms of all kinds! Rayguns, space cannons, and even rocket launchers! I love them all, mwehehehe!_

The next round consisted of Birdo against Noki. Both of them were close, just like Black Yoshi and Boo, but Noki was barely tall enough to operate the missile launcher, let alone aim. Struggling with the firing mechanism as the ride began, she soon found herself blown away by Birdo who fired a lucky second shot in her direction.

"Yes!" chirped Birdo in glee.

"Wow Birdo, real cool," said Pauline. "Bullying small defenseless sea creatures. I didn't know you'd ever stoop so low."

Feeling awful about scoring the point, Birdo sank into Black Yoshi's arms upon returning as the aforementioned dinosaur shot Pauline a dirty look.

"So we appeared to be all tied up," noted Brighton. "This must be written or something. Anyway, who's up next?"

It was revealed that the two old crones, Kammy Koopa and Zess T., would battle it out for the win. Their weak arms and clogged arteries would surely come in handy during this high-speed and demanding challenge. Boarding their carts, they bid their teammates adieu and began the spiraling journey down the railway.

"You're mine, you trashy piece of fungus!" bellowed Kammy as she took the first shot, missing.

"Can it, freakshow!" shouted Zess T., firing a shot that also missed.

"You aim about as well as my grandmother!" Kammy shouted in a condescending tone, firing another shot and missing.

"Oh? When did she die? 1750?" guessed Zess T. as she fired her second straight miss.

The comment enraged Kammy, and she fired quicker than she should have as they rose over the slow hump. She missed Zess T., and the old chef took her opportunity to seal the deal for her team. Firing away, she blasted Kammy with a water missile and ended the game in Team Dolphin's favor.

"Drat!" shouted the wet Kammy. "I was certain I'd get you."

"Next time," said Zess with a wink. "Provided you survive tonight." Her ominous comment made Kammy uneasy as they rolled back to the starting line. Earning disappointed looks from her team, Kammy sulked back to her side while Brighton announced the end of the Immunity Challenge.

"So, with four points, the victory goes to Team Dolphin!"

They all cheered as Team Manta looked sad, but some of them didn't look as sad as others. Mario and Kammy in particular looked pretty bummed, but everyone else seemed alright with the fact they had to go face elimination. Dismissing everyone to roam around Pinna Park for the rest of the day, Brighton and Twila took their leave and went away to go do outer space things. Meanwhile, while some players got their theme park on, others made some crafty moves.

"Speak, knave," commanded Princess Shroob as she met Black Yoshi by his requested spot. He had whispered to her on the sidelines to meet him by the merry-go-round, and while Princess Shroob normally didn't deign to speak with the rabble, she found Black Yoshi to be smarter than most.

"Alright," he said, "I want to take out Mario and I need your help to do it."

"Well that'd be rather stupid of you, dark peasant dino," said the Shroob.

"No, it wouldn't," argued Black Yoshi, getting a little annoyed with her. "I know you don't want to work with Bowser and Kammy for too long, and if the four of us, meaning you, me, Birdo, and Pauline, all align, then they'll never see it coming."

"I have no interest in working with that hideous traitor," Princess Shroob said in reference to Birdo. "But I shall accept this offer. If it helps us take out Mario, then it is a deal I am willing to make." Black Yoshi eagerly shook her hand, but neither of them were aware of the lurking Pauline and the green coin wedged in the bottom of her shoe. Hearing their conversation, she had a thought.

_Pauline:__ If there ever comes a point in time where I have to own up to my actions in this game, then everyone will view me as Princess Shroob's lapdog. She's my closest ally, but I have to make a big move that'll guarantee me recognition before her. Besides…no one takes out Mario but me!_

Finding Mario dancing around on the musical shell ride, Pauline pulled him to the side.

"Don't-a-touch me you harlot!" Mario cried in disdain.

"Shut up and just listen to me," snapped Pauline as she removed the green coin from her shoe. "This is an exemption. I've had one before so we all know how they work."

"Mamma Mia!" exclaimed Mario. "Where did you-a-find that?"

"Doesn't matter," she snapped again. "Just take it. Everyone's planning on booting you tonight."

"What!?" Mario cried. "But I've got-a-Flurrie, Birdo, and Black Yoshi on my side."

"Apparently not," said Pauline as she folded her arms. "A few people on our team went behind my back to conspire to get you out. I'm the only person allowed to do that, so this is how I'm repaying them. Just play it tonight and say you found it in the rollercoaster."

"How do I-a-repay you?" Mario asked her, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Toss your vote at Kammy," Pauline instructed. "She's useless in challenges as evidenced by today. I'll tell Princess Shroob the same." Mario nodded as he watched her stalk off, actually thankful for once that Pauline was involved in this game.

* * *

"W-what?" Princess Shroob asked Pauline. "You're sure!?"

"Positive," said the slim woman with a nod. "Mario showed me the exemption himself. We can't touch him tonight."

"Darn," said Princess Shroob. "Who else do we go for then?"

"I'd say Birdo," Pauline said, keeping her cards close to her chest. This was opposite of what she had told Mario, but no one knew.

"True!" piped Princess Shroob. "That ugly little traitor thing has met her end!"

_Princess Shroob:__ I don't care about my deal with Yoshi-slave! If Mario's untouchable tonight, the deal is off! Black Yoshi can go back to the hood!_

Right before voting, Pauline approached Black Yoshi and Birdo.

"So," she said, "I heard about your deal with Princess Shroob." Birdo looked scared, but Black Yoshi replied for the both of them.

"Is everything alright?" Black Yoshi asked. "The deal is good, yeah?"

"It's off," said Pauline with a cold stare. "Mario found himself a secret exemption. So, he can't be voted out. Sorry, but you're of no use to us anymore." She stalked away, smiling mischievously. Stunned, both Black Yoshi and Birdo exchanged a glance.

_Black Yoshi:__ Well if the deal is off and Pauline's going to be rude…I'm going to send her home!_

Everyone assembled at the seaside voting ring where Team Dolphin had convened for Wario's elimination. As they sat down, Flurrie piped up.

"Well I've been irrelevant all episode!" she exclaimed. "Guess I was getting too much screentime in the other episodes."

"Yeah, and that made ratings plummet," Brighton explained while faking a gag. Crestfallen, Flurrie stayed silent for the rest of the night.

"Alright, you know the drill," Brighton said. "We vote, and if anyone has an exemption, play it after the vote."

"Wait!?" Birdo cried. "When was that a rule? Last time, Pauline played her exemption beforehand."

"Well if you had one, Birdo," Brighton said with a roll of his eyes, "which you obviously don't, you'd know there's a little note that comes with it. It explains that the policy on exemptions has changed."

"O-oh…," Birdo said.

_Mario:__ P-Pauline did not hand me such a note! What's-a-going on?_

"Alright," said Twila with a clap of her hands. "Let's get to it!" Everyone was really confused, but Pauline knew all. With a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, she watched as Flurrie got up to vote.

"I have no idea who to vote for," said Flurrie, scribbling down a random name. When she returned, the process of voting continued along, and once everyone was done, Twila brought the box back.

"So, does anyone have an exemption?" asked the cosmic host.

"I-a-do!" beamed Mario, as everyone expected from Pauline's gossip earlier. He presented the green coin to Twila, who accepted it. Giving the coin a rub…she smudged off green marker.

"What is this trick!" shouted Twila. "A fake exemption!" She tossed the coin into the fire by the shore. "How rude!"

Mario had no idea what to say.

"I happen to have the real one," said Pauline, rising and stalking past Mario with a grin. Handing it to Twila, she watched with glee as the hostess confirmed the authenticity of this exemption.

"_This_," she said, "is a real exemption." She paused to give Mario a glare. "Any votes for Pauline will not count."

"W-what?" Mario asked, turning to Pauline wildly.

"Oh hush," shushed Pauline. "Just watch it all unfold."

Everyone looked to Pauline in worry, wondering what in Grambi's name was about to unfold. Twila opened the voting box and began to read the votes.

"First vote…**KAMMY**."

_Mario:__ I saw-a-my handwriting on that one. I voted like-a-Pauline said to, but what is she-a-cooking up?"_

"Second vote…**PAULINE**," said Twila, throwing it away. "That doesn't count."

"Third vote…**PAULINE**," remarked Twila with wider eyes, tossing that one out as well. "Doesn't count either."

"Fourth vote…**PAULINE**," Twila said, her eyes growing wider. She crumpled it up and tossed it away. "That's three in a row, good on you, Pauline."

Pauline smiled confidently as everyone whispered to one another in confusion.

"Fifth vote…**BIRDO**."

Birdo's eyes lit up in surprise as she saw her name come up. Since all three of Pauline's votes had been thrown out, Birdo was tied with Kammy for the possibility of going home.

"Sixth vote…**FLURRIE**."

"Oh my," remarked Flurrie. "What is going on?"

"Seventh vote…**FLURRIE.**"

"Another vote!?" shrieked Flurrie. "Who is responsible for this?"

Twila unfurled the eighth and final vote. "Sixth person voted out of The DreamStakes…**FLURRIE**. Three votes is enough in this situation Flurrie, so please collect your bags."

"What!?" cried Mario. "What just-a-happened? Pauline!" Mario turned towards the devilish woman. "You told me I was-a-safe? You-a-gave me the exemption!"

"A fake exemption, darling," Pauline said with a giggle. "I kept the real one for myself. I knew once I burned the bridge with Black Yoshi, he'd gun for me. So, I took out another one of your allies."

"But why me?" Flurrie asked Pauline sadly. "I was on side for a long time!"

"Because," Pauline hissed, leaning in close to Mario. "I'm saving you for last, plumber. One by one, you'll watch your friends fall and then I'll knock you right out of this game." Mario's eyes widened, and everyone sitting around realized what had just happened.

"The villains clinch the majority now!" Kammy said with a cackle. "Prepare to meet your end, Mario!"

Mario, Black Yoshi, and Birdo all exchanged frightened looks as Pauline, Princess Shroob, Bowser, and Kammy high-fived. Gathering her bags, Flurrie made to leave, but not before telling her allies goodbye.

"Thank you, Mario," said the wind spirit, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You helped me open up my eyes. I had a lot of fun with you, and at least we won those two prize challenges."

"That's right," said Brighton. "You won't be leaving empty-handed Flurrie." He handed her a check for 80,000 coins. "Take this," he said with a smile. "Your vault has been cleared out now that you've been eliminated."

"Thank you," said Flurrie with a small smile. Accepting the money, she waved goodbye to everyone and started walking down the beach with Twila towards the boat. Brighton then addressed the seven remaining players of Team Manta.

"Well," he said, swallowing. "Tonight was certainly eventful. Looks like Pauline managed to outsmart nearly everyone here. Stay on your toes, Team Manta." As he said those words, everyone looked towards Pauline. The woman in scarlet smiled triumphantly as she left the elimination ring, knowing her plan had been a total success.

But behind her, Mario walked with fire in his eyes. Pauline had wronged him twice now…and he'd be damned if she did it again.

**Vote Results!**

** Kammy (1): Mario**

** Birdo (1): Princess Shroob**

** Pauline (3): Flurrie, Black Yoshi, Birdo – Did Not Count.**

** Flurrie (3): Pauline, Bowser, Kammy**

**So this was a difficult elimination for me, because I bounced around the victim in my head several times. It was originally going to be Mario, but then I changed it to Kammy, and then I decided Flurrie had completed her journey. I also give her little to no appearance in this episode to sort of make you forget about her while bigger personalities (such as Pauline and Mario) took the stage and you might've thought they'd be eliminated. In the end, I thought Flurrie had fulfilled her purpose as she woke up from Princess Shroob's women's alliance and joined Mario. **

**So there you have it! Let me know what you thought in a review, and thanks for always tuning in! See you next time on…The DreamStakes!**


	15. The Yoshi Carousel of Doom

**A/N: So it's been two months, and I know that, but I've been very busy. However, the U.S. Season of Big Brother is in full swing and I recently purchased this season's live feeds, which allow you to look back and watch previous seasons. Anyway, all this binge watching of reality competition TV reminded me of how badly I want to finish this story! I know I've been back and forth about it, but I really want to try and complete this! So, here we go again :D**

**Thanks to those who reviewed :D **

**Yoshpa: :O Don't murder Pauline!**

**ultimateCCC: That's exactly right. Mario may have Toadsworth and Zess T., but without Flurrie by his side, he truly is one vs. all.**

**Owen96: Thanks for the double reviews! I'm sorry Flurrie left but I realized she had made peace in this competition. She had discovered that she needed to speak for herself and not let others railroad her and speak for her. In doing this, I think Flurrie won the ultimate reward of self-gratification and was able to bid the competition goodbye with a smile.**

**Heysoup: I'm sorry about Flurrie! I know people really enjoyed her, but we can't win them all. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and appreciating my interesting spin on Mario! I derived the racism he expresses from his countless endeavors across the Mushroom Kingdom. He puts menial species like goombas and koopas and yoshis to harsh use and straight up murders them in order to get to Princess Peach, so I feel like it's fitting.**

**Joker: Thank you! Thanks for appreciating the blindside and appreciating it. Thanks for being someone who's not mortified that Flurrie went home.**

**Meta: Wooooow! Thankyousomuch for reviewing every chapter! You are amazing and deserve one million cookies! You're the bomb :D Every review was so thoughtful and insightful and I really appreciate that!**

**Gabby-Star: Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry, but no Iggy! Thanks for appreciating the game tho!**

**Angelatheherablist: Thanks for the review! It's easy to disagree with something so different to what you're used to!**

**The DreamStakes!**

**Team Manta: Mario, Birdo, Pauline, Princess Shroob, Bowser, Kammy, Black Yoshi**

**Team Dolphin: Toadsworth, Zess T., Noki, Boo, Wendy, Don Pianta, Rosalina**

Following Flurrie's surprise elimination, several members of Team Manta were left scratching their heads.

_Mario:__ I'm-a-completely-a-blinsided by-a-Flurrie's elimination! If-a-Pauline wanted to go for-a-me, she could have done the deed right-a-there! But-a-no! She hacks off Flurrie instead! What a night!_

_Pauline:__ Flurrie got exactly what was coming her way. She backstabbed Princess Shroob and I, and she only got what she deserved. At the end of the day, snitches get stitches and Flurrie's only gone because of what she did to herself._

_Black Yoshi:__ This is the pits! With Flurrie gone, Birdo and I have to completely rely on ourselves to move forward. I know Mario is Pauline's primary target, but if we don't do something fast, we'll follow Flurrie out the door soon enough._

_Princess Shroob:__ This is perfect! Flurrie-slave is gone and since her defection, Pauline and I have only grown in strength. With Bowser and Kammy on our side, there's nothing that pink horror show and her useless boyfriend can do to stop us!_

The next morning, the members of Team Dolphin were shocked to note the absence of the lively wind spirit as they met for breakfast outside of Pinna Park. Brighton and Twila had prepared basket breakfasts for everyone including muffins, yogurt, and a banana along with some orange juice. Since there wasn't a hotel on the theme park island for them to stay in, the dining options were a bit more…continental.

"I dare say!" Toadsworth hissed to Zess T. as they munched on their chocolate chip muffins. "With Flurrie gone…things don't look good for our allies on the other side!" Zess T. agreed with him through a slow nod of understanding. A deep frown creased the chef's face, and she could only brew on the thoughts that flashed across her mind. Things did not look good for Mario, Birdo, and Black Yoshi.

_Zess T.:__ It's unfortunate that Flurrie is the one who ended up going home. Without her on our side, if the teams ever merge, we'll be down a number. If we don't merge soon…Pauline and her crew can pick off Mario, Birdo, and Stanley one by one. This is not good!_

Despite the sour looks that pained the expressions of Mario and his allies, Pauline was looking rather chipper. She peeled her banana slowly and with glee. She looked out over the remaining players and could barely contain her excitement as she ate her small meal. Beside her, the Koopa King and his faithful lackey enjoyed their breakfast just as much. The team switch had placed them in a position of power with Pauline and Princess Shroob, and now the four villains had free reign over their team. No matter what happened, they held majority. Mario would be sure to go home next.

"Well," Brighton said, rubbing his hands together as he approached everyone. "For some odd reason, Delfino's disappointed with our ratings."

"But we've been giving them lots of spicy drama!" Noki argued, upset that Delfino would be so disappointed with them.

"Hush now, Noki," Boo said, giving her a comforting pat on the head. "It's not your fault." The little seashelled creature gave the ghost an affectionate look before returning to her breakfast.

_Noki:__ Boo and I are very close in this game. Not just for strategy…but he's someone I could see myself with. He always cheers me up when I'm sad and puts me in a good mood. I'm thankful he's here…because I don't know how I'd survive without him._

"Unfortunately," Twila said with a frown, "the networks tend to disagree. So today…there is no prize challenge!" She was met with a wave of dropped jaws. "Furthermore," the celestial host continued, "the losers of today's challenge will have to go straight to the voting arena where a member of their team will be eliminated! It's curveballs like these that will keep the viewers entertained!"

"And raise our pay!" Brighton said with the kind of grin a con man would wear. He earned several disgruntled looks from the players.

_Rosalina:__ Winning today's challenge is imperative for the Don and I. If we lose, the foursome of Toadsworth, Zess T., Boo, and Noki will vote one of us out. I know that Wendy has caused trouble in the past, but they don't perceive her on the same threat level as the Don or I. If we lose…one of us is definitely going home._

_Mario:__ I have to win today's-a-challenge not only for-a-myself, but for-a-Black Yoshi and-a-Birdo!_

"If you'll follow us," Twila said, "we'll take you to the challenge."

Only nervous glances and mixed expressions existed between the players. Flurrie had just been eliminated the night before…and now someone else would quickly follow her out. What a shocker this morning had been.

As they walked back into the park, the players noticed that an elderly noki was awaiting them by the Yoshi Carousel. Wondering what this meant, they all journeyed along with Brighton and Twila before reaching the old gent's side.

"Good day!" Toadsworth said with a nod of his brown cap.

"Ah, how are you, good sir?" asked the old noki.

"Wonderful! You are the park manager, I presume?" asked Toadsworth.

"Right-o!" exclaimed the old manager. "Lovely weather, isn't it?"

"If I do say so myself!" Toadsworth said. "Capital!"

"ENOUGH!" Wendy shouted. "You two geezers can make out after we win this super important challenge. Until then, zip it!"

"Actually," Brighton cut-in, "the manager can't 'zip it'. He has to explain today's challenge while Twila and I go get a mani-pedi at the Pinna Park salon!"

"You're leaving us?" Birdo asked, sounding dejected and somewhat offended.

"Oh God!" Twila shrieked. "I just hate the way your mouth moves when you speak!"

"It's alright, Birdo," Black Yoshi consoled her as she crumbled to the ground in shame. The dark Yoshi shot a glare at Twila as she and Brighton walked away, but it seemed to do no good.

"Well…there go our hosts," Bowser muttered.

"And here goes the park manager!" bellowed the noki, earning everyone's attention. "As the park manager, it's my duty to explain today's special elimination challenge to you! Before me is the Yoshi Carousel!"

"Duh," whispered Wendy.

"The challenge is simple. Pick a Yoshi, hop on…and hang on for dear life! If you fall off the carousel, you're out! Last one hanging on wins!"

"I doubt this thing goes much faster than a child's pace," Pauline muttered as she picked out a red Yoshi.

_Park Manager:__ Little do the players know…the machine has been outfitted to do all sorts of crazy things! It can go super fast, and I can even make the Yoshis spin around! Ohoho, what fun this shall be! Good thing they all signed waivers directing any of their injuries away from the park's legal trust!_

Everyone had selected a Yoshi. Unbeknownst to them, the park manager had outfitted the carousel with all sorts of crazy maneuvers. A simple ride around the carousel would soon turn into a deadly battle of endurance that would ultimately end in one of them going home. As they held onto the poles extending out of the ceramic Yoshis, they wondered how difficult this challenge could really be.

The pace started off slow, and coupled with the annoying music, many of the competitors found this game to be a joke.

"I bet Brighton and Twila just wanted to get rid of us for the day while they had their spa day!" Bowser bellowed in anger. "I wish I was in the spa! My shell needs waxing!"

"No your vileness!" Kammy shouted. "It's the shiniest shell in the kingdoms!"

"You bet your boxers it is!" Bowser said with a roar of laughter, a few embers escaping his nostrils.

_Black Yoshi:__ Bowser and Kammy disgust me! They think they're invulnerable now that they've teamed up with Pauline and Princess Shroob…but, they kind of are._

Ten minutes passed without anything of importance happening.

"Come on!" Don Pianta grunted. "What's da hold up? When is dis challenge gonna get interesting?"

"Glad you asked!" the park manager cried, cranking a lever nearby the carousel. Suddenly, the ride lurched forward, picking up in speed a great deal.

"Whoahoho!" Toadsworth shouted. "What a turn of events!"

"Can it, old man!" Wendy snapped. "You're beginning to sound like Ballyhoo! Why don't I throw you off a windmill!?"

Her sassy remark caused Toadsworth and Zess T., who was riding her Yoshi nearby, to share a mixed look.

_Rosalina:__ This is great! If Wendy keeps her brash attitude, Toadsworth and Zess T. may think twice about sending the Don or I home. _

_Wendy:__ (#*$&amp;% Toadsworth! I hate old people! I once knocked the kickstand off my grandmother's wheelchair and let her roll down a hill to her death just because I hate old people so much! Oops! I think I just confessed to murder on national television…_

The Yoshi Carousel began to speed up, and with it, the Yoshis bobbed up and down with greater force. Soon, the smaller contestants were finding it harder to hang on.

"Hold tight, Noki!" Boo urged. "I know you can do it! Just keep at it!"

"I'll try!" Noki said, thankful for Boo's encouragement. He couldn't see it, but the marine biologist gave him a look of endearment from her position. His words of encouragement meant more to her than he knew. However…they couldn't do much. Being so little, it wasn't long before Noki was the first to fall off the carousel.

"Noki is out!" the park manager declared.

"Oof!" Noki shouted, hitting the padding on the edge of the carousel.

"You alright!?" Boo asked from his Yoshi.

"Y-yeah," Noki stammered, "I'm good!"

_Boo:__ Noki shouldn't be disappointed that she fell of first. She tried her best, and this competition obviously wasn't suited to her frame._

_Noki:__ While I know Boo probably just did a confessional about how I should be proud of myself, I can't help but feel disappointed for being the first off…however, anything can happen._

Something did happen, and it wasn't good for Team Dolphin. Being just as small as Noki, Toadsworth and Zess T. were soon to follow. Their arms were weak for being so old, and with a startled cry, both fell off at almost the exact same time.

"Oh no!" the park manager shouted. "Both Toadsworth and Zess T. are out!"

"Me back!" Zess T. cried. "Omigod! My back!"

"Should we call in medical?" the park manager asked.

"Nahhhhhh," everyone said in unison.

_Princess Shroob:__ Zess T. and Toadsworth fall off after Noki! What useless old slaves! Back on my home planet, we exile the elderly since they're so useless!_

The game continued with four members remaining on Team Dolphin and seven on Team Manta. However, the park manager wasn't done yet. Slamming a button near the lever, he smiled as the Yoshi Carousel began to make the ceramic Yoshis spin their riders around.

"G-Gah!" Kammy shouted, surprised by the sudden switch. With a cry, the old Magikoopa fell off her Yoshi.

"You're fired!" Bowser grumbled, torching the old hag.

"Your horridness!" Kammy screamed, her tears drowned out by the singe of the flames. Wiping a tear from his eye, Bowser laughed at his aide's misery as his team lost a member.

_Kammy:__ ….._

The spinning Yoshis also threw the bigger players for a loop. Their girth made it hard to stay balanced, so both Don Pianta and Bowser found themselves flung off by the rotating dinos.

"Bowser and the Don are out, bringing the game to 5-3 in favor of Team Manta!" the park manager announced. Right after he said this, Mario, Birdo, and Black Yoshi all exchanged smiles as they realized the odds were in their favor. Just Rosalina, Wendy, and Boo needed to drop…and then they'd be home free.

_Pauline:__ The plan is to get rid of Mario…so why not just throw the challenge?_

Sharing a nod with Princess Shroob, conveying her meaning, Pauline launched herself from her Yoshi and hit the padding. Shortly after, Princess Shroob did the same with a maniacal, "So long, peasants!"

"Hey!" Black Yoshi shouted. "That's not fair! You guys are throwing the challenge!"

"Oh no," Pauline said in a very sarcastic voice. "We'd never do such a thing!"

"Yes we would," Princess Shroob said, giving her a confused look.

_Princess Shroob:__ What is this sarcasm you speak of? On my home planet we have no such thing! Shroobs speak their mind!_

Mario gritted his teeth, realizing this meant the game was now 3-3, however…he could not let go. Fortunately for him, Wendy soon hurled up chunks and passed out, slipping off her Yoshi and hitting her head on the metal below.

"Good things you signed those waivers!" the park manager bellowed.

"Wahahah!" Bowser chuckled. "Wendy's out cold!"

_Bowser:__ Oh man…what a sack of useless toadstools!_

Just Boo and Rosalina held on for Team Dolphin, but the numbers swung back to a settled state because Birdo couldn't hold on for much longer.

"You won't be mad at me if I drop, right?" she asked Stanley.

"Of course not, I'd hate you!" he joked. "No, I'm just kidding. If you feel like you can't go on anymore, then Mario and I got this!"

"It's-a-alright, Birdo," Mario reassured her. "This mongoloid and I won't-a-fail!"

"Seriously?" Black Yoshi asked him with creased eyes.

"Alright then," Birdo said with a sigh. "Off I go!" She jumped from her Yoshi, landing in the padding and removing herself from the game.

"It's 2-2!" the park manager announced. "Boo and Rosalina for Team Dolphin, Mario and Black Yoshi for Team Manta! Who will prevail!?"

_Rosalina:__ I know I desperately needed to pull off this challenge to give the Don and I a win…but my arms were jelly by this point. We'd been hanging onto this death trap for thirty minutes and I just couldn't do it anymore…_

Rosalina jumped from her Yoshi, leaving just Boo to fend for himself.

_Boo:__ Uhm…I don't really need this! Noki and I can just team up with Toadsworth and Zess T. and vote out one of the other three. If I let go…it only helps us get further!_

"Congratulations Team Manta!" Boo chirped. Without further explanation, he floated off of his Yoshi…handing the win to Mario and Black Yoshi.

"YES!" Birdo cheered from the sidelines, hugging Mario and Stanley as the ride stopped and they wobbly stepped down from their sides.

_Birdo:__ Yes, we did it! With Boo's help, neither Mario nor Stanley will be going home!_

Birdo was so ecstatic she planted a kiss on Stanley's cheek, causing the dinosaur to blush.

_Black Yoshi:__ Oh man…winning the challenge was cool, but I think snagging that smooch from Birdo was even better!_

Mario jabbed his finger in Pauline's face. "How's-a-that?" he asked her with a sneer. "Your little plan did not-a-work against-a-me!" He danced a triumphant jig, causing Pauline to fake vomit.

On the other side of the park, Noki hugged Boo tightly as he floated over.

"It's alright," Boo told her. "I handed them that win since Mario's our ally and he's in trouble. We can just vote out Rosalina tonight."

_Boo:__ Tonight, my target is Rosalina. She's obviously the brains of the operation, and sending her packing would make it a lot easier for us to maintain our status as top dogs. Wendy and the Don aren't much competition after that…_

"What a show!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "Everyone did their best!"

"I tried…" Noki said, still sounding dejected that she had fallen off.

"Hey," Boo said, pulling back from the hug. "You did your best, that's all that matters." He gave her a light kiss, causing her to blush slightly. Whatever confidence had seeped away was now renewed by Boo's affirmation of his affection for her.

"So looks like you chumps lost," Brighton said with a laugh, blowing off his fingernails as he and Twila appeared from seemingly nowhere. "That's tough…but like we said, the elimination is immediate. Let's go!"

"We get no time to discuss our votes?" Boo asked, a bit horrified.

"If you can squeeze it in on the walk over," Twila told him. Looking between himself and his allies, the pale ghost tried to devise and whisper out a plan as they made their way out of the park and out to the edge of the beach where Flurrie had been booted just last night.

_Don Pianta:__ Going into dis…I'm afraid either Rosa or myself will get da boot! _

_Rosalina:__ I've played aggressively and strategically…and knowing that, I think I might not be too safe._

_Wendy:__ *#*%&amp;*#^% TOADSWORTH!1!_

_Toadsworth:__ That Wendy lass sure is nice! I hope she sticks around longer!_

_Zess T.:__ For the love of all that is holy and good someone call an ambulance! I snapped me back in half!_

_Noki:__ I may have felt a little under confident earlier…but knowing Boo believes in me makes enduring this game a lot easier!_

_Boo:__ We control the majority…so whoever our target is…they're going home!_

"Welcome to the voting arena," Brighton said, standing on top of a milk crate. "I just got a pedicure with Twila, so you've got another thing coming if you think I'm gonna get grains of sand underneath these toenails."

"That's right," Twila said from her own milk crate. "But enough about that. Shortly, you'll each cast your votes. The victim of this impromptu elimination will be sent packing! What a bummer for you, losers!"

"I don't remember you two being so mean yesterday," Noki pointed out.

"Oh, it's for ratings," Twila explained. "Harsher judges like Piers Morgankoop and Simon T. get larger audiences on reality shows. Brighton and I felt like we should copy their behaviors to get more appeal!"

"Anyway," Brighton said, "it's now time to vote! One by one, cast your votes!" Obeying his words, the players did so, and as they all went to vote, Twila tallied each paper and put them in a box. Once she had all seven papers, she addressed the players once more.

"Alright. I'm going to read the votes. Once the name of the eliminated player is read, it's curtains for you! You'll grab your bag and hop on that little boat and sail back to Delfino Plaza!" she explained, pointing a nearby dingy that would take them ashore.

Twila opened the voting box and began to read the votes.

"First vote…**TOADSWORTH."**

"Dear me!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Second vote…**BOO."**

_Boo:__ Mostly like the Don or Rosalina…_

"Third vote…**BOO."**

Boo scowled, shooting both the Don and Rosalina a glare.

"Fourth vote…**ROSALINA."**

Rosalina gritted her teeth, scared that this sole vote meant the next three would be for her.

"Fifth vote…**ROSALINA."**

_Rosalina:__ Looks like Boo's wised up…_

"Sixth vote…**ROSALINA."**

'Great," the cosmic princess said, blowing a stream of her hair.

"Haha!" Twila cheered, unfurling the seventh vote. "Booyah! You're going home, sucker!" She revealed that the seventh piece of paper bore Rosalina's name. Twila danced a little jig as she sealed Rosalina's fate by displaying the final vote.

"You could be a more gracious host," Rosalina said with a scowl.

"Who cares!?" Twila snorted. "Even if I wasn't copying the harsh host routine, I'd still be ecstatic that your star-stealing butt is going home! Hasta la vista, loser! I'd get your bags for you, but you can show yourself to the boat!"

"Whatever," Rosalina said, dismissing Twila and turning to give them Don a big hug.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Rosa," the Don said, wiping a tear away. "You've been a true ally ta me."

"Oh Don," she said, giving the orange pianta a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you make it quite far."

"Bye Rosalina," Boo said, sticking his hand. The cosmic princess shook it with a firm grip of her own.

"You outfoxed me, Boo," Rosalina said with a nod. "I can respect that. Now take that sharp mind of yours and crush Team Manta! Finish them off."

"Will do," Boo said with a nod.

"Bye Rosie," Noki said with a wave. "Sorry it had to go down this way."

"Bye Noki," Rosalina said with a smile. "And goodbye to you too, frail toads!" Toadsworth barely had time to wave goodbye amid helping the fractured Zess T. to her feet. Rosalina completely ignored Wendy.

"Well, this is it," she said, grabbing her bags.

"Get lost already!" Twila bellowed.

"As you wish," Rosalina said with a smile, ignoring the boat and just floating gracefully into the sky until she disappeared into space.

"God I hate her," Twila said with a breath of hot air.

"I'm gonna miss her," the Don admitted. They all turned away from the beach, but above them in the sky…a star twinkled just for Team Dolphin.

**Vote Results!**

**Toadsworth (1): Wendy**

**Boo (2): Rosalina, Don Pianta**

**Rosalina (4): Boo, Noki, Toadsworth, Zess T.**

**So, I felt like the best way to repay you all for waiting for two months was to do a surprise elimination. I felt like in any logical scenario, Boo would get rid of the only mind that could challenge his…Rosalina. While I wanted to expand her relationship with Don Pianta and get down to some scheming, Rosalina's machinations were ultimately overshadowed by those of Pauline and Princess Shroob. I felt like her place in the game was a murky one…hence the axe she got tonight. Hope you enjoyed it! Also, please excuse any grammatical errors. I typed this all in one go on inspiration and I didn't look back to proofread because I was just so excited to get this chapter out :D**

**Let me know what you thought in a review, and thanks for always tuning in. See you next time on…The DreamStakes!**


	16. Scaling the Waterfall

A/N: So, since I want to really finish this story, expect more frequent updates! Such as this one! We're back onto the regular Prize Challenge and then Elimination Challenge…and we're finally leaving Pinna Park! Thank Grambi! I think I used just about every ride in the park and then some to make the challenges for these games. Plus, expect more comedy and more romance! It's a bigger and better DreamStakes now that I'm back behind the wheel!

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Yoshpa: Omg thanks so much for such a long and thoughtful review! I really liked your essay about everyone's position in this game. It's interesting to see your thoughts on what you think I'm going to do…thanks again Yoshipaws :D**

**ultimateCCC: There is, but only in serious conditions like Ballyhoo and Yoshi. Thanks for always revieiwing!**

**Heysoup: Thanks for the review! Hmm…so you think Mario should go, huh? Maybe you'll get your wish soon…maybe not! Thanks for being loyal!**

**Gabby-Star: Thanks for reviewing again! I think Rosalina was at the end of her rope. She and the Don were out of people to align themselves with, and she just needed to go. Thanks for your kind words!**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

**Team Manta: Mario, Birdo, Pauline, Princess Shroob, Bowser, Kammy, Black Yoshi**

**Team Dolphin: Toadsworth, Zess T., Noki, Boo, Wendy, Don Pianta**

* * *

"Gooooood morning Pinna Park!" Brighton shouted over a megaphone, rousing the thirteen remaining players in their straw huts. However, for added effect, Twila stormed through every hut with an airhorn, blowing them rapidly in everyone's hear.

"Jesus!" Zess T. shouted. "Me ears! I'm an old lady, you rowdy twerp! I can't be havin' no sounds like that in me ears!"

"WAAAKE UP!" Twila shouted at the cantankerous old chef, causing Zess T. to smack her with her frying pan. Stumbling around, Twila let out a garbled, "The sea monkey stole my money," before crashing to the ground.

"Serves ya right," Zess T. said with a growl. "Come on Toodletoes, let's go eat breakfast."

"W-whatever you say!" Toadsworth chirped, hopping out of bed and grabbing his cane to assist him.

_Toadsworth:__ I love Zess T., I really do! B-but…she's got a temper hotter than my Great Uncle's Tamale Sauce! Eh wot?_

"Where's Twila?" Brighton asked in a worried tone as everyone began to dig in to their small continental breakfasts.

"I killed her!" Zess T. joked.

"WHAT!?" everyone cried.

"Nono," insisted the chef. "She's just taking a nap in my hut." Everyone then looked a little more relieved, but Brighton nonetheless scampered off down the beach in search of his celestial sibling. He quickly found Twila in a heap on the sandy floor of the hut that Zess T. and Toadsworth shared.

"T-Twila!?" Brighton cried out.

"Eh…what?" Twila asked no one in particular. "Did you see that bacon man? He was like an ice cream man…but with bacon."

"What are you talking about?" Brighton asked, paling with concern.

"The bacon man!" Twila screamed, her eyes wildly flying all the way open. "AFTER HIM!" She shot up off the ground and tore out of the hut, kicking up the sand on the beach behind her as she ran.

"T-Twila! Wait up!" Brighton cried, tearing off after her. He chased her back to where the players were eating breakfast, assaulting all of them with her frenzied look.

"Have any of you seen the bacon man!?" Twila hollered.

She received a chorus of skeptical no's as a reply.

"Then I've no time for you!" she snapped, continuing her sprint down the beach. Brighton just caught up to her as she took off once again.

"G-great…" he panted with labored breath. "F-fine, whatever! I'll just do this episode without her! She can't get too far anyway." He turned to face everyone eating breakfast. "Wait a minute! Where's Bowser?"

"His excellency is sleeping," Kammy said as if it were obvious. "No manner of airhorn or megaphone can wake him. He is a sound sleeper, some compare him to the likes of a rock."

"Well someone wake him up!" Brighton demanded. "This episode is falling apart!"

"Ok…well, I could do it?" Black Yoshi offered with a tip of his head. The black shades he had to wear as part of his contract slid down his nose a little bit. He idly played with the gold chain that was also part of his contract.

"Nonsense!" Princess Shroob shouted. "A plebe such as yourself cannot wake such a foul beast! I will zap him with my ray gun! That shall surely do the trick!" She removed the space gun from her dress and waved it around menacingly, causing everyone to duck and take cover. "Shield yourselves, peasants!"

"How about I just go?" Wendy offered. "He's my Dad after all."

Everyone burst into raucous laughter.

"Shut your mouth, Wendy O. Ugly," Brighton snapped. "You're under contract to never speak again!"

"Since when!?" Wendy screamed, looking abhorred. She then slapped a hand over her mouth as if she'd done something wrong.

"Since now!" Brighton cried, continuing the never-ending squabble of who would wake Bowser. Meanwhile, Boo and Noki had taken their small bagged breakfasts down the shoreline a bit to enjoy the morning away from such loud company. They could everyone shouting high up on the beach behind them, making the trip down to the water worth even more.

"I'm glad you thought of this," Noki said with a smile. "I can't stand to be around everyone when they get like that."

Boo laughed a little, covering his mouth with a stubby white hand. "I agree," he told her. "Sometimes I wonder why I even signed up for this…but I'm glad I did."

"Why's that?" Noki asked, genuinely wondering why. Beside her, Boo's cheeks turned a bit red, and he tried to mask them by focusing on his muffin instead.

"W-well," he said with an embarrassed shrug, "I wouldn't have met you."

_Boo:__ I'm being truly sincere when I say that. This competition can be crazy and quite offensive to minorities at times…but if I hadn't decided to sign up, I would've never met Noki. That's worth the whole game to me…_

Noki turned an equally embarrassed shade of red as she heard Boo's answer. Giggling a little, the small seashelled girl said, "I-I feel the same way. When I first stepped off that plane, I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Twila branded me Noki and said I was generic, and that kinda hurt my feelings. I thought…well I thought I wouldn't fit in here, but then I met you. You make me feel included, Boo."

Boo's eyes widened as he picked up on something she had said.

"W-wait!?" the ghost cried, almost spitting out his food. "I remember that now! Twila just slapped the tag Noki on you! I don't even know your real name!"

Noki giggled. "Does it matter?" she asked him. "You met me as Noki, and well…I kind of like it. I know it's just my general species, but Noki the Noki has a silly ring to it. Plus, the name's just pretty in general. I've kind of warmed up to it."

"Are you sure?" Boo asked her. "I mean…you've been going by your real name your whole life."

"I have," Noki said with a nod, "but with a new name…it's almost like wiping the slate clean. I feel like a new person, and I truly do! This competition's made me stronger as a person. I couldn't have done any of that without you, Boo." She took his hand in hers, rubbing it softly. "Thank you."

As the morning sun rose over the two lovebirds sitting on the beach, Boo decided now would be the perfect time to revive the feelings that had been shared on the highest hill of Gelato Beach. Pulling Noki close to himself, he planted a small kiss on her lips. She warmly accepted the gesture, lingering there for just a moment before pulling back and snuggling up against his side.

"This has been my favorite morning yet," she told him.

Boo smiled at that. "Me too," he said to her. "Me too."

* * *

Back up on the top of the beach, Brighton had finally sorted out how to wake up Bowser. The details aren't necessary, but it involved a can of hairspray, several coconuts, and a blowtorch. Rubbing his messy red hair, Bowser shuffled up to the rest of the group and awaited the lecture about today's events. Boo and Noki slid back in with the crowd undetected.

"Where'd you two lovey doves run off to?" Zess T. asked with a wink.

"Oh, we just enjoyed our breakfast down by the beach," Boo told her. She gave him a playful nudge, embarrassing him a bit, but Noki just laughed at it.

_Zess T.:__ Boo and Noki are reaaaal cute together as a couple. Not as cute as me and my little Toodletoes, but almost!_

"Listen up!" Brighton chirped. "Twila's gone insane, so it's up to me to handle everything today! Pack your bags, because we're moving!"

"Thank the stars!" Pauline cried. "I hate this sandy beach! Hopefully we're moving to a five star hotel once again!"

"Nope!" Brighton told her with a grin. "Even better! You'll be staying in seashell cottages beside a magnificent waterfall, because we're going to Noki Village!"

"Yay!" Noki cheered, earning odd looks from everyone. The introverted girl rarely showed many outward emotions, but her excitement to return home was evident.

_Noki:__ I was born and raised in Noki Village! Going home for this bit of the competition will be the fuel I need to get further in the game by Boo's side! I'm so excited!_

As the competitors packed their bags, Don Pianta shouldered past Bowser to enter his hut. The crime lord was feeling a bit down ever since Rosalina had left, and without any allies in this game, he knew he was next on the chopping block.

_Don Pianta:__ Dat team switch really did a number on Rosa an' I. Now dat she's gone, I dunno how long my life in dis game is goin' ta be. Hopefully da teams merge soon…if dey eva do!_

As the orange pianta packed his bag, he thought more about Rosalina, but his thoughts were interrupted by Bowser, who the Don and the cosmic princess had shared the three-person hut with.

"Sorry about Rosalina," Bowser told the Don, patting him on the back. "If only we were on the same team, I'd throw in my lot with you in a heartbeat. I can't stand Pauline! She makes me see red! But, she's helping me get further into the game…if only if only."

Don Pianta shrugged. "What can ya do, huh? Not like we gonna be on da same team anytime soon. Just gotta play with da cards ya've been dealt."

Bowser looked a little sad. "You're the only guy around here strong enough to go toe to toe with me. You're a real competitor, Don. I'd hate to see you go just because you ran out of friends." Bowser returned to packing his things, leaving the Don to contemplate his words. Shaking his head, the old mob boss wondered if he could dig himself out of the rut he was in…or was it too late?

Once everyone was packed, they found themselves greeted by a large catamaran docked on the beach.

"All aboard!" Brighton said, wearing a captain's hat. Many of the competitors were shocked to see that Twila had been bound with rope and tied to one of the ship's railings. Her tongue hung out of the side of her mouth limply and she tried to bite a passing butterfly.

"Just ignore her!" Brighton told everyone as they boarded the catamaran. "She's just a little loopy."

"Get back, peasant!" Princess Shroob hissed, smacking Twila in the face as the crescent moon woman tried to bite the space queen's dress. "This is made of royal Shroob silk! We spew it ourselves! It's very difficult to do!"

"You what?" Pauline asked her with a deadpan look.

If it wasn't obvious who was working together before, it was painfully clear by how everyone sat aboard the catamaran. In the bow, the large group of self-dubbed 'heroes' sat and discussed the wonderful sights awaiting them in Noki village. Mario, Birdo, Black Yoshi, Noki, Boo, Zess T., and Toadsworth made up this large group of seven. On the other side of the boat, the remaining players had grouped together. It was seven on six, but the odd dispersion of players on both teams made the alliances a little tricky to keep together.

_Wendy:__ Don Pianta and I have decided to throw in our lot with Pauline's group. Maybe now Daddy will finally recognize me!_

However, that was not the case. Bowser and the Don were getting along famously, and when Wendy tried to earn her father's attention, he replied with a quizzical, "Who're you again?" Wendy burst into tears, contemplating flinging herself from the catamaran into the sea that surrounded them.

"Noki Village is such a wonderful place," Noki told everyone. "Has anyone been there before?" Only Mario and Toadsworth had been, so Noki became very excited at the prospect of showing four of her new friends her hometown. "Oh, it's such a wonderful place. It used to be polluted, but now the waters shine like crystals! It's truly magnificent!" Boo couldn't help but smile as he watched Noki get so excited discussing her village. Seeing her so happy made him happy too.

"It's also very romantic," Noki said, smiling at the other couples. Birdo gave Black Yoshi an endearing look while Zess T. launched herself into Toadsworth's feeble arms, nearly breaking them in half as he let out a tired, "Oof!"

"Hopefully we have time to experience everything," Birdo said, keeping her eyes on Stanley. "We haven't had the proper time for a date yet."

Stanley grinned. "Well, if there's time, I'll take you to see everything. You deserve it for what you've endured, but now that you're with us, take some time to relax."

_Birdo:__ I don't know…Stanley just makes me feel so alive. He rescued me from the horrible alliance I was in, and while I'm sad that Flurrie was a casualty in the whole affair…I'm happy knowing that someone values me for the person I truly am._

Stanley wrapped Birdo in a hug from behind as they bobbed up and down on the water. She laid back into his chest, closing her eyes as the rhythmic hum of the catamaran and the gentle waves around them lulled her to sleep. This was the reason why she signed up for this game. To enjoy the serenity Delfino Isles had to offer.

After about an hour of sailing, the catamaran soon came into view of the beautiful tucked away village that was their destination. Rushing to the very tip of the bow, Noki looked forward with excitement sparkling in her eyes. "We're almost here," she whispered to Boo. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone!" She was so excited that her grip on his arm was almost a little painful. However, Boo could barely feel it, because he too was excited to see the place that had Noki so worked up.

The catamaran pulled into the harbor, and the contestants couldn't keep their awe tucked away as they looked around the village. In the center of it all, a crashing waterfall fell from towering heights. Beside it, verdant cliffs rose high into the sky. All along the face of the cliffs that bordered the village and kept it hidden away, spiraled cottages made of beautiful colored shells attracted their vision. Some were pink, bright green, orange, blue…the colors went on and on. The waterfall ended and poured out into a beautiful clean and clear lagoon that flowed throughout the whole village. Large pads of floating sponges made up the walkways of the village, making it even more beautiful. Nobody, not even Pauline, could look anything but inspired.

"This place is beautiful," Stanley commented with wide eyes.

"Quick! Catch that cow!" Twila shouted from the back of the boat, ruining the moment.

"Someone shut her up!" Wendy shouted.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Bowser roared, silencing his daughter at once. Wendy collapsed into a puddle and melted into the lagoon.

"Come on now!" Brighton told everyone. "I'll show you all to the cottages you'll be staying!" One by one, the players grabbed their bags and stepped off the catamaran and onto the walkways of the seaside village. It was like something out of a travel brochure, but then again, this was Delfino.

Excited to see their cottages, everyone followed him down the walkway. Here and there, villagers waved hello to the competitors. Excited to see her neighbors, Noki waved to all of them with a smile.

_Pauline:__ As much as I admire the beauty of this place…it's horribly unfair that we're visiting Noki's village! She knows everything about this place! If we hold competitions here, I'm sure she'll cook up crafty ways to win! We're at a massive disadvantage!_

Brighton showed everyone to their cottages, which were made of spiraled seashells and sat along the coast of the bay. Once everyone put away their things, they met him outside upon his request.

"So, we've arrived in beautiful Noki Village," Brighton said to them, "and even though we just got here…it's time for a prize challenge!" Everyone looked a bit nervous, but also excited since they had been denied the chance to win any coins last round.

"Look behind you," Brighton said with a smirk. Everyone did so, but the only thing they saw was the large waterfall that overlooked Noki Bay.

"There's…a waterfall," Boo observed.

"That's right!" Brighton exclaimed. "Your prize challenge today is to scale the waterfall! But, we won't be playing in pairs. Instead, we'll be playing in three teams of four! Someone will have to sit out, unfortunately.

"That's alright," Toadsworth said. "I doubt I could scale such a thing! I'll sit out for this one."

"Are you sure, Toodletoes?" Zess T. asked with a frown.

"Positive!" Toadsworth cried. "Now get up that waterfall!"

"Alright, so with Toadsworth sitting out, it's time to divide up the teams," Brighton said. Everyone turned to one another, trying to sort out who would compete with who. After a few minutes of strategy, the three teams of four were announced.

**Team 1: Mario, Birdo, Black Yoshi, Zess T.**

**Team 2: Wendy, Bowser, Kammy, Don Pianta**

**Team 3: Boo, Noki, Princess Shroob, Pauline**

_Princess Shroob:__ Excellent! Now we can tamper with Noo and Boki! What!? Those aren't their names…ah, well I guess I don't care enough to take note of such things._

"You may use any means to scale the waterfall," Brighton explained. "At the top is a lagoon overlooked by a palm tree. The first team of four to get all of their members in the lagoon at the top will win…80,000 coins apiece!"

Everyone looked stunned by the amount.

"That's right," Brighton said with a nod. "So….go!"

Everyone turned around, scrambling to get up the waterfall. Bowser bumped into Birdo and the two of them fell into the water. Stanley tried to help her up but was pushed in by Kammy who zoomed away on her broomstick with a devious cackle. Wendy tried to keep up with the old hag but tripped and face planted against the ground. Pauline was so busy running towards the wall that she didn't notice Wendy and stepped on her spiky shell. Howling in pain, Pauline fell backwards into Zess T. who was so alarmed she swung her frying pan around wildly, hitting Don Pianta in the face with it. The Don fell backwards with a cry and squished Mario flat, his heavy weight crushing the plumber.

"Well," Boo observed. "That makes things easier for us! Hop on Noki," he said with a grin, patting his ethereal dome. The little seashell gal climbed aboard Boo and the ghost planned to zip up to the top with Noki on his back.

"Come back here!" Princess Shroob roared, firing her ray gun at the ghost.

"W-wait!" Boo hollered, dodging the laser beams. "We're on the same team!"

"Oh?" Princess Shroob asked him. "Oh wait, I don't care!" She continued to fire wildly at Boo and Noki, causing the duo to cry out in pain as they tried to dodge her wrath.

"Princess Shroob!" Pauline screamed from underneath the pile. "Just don't shoot at them for Grambi's sake! We need that money too!"

"I need it more!" Bowser roared, hauling himself out of the water. He charged up a beam of fire breath, but the water had dampened his throat…only a puff of black smoke came out of his mouth.

"Ahaha!" Pauline cried with a mocking laugh. "Looks like you can't do anything!"

"And neither can you!" Kammy Koopa bellowed, summoning her only magic trick…a yellow block. The block fell down from the sky and cracked Pauline on the head, causing her to faint. The Magikoopa then turned her attention towards the duo quickly making their way up the waterfall. Firing off a geometric sequence of spells, the hag shot a magic triangle, circle, and square at Boo and Noki. "Come back here!" she shouted.

Meanwhile, the players were beginning to recover from their mishap. Mario led his team to the side of the waterfall where they could begin the trek up the hill.

"Slow and steady!" the hero clad in red said with a thumbs-up and a grin.

"More like move out of my way!" Wendy shouted. She rolled up into her shell and began spinning quickly at Mario and his teammates. As she neared…Birdo just ate her. The pink dinosaur used her horrendous circular mouth to just suck up the shelled koopaling and spit her back out into the bay.

"W-what-a-the hell!?" Mario gawked in confusion.

"Don't question it, let's ugh…let's just go!" Birdo shouted, trying to sound inspiring. She began the trek up the side of the waterfall. Black Yoshi just looked at Mario and shrugged. Keeping her trusty frying pan by her side, Zess T. followed the black dinosaur up the ridge. Mario looked a bit bewildered, but he followed suit.

"What are you doing?" Pauline asked Princess Shroob at the foot of the waterfall.

"I'm calling Elder Shrooboid," Princess Shroob said, adjusting the translator that was wrapped around her neck. "He'll bring us a saucer and we can fly right up to the top! Our Shroob technology is so advanced that he can be here in ten minutes!"

"R-really?" Pauline asked, slightly impressed.

"Of course, you dolt! Our industry is far superior to that of you peasant mushroom kingdom folk!" She removed a phone from her dress and began to dial a number. Removing her translator, she barked a series of inaudible commands into the phone and then hung up. Replacing the translator, she turned back to Pauline. "Now we wait!" she said. "With Boo and Noki on their way to the top, we'll win in no time!"

"How does Kammy expect us to follow her!?" Bowser roared, stamping his foot against the ground as Don Pianta helped Wendy out of the water.

"I dunno, but I do think dat hag's got a plan," Don Pianta said.

"What makes you say that?" Bowser asked, eyeing the mob boss suspiciously.

"Look at 'er. She's constructin' some sorta thingamajig with her wand and them vines," Don Pianta pointed out. It was true, Kammy was waving her wand around and tying the vines that grew up the side of the waterfall cliff together from her seat on her broomstick. She was making some sort of very long and sturdy rope.

"For us to climb!?" Bowser exclaimed. "But we're all so heavy!"

"Not me!" Wendy pointed out, spluttering water everywhere.

"You're the fattest one here, Wendy, don't forget that," Bowser said in what sounded like a very kind and nice tone, but his words were exactly the opposite. Wendy sobbed into her hands as the Bowser and Don Pianta watched Kammy work.

Boo and Noki had now reached the summit of the waterfall. It had been a scary ride for Noki, but she just shut her eyes tight the whole time and trusted in Boo. The two of them reached the top, and they moved over to the lagoon to enter it and ring in for their team. However, Brighton was waiting for them, and he had a weird grin on his face…

"Hello, Boo and Noki," he said in a very suspicious voice.

"What the hell is going?" Boo asked, folding his arms of his puffy white chest. "You're acting weird."

"Oh…am I? Well, that's probably because of these," Brighton said with a wider grin than before. He showed Boo and Noki two green coins. "These are exemptions he said, and you can give them to however you want…on one condition," Brighton told them. "You stop the prize challenge now, and no one wins any money."

"W-what!?" Boo and Noki gasped in unison. "E-exemptions…but we don't need those," Noki said sweetly.

"Yes, but someone else might," Boo said quietly, peering over the edge of the waterfall. Down below, he could see Mario pointing forward and leading his team ahead. Birdo and Stanley followed closely behind him. Zess T. brought up the rear, clutching her frying pan in a menacing way to ward off the other teams.

"Our allies are in trouble," Boo continued saying. "If Team Manta loses the next elimination challenge…Birdo or Stanley will go home."

"H-how do you know that?" Noki asked, wondering if taking these exemptions would be best.

"It's because of what Pauline said when she eliminated Flurrie, remember?" Boo asked her. "She told Mario she'd strip away every last one of his allies until it was just him and her. If they lose…Birdo or Stanley is out next."

"B-but they can't go!" Noki protested. "Those are our friends."

"Which is why we have to protect them," Boo told her. "If we do this…then Birdo and Stanley can be safe. We don't need them with Toadsworth and Zess T. on our side, but if we give them away…we make sure Birdo and Stanley survive the next time they go to the elimination ring."

Noki nodded. "So…we should take the exemptions?" she asked.

Boo nodded. "We'd either be forcing Pauline's hand to eliminate Mario, which would suck…or she'd turn on Bowser and Kammy."

"This feels dirty…but if it means protecting Birdo and Stanley, we should do it," Noki said. Boo nodded in agreement.

"Alright," he told Brighton. "We'll take the exemptions and protect both Birdo and Stanley the next time they go to elimination."

Brighton took a megaphone and hollered over the edge of the waterfall. "Alright! This challenge is over! Meet me by the cottages for some very juicy news!"

Boo and Noki couldn't hear the others over the crashing sound of the waterfall, but they wondered what awaited them down below…they had made their choice, now what would the consequences be?

* * *

**Whoops, no one gets money two rounds in a row XD I thought it'd be fun to throw a wrench in Pauline's plans. When she learns the shocking news, will she threaten Mario's game…or turn on the Koopa King and his haggish friend, Kammy? Plus, with the players dwindling down…will the teams ever merge? How will Don Pianta cope without Rosalina in this game…and will Wendy O. Ugly ever win the appreciation of her father? Find out soon…on the DreamStakes!**


	17. Eely-Mouth's Lair

A/N: So last time, Boo and Noki received their exemptions and used them to shield Birdo and Stanley from the upcoming elimination. Either Team Manta or Team Dolphin will lose another member…but who will it be? This chapter, the news of the end of the prize challenge is revealed to the rest of the players. How will they react? Plus, a riveting elimination challenge takes place! Who will come out on top? Find out on this episode of…The DreamStakes!

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Yoshpa: Yes, the three ships are wonderful XD. I'm glad you're excited for the return of this! Updates may be slow because of school now, but I'm trying! Thanks for always reviewing and being positive :D**

**ultimateCCC: Maybe not this chapter...but maybe in the future, Wendy will step up ;D**

**Meta: Thanks for the double reviews! Rosalina's elimination is necessary, as you'll see the Don begins to develop on his own now that he's been forced into a corner. As for Pauline, her reaction and choice will be discussed this chapter. It's going to be interesting to see what she does. Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

**Team Manta: Mario, Birdo, Pauline, Princess Shroob, Bowser, Kammy, Black Yoshi**

**Team Dolphin: Toadsworth, Zess T., Noki, Boo, Wendy, Don Pianta**

* * *

"What happened!?" Wendy demanded to know as Brighton rejoined them by the seashell cottages. "One minute we were all scrambling to get to the top of that waterfall and the next minute, you go and call off the challenge! Wendy wants money! Do you hear me!? WENDY. WANTS. MONEY. How am is Wendy supposed to win any money if you keep cancelling prize challenges!?"

It seemed that the little koopaling was quite irate.

"Why don't you two explain?" Brighton said to Boo and Noki.

"W-well…" Noki began nervously, but Boo squeezed her shoulder and stepped in for her.

"Noki and I reached the top of the summit," he said, "and when we did…well, Brighton offered us a choice."

"What choice was that?" Zess T. asked, leaning in with a suspicious leer to her eyes.

"We could either continue the challenges…or take two exemptions," Boo revealed, shocking everyone.

"But what need do you have for those?" Zess T. continued her interrogation. "You're safe on our side!"

"Well…erm…yes," Boo said, rubbing the back of his white dome sheepishly. "B-but…see, we can use them on other people."

_Pauline:__ No! The moment that conniving little phantom said that I knew exactly what he was going to do!_

"Noki and I took the exemptions and have decided to use them to shield Birdo and Stanley from the upcoming elimination," Boo told everyone. A shockwave rippled throughout the crowd, but for some…it was a different kind of shock than for others.

"Who is Stanley?" Bowser wondered aloud.

"Hey! Hello!?" Black Yoshi shouted. "I'm right here!"

"Oh, you mean Black Yoshi!" Bowser said with a laugh. "Oh yeah, I love that guy. Glad he's gonna be sticking around."

"Y-you can't be serious!?" Black Yoshi shouted in dismay.

"Aaaanyway," Brighton droned with a roll of his eyes. "They made their choice, and now the prize challenge is over. Whaaa whaaa, go cry about it or something. You all can explore the bay for a bit while I tend to Twila. I think she fell into a thorn bush somewhere." With that, their solar host left them to muddle about the bay.

Immediately, Birdo and Black Yoshi came up to Boo and Noki to thank them.

"We owe you guys one," Black Yoshi said in a low voice. "I think we were supposed to be next," he said.

"Of course you were!" Pauline shouted angrily. "What are we supposed to do now!?" She turned her iron glare towards Boo. "You #$%* !"

_Boo:__ Never have I been called such harsh things…_

"Hey!" Noki yelped, jumping to Boo's defense. "Go away, you big bully!"

"Big?" Pauline asked, abhorred. "I'm not big! I'm a double zero!"

"Let's just get away from this woman," Boo said with a snarl, herding his allies away from Pauline. Sighing, the woman with the buxom figure decided to speak with Princess Shroob about what had just transpired.

"This is just great!" Pauline snapped. "Now what do we do if we lose?"

"It's rather obvious, isn't it?" Princess Shroob asked, inspecting her nails for dirt with much disinterest for what Pauline was saying. "We only have one option."

"N-no!" Pauline shrieked. "He may never want me…but I can't get rid of him so soon! His downfall is supposed to be long and painful!"

"Well, unless you want to vote out our allies, Mario has to go!" Princess Shroob whispered with a hiss. "There's no other choice, Pauline! Quit playing with your heart and use that mind of yours! Otherwise, you'll follow Mario right out the door soon enough."

Her words stung Pauline.

"F-fine! Whatever!" Pauline spat. "Let's just do our best to make sure Team Dolphin loses again. We could stand to lose Don Pianta."

"You're right about that," Princess Shroob remarked. "I've never trusted the old Don…"

Both of them lingered their eyes over Don Pianta and Mario. Would Pauline really be forced into voting out Mario so soon? She certainly hoped not…

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario was speaking with Boo and Noki by the water. The other members of their alliance had gone to have lunch while they spoke privately.

"Eesh," Mario commented dryly. "I understand what you guys were doing…but my fate is pretty much sealed now. If we lose today…I'm going home."

"Hopefully you win, then," Boo said, patting Mario on the back. "We can afford to lose twice more," he supplied. "Wendy and the Don will be easy enough to pick off now that we clinch the majority on our side."

Mario sighed. "I guess you're-a-right, but I don't-a-know…I just gotta win."

Noki tried to cheer up the plumber with a smile. "I really wish we had a third exemption, Mario…but there was only so much we could do."

"I-a-get it," Mario said flatly. He rose up from the ground and offered to help Boo and Noki up. "Let's just go to-a-lunch and enjoy this-a-day. Noki Bay is-a-too pretty to be so sad."

Noki and Boo agreed with his words, following the mustachioed hero out to lunch. However, someone had been lurking nearby.

"Easy pickin's, eh?" the Don whispered to himself. "We'll see about dat…"

_Mario:__ Yes I'm-a-sad that Boo and-a-Noki didn't save-a-me, but it's-a-ok. Hopefully I can-a-win the elimination challenge today!_

Everyone spent the afternoon eating and lounging around Noki Bay until Brighton returned.

"Good news," he said. "Twila is seeing the local doctor, and she'll have her head cleared up in a day or two."

"Booooo," Bowser remarked, pointing his thumb at the ground. Brighton just shot him a glare.

"It's time for today's elimination challenge," Brighton announced. "Today, we'll be going to the top of the waterfall for the challenge!"

*montage of waterfall hike*

"Alright!" Brighton beamed. "Now that we're all here, I can explain the game."

"How did we even get up here?" Black Yoshi asked.

"Eh wot!?" Toadsworth shouted. "Speak up, boy!"

"I asked how we even got up here!" Black Yoshi yelled.

"You don't need to be so loud, young'un!" Toadsworth advised with a crotchety wave of his cane.

"Alright," Brighton said with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, today's game is gonna be fun!" he clapped his hands together and gave everyone a Machiavellian grin. "You're going to be diving down into this lagoon to collect pearls!"

"Yay!" everyone shouted as Noki let out a horrific, "No!"

Everyone looked at her quizzically.

_Noki:__ This lagoon is home to a monster! The insufferable Eely-Mouth! He's got a mean streak wider than his backside…oooh I'm so scared! We can't seriously be doing this…right?_

"There's a monster in there!" Noki cried, pointing at the water.

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Brighton said. "I mean, we didn't check the lagoon. But I can with absolutely no certainty that there's not a monster in that lagoon!"

"Good enough for me," Bowser said, cracking his knuckles. "So all we gotta do is nab a pearl?"

"Right-o," said Brighton with a nod. "Just dive in and find a pearl! If everyone from your team brings a pearl back before the other team manages to do so, you win the challenge and evade elimination. Be the last team to have all of their members bring back a pearl from within the lagoon…and you face the chopping block."

_Princess Shroob:__ Gah! If Pauline tries any funny business during this competition, I'll be at my wit's end. Mario has to go! If she lets her little feelings cloud her judgment…I'll have to restructure my affairs in this game._

The alien princess gave Pauline a dubious look before Brighton continued with his explanation. It was a look no one noticed…save for Don Pianta. Since the elimination of Rosalina, the mob boss had been on the lookout for anything and everything that would help him stay afloat in this game, and he caught the subtle look of mistrust in Princess Shroob's eyes.

"However," Brighton continued, intercepting the thoughts of Princess Shroob and Don Pianta, "there are special pearls within the lagoon. They still count towards your teams total, but they have added benefits."

_Mario:__ The moment he-a-spoke…I knew he-a-meant exemption! I have to-a-find it!_

"So, let's begin, shall we?" Brighton asked. "Jump on in!"

As everyone blindly made their way to the lagoon, Noki pulled Boo aside.

"I'm telling the truth," she hissed into his ear. "This lagoon is home to a terrible monster. I can't believe Brighton is bypassing this kind of thing…it's a big deal!"

Boo shook his head. "Typical of this terrible show and its equally terrible hosts. Though, one of them is out of commission for the time being, she's just as sinister. Do you think we should warn the others?"

"I already tried, didn't I?" Noki asked him. With a sad shake of her head, she swallowed. "We're just going to have to be extra careful. Stay close to me. I'm a strong swimmer." Boo nodded, taking her hand and following her to the lagoon's edge. One by one, the contestants began to hop into the dark water, their hunt for pearls commencing. Little did they know, Noki was indeed telling the truth…and without knowing it, the players were hopping into Eely-Mouth's lair.

Under the water, the hunt for pearls began. Initially, everything seemed dark, but as the players got further down into the water, they realized there was a bright light covering the floor of the lagoon. It wasn't deep, but it did take skill at holding your breath to make it far. Little by little, the contestants would find pockets of air bubbles they could use to recover their breathing without having to go up for air.

Inhaling an air pocket, Kammy noticed something ahead. A few bubbles poured out of her mouth as she tried to speak, but then she realized the task was hopeless. Instead, she gestured towards a clam just a bit ahead. Swimming over, she directed Bowser to the shell. Using his tremendous claws, the Koopa King pried open the clam to reveal a shiny white pearl within. Nodding to Kammy, Bowser gave her the go to take the pearl above. Bidding her boss goodbye, the old Magikoopa clutched onto the pearl and kicked for the surface.

Once she made it to the shore of the lagoon, Kammy threw the pearl on the ground and inhaled dramatically.

"Kammy has returned with the first pearl for Team Manta! They lead, 1-0!" Brighton announced.

Back underwater, the twelve remaining competitors in the hunt for the pearls searched for the shiny objects. Inhaling air here and there, they tried to find some sort of nook or cranny where the pearls could be hiding.

_Princess Shroob:__ It does not behoove me or Pauline to throw this competition. So, when I found a shiny pearl hiding in the crag of the wall, I decided to take it. _

Princess Shroob grabbed onto the pearl, trying to wedge it out of place. Her mouth ejected bubbles of frustration as she cursed her poor attempt at freeing the pearl. Growing frustrated, she wrenched the pearl out of its socket with great force, causing the wall to shake. A low rumble bounced throughout the lagoon, turning the heads of every player…and one more.

The source of the light now became visible. Not spotlights…but eyes. The fluorescent, gleaming eyes of a sea monster. Letting out a roar, a monstrous eel crept out of its sleeping place, sweeping the lagoon with its large eyes and capturing all twelve of the divers within its petrifying glare.

"MONSTER!" everyone tried to scream, but only bubbles came out. Eely Mouth was out to play, but he didn't look very happy. Slithering forward, he now tried to interfere with the players and their search for pearls. Quickly swimming aside, Black Yoshi and Birdo dodged the eel and their eyes laid upon where he came from. A seabed of kelp with a few pearls resting in it. However, as they made for the pearls…they realized someone else had seen them too.

"Noki! Boo!" Birdo tried to shout. Despite the clogging water, Black Yoshi was able to understand her, for they could see the duo swimming for the pearls. Noki and Boo were too close, so the endeavor was hopeless for Birdo and Black Yoshi. Instead, they focused on finding air pockets and dodging Eely-Mouth for now.

Having successfully nabbed the pearls from Eely-Mouth's den, Noki and Boo swam for the top and made it to shore.

"Noki and Boor return with two pearls for Team Dolphin! The score is now 2-1 in favor of Team Dolphin!" Brighton announced to Noki, Boo, and Kammy.

"I told you!" Noki said, getting quite angry with Brighton. "There's a monster in there! Everyone's fighting for their lives!"

"Oh, I know," Brighton said with a laugh. "Eely-Mouth makes the challenge all the more interesting, don't you think? Having you all just find pearls is boooooring, but a treasure hunt while escaping a monster? Talk about exciting!"

"Ugh, you make me sick," Noki said, turning away from Brighton as Boo shot the sunny host a glare. Kammy was just drooling in the sand.

Back underwater, the contestants fought off Eely-Mouth while hunting for pearls. Zess T. found a pearl on the lagoon bed, and she bid Toadsworth goodbye as she took off for the top. Her quick movement attracted Eely-Mouth's attention, so the large eel made for Zess T. with a chomp of his teeth. Realizing the monster was after her, the chef quickened her kicks, but the monster was gaining on her. With wide eyes, Toadsworth swam forward and got up in Eely-Mouth's face. With a smack of his cane, he knocked the monster on the head. Grumbling, the eel turned around and now faced Toadsworth. Escaping, Zess T. made it to shore, depositing her pearl.

"That's another point for Team Dolphin!" Brighton announced.

"Dear me…" Zess T. mumbled. "That was so brave of Toadsworth! I hope he makes it out alright!"

"What happened?" Boo asked.

"That horrible monster came after me, is what happened," Zess T. explained. "But then…oh Toodletoes! In a heroic display, he slayed the beast with his mighty cane!"

"What!?" Boo and Noki exclaimed.

"Well…he just sort of tapped it on the head to distract it," Zess T. admitted. "Much less dashing, but heroic nonetheless! Oh, what a wonderful fungus!"

_Zess T.:__ Toadsworth did such a brave thing! I hope he makes it out alright! _

Back in the water, Princess Shroob was quick to follow. Having awoken Eely-Mouth, she decided to take the pearl she had wrenched from the wall and swim to shore. Leaving those she had doomed in her wake, the space queen snickered as she reached the top of the lagoon.

"That's two pearls for Team Manta, but still three for Team Dolphin!" Brighton exclaimed.

_Princess Shroob:__ Hopefully in the panic I caused, the rabble will forget that I was the one who awoke the beast from its slumber…oh well, at least I'm not down there anymore! Hahaha!_

Underwater, the players were having trouble. Mario was searching desperately for the pearl he believed would save him in this game…and finally he found it. Among some seaweed at the bottom, a green with an "E" on it shone like a diamond in the rough. Plucking it from the bottom, Mario happily turned around and then found himself face to face with Eely-Mouth.

"Aieee!" the plumber gurgled, screaming and dropping the pearl in fright. The pearl floated in the water for just a moment. Eely-Mouth lunged forward, snapping his teeth. Mario narrowly evaded the beast, but his pearl did not. Eely-Mouth swallowed the green pearl whole, much to Mario's dismay.

_Mario:__ This is-a-terrible! My one-a-lifeline…gone!_

As Mario fended off the monster, other players found pearls. Bowser, Black Yoshi, Toadsworth, and Wendy all found pearls, bringing them ashore and raising the game 5-4. Only Mario, Pauline, Don Pianta, and Birdo remained.

The four of them struggled to outrun Eely-Mouth. The lagoon was small, and the monster was hungry. However, Pauline's eyes alighted on a glowing golden pearl. Smiling, she swam over to it and plucked it up. Making a break for the top, she emerged from the water victorious.

"Pauline brings the game 5-5, and she also found a special pearl!" Brighton exclaimed. Everyone groaned, because everyone hates Pauline. "This golden pearl is worth 50,000 coins! Congratulations to Pauline!"

Pauline did a little dance as everyone groaned again. Save for Princess Shroob, who was happy for her strongest ally.

_Pauline:__ Take that! Even though Boo and Noki foiled the prize challenge, Pauline still wins money, honey! What a good day! Now we just need to win this challenge so I don't have to send Mario home, and all will be well!_

However, underwater…all was not well. Birdo, being useless and miserable, was completely hopeless at finding a pearl, and Mario was busy with Eely-Mouth. This gave Don Pianta the perfect moment to scoop up a pearl and swim to shore, effectively ending the challenge and giving the win to Team Dolphin.

"All of Team Dolphin's members have returned with a pearl…meaning this challenge is over!"

Underwater, a bright light flashed. Eely-Mouth was dazed, and two Lakitus appeared, probably interns on the show's set, to fish out Mario and Birdo.

Pauline was livid as Mario and Birdo were dumped on shore.

"You stupid dinosaur!" she screamed, kicking Birdo. "Ugh! You ruin everything! It should be you going tonight, you! But your stupid little friend protected you! UGH! You're so useless!"

Birdo looked up at Pauline. "W-what…"

"Hey!" Black Yoshi shouted. "Don't…"

"No," Birdo said sadly. "She's right…I should've been able to find a pearl. Mario was busy keeping the monster busy, so I should've been able to do something. I'm just not worthy as a team member…"

"Birdo…" Black Yoshi said, his eyes glassing over.

"You're right, Pauline," Birdo said with a nod. "I should be going home tonight. But I can't…so I'm sorry I lost the challenge."

"Whatever," Pauline snorted. Black Yoshi gave the woman a contemptuous gaze. Mario just kept silent, trying to lay low since he knew his head was on the chopping block. Princess Shroob and Don Pianta looked on with watchful eyes, studying the dynamic of the team that was quickly falling apart since yesterday's prize challenge.

"Well!" Brighton said with a clap. "Meet me here tonight, Team Manta! One of you is going home, and it's not Birdo and Black Yoshi!"

"Stanley!" Black Yoshi corrected him, shaking his head.

As the teams broke up to pursue leisure in Noki Bay, Team Manta shot one another odd looks. The team was not getting along…and tonight, they'd lose a member.

* * *

_Pauline:__ There's two moves to make. Vote out Mario, or get rid of Bowser. Kammy is not a threat. She's old, helpless, and will do whatever you tell her to do if you take Bowser out of the equation. Can I really vote Mario out…?_

_Bowser:__ Wahaha! It's finally time to send mustache packing! This is gonna be great!_

_Kammy:__ Mario's days in this game are over! Huzzah!_

_Mario:__ Tonight, I think it might be me. But I have to hope Pauline doesn't vote me out…I-a-wish I had-a-kept that exemption! _

_Princess Shroob:__ As I said earlier…there's no reason for Pauline to dissent! Mario must go!_

_Black Yoshi:__ The way Pauline treated Birdo makes me want to vote for her…it was despicable!_

_Birdo:__ Am I really worthless? Stanley's been helping me break my shell…but today's challenge revived some old demons of mine…_

* * *

The members of Team Manta congregated atop the waterfall near the lagoon. Eely-Mouth was now peacefully poking his head out of the water, watching the proceedings with a smile. The odd occurrence in his home had angered him earlier, but now he had calmed down. Brighton was present…still no Twila.

"Twila should recover fully in the morning," Brighton explained. "For now, it's just me. Remember, Birdo and Black Yoshi cannot be voted for tonight."

"Stanley!" the irate dino chirped.

"Shut up!" Brighton barked. "Anyway, one by one, go cast your votes!"

Everyone did so, and as each person walked to the other side of the voting arena, doubt clouded the zone. Brighton returned with the votes, ready to read them.

"Here we go," he said. "First vote…**PAULINE."**

The damsel frowned.

"Second vote…**PAULINE."**

"Third vote…**PAULINE."**

She began to worry. One more vote…and she was toast.

"Fourth vote…**MARIO."**

The shift in the tide had occurred, and now Mario looked worried.

"Fifth vote…**MARIO."**

Mario's brow began to sweat.

"Sixth vote…**MARIO."**

Three to three. One more vote, and either Pauline or Mario would go home.

"Seventh vote…" Brighton read. "**BOWSER**?"

"What!?" The Koopa King roared. "Who had the nerve!?"

Pauline turned slightly red. "I…I couldn't do it," she admitted. "I know this forces a re-vote…but I couldn't vote out Mario."

"How pathetic," Princess Shroob spat. "You're beginning to slide into the peasantry, Pauline." Her nasty comment caused Pauline to considerably pale.

"Alright," Brighton said. "It's time for a revote. You may only vote for Mario or Pauline, and Mario and Pauline cannot vote. Let's get to it. Birdo, you're up."

Birdo rose to cast her vote, giving Mario a sympathetic glance. One by one, everyone revoted, and once the ceremony was done, Brighton returned again.

"Alright, this time, there will be a verdict. I'll read the votes," he said.

"First vote…**PAULINE**."

"Second vote…**PAULINE**."

One more vote would do it.

"Third vote…**MARIO**."

Mario sighed, throwing his cap onto the ground in defeat. Pauline looked flushed, exchanging glances with Princess Shroob in shame. The alien queen just shook her head.

"Fourth vote…**MARIO**."

Birdo and Stanley grabbed each of Mario's hands, trying to delay the plumber's demise with their hope…but it was not enough.

"Final vote…**MARIO**."

Mario just shook his head. "That's it, Mario," Brighton said. "Please gather your bag and depart." Mario turned to give Birdo and Stanley hugs.

"Win," he told them. "Win this game, for-a-me, and for-a-Peach."

They both nodded sadly, unable to speak as they lost yet another ally.

Mario nodded to the other four members of his team. Grabbing his bag, he waved goodbye and began to take the path down the waterfall. Twelve remained.

"Well," Brighton concluded, "what an interesting vote. You're now even with Team Dolphin…better not lose again!"

Everyone rose to leave, but Pauline looked out over the waterfall. She saw Mario's retreating figure in the distance.

"Goodbye…Mario," she whispered, her words melting into the wind and gliding away. She had lost her purpose in this game…so now she had nothing to lose.

* * *

**Voting History!**

Round One

**Mario (3): Bowser, Kammy, Princess Shroob**

**Pauline (3): Mario, Black Yoshi, Birdo**

**Bowser (1): Pauline**

Round Two

**Mario (3): Bowser, Kammy, Princess Shroob**

**Pauline (2): Birdo, Black Yoshi**

**Well, Mario's finally out! He might've been bigoted and oppressive, but he was a number for the good guys! Now in the minority, will Birdo and Stanley be saved by a merge…or will it never come? Also, how will Princess Shroob react to Pauline's dissention? What plan is Don Pianta cooking up with his watchful eye? Will Wendy ever get speaking lines again? Find out next time on…The DreamStakes!**

**AdmiralBobbery**


	18. Heroes and Villains

A/N: Goodness me! I'm sorry to my faithful readers and reviewers. I know I said I'd be swift on the updates, but school/work/clubs/friends started to consume things for a little while there. I think I'm slowly working on balancing out the semester, so now I have two 3-hour blocks devoted to writing every week. Hopefully in this time I can work on finishing this story and moving on to working on other fics and things I have planned. Thanks for bearing with me!

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

**Team Manta: Birdo, Pauline, Princess Shroob, Bowser, Kammy, Black Yoshi**

**Team Dolphin: Toadsworth, Zess T., Noki, Boo, Wendy, Don Pianta **

Morning rose over Noki Bay, and the twelve remaining competitors woke up inside their shell cottages and meandered outdoors to meet one another for breakfast. From observing the members of Team Manta, those on Team Dolphin could tell who had met an unfortunate end last night. Mario was gone. Now the teams were six against six, and while they were all hoping for the dawn of a merge, something much more sinister and surprising was awaiting them.

"Good morning!" Twila cried with a giggle and a sneer as the competitors filed into the breakfast cottage. "Looks like ol' Mario bit the dust, huh? How saaaaad," she said with a roll of her eyes. Jamming her finger down her throat, Twila mocked the competitors. "I bet that really does you in, doesn't it, Pauline?"

The woman in scarlet turned red and decided to say nothing against Twila.

"W-why are you being so mean?" Noki dared to ask the crescent moon.

"Why?" Twila spat. "Why!? I'll tell you why! Someone here knocked me out cold! One of you assaulted me! Now that I'm back, I'm back with a vengeance, and I'm going to shake things up until I find out which of you is responsible for bashing my head in!"

Zess T. innocently whistled and hid her trusty frying pan.

_Zess T.:__ Whoops! 'Twas ol' Zess who bashed Twila, but we shan't let her know! Ohohoho~_

Brighton arrived on scene, munching a muffin in his right hand. "Good morning sis," he said with his normal cheery disposition. "Good to see you're back to normal."

"Normal?" Twila asked with a hiss. "I'm anything but normal, Brighton! I'm angry! I'm furious!"

"Calm down," Brighton told her, holding up a hand. His orange and red robe's sleeve slid down a bit as he did so. "Let's just tell these fools what lays in store for them now that you're back."

"Oh fine," Twila spat, sticking out her tongue at everyone.

_Black Yoshi:__ A shake up is definitely what we need. Twila may look scary, but her temper may benefit Birdo and I. We lost Mario last night, and while he was a bigot, he was a number. Birdo and I face Princess Shroob's gang of villains alone…and we need something to get us out of this bind._

"So!" Twila shouted. "You may be hoping for a merge…but too bad!"

Everyone groaned.

"Instead, we're just gonna shake the teams up again. But this time, it'll be done in style! The Mushroom Kingdom's been watching this game with earnest, and they think each of exhibits heroic traits…and sometimes villainous ones. Which is why this twist is going to be called…Heroes and Villains!"

"Eh wot!?" Toadsworth cried.

"Can it, gramps," Twila spat. "As I was saying, the Heroes and Villains twist works like this. The remaining twelve players will be divided into two new teams of six apiece. On one side will be the Heroes…and on the other side, the Villains. This means Team Manta and Team Dolphin are no more!"

Everyone gasped.

_Princess Shroob:__ Kyehehe! Finally! Something that works in her royal highness's favor!_

_Boo:__ This could actually work out really well…if we think about it…or bad…hmm, I'm not sure._

_Don Pianta:__ Dere it is, baby! With Rosa gone, I'm all alone…but a shake-up like dis might shuffle da cards in my favor! _

"So, without further ado," Brighton supplied, "it's time to introduce the new teams. For the Heroes…"

"Birdo, Black Yoshi, Boo, Noki, Toadsworth, and Zess T."

All six allies stared at one another with doe-eyes. All six of them were aligned…and any hopes of them controlling a majority at the merge was now thrown out the window.

"Which means that Princess Shroob, Pauline, Wendy, Don Pianta, Bowser, and Kammy make up the villains," Twila explained. "So now that that's been arranged, enjoy your breakfast! We'll be back momentarily for the prize challenges!" She snickered evilly and sauntered away. Brighton flashed the players a peace sign and took his exit as well, muffin still in hand.

"By my Great Aunt's Glasses!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "What in tarnation do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do," Birdo said sadly, drawing her new team into a huddle by the bay. "If we ever lose an elimination challenge…we're forced to turn on one another."

"So that's the catch!" Zess T. said with a wink and a laugh. "We just never lose!"

"How?" Stanley asked, his lips trembling. "Look at them! They've got Don Pianta and Bowser, Kammy's magic, and Princess Shroob's devious mind! We don't stand a chance!"

"Then we'll have to be smart," Boo said, rubbing his ghostly chin. "It's the only way." All six of them nodded, trying to be strong but at the same time fearing their future in this game.

* * *

Princess Shroob quickly took charge for the villains. She rounded them all up outside the breakfast cottage and began things with a dastardly speech.

"Well, plebes!" she shouted. "Today is your lucky day! You've fallen under the command of Her Excellency, Princess Shroob!" She raised her wine goblet in victory.

"Ehehehe," Don Pianta laughed, slapping his gut. "We've got mo' muscle an' mind den dose chumps ova dere!" he laughed, his accent thick with the hint of elation. "We can't lose now!"

_Don Pianta:__ Things are lookin' up! Yessir! But…if I want ta really make it fa', I've got ta make an alliance outta dis new bunch._

"Man, I'm starving!" Bowser cried, stomping his foot. "Can we eat?"

"I recommend this course of action," Kammy advised. "His Vileness is rather…grumpy when he gets hungry."

"Let's go!" Bowser roared, shuffling into the cottage. Kammy was right behind him, but Princess Shroob cautioned the other three to stay back.

"I believe it is clear where the line is drawn," she said, eyeing Wendy. "That is…if the Koopa King's daughter has no qualms?"

"Quorum established," Wendy droned. "I've been around by my Dad and that hag all competition! I'm tired of them! If you ask me, it's high time we kick them out!" Don Pianta rubbed his hands and snickered in agreement.

"What say you, Pauline?" Princess Shroob asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I…ok, I guess," Pauline mumbled.

_Wendy:__ Pauline should go next! Yes, my Dad and Kammy are awful! I hate them right now! But Pauline's dead weight since Mario got sent packing! I've been laying low this whole time, but I'm ready to start playing!_

Pauline went ahead into the breakfast cottage, tired of talking. When she disappeared into the shell, Don Pianta turned to the remaining two women.

"I like dis," he told them. "Dis three right here, I think we'd go fa'." Wendy immediately nodded and expressed her agreement. Both of them turned to the space princess.

"I know you've been workin' wit Pauline," the Don said, "but can't ya see it's time ta let 'er go? She's nuttin' but an anchor now!"

Princess Shroob sighed. "You are right, filthy pianta man. I may have started this game with a powerful alliance of four women…but every last one of them has betrayed me. First that ugly pink thing, then Flurrie-slave, and now last night, Pauline tried to swing things in Mario's favor. She is no ally of mine."

"So this is it, then?" Wendy asked them. "The three of us use Pauline to take out my Dad and Kammy…and then we turn on Pauline?"

Princess Shroob nodded. "That is the best course of action. Together, the three of us will make it rather far now."

_Princess Shroob:__ Regrettably, I must turn on Pauline now. She's served her purpose, and her place on the totem pole with the others isn't high enough for me to be able to work with her any longer. She's nothing more than a liability at this point. With Wendy and the Don at my side, things work out much better for me._

Alliance crafted, the three of them went to breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast didn't take very long. Quick foods like danishes, muffins, and yogurt was consumed before Brighton and Twila came back to fetch the players.

"How's it going?" Twila asked maliciously.

"Things are – " Birdo began.

"I DON'T CARE!" Twila shouted. Birdo looked horrified, but Stanley patted her back comfortingly. "Now that you've shut that horribly odd mouth of yours, I can discuss today's prize challenge with you. Since we're back at an even number, we can play with partners again…so find someone…NOW!"

Everyone scurried to find a partner under Twila's command.

**Prize Challenge Partners**

** Heroes: Boo and Noki, Stanley and Birdo, Toadsworth and Zess T.**

** Villains: Princess Shroob and Pauline, Don Pianta and Wendy, Bowser and Kammy**

"So, let's begin the explanation," Brighton filled in. "We've already had you scale the waterfall and fight Eely-Mouth, ahem, unintentionally of course, but today's challenge is different. It's a challenge of mentality. Prepare for the Ultimate Delfino Quiz!"

"Yay!" Don Pianta and Noki cheered while everyone else booed.

"Every round, we'll ask you a multiple choice question. You and your partner can discuss the answer and then write your selection on your whiteboard."

"What whiteboards?" Boo asked.

Twila pelted the players with sets of mini-whiteboards and dry erase markers. "Those whiteboards," she said casually.

"Anywaaaay," Brighton continued, "if you miss a question, you're out! The last pair standing will win 50,000 coins for their vaults! Sound good?"

Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

"Then please, everyone move to separate tables with your partners, and let's begin."

Once the general set-up had been defined, Brighton and Twila stood at two podiums at the front of the breakfast cottage. Everyone had gotten a bit of food to munch on during the game, seeing as how today's challenge was pretty casual.

"Let's begin," Brighton said. "Question 1! The Delfino Isles take the grand shape of…"

A. Dolphin

B. Crab

C. Monkey

"Please write your answers!"

Not much discussion was needed. Even the stupidest among the players, namely Bowser, knew the answer here. Every duo held up "A" on their boards.

"Correct!" Brighton announced. "Twila, please ask the next question."

"With pleasure," she purred, suspiciously gazing out over the players. "Question Two! Which one of you bashed my head in!?"

"Twila," Brighton said with a roll of his eyes, "please stick to the script."

"You're no fun," she pouted. "But fine. Question Two! Which of the species is not native to the Delfino Isles?"

A. Noki

B. Pianta

C. Tanooki

Once again, no one was to be made a fool of yet. It seemed the first few questions would be pretty easy. Everyone held up "C", and all the teams advanced.

"Alright, time to spice things up!" Brighton announced. "Question Three! Who dwells at the bottom of Ricco Harbor?"

A. Gooper Blooper

B. Cheepskipper

C. Toadsworth's Aunt Judith

"Ah, Aunt Judith did mention visiting the harbor once!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "Perhaps she fell in?"

"No, you dolt," Zess T. hissed, smacking him over the head. "Pay attention!" Twila looked closely at the smack, trying to measure the trajectory with her eyes.

All the teams held up "A", making it through the third question.

"I'll stump you suckers this time," Twila said with a devious cackle. "Question Four! Which of these fruits is not regularly sold in Delfino Plaza?"

A. Bananas

B. Mangoes

C. Coconuts

This question seemed to serve its intended purpose. The players were talking quietly amidst themselves.

"It must be B," whispered the Don.

"I'm sure they sell bananas," Noki muttered.

"Coconuts, perhaps?" Toadsworth asked Zess T.

In the end, everyone held up "B"…save Bowser and Kammy.

"The answer was B, not C!" Twila snapped. "You stupid fools! You're out!" She marched over and snatched away Bowser's whiteboard, kicking them from the competition. With a grumble, Bowser ate a whole muffin in one bite.

"Moving along," Brighton continued, "Question Five! Which of these enemies is not found on Pinna Park's beach?"

A. Bullet Bills

B. Mole Mechanics

C. Electro Koopas

Once again, they seemed stumped.

"If I remember correctly…" mused Stanley.

"It must be C," whispered Princess Shroob.

"The moles…hmm…" guessed Boo.

"Time's up!" Brighton announced. Everyone held up their answers. All the teams had "C"…except for Birdo and Stanley.

"The answer was C!" Twila snapped. "You idiots!" She snatched up Birdo's whiteboard and spit on her face.

"Hey!" Stanley cried, but no one did anything as Birdo collapsed into the worthless heap she was.

"Let's keep going!" Twila shouted. "Question Six! What must you do to awaken a Yoshi from its egg here on Delfino Island?"

A. Sing to It

B. Give it Fruit

C. Shove it in the Water

"Well…water kills Yoshi," Toadsworth pointed out, adjusting his spectacles.

"I think they like music?" Pauline guessed.

"Perhaps it's this one…" Wendy wondered aloud.

"Time's up!" Twila cried. "Show those answers!"

Everyone but Pauline and Princess Shroob had answered with "B". The two women had chosen "A".

"Yoshis have no ear for music!" Twila shouted.

"We most certainly do!" Stanley defended his people.

"Whatever," Twila said with a jab of her tongue. "It's the wrong answer, so Pauline and Princess Shroob are OUT!"

Three teams remained. It was now time for the seventh question.

"Question Seven!" Brighton announced. "Who's hiding in the Serina Beach Hotel Casino…?"

A. King Boo

B. Petey Piranha

C. Toadsworth's Aunt Judith

"Aha!" Toadsworth cried. "Aunt Judith has a severe gambling addiction!"

"No, no!" Zess T. corrected him. "Think!"

Everyone sorted through their answers, and eventually, all of them showed "A".

"Correct!" Brighton said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Question Eight, your smarties!" Twila shouted. "At Gelato Beach, who's going to hatch from that big egg in the tower?"

A. The Legendary Grand Koopa

B. Wiggler's Bastard Child

C. The Legendary Sand Bird

"I think it must be this one…" said Wendy.

"Perhaps here…" murmured Noki.

"Show those answers!" Twila commanded. Boo and Noki had chosen "A", but that was wrong. The other two teams had chosen "C", which was correct.

"You live here, stupid!" Twila roared. "How could you not know!?" She revoked their whiteboard and beat Noki over the head with it.

"Ouchies," said the shelled creature. "Oh well, we tried." Boo kissed her head, and the two of them watched the final two duos battle it out.

"Question Nine!" shouted Brighton. "What creepy man likes to dress up as a Pianta and challenge people to races?"

A. Il Piano

B. Il Piantissimo

C. Il Poplockanddropit

"Ah, it must be this…"

"I know dis guy…"

"And time's up!" Brighton shouted. "Show your boards?" One team was right…and one was wrong.

"Il Piano!?" Twila cried. "How could you be so dumb!?" She marched over to the two old Toads and stole their whiteboard.

"Congratulations Don and Wendy!" Brighton shouted. "You've won the prize challenge and 50,000 coins apiece!" Don and Wendy did a little dance. Wendy started twerking on top of the table.

_Wendy:__ Woohoo! This game is turning around for Wendy O. Koopa! I've won 50,000 coins, and I've got a new alliance! Best. Day. Ever._

_Don Pianta:__ Looks like I mad it through da fire and da flames, huh? Ol' Don's got some coins and a new alliance. Ehehehe! Peekabo, clear da way, I'm comin through fo'sho!_

With the prize challenge over, everyone congratulated the Don and Wendy, and the new teams broke off to do whatever for the rest of the day. They wouldn't have to do anything until the elimination challenge tomorrow, which would either put King Bowser and his magical aide in hot water…or sever an alliance of heroes that had existed since the beginning of the game.

* * *

**This chapter was shorter…but it served its purpose! A new alliance of Princess Shroob/Don Pianta/Wendy has been crafted, and will they come out on top? What will the heroes do if they ever lose a challenge? Find out next time on…The DreamStakes!**

** Also, did you like the new twist? Let me know in a review! I write for my fans, so tell me if you liked it! Thanks for reading/following/favoritng/reviewing! I'll try to be quicker with the updates!**

** ~AdmiralBobbery**


	19. The Truth Comes Out

A/N: Well, I don't get near as many reviews as I used to on this fic, probably because I didn't update it for a while so I guess it's my fault…but I'm still gonna see it through! I'll probably update once a week until the end. If you wanna review, that'd make my day! Other than that, here's the next chapter!

**The DreamStakes!**

**Heroes: Birdo, Stanley, Zess T., Toadsworth, Boo, Noki**

**Villains: Princess Shroob, Wendy, Don Pianta, Bowser, Pauline, Kammy Koopa**

* * *

"Welcome back to the DreamStakes!" Brighton announced with a sunny smile. "The show where everyone's either crazy, in love, or just plain stupid!"

"And one of you is a homicidal maniac!" Twila spat, her eyes viciously scanning the remaining twelve competitors. Following the success of Don Pianta and Wendy in the prize challenge, the players finally had time to truly enjoy Noki Bay. However, now they were grouped together at the front of the bay to partake in their first elimination challenge under the newly formed teams. Anxiety fluttered in many of their hearts.

"So I bet all of you are ready to play!" Brighton cried. "Today's game is super simple. Before you is are several floating pads of coral. They exist naturally in the bay and bob up and down through the lagoon. To win this challenge for your team…just don't fall in the water. The catch is, anyone can come and shove you off. There's some distance in between the pads, but it's to be able to jump across from one pad to the next. Whichever team can get all the members of the other team in the water first wins!"

"What!? I can barley swim!" Stanley cried. "Why!?"

"Because we hate you!" Twila answered. "I'm going to find whoever hit me in the head! When I find out who that is…I'LL RIP THEM TO SHREDS!"

Zess T. whistled nervously.

"So go! Get on the pads!" Brighton said, shooing the players towards the bay with his gloved hands. They all moved into position. On top of her pad, Princess Shroob smirked. She had her ray gun handy, and she knew she could quickly blast the poor heroes away with her weapon.

_Princess Shroob:__ There's no way the villains can lose! With my ray gun and the combined strength of Don Pianta and Bowser, our team is indestructible!_

"START!" Brighton announced.

Grinning evilly, Princess Shroob withdrew her ray gun and prepared to fire.

"Zess!" Noki wailed. "Get rid of that ray gun! Otherwise she'll fry us all!"

"On it!" the old chef shouted. She fished her frying pan out of her apron and drew her arm back. Taking aim, the cook tossed her skillet through the air and knocked Princess Shroob's ray gun right out of her hand and into the water.

"You treacherous peasant!" Princess Shroob shouted. "I'm going to enslave you and your descendants for centuries!" Growling with pure rage, Princess Shroob leapt from pad to pad, making her way towards Zess T.

"Ohoho~ I better run!" Zess T. laughed, patting her doughy midsection and jumping to the next pad.

"I dare say, be careful!" Toadsworth advised. He looked around, noticing Bowser was headed right for him.

"You should follow your own advice," the Koopa King said with a snarl. Withdrawing his claws, he made to snatch Toadsworth up and toss him in the bay. However, the aging minister took his cane and smacked Bowser on the forehead with it. "You fool!" Bowser bellowed. "No one hits the Koopa King!"

"Toodletoes!" Zess T. shouted in worry from her pad. She had put a safe distance in between herself and Princess Shroob.

"We should help them," Boo told Noki, who nodded in agreement. The two of them made to leave their pad and help out Toadsworth, but Wendy and Pauline stepped into their path.

"I'm sorry," Wendy said, blowing her nails. "But that's as far as you go. We're not going to let you get past us."

"Oh give me a break," Boo said with a roll of his eyes. "What is Wendy O. Ugly and the sad rejected hooker going to do to us?" Boo asked with a sarcastic snark. Paling, Wendy's face soon diffused with anger.

"H-how dare you! With a mouth like that, it's a wonder you're a hero! I'm going to make you pay for that!" Wendy vowed. Shocked, Pauline also made an effort to stop the lovebirds. She lunged for Noki, but Boo stepped in front of the marine biologist and grabbed Pauline's shoulders.

"Let me go!" the woman in scarlet shrieked.

"Sorry," Boo told her, "but it's time for you to take a trip!" He shoved her forcefully into the water. "See you next fall!"

"You brat!" Wendy yelled. "I'll finish you in vengeance for Pauline!"

"As if," Boo snorted. He floated across the pad towards Wendy, tackling her head-on. However, he put too much force into his blow and both of them went toppling into the water, creating a large splash.

"Boo!" Noki cried.

"Don't worry about me!" Boo shouted at her, spewing water from his mouth as he and Wendy surfaced. "Help Toadsworth and Zess T.!" Nodding, Noki took off, hopping from pad to pad to help the old Toads.

* * *

Meanwhile, Birdo and Stanley were engaged in combat with Don Pianta and Kammy.

"Stop using your magic, hag!" Stanley shouted, dodging a barrage of magic bolts from the magikoopa.

"Can it, bud!" Kammy spat. "If we've been branded as villains, we'll play dirty!"

"Ehehe," laughed the Don. "One ground pound should do da trick." He jumped into the air, clearing the pad he and Kammy were standing on and reaching the pad Birdo stood on. Flipping in the air, the mob boss brought his rear down against the pad. A thunderous quake was produced, flipping Birdo off the pad and into the water. The rock of his assault sent waves surging through the lagoon.

"Whoa!" Princess Shroob cried, trying to maintain her balance. In front of her, Zess T. found a steady hold for her footing and grinned. She lunged at Princess Shroob while the space princess was trying to adjust her own footing. Crying out, she fell back against the pad with Zess T. on top of her.

"Get off me, plebe!"

"I've had about enough of you!" Zess T. shouted. She got up and kicked Princess Shroob in the side.

"Ow! Damn you, old peasant! You'll meet me wrath now!" Princess Shroob vowed. She took out her wine goblet and smacked Zess T. in the face with it, sending the chef tumbling into the bay.

"Zess!" Toadsworth cried.

"We have the advantage!" Princess Shroob called out to her remaining team members. "Finish them!"

"Not on my watch!" Stanley shouted. He kicked off his pad and flutter jumped into the air, leaving the Don and Kammy behind. With his tongue, he reached back and smacked them both in the face. It had only annoyed the Don, but it was enough to send frail old Kammy spiraling into the blue of the bay.

Princess Shroob clenched her teeth. Stanley's trick had put him far from all but Bowser.

"Bowser! Leave Toadsworth and focus on the black peasant! I'll handle the old magistrate! Don, get Noki!"

"On it!" Bowser and Don said simultaneously. Sighing, Toadsworth felt relieved for just a moment. He had been keeping Bowser at bay with his cane, but now he realized his moment of rest was over as Princess Shroob headed straight for him. Crying out, he panicked and tossed his cane at her. She leaned to the left, dodging the stick. It sailed past her, smacking Don Pianta in the face and sending him teetering to the edge.

"What da goombas!?" Don Pianta cried, swaying back and forth. "Where did dat come from!?"

"Don't lose your balance!" Princess Shroob shouted at him.

Don Pianta struggled to maintain his footing. Meanwhile, Stanley flutter jumped over Bowser onto the opposite pad. "Quit running!" Bowser snarled, swiping at Stanley but missing. Smirking, the dark dinosaur kicked Bowser in the stomach with his purple boots. Since the Don was busy finding a foothold, Noki directed her attention at Bowser. She hopped from pad to pad, and Stanley assaulted the Koopa King with a flurry of quick footwork, Noki finished him off by yanking his tail and pulling him back into the water.

"Not fair!" Bowser shouted, coming up from the water. "For heroes, you sure play some dirty tricks!"

Not worrying about that, Noki and Boo turned their attention towards Princess Shroob. She had backed Toadsworth into a corner.

"No Zess, no frying pan, no cane to save you now, old man!" Princess Shroob shouted victoriously. With minimal effort, she punted the old Toad into the bay.

"Goodness me!" Toadsworth cried as he sailed through the air and splashed into the water.

Stanley cursed under his breath. They were two against two now. If the heroes lost this…he'd be forced to vote out a friend. Don Pianta had regained his footing, and now the large mobster was heading for them.

"Scatter!" Stanley told Noki, jumping into the air and rapidly kicking his legs. Noki nodded and skipped from pad to pad.

"Get ova here!" Don Pianta shouted in irritation. Growling, Princess Shroob switched pads and charged at the Yoshi and the Noki. Right before she neared, Stanley stuck out his tongue and swallowed her whole, shooting her out as an egg and sending her into the bay. The egg dissolved upon touching the water, and Princess Shroob stuck out her tongue and vigorously washed it.

"Oh my God!" she screamed once she was done. "That peasant ate me! W-what the Grambi was that!? How filthy! I smell of peasant! I-I-I," she fainted in the water, prompting Brighton to fish her out with a net.

"So it's two against one, huh?" Don Pianta asked. Her lunged forward, grabbing Noki and tossing her into the water with zero effort. Shocked, Stanley realized how strong the Don truly was. "You wanna go toe ta toe with me, punk?"

Stanley grinned. Charging forward, his sudden move caught Don Pianta by surprise and he shoved the orange pianta into the bay. Realizing he had won, Stanley let out a whoop and smiled wide.

"The Heroes have won the challenge!" Brighton announced.

"All of you are losers at heart!" Twila reminded them.

"We won!" Boo cheered from the water. "We did it!"

"Jolly good!" Toadsworth shouted. Zess T. paddled over to him and planted a kiss against his cheek, causing him to melt like butter. Birdo smiled at Stanley from the water, blowing him a celebratory kiss. The three couples on the heroes team were safe for today.

"Blast!" Princess Shroob spat, climbing out of her net once she came to. "We weren't supposed to lose!"

"It doesn't matter, remember?" Wendy reminded her. "Our alliance will prove strong enough…"

The three of them, Don Pianta included as he waddled over, eyed the Koopa King and his aide. He and Kammy had climbed back onto the shore, and neither of them looked overly worried that they had lost. Laughing inwardly, the alliance of villains knew they'd control this vote.

* * *

"You did great, Stanley!" Birdo said, hugging the triumphant dino back on shore. "I had no idea you were so strong!" She pet his arm, giggling as she felt his muscles. Smiling, Stanley finally felt confident for once in this game.

"I know!" Noki said. "You two should go see the waterfall caves! There's little nooks all up and down the Cliffside, and there's some cool spots."

"Do you want to go?" Birdo asked Stanley.

"I'd love to!" he told her. Date settled, the two of them went back to the cottages to pack a picnic dinner. "Would you guys like to join us?" Birdo asked the other four members of the heroes team.

"That's fine, dear," Zess told her, answering for herself and Toadsworth. "I'm going to teach Toodletoes how to cook Zess Dynamite! Ohoho!" She gave Toadsworth a loving look which he equally returned.

"What about you two?" Birdo asked Boo and Noki.

"We'll pass," Boo said. "Noki wants me to meet some of her family members here."

"So it's just you and me then," Birdo told Stanley. Smiling, the victorious dino would be glad to have some alone time with Birdo. He had something he wanted to tell her. This challenge had given him enough courage to tell her how he truly felt about her.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Noki asked, knocking on the door of a blue spiraled shell cottage. After a few moments, the door swung open and an older female noki with brown stripes opened the door.

"Noki! What a surprise! I thought you had gone off to play on that gameshow! Your father and I have watched every episode!" Her mother told her.

"O-oh," Noki said, turning red. "W-well then…wait, my name's not Noki mom! You know my name!"

Her mother ignored her, focusing on Boo instead. "I know exactly who this is," her mother said, eyeing Boo like any mother would eye her daughter's suitor. "You must be Boo."

"Y-yes…" Boo said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm Boo!"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Noki's mother," she said, introducing herself.

"Mom!" Noki huffed. "That's not my name!"

"Come in, come in," Noki's mother told the two of them. "We want to know everything! You seem like such a nice fellow, Boo! Noki's father and I are so happy you've chosen to be with her!"

Noki just sighed, giving up on fighting her mother.

"Yes! We're so excited to plan the wedding!" Noki's mother exclaimed.

"THE WEDDING!?" Boo and Noki shouted, their jaws dropping.

"Yes, yes! Come along now! Boo has to meet your father!" Noki's mother insisted. She dragged both of them into the cottage, bringing them to the living room where a small Noki with blue stripes and a gray mustache sat.

"Ohoho! If it isn't my darling daughter…and the fellow who's stolen her heart!" Noki's father exclaimed. "Sit, sit! We must show you embarrassing photos of Noki and tell you about all the times she did something cute as a child!"

"MY NAME ISN'T NOKI!" Noki roared. "IT'S..."

"Noki, please," Noki's mother shushed her. "Shouting is not very nice. Use your inside voice." She laughed loudly. "You can such a rebellious child sometimes." Rolling her eyes, Noki sighed and just sat in silence while Boo nervously sat with her father and flipped through old pictures of Noki as a child.

* * *

"And voila!" Zess T. said with a smile, opening the oven. Her expression quickly turned sour. "A mistake! Toodletoes! What did you do wrong!?"

"Ah," remarked Toadsworth quietly, "I see here. I put in a keel mango instead of a coconut."

"You wasted my only keel mango!" Zess T. cried, bawling into her apron. "We must go get another at once!"

"W-what!? Good heavens, why!?" Toadsworth demanded to know.

"Keel mangos are so sweet! So delectable! A chef must always have one on hand! They are essential! We must go!" she proclaimed, grabbing a nearby bag and shoving Toadsworth out of the door. Together, they began the trek to find a keel mango somewhere in this bay.

* * *

As the members of the Heroes team embarked upon their various adventures throughout the bay, the villains congregated by the seaside for the elimination ceremony. The afternoon had melted into early evening, and the sun was beginning to set over the bay. A confident smirk on her face, Princess Shroob knew her alliance would prevail.

"Alright," Brighton said. "You all know how this works. You all vote once, and the person with the most votes goes home! Let's get started! Bowser, you're up!"

Bowser smiled, not having a care in the world. He made his walk to the back. One by one, they all voted, and Twila brought the ballot box back.

"I've got the votes…and I'm so happy to say one of you will soon leave! That means one less suspect in my hunt for my assailant!" Twila shouted with glee. "Now all of you shut up as a I read the votes!"

Everyone kept a still tongue, not eager to anger the now insane Twila.

"FIRST VOTE…**PAULINE**."

Pauline looked shocked. "Why did I get a vote!?"

"You've become useless since Mario got booted!" Bowser snapped. "A useless teammate shouldn't be kept around!"

Pauline just scowled at him. She knew how the ceremony should play out.

"SECOND VOTE…**PAULINE**."

Pauline made a click of her tongue in annoyance.

"THIRD VOTE…**KAMMY**."

"Bah!" Kammy pouted. "Who is responsible for this!?"

"FOURTH VOTE…**KAMMY**."

Now Pauline was the one smirking as Kammy began to feel the pressure. Bowser scanned the members of his team, folding his arms and blowing steam from his nostrils.

"FIFTH VOTE…**KAMMY**."

"No!" the magikoopa shouted. "I can't go home yet! I'm supposed to win!"

"SIXTH VOTE…," Twila said, showing off the parchment. "**KAMMY**!"

"WHAT!?" Bowser roared, eyes bugging out. "Wendy! How could you?"

"You never pay attention to me!" Wendy shouted back, sticking out her tongue. "You're a terrible father who bullies his own daughter! First I've done away with Kammy, and you're next!"

Bowser and Kammy could barely keep their jaws from touching the ground as Wendy mopped the floor with them. "I'm sorry, your rudeness…" Kammy said sadly.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Twila shouted, throwing Kammy's bag at the magikoopa and shooing her away. With a grunt, Kammy took her bag, hopped on her broomstick, and floated away.

"Beware Princess Shroob!" she shouted as she zoomed away. "I have a feeling she was behind this, your terribleness!" Her final warning to Bowser caused the Koopa King to turn on Princess Shroob.

"You little witch!" he spat. "You brainwashed my daughter and got rid of Kammy! Why!? Pauline is SO useless!"

"To you," Princess Shroob cackled. "To me? She's quite valuable."

"I can't wait to vote your ass out!" Bowser grumbled.

"Well wait no more!" Brighton said with a grin. "Because you're going to vote another person out right now!"

"WHAT!?" Bowser roared in dismay.

Princess Shroob laughed victoriously. "Wonderful!"

Don Pianta rubbed his hands together and Wendy smiled at her father. "Sorry Daddy," she said in a fake voice.

"Let's get to it!" Brighton said.

"MOVE!" Twila yelled. "GET MOVING! TIME TO VOTE!"

Spurned by Twila's wrath, the five remaining villains went one by one to vote out a second member of their team. But, as they went to go vote, something odd happened. Wendy winked at her father, soliciting a grin from the Koopa King. Twila returned with the voting box after Wendy cast her vote, planting it on top of her stand.

"Same drill as before," Twila said dully. "One of you chumps is about to follow Kammy out! I'll read the votes."

"FIRST VOTE…**BOWSER**."

Bowser looked ready to accept his fate, but a twinkle in his eye said otherwise. Don Pianta chuckled from the sidelines, but then his laughter quickly faded.

"SECOND VOTE…**DON PIANTA**."

"Ay, Bowsa," he said venomously. "I didn't come up wit da plan ta boot ya hag! Don't blame it on me!"

"Oh," Bowser chuckled. "I know you didn't plan to get rid of Kammy…" he paused for dramatic effect. "I DID!"

"WHAT!?" Don Pianta and Princess Shroob cried at the same time.

"Wendy!" Princess Shroob snapped. "What's the meaning of this?"

"You think I'd work with alien scum like you?" Wendy scoffed. "My Dad's the KING OF EVIL! Of course we'd think up an elaborate scheme like this!"

"I can't stand Kammy!" Bowser prattled on. "She always reminds me about my blood pressure. WELL GUESS WHAT!? Now she's gone, and I can do WHATEVER I WANT! Woohoo! And to start Bowser's reign of terror, I'm gonna execute Don Pianta!"

"But with what votes?" Princess Shroob challenged as the Don began to sweat. "You've only two, and you voted out a loyal minion? You're so stupid!"

"Au contraire," Wendy giggled. "We have enough votes!"

All eyes turned to Pauline.

She yawned, looking into a compact mirror. "Oh Mario…" she murmured, "how I miss you so. Good thing Lord Bowser promised me as soon as this game is over, he's not just going to do another routine kidnapping of the princess…but he'll kidnap you too! Then we can be together forever!"

"YOU TRAITOROUS PEASANT!" Princess Shroob shouted. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE DONE THIS TO ME!"

"Watch and weep," Bowser cackled.

"ARE YOU ALL DONE!?" Twila shouted. "Sheesh, you stupid villains always go on and on about your evil plans. Just shut up already and let me read the votes!"

"THIRD VOTE…**DON PIANTA**."

"You little scumbag," the Don hissed at Wendy. She just shrugged and smiled.

'FOURTH VOTE…**BOWSER**."

Bowser smirked, knowing that was the last vote for himself.

"FIFTH VOTE…," Twila said, turning over the final piece of paper. "**DON PIANTA**."

"I can't believe it," the Don remarked. Princess Shroob was fuming. Brighton tossed the Don his bag and he bid his teammates adieu. Walking down the edge of the bay, he boarded a boat and took off back to Rogueport.

"Pauline! Why have you betrayed me so!" Princess Shroob wept.

"Your terrorism ends now, and ours begins!" Wendy chirped with delight. "You better hope we never lose again, Princess Shroob, or else its curtains for you!" Wendy high-fived her father, who was laughing so hard tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. But Princess Shroob wasn't mad at them. In fact, she commended their strategy. Her eyes rested on Pauline, burning into the back of her head.

"All the peasants have betrayed me," she whispered under breath. "They've staged a coup! First Birdo, then Flurrie-slave, and now Pauline…but I won't let them get the best of me. No, I've still got a card to play."

* * *

In a cave on the Cliffside, Stanley and Birdo were laying out a flannel blanket to have their picnic dinner on. Gems on the walls of the cave sparkled with radiance. Smiling, Birdo couldn't keep her eyes off of Stanley.

"You did AMAZING today," she told him, unable to stop smiling.

"The way you keep reminding me, you'd think I saved a whole village!" Stanley exclaimed with a grin.

"Well, you did save all of us," Birdo pointed out. "I don't know what I would have done if we'd been forced to vote for one of the others. I like all of them so much."

Stanley blushed a little. "Uhm…Birdo, can I tell you something?"

"Sure!" she beamed. "You can tell me anything!"

"Well…since I joined this game, you've been so nice to me."

"Everyone has!" she told him.

"Yeah…but you've been special. You're more than a friend to me Birdo, and I think I…"

"BIRDO!" came a familiar voice, causing the pink dinosaur to spin around. Standing at the foot of the cave, finally healed and having come out of nowhere…was Yoshi!

"YOSHI!?" Birdo bellowed. "What are you doing here!?

"Yeah!" Stanley chimed in. "Who said you could come here and barge in on our date?"

"Birdo!" Yoshi reaffirmed his words. "You must believe me when I say this…THAT'S NOT MY COUSIN!" He pointed a finger right at Stanley.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Stanley yelled. "What are you going on about, cuz? We've been buds since we were little! Of course we're cousins!"

"W-what…?" Birdo wondered aloud what was going on.

"Birdo, you must trust me!" Yoshi shouted. "This isn't my cousin at all! He's my rival! His name is Boshi and he sabotaged my chances at this game! The windmill accident was set up on purpose!"

"Boshi!?" Stanley cried. "Who's that?"

"He's my rival," Yoshi growled. "You would know, Boshi!"

"Boshi has blue skin!" Birdo argued. "Yoshi, please stop this!"

"I'll show you!" Yoshi growled. He marched over to Stanley and grabbed his tail. Lifting it up, he pointed to its underside, causing Birdo to drop her jaw in shock.

The underside of Stanely's tail was blue.

"S-Stanley?" Birdo asked warily.

"Why do you think he wears those shades! Why do you think he's obsessed with you, Birdo! Why do you think someone so humble as 'Stanley' would enter a competition for money!?" Yoshi argued, his voice rising. Birdo's eyes switched back and forth between Yoshi and Stanley, but her answer was soon given to her.

Slowly clapping, Stanley began to laugh. Snapping his fingers, he continued to laugh as a coat of rainbow dust fell from his shoulders. The rainbow veil traveled down his body, and once it disappeared, he was totally blue.

"Looks like Kamek's magic was only temporary," Stanley spat. "I should've known that magikoopa was a fraud! Everything was perfect! I had Birdo wrapped around my finger and with my large alliance, I was headed straight for the end!"

"S-Stanley?" Birdo asked once more.

"That's not my name!" The blue Yoshi spat. "The name's Boshi! Get it right! But since you both know me secret, looks like I have to finish you both off! I want this money, baby! Boshi's gonna be riiiich! I can't have two clods like you get in the way!"

"This must be a horrible dream!" Birdo wailed. "I'd finally found someone who loved me for who I am!"

"Who you are?" Boshi snickered. "You're nothing but an ugly, vacuum-mouthed horror show! Good God, invest in some plastic surgery, will you?"

"N-no…this can't be happening…" Birdo whispered, collapsing on the ground. Yoshi tugged on her arm, but it was no use.

"Hahaha!" Boshi cackled. "Looks like it's you and me, chump! I'll finish you here! Another unfortunate accident for the magnificent and perfect Yoshi! Man, I hate you! It's time to make sure you never see the spotlight again!"

Yoshi gritted his teeth. Boshi adjusted his sunglasses, took a step back, and then charged.

* * *

**In the words of Yoshi's fallen friend Ballyhoo…WHOA! Who saw this coming? A surprise second elimination! Bowser and Wendy's convoluted plot since the beginning…and the sudden appearance of Yoshi! Not to mention, Stanley's a fraud! He's been Boshi this whole time! Next time on The DreamStakes, will Yoshi defeat Boshi, or will the villainous dino get away with everything!? How will Princess Shroob cope with being backed into a corner by Bowser and his daughter? Will Pauline ever get out of her post-Mario depression? Will Toadsworth and Zess T. find their Keel Mango? Will Boo escape the cute assault of Noki's parents…and will we ever learn Noki's name!? So many questions, so little answers! Maybe some of those answers will reveal themselves next time on…The DreamStakes!**


	20. Slaying the Dragon

**The DreamStakes!**

**Heroes: Birdo, Boo, Noki, Zess T., Toadsworth**

**Villains: Princess Shroob, Bowser, Pauline, Wendy**

**?: Yoshi, Boshi**

* * *

Yelling at the top of his lungs, Boshi charged his green rival. Planting his red boots firmly against the ground, Yoshi held out his arms in an attempt to catch the bad blue rival of his. Passed out on the floor from confusion and fright, Birdo wasn't aware of what was going on anymore. Time itself seemed to slow down as Yoshi braced himself for Boshi's impact. He came closer and closer, and right before Boshi made contact, Yoshi jumped out of the way and rolled to the left. Screaming, Boshi flew forward, his momentum carrying him out of the cave and over the side of the cliff much like Yoshi's fall from the windmill had.

"B-Birdo!" Yoshi cried with a gulp. Running to the pink dinosaur's side, he shook her awake with vigor. Blinking, Birdo slowly came to. She glanced around the cave, looking for who she had recently believed to be Stanley.

"Y-yoshi? Is that you?" Birdo asked the green dinosaur. Giving a nod, Yoshi helped her stand up.

"W-where's Stan-I mean Boshi," Birdo said, sadly having to correct herself.

"I'm not sure," Yoshi said. "I dodged him just in time and he fell off the cliff down below." Giving Yoshi a nervous look, Birdo crept to the edge of the cave. The two of them looked down from the height into the blue water of the bay below. There, Boshi's body floated up and down in the wake of the waves. Gulping, Birdo assumed the worst.

"H-he's dead!" she shrieked.

"I'm sure he's alright," Yoshi said quickly. He wasn't sure if he believed that statement or not. Rushing down the edges of the cliff, following the path Birdo and Boshi had taken to get there, Yoshi led Birdo back down the cliff. They reached the edge of the water in no time, where Boshi gently bobbed up and down against the shore. Yoshi waded into the water, plucking the blue dinosaur out of the bay and dragging him to shore.

"B-Boshi?" he asked nervously. There was no reply. "Go get medical help," Yoshi told Birdo. "The village isn't too far." Nodding, Birdo took off down the edge of the shore. By the time she reached the center of Noki Bay, her breathing was belabored and she looked very tired. Coming around to the seaside village, she noticed Toadsworth and Zess T. returning to the town with a basket of mangoes.

"Toadsworth! Zess T.!" Birdo shouted, using just one breath to speak both names. The old Toads turned around, smiling at first but then looking quite shocked upon noticing Birdo's sweaty appearance.

"What's wrong?" Zess T. asked, her voice imbued with motherly concern.

"I-it's too much to explain right now," Birdo breathed. "B-but please…we need medical help by the cliffs!"

"Is Stanley alright?" Toadsworth asked, looking around for the black dinosaur. "Did something go wrong on your date?"

Birdo's eyes slowly began to water. "P-please…w-we…we just need medical help." Toadsworth nodded in an understanding way. Pulling out his cellphone, the old mushroom dialed for the name of the company that was renting out the shell cottages to the players.

"Yes, hello, this is Toadsworth. Yes, mhm, we're staying in some of the cottages with the other players. Yes, listen, we need some medical assistance out by the cliffs. I don't know sir, no, no, yes, please be quick about it. Thank you!" He snapped the phone shut and turned back to Birdo. "They said someone would be out there as soon as possible."

She nodded. "I better get back to Yoshi then," she said. She hadn't even realized the words that'd come out of her mouth.

"Yoshi?" Zess T. asked, narrowing her eyes. "What is he doing here? Stanley's the only other Yoshi around."

Birdo shook her head sadly. "I…I don't have time to explain right now," she said quickly before turning around and beginning the journey back to the Cliffside. Before she could leave, Zess T. put a hand on her shoulder.

"Birdo, let us come with you," she said. "It's obvious you need help."

Swallowing, Birdo nodded silently. Toadsworth set down the basket of mangoes and together the three of them briskly walked back to where Yoshi had Boshi laid out on the beach.

"By my Great Aunt's Glasses!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "Yoshi is here! Who is that chap there with him? He looks like another Yoshi…but blue."

"This," Yoshi said, pointing at the unconscious body of Boshi, "is the person you used to know as Stanley. He was masquerading as my cousin, but he's no such thing. He's actually my rival, and his name is Boshi."

"Speak up, sonny!" Zess T. instructed.

"I said he's not Stanley! His name is Boshi and he played all of you!" Yoshi shouted, annoyed.

Zess T. and Toadsworth exchanged a mixed look and then looked sympathetically towards Birdo.

"That can't be…" Toadsworth murmured. "Stanley is such a nice chap. He'd never do something like that."

"Stanley doesn't exist," Birdo said hollowly. Her voice sounded like a distant echo. "He never was…I was a fool to think someone could love me." Everyone standing on the beach grew silent at this. No one knew what to say. The grave cloud that surrounded them was eventually broken by two Koopa EMTs that arrived on the scene. They asked the four of them to stand back while they resuscitated Boshi and loaded him up on an ambulance boat.

"Is he going to be alright?" Birdo asked one of the Koopas.

"We can't be sure," he said in reply. "He suffered a nasty fall. He's got some broken ribs and he seems to be completely knocked out. We have to make sure nothing bad has happened to his brain."

Birdo swallowed roughly. "T-thank you," she said to them, waving goodbye as the engine of the boat roared to life and they took off for the mainland. Turning back to the others, Birdo wiped a few tears from the corners of her eyes.

"What do we do now?" Toadsworth asked. "I…I just can't believe this."

"I'm so sorry, darlin'," Zess T. said, rubbing Birdo's back. "I can't believe he was such a villain."

"What will you do?" Toadsworth asked Yoshi, who was sort of standing to the side.

"I think we need to tell Brighton and Twila what happened," Yoshi said to the others, who nodded in agreement.

"WHAT!?" Brighton gawked, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. "Black Yoshi was Boshi this whole time!?"

"Seems like it," Zess T. said. "He played all of us for fools."

"I bet he was the one who knocked me out!" Twila wagered. "I'm sure of it!"

"Yes," Zess T. continued on, "yes I'm sure of it too."

_Zess T.:__ Whew…I made it out of that one unscathed…_

"So what do we do about the game, Twila?" Brighton asked his sister. She contemplated things for a moment before speaking.

"Well, Boshi obviously can't play," she said. "He not only broke the rules by lying, but he's in the hospital. So, I hereby decree that Stanley, Black Yoshi, Boshi, whatever the hell his name is, is out of the game!"

Birdo nodded. "I imagined so…"

_Birdo:__ Stanley…I…I miss him so much. I want him back….so badly. I had finally found someone who truly believed in me. He was so empowering, he was so kind to me…and he was fake! He was a liar! I…I just can't believe he did that to me…_

"What do we do about Yoshi?" Brighton asked.

Yoshi held up his hands. "Oh, no, it's fine. I came here to warn Birdo about Boshi. Once I gained consciousness in the hospital, I started watching the show, I knew who he was right away! So I came as quickly as I could. I bumped into Toadsworth and Zess T. who told me that Birdo and this 'Stanley' had gone up the Cliffside for dinner. I dashed up there and tried to handle it as best I could."

Birdo gave Yoshi a light hug. "Thank you," she said. "T-thank you." She let go and inched away from him slightly.

"So you don't wish to join the game?" Brighton asked him.

"Nope!" Yoshi said with a grin. "I did at one point, but this game is too crazy for me. Plus, I'd ruin my moneymaker again!" He pointed to his face, he conceited nature coming back to light now that the crisis had been averted.

"So what do we do?" Twila asked Brighton. "Wake everyone up and inform them?"

"We'll do that in the morning," Brighton said. "For now, everyone get some sleep. It's been an odd night. Yoshi, we'll have a boat for you back to the mainland first thing in the morning."

Everyone felt that was an acceptable plan, so they left Brighton and Twila's cottage and trekked back to their own. Before Birdo could leave the others, Zess T. stopped her.

"Will you be ok?" the chef asked. "Sleeping alone in your cottage?"

Birdo nodded and gave a weak smile. "That's what I need right now…to be alone," she said sadly. Zess T. accepted that answer, bidding Birdo goodnight and shuffling away with Toadsworth by her side. Birdo envied their relationship. She envied Boo and Noki as well. She thought she had found her couple in this game. She thought she had found someone to be with…but it had all been a lie. Now there was only one thing Birdo could do in this game.

_Birdo:__ If there's one thing Stanley taught me…it was self-empowerment. Despite this horrible revelation…I'm going to move forward. Stanley would want me to focus on winning, or at least the idea of Stanley would. So…that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to win. I can't be like Pauline…I need to be me._

* * *

The next morning, everyone was inside the breakfast cottage. Glancing around, the ones who hadn't been involved in last night's drama were confused to see Stanley missing. Yoshi had left on a boat as soon as the sun came up, so none of the others had even noticed he had been there in Noki Bay.

"Where's Stanley?" Boo asked Birdo upon seeing the pink dinosaur. The question brought tears to Birdo's eyes. Sighing, she just said nothing. Boo frowned, wondering what was going on.

"Might we have your attention?" Twila asked the others. Her rage had seemed to disappear since she had decided Boshi had been the one to knock her out the other day. "Last night…something interesting developed. During Birdo and Stanley's dinner date, Yoshi appeared and confronted Stanley. Apparently, Stanley was not who he said he was. He was an impostor by the name of Boshi, Yoshi's rival. Boshi charged Yoshi, but Yoshi managed to dodge him, causing Boshi to fall off the Cliffside and into the water below. He's currently in coma, as the hospital has informed, and we don't know when he'll wake up. From this point onward, Boshi, Stanley, whatever you wish to call him, has been removed from the game due to legal and medical concerns."

Everyone looked shocked, save for the three who had been there last night.

"I can't believe it!" Bowser gawked. "He sure is one evil dude! He played Birdo…even I feel bad! And I don't feel bad often!"

Wendy gave Birdo a sympathetic look. "B-Birdo…" she said. "I-I…I know we're on the 'Villains' team, but that's just a game thing. Ugh…I'm really sorry about what he did. I…that's so terrible."

Birdo gave Wendy a small smile. "I'll be fine, Wendy…but thank you."

_Wendy:__ I can't imagine what Birdo is going through. She…she found someone she loved only for it to be a farce. That's so cruel, even me or my Dad wouldn't do something so terrible._

Pauline was the only person who seemed unmoved by Birdo's tale of woe. She just clicked her jaw, irritated that Birdo was getting sympathy for the loss of Stanley whereas no one seemed to care Pauline had been riding an emotional rollercoaster since the beginning of the game.

_Pauline:__ Thank you Boshi. I think…I think I've finally woken up. Nobody cares about what I've been through! No one! I guess Mario isn't meant for me, but whatever! If people want to heap sympathy on Birdo, fine! Just know this: I'm going to get back at everyone who's considered my emotions wild and careless! Ugh! I hate all of these people! _

"So…there's only nine of us now?" Noki asked in her small voice. "I…I can't believe it."

Brighton nodded. "That's right. We began with 20…and now we're at 9. Which means we've decided to dissolve the Heroes and Villains twist as well."

"Wait…what!" Bowser cried. "You can't do that! Wendy and I are on a roll!"

"I'm afraid I can," Brighton said with a chuckle. "There's no point in having teams with such a few number."

Twila nodded in agreement. "He's right. This game is winding down. But, we're still going to do the prize challenges. However, during these challenges, you can win more than just money." Princess Shroob arched an eyebrow at this.

_Princess Shroob:__ Mwahaha! 'Tis a fine day for Princess Shroob! I am free from the terror of that goofy turtle lord and his snobby daughter! I must quickly cut a deal with the former heroes…yes! It's the only way to make sure I make it as far as I can!_

"So what kind of prize challenges are these?" Boo dared to ask.

"Well, you'll find out right now!" Twila told him with a wicked, knowing grin. "We're going to play a little game for breakfast we like to call…Order Up!"

Everyone gulped. "Here's how it works," Brighton said. "You're all going to sit around the large circular table we've installed here. Each round, a set of covered dishes will spin around. Once they stop, you'll find one sitting in front of you. If you eat what's inside, you move on to the next round. We keep going until only one person remains, because if you refuse to eat…you're out!"

"I assume these dishes won't be…epicurean, to say the least?" Toadsworth asked.

"You bet your bottom dollar they won't!" Twila sneered, her evil nature rising back up at the sound of a horrible challenge.

_Bowser:__ Haha! I've got this! I eat anything AND everything, baby!_

The nine remaining players took their seats around the table. "So before we begin, I'll tell you what you're playing for," Brighton said. He uncovered a table with nine covered dishes on it. "Every time someone is eliminated, you'll get the numbered dish that corresponds to how you ranked in this game. Each one holds something unique…but I can guarantee the Number 1 Dish holds something very valuable that you'll definitely want!"

"So wait…second place could have something horrible in it, but ninth could have something good?" Wendy asked.

"Yep!" Twila answered. "Man, I love this challenge!"

Gulping, the nine expressed looks of fear as the dishes began to spin. Eventually they stopped, and everyone opened their dishes. A wave of grossed out expressions and pleased smiles erupted all over the place.

"Pudding! Yay!" Wendy cheered, gulping down a cup of vanilla pudding with a grin.

"What the hell is this!?" Pauline cried, waving her hand over a smelly bowl.

"That's Inky Pasta!" Brighton told her. "Made with old blooper ink!"

Pauline gave him a look that could kill before closing her eyes and slurping down the black noodles. Her face contorted and squirmed, but she stomached the putrid pasta. Showing her empty bowl, Pauline moved on to the next round.

Bowser's dish was seared tuna, and he happily ate up the good meal. For Boo, things weren't so lucky.

"No way am I eating this," he argued, pointing at the dish of raw fish eggs before him. "I hate eggs, I hate fish, and I hate raw things!"

"Well then you'll be out of the challenge," Brighton reminded him in a singsong tune.

"Fine!" Boo spat. He floated over to the ninth dish, opening the cover. Inside was a dry shroom. "Great," he said, looking ticked.

Noki had to eat a slice of peach, which wasn't difficult at all. However, both of the old Toads had nasty dishes. Toadsworth stomached his octopus leg while Zess T. shoved a ball of seaweed down her mouth. Both of them munched on the tough food for a bit, making sour expressions.

"Urk! I can't!" Toadsworth blurted, spitting the food up in a nearby trashcan. Zess T. managed to finish her seaweed, moving forward.

"Sorry Toadsworth, but if you can't take the heat…get out of the kitchen!" Brighton insulted. Sighing, Toadsworth bumbled over to the eighth place dish, opening the cover and getting…

"A free ticket…good for one ass-whooping!" Toadsworth cried. Suddenly, a Hammer Bro burst into the room, pelting Toadsworth with hammrs. "Urf! Oof! What in tarnation!?"

"Toodletoes!" Zess T. cried. But she was too late to do anything, because the Hammer Bro snickered and ran off as Twila tossed him a sack of coins.

Only Birdo and Princess Shroob were left to go. She had a slice of canned cranberry sauce that wiggled and jiggled in front of her. Despite hating the texture, Birdo slurped it down. Princess Shroob smiled as she ate her piece of beef jerky.

"Time for Round Two!" Brighton signaled. The dishes began to spin around, and they soon stopped. Gulping, the seven still in the competition uncovered their dishes.

"Oh gross!" Birdo cried, seeing the cooked pig's snout on her plate. "No way! I'm out!" She quickly covered the dish and marched over to the seventh place dish. Uncovering it, her eyes glowed as she looked at a pouch of coins.

"That's 1,000 coins!" Brighton told her. "Good work!" Happy with her decision to bail, Birdo held onto her bag of coins and joined Boo and Toadsworth in the sit-out area. Six remained.

Wendy once again had something easy to eat. "This competition is easy!" the koopaling sneered, munching on her French fries while watching everyone else. Zess T. had an easy dish this time, so the chef happily gulped down her tiny milkshake.

"This is gross, but I'm an eating champ!" Bowser decreed as he tossed a dried tomato down his mouth. It was like he barely even felt it. Noki sighed, poking the cooked eel in front of her. She rolled it up, stuck it in her mouth, and tried to get past it. Eventually, she was successful.

"I can't eat this!" Pauline shouted. "No way am I eating some dry whacka bump!"

"Then you're out!" Brighton told her. Looking angry, Pauline stormed over to the sixth place dish. Inside was a pile of dirt. "Great," she spat, "just great."

"You could've been assaulted," Toadsworth told her.

"Shut up," Pauline snapped back at the old toad.

Princess Shroob quickly ate her fig and the round moved on. Five players remained in this challenge. The dishes began to spin, and soon they stopped. Opening her dish, Wendy was revolted to find her first disgusting meal. Crickets on a stick.

"Nope!" Wendy shouted. "Nope! Nope! Time to go!" She stood up from her chair, eliminating herself and opening the fifth place dish. Inside was a little stuffed Luma. "How cute!" Wendy said with a smile. "I love it!" She hugged the stuffed toy and kept it close to her, happy she had lost.

Bowser quickly ate his spicy pepper, not even feeling the heat. He grinned competitively at those who remained. Ever the queen of cuisine, Zess T. didn't let the gross Mistake dish she'd receive stop her. She'd seen plenty of Mistakes, so eating one wasn't a big deal. She wolfed down the nasty meal, showing off her clean plate. Afterwards, she gave Bowser a grin. He simply snorted steam from his nostrils, accepting her duel.

Noki had received a good dish this time, much to her benefit. She happily ate the brownie before her. Princess Shroob however was not so lucky. Faced with a plate of liver, the space princess stuck out her alien tongue and eliminated herself. She opened the fourth place dish. Inside was…a swarm of bees!

"What the (*(&amp;%(&amp;(#*&amp;%)&amp; !" Princess Shroob cursed, waving her arms and running out of the cottage. The nasty swarm of hornets chased her until she threw herself in the bay, staying underwater until the insects went away. The players looked horrified, but Brighton and Twila had to steady one another since they were laughing so hard.

"O-oh! Oh my Grambi! That was so funny!" Twila howled. "O-ok, let's get back to the game. Three remain!"

The plates began spinning once more, and when they stopped, everyone frowned to see a nasty dish. Bowser and Zess T. scarfed down their food, but Noki eliminated herself.

"There's no way I'm eating charred mushrooms," Noki said, "I don't even like mushrooms in the first place." With that, she opened the third place dish to find a bag of coins like Birdo had, but this one held 5,000.

"Oh!" Noki beamed. "Seems like I made the right choice!" Content with her winnings, she sat down next to Boo on the sidelines, who pecked her cheek with a kiss to display his pride in her during the game. Now just two remained. Culinary rivals, Bowser and Zess T. narrowed their eyes and stared down the opposite competitor.

"I can eat just about anything, grandma!" Bowser said with a confident smirk.

"Well I've been around way longer than you, sonny! I've seen my share of hideous food! Prepare to go DOWN!" Zess T. vowed, her rage unsettling Bowser just a bit.

"Oh," said Toadsworth in admiration, "she's so passionate about food! Her determination sways my heart!"

"Disgusting," Pauline said, gagging herself.

The final two dishes began to spin around, settling in front of the final two players very slowly. Reaching their hands out, both players uncovered their dishes to find some of the most horrible food they'd ever seen before them.

"Balut!" Brighton cried. "Partially cooked duck egg! You can see the baby duck forming itself inside! It's considered a delicacy in Asian countries! Anyway, whoever eats their balut first wins!"

Bowser and Zess T. looked down at the food, then up at each other, down at the gross egg, and back at each other again. Realizing what had to be done, they snatched up the eggs and munched on them. However, with his large mouth, Bowser just tossed the whole thing down and chomped up the egg in one bite. Furious, Zess T. spat out her food and resigned herself to defeat.

"This challenge goes to Bowser!" Brighton announced.

"Of course it does," the Koopa King said with a grin. "Now let's see what I won!" He stormed over to the dishes and went to uncover his dish, but not before Zess T. did.

"Empty," she said, looking at the empty plate before her. "All that eating for nothing!" She grumpily sat down on the sidelines with Toadsworth, who patted her back.

"Now let's see what I won," Bowser said, rubbing his hands together. Opening the dish, he bugged his eyes out upon seeing a green coin.

"An exemption!" Twila cried. "That's right, Bowser's won himself an exemption through the first merged elimination ceremony. Someone else will join him in immunity during tomorrow's immunity challenge, which Bowser is not allowed to compete in two. So you know what that means…two people will have immunity at the elimination ceremony!"

Everyone looked fearful of what was to come, save for Bowser, who danced around and called everyone various insulting names.

The teams had officially merged, and now things were about to get a lot tougher.

* * *

**So, a lot happened that chapter! Boshi has been defeated and removed from the game! What a twist! Furthermore, now that the teams have merged, not one, but two players will have immunity at the next elimination ceremony. Bowser is one…who will join him? Find out next time on…The DreamStakes!**


	21. How Pauline Got Her Groove Back

**The DreamStakes!**

**Merged: Toadsworth, Zess T., Boo, Noki, Birdo, Princess Shroob, Pauline, Wendy, Bowser**

* * *

The next morning, those who made the merge were still in Noki Bay. Several eliminations had taken place here, but they weren't going to move just yet. They'd been to most of Delfino Isle already, but a few locations still lay untouched by the competition's reach.

"Man!" Bowser said with a sigh, "I sure would love to get out of this village and visit Sirena Beach! The auburn sands…sunset waters…plush hotel. Man, I'd love it!"

"I wanna go for the casino!" Wendy exclaimed, adjusting the large sunglasses on her face. The father and daughter were basking in the morning sun of the bay. "I'd love to gamble away my allowance!"

"If Kammy were here, she'd say something like 'Miss Wendy, don't spend your allowance all in one place!'" Bowser said, mimicking his aide's voice. "But guess what…" he said, eyeing Wendy.

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" They both shouted together, busting up laughing as they reflected upon their carefully executed plan to rid themselves of the haggish Magikoopa.

_Bowser:__ Oh man! We sure got Kammy good! I know she's upset, but what do I care!? I'm the Koopa King, baby! I've got more muscle than brains, and I won't be afraid to pummel that purple prune if she so as much voices a single concern with how I played this game! Bwahaha!_

As the two of them soaked up the sun, the other competitors began to wake up. At this point, there were obvious cliques. Bowser and Wendy kept to themselves while the tight group of five got breakfast together. Toadsworth, Zess T., Boo, Noki, and Birdo. They dominated the majority of the game, and there was simply no reason for them to turn on one another. That was something Princess Shroob knew all too well.

_Princess Shroob:__ This is horrible! Terrible! Insufferable! Regrettable! Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong for Princess Shroob! Methinks I should zap all these slaves to oblivion with my ray gun, but I can't do that just yet. No, I must win this game and do so with my massive space cannon I'll use my winnings to fund! How can I destroy the Mushroom Kingdom if I've been backed into such a corner? What's that you say? You'll have me arrested! Well Mr. Camera Man…I guess that means *ZAP!* Hehehe…that took care of that…_

Eyeing the group of five carefully, Princess Shroob's heart sank in her vile chest. She didn't know what to do. Bowser and Wendy wouldn't listen to reason, and there was no way the five would split. Just look at them.

"We're so very sorry, still," Noki said to Birdo, comforting the pink dinosaur. "Stan…er, Boshi, seemed like such a good guy. I can't believe he wanted the money so badly."

Birdo sniffled just a bit. "It's fine, Noki. I…I'm beginning to get over it. I mean truly, how could anyone ever love me?"

"Don't say such a thing, dear!" Zess T. cried. "We all love you. You've proven yourself to be a good and true person time and time again. You broke off from Princess Shroob and Pauline. You showed your true colors, and just colors they were."

Birdo smiled. "Thanks…Zess…"

Toadsworth concurred with a rap of his brown speckled cane. "Here, here! I concur with Zess! You're a true friend, Birdo. I know now, despite everything you've been through in this game, that you'd hold true to us. Why, even My Grandmother Gertrude, the kindest soul on Earth, pales to you! I don't say so lightly! You're a true soldier!"

"This is all so nice of everyone," Birdo said, smiling.

"Bah!" Princess Shroob said to herself where no one could hear her. "They make me sick! All gushing over big-mouthed Birdo like she's some saint! At the beginning of this game, she was mine! Mine I say! I had her ugly brain wrapped around my finger! Why oh why did she have to get a brain of her own? If only there was a way…" then she stopped midsentence. Yes, there was a way! She had been so stupid! How had she gotten Birdo to join rank with her in the first place?

Intimidation. Threats. Blackmail. All the horrible, scandalous stuff that Princess Shroob had excelled at in the first place. She would hearken Birdo home the very she had before. Princess Shroob could bury the hatchet with those foul koopas. She could work Birdo back to her side. But she would need the help of someone else for that. Sighing, Princess Shroob realized what she had to do.

* * *

Sitting alone, feet dipped in the water, Pauline let out an audible sigh. What had become of her? In the beginning, she was so brash, so unopposed and supreme. Now…she was…what exactly? She'd fail in her mission for Mario's love, and even when he was of no further use to her, Pauline had refused to vote him out. What had happened to her? She'd gone soft, she thought. This competition, her undying affection for Mario, her refusal to move on accept his love lay elsewhere…all of it had broken her. Sighing, she laid down with her back against the ground, hoping to stare up into the clouds.

Instead she found herself staring into the face of Princess Shroob.

"Ah!" Pauline shrieked, bolting up and slamming her forehead against Princess Shroob's.

"Gah! You imbecile!" Princess Shroob cried, recoiling backwards and rubbing her forehead with one of her clawed hands. "That hurt! What were you thinking!?"

"What was _I_ thinking!?" Pauline asked. "What were _you_ thinking? Who sneaks up on people like that?"

"The magnificent Princess Shroob does!" Princess Shroob declared. "Now hush, peasant. Well, actually…that's why I've come. To explain to you why you have become such a peasant."

"Huh? What? You're just going to insult me now?" Pauline asked, narrowing her eyes. "So much for being a friend."

"I am your friend!" Princess Shroob hissed. "We've been in this together since the beginning!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Pauline spat. "That's why you made that alliance with the Don and Wendy without even consulting me?"

"Oh come on!" Princess Shroob spat back, venom equally toxic. "You didn't expect me to counsel a grief-stricken sociopath, did you?"

"Sociopath!" Pauline cried, taken aback. "You're the one who thinks everyone is a peasant! If anyone's a sociopath, it's you!"

Sighing, Princess Shroob realized she wasn't accomplishing what she had set out to do. "Look," the alien monarch said bluntly, "what happened to you? You were so fierce. That's why I admired you. I took one look at you and decided I must have you as an ally! We dominated the beginning of this game…but now we've been outsmarted by those klutzy koopas…all for what? So you can have Mario?"

Pauline swallowed the rock in her throat, not liking what she was hearing despite the truth in it.

"Listen to yourself, Pauline!" Princess Shroob continued on. "The Pauline I know wouldn't be so concerned with the affections of a bushy-lipped bigoted plumber! She's about sass, brass, and kicking ass! What happened to that Pauline, the one I so admired!?"

Pauline turned her head away, unable to speak back.

"Don't you realize he doesn't love you?"

"I…I guess I was blinded by my own rage," Pauline finally said after hearing such concrete words. "I was his original love, but our fire quickly fanned out when he noticed…riper fruit." She tried to use a euphemism to save the acidic words she had for Princess Peach.

"You let love control your heart," Princess Shroob said, "something a true woman should never do. Bending to the will of a man is so…plebeian."

Pauline laughed a little. That was something typical of Princess Shroob to say. "Have you ever loved anyone, Princess?" she asked the space princess.

"Bah! Of course not! You think I could have ascended to the throne of the Shroobs if I loved someone? I have no time for such peasant things! I have a much bigger agenda than love!" Princess Shroob replied with gusto.

"But don't you ever get lonely?" Pauline asked her.

She snorted. "How can one be lonely when you have the necks of every citizen for miles and miles bending to your will? With money and might, you're never alone!"

Pauline snickered. "I guess you're right. When I came into this game, I told myself I'd let nothing get in my way of the prize. But I was so stupid…I let Mario and the Princess and the goals of Bowser and his idiot daughter step into my path. I…I can't believe myself."

"Well now is your chance to prove you're still that same woman I admired at the beginning of this game," Princess Shroob told her.

"But how?" Pauline argued, growing flustered. "We've got nothing. Even if we could somehow convince Bowser and Wendy to vote with us…we wouldn't have enough votes."

Princess Shroob let out a shrill laugh. "Oh Pauline, my blissfully ignorant friend, now that your head is screwed on properly once again, I believe it's time we get the old team together."

Pauline blinked. "Wait…do you mean…?"

Princess Shroob nodded. "That's exactly what I mean."

"B-but how!?"

"Oh, you'll see," said the princess, leaning in and whispering something into Pauline's ear. Upon hearing it, Pauline's eyes lit up and her face became eclipsed by a wicked grin. The fire in her eyes had been lit once again, and it was a fire that would blaze across the entire competition.

* * *

"So…it looks like we've done it guys," Boo said to his companions.

"Three cheers!" Toadsworth said with a grin. "With the five of us together, we can make it all the way to the end!"

Noki frowned despite the good news. "But once we get there…we'll have to turn on one another."

"Oh, it'll be good sport then," Zess said with a smile. "I wouldn't mind losing to any of you fine folk. Knowing someone deserving has won the game would really brighten my heart."

"So…after today's challenge, who do we get rid of?" Boo asked, getting down to brass tacks.

"I think it's high time Princess Shroob got the boot," Noki said, crossing her arms. "She's been so mean to everyone here!"

Both of the elderly Toads concurred. "If Princess Shroob doesn't manage to win the other immunity, I say we boot her! What say you, Birdo?" Toadsworth asked the pink dinosaur.

"O-oh!" Birdo said a bit loudly, having been distracted by her own thoughts. "Sorry, yeah, Princess Shroob sounds fine to me."

Nodding, Boo was pleased to know they were now in control of the game. "If Princess Shroob wins immunity, we just switch to Pauline." Everyone nodded, agreeing with the plan.

* * *

"Who's the most dangerous out of the five over there?" Princess Shroob asked Pauline, arching a questionable eyebrow.

"Boo?" Pauline guessed.

"Well, he's certainly crafty," Princess Shroob admitted, "but he's not who I'm talking. I'm talking about physical strength, someone who's capable of winning challenges. Despite her old age, Zess T. always comes close to winning challenges."

Pauline's eyes lit up, "So you want to get rid of the old chef, huh?"

"Exactly," Princess Shroob purred.

"So we just employ your little plan, win Birdo back, and out goes Zess," Pauline said with a snicker. "But won't we need Bowser and Wendy to vote with us?"

Princess Shroob nodded. "Yes, yes, so let's go speak with them now." The two women soon found themselves in the audience of King Bowser Koopa and his daughter, Wendy.

"Speak, knaves!" Wendy commanded.

"Excuse me? You little brat! I'll shish-kebab and serve you to Elder Shrooboid for dinner!" Princess Shroob spat.

"What was that?" Bowser growled.

"I'm sorry," Pauline sang, holding back Princess Shroob. "What the princess meant to say was she admired your strategic ploy the other night. But now, she's wondering how you're going to move forward."

"Huh?" Bowser and Wendy asked in unison, sharing a perplexed look. It seemed neither of the self-dubbed master strategists had considered how they'd move forward after blindsiding Kammy and Don Pianta.

"So I thought," Princess Shroob said with a laugh. "You understand those five 'heroes' are all going to be gunning for the four of us, right? Do the math. One by one, we'll all be voted out."

"Not me!" Bowser said with a laugh. "I'm just going to keep winning immunity!"

"But what about your daughter?" Pauline asked. Wendy looked at her Dad expectantly.

"Bah! She's fine! She'll fend for herself!" Bowser assured Pauline. Wendy flinched slightly, a flame of annoyance flickering in her eyes. However, it quickly went out.

"But what if you lose?" Princess Shroob continued. "They'd vote you out immediately…unless you had people supporting you."

"You'd like to support us, after we blindsided you like that?" Wendy asked Princess Shroob, hand on her hips.

"I understood the move," Princess Shroob said quickly. "It's not something I'm going to hold a stupid grudge about. Now do you want to accept our offer or not?"

Bowser and Wendy shared another look, their eyes doing the talking.

"Fine!" Bowser roared. "Fine, we'll accept your stupid deal. So now what? We don't have enough votes to do anything about our little situation!"

"Oh," Princess Shroob cackled. "Leave that to Pauline."

* * *

Birdo was alone in the shell cottage she had shared with Stanley, pouring over her things. Her hands rested over a small diary she had been keeping for the duration of the competition. Inside, she had written about Princess Shroob's gang in the beginning, and then about her affections for Stanley, well, Boshi. Now, she filled it with nothing but grievances for what had happened to her. Sighing, she closed the journal and left it on top of her bed. Deciding she could use a walk, she got up out of the cottage and strolled outside.

After a few moments had passed, a shadow swept into the room. Snickering, Pauline's eyes alighted on the book. Snatching it up, she rifled through the pages before a wicked grin set upon her face.

"Oh Birdo…you really are as stupid as you look."

* * *

Returning from her walk, Birdo heard quite the squabble coming from where everyone shared their meals together. The large seashell cottage was caught in a vicarious uproar. Dashing over to the room, Birdo entered the meal cottage to see four pairs of eyes harshly turn against her.

"There you are!" Boo spat.

"I can't believe you!" Zess T. cried, waving her frying pan in distress.

"W-what?" Birdo asked, fear climbing in her throat. "What'd I do?"

"You know what you did!" Noki shouted. "You wrote all these horrible things about us! Toadsworth was so offended he said something about you being ruder than his Great Aunt Judith and then passed out!"

Toadsworth was laying on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Birdo asked, her voice coated in fear. She was afraid of losing her friends over something she didn't understand.

"Look!" Boo said, throwing the journal at her. Birdo recognized it as the diary she'd been keeping during the game. Eyes wide with horror, she scanned the page.

_Boo is such a push-over! He thinks he's so strategic but he doesn't even know what he's doing! Plus, he's kissing a Noki? Grosssssss. Oh, and don't get me started on Noki! Boohoo, no one knows my name! Get over yourself, pipsqueak. And those two old Toads? Ugh, save it for the nursing home you gross fungi! No one wants to see you dote on one another like diseased ducks! Blargh, it makes me sick! Keeping up this front with them for Princess Shroob sure is hard work! But in the end, I'll win the game! I'm so smart and cool! XOXO – Birdo_

"How can you believe I'd even write something like this!" Birdo cried, throwing the book on the floor.

"It's in your hand writing!" Noki shouted back. It was true. Pauline had taken the time to carefully emulate Birdo's handwriting, even using the same pink pen. Swallowing, Birdo realized how bad this looked.

"Just go back to Princess Shroob!" Zess T. hollered. "You were working with her in the beginning, and you've been working with her all along! No wonder you were so drawn to Boshi, you two are birds of the same feather!"

Eyes stinging, Birdo wanted to say something…but she couldn't muster the courage. The despair and helplessness that had engulfed her in the beginning crept back over her. All the growth she had endured washed away, and she was but the same shell of herself she was when she entered the game. Crying, she ran out of the cottage and into the daylight, bumping into Pauline.

"Y-you!" Birdo cried.

"Me!" Pauline said with a hideous laugh. "Yes, Birdo. It was me! But I'm sure you already knew that, because you obviously didn't write those things. But look how quickly they turned on you. You were fifth in that group, Birdo. They don't value you…you're just a vote. If they were truly your friends, they would have heard you out."

Birdo's eyes fluttered. "Y-you're…you're right. True friends would have at least done that."

"But you've got true friends," Pauline said. "See, Princess Shroob and I will protect you. Join us and we'll vote out all of those fake friends of yours. Then, we'll take out Bowser and Wendy. Don't you see Birdo, you're guaranteed at least third place. With us…you could win the whole game!"

Birdo's eyes drooped, but she met Pauline's anyway. "It's the only shot I have…isn't it? Stanley…my so-called friends…everyone's betrayed me. What do I have to lose?"

"Nothing," Pauline whispered. "So come on Birdo, it'll be like old times."

Old times didn't sound appealing to Birdo. She remembered the bullying and self-loathing that came with working with Princess Shroob. But it was the only option she had. She only had one reason to be here now…to win. And to do so, working with Princess Shroob and Pauline was the easiest way.

"Fine," Birdo sighed. "Fine, I'll join you."

Pauline lightly clapped her hands. "Good, good! Now it's almost time for the immunity challenge! You better get to work making sure none of those cads win! Try to throw it to me or the princess, why don't you?"

Birdo nodded. "Oh…ok," she said weakly.

Patting Birdo on the head, Pauline blew her a kiss and abandoned her for the company of Princess Shroob, Bowser, and Wendy by the bay. All alone, Birdo let out a sniffle and looked between those by the bay and the meal cottage. Neither side truly cared about her, but at least with one, she might walk away rich for her troubles.

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome!" Brighton said, waving to everyone as he and Twila approached the players. All of them were lined up along the bay. "I'm so glad everyone came out for today's wonderfully calm and not difficult challenge."

"Really?" Noki asked, having hope.

"Of course not!" Twila roared, throwing a turnip at Noki. "This challenge is gonna suck for you! Allow me to explain how horrible it is! See that floating island over there?" she asked, pointing to a clump of land drifting amidst the bay.

Everyone nodded nervously.

"Well, all of you will swim out to it, get situated on top of it…and then try and stay on!"

"How could that be so terrible?" Boo asked, folding his arms and giving Twila a bored look.

"Because we'll be throwing bob-ombs at you the whole time!" Brighton replied, patting a large wooden crate behind himself and his sister that no one had happened to notice until now.

"That's insane!" Noki wailed in despair.

"Who cares?" Twila asked. "It'll be a boon for ratings, so shut your trap and swim out!" Begrudgingly, the eight remaining players with the exception of Bowser swam out to the small piece of land where they awaited further instruction.

"You can also kick, punch, and shove anyone you please off of the island in order to be the last one standing!" Brighton shouted through a megaphone from the shore. "Anything goes in this game!"

"Hehehehe," Princess Shroob and Zess T. laughed in unison, unsheathing their ray gun and frying pan respectively.

"Let's get started!" Brighton shouted through the megaphone. Beside him, Twila opened the crate and grabbed a bob-omb. With an evil grin, she tossed the bob-omb at the island. Everyone jumped out of the way, dodging the explosion, but at the same time, realizing that the two hosts really meant what they had said.

"This shall be a synch!" Princess Shroob declared, pointing her ray gun at Boo. "Eat laser, peasant!" She fired off three pink laser shots, but Boo simply turned invisible, letting the shots phase through him. They pelted Wendy in the face, causing the koopaling to fall backwards into the water.

"W-what the hell, Shroob!?" Wendy cried, surfacing in the bay.

"Whoopsies," Princess Shroob mumbled to herself.

"Incoming!" Zess T. shouted, deflecting a bob-omb with her frying pan. It sailed across the island and hit Birdo straight in the back, exploding on impact and sending the pink dinosaur careening into the bay.

"Serves ya right!" the chef said with a mean glare. Coming up out of the water, Birdo just sighed and swam to shore.

"Hey," Bowser said on the sidelines, "I'm sure glad I don't have to compete in this one!"

"Would you care to throw a bob-omb?" Brighton asked, offering the Koopa King one of the black explosives.

"Bwahaha! You bet I would!" Bowser cried, snatching the bomb, winding up the back, and tossing it at the island.

"Marmalade and biscuits!" Toadsworth hollered, jumping out of the way of the bomb. It landed near Pauline and Noki.

"Save me, little creature!" Pauline shouted, picking up Noki and using her as a shield to protect herself.

"What!? Put me…!" Noki exclaimed, but was cut off as the explosion sent her tumbling into the bay.

"Hey!" Boo cried, dashing over to Pauline. "That was so rude! You'll pay for that, wench!"

"Wench!?" Pauline shrieked. "You're one to talk you pasty phantom!"

"Pasty!?" Boo retorted. "Grrrr…you're not even worth my time, Pauline!"

"Then why do you keep talking to me!" Pauline snapped back.

"Because you're such a bi…!" Boo's insult was cut off as a bob-omb detonated at their feet, sending he and Pauline sailing into the sky and crashing down into the water below.

"So it's just me and the two wrinkled fungi, huh?" Princess Shroob asked no one in particular. "This'll be easy!" She pointed her ray gun at Zess T. and fired away. The old chef deflected each shot with her frying pan, sending them back at Princess Shroob.

"Blast!" the princess cursed, evading the reflection shots and firing once more. She soon realized she wouldn't be able to fire at Zess T. if the chef still had her frying pan. A bob-omb sailed towards them, but Princess Shroob shot it halfway in the air with ray gun, causing a midair explosion that harmed no one. This time, she aimed at Toadsworth.

"Toodletoes!" Zess T. shrieked, diving in the way of the lasers to protect Toadsworth.

"Zess, noooo!" Toadsworth bellowed, realizing what was about to happen. Zess T. took the shots, crying out and sliding into the water. Smirking, Princess Shroob stalked to the other side of the island and punted Toadsworth into the bay.

"Princess Shroob wins immunity!" Brighton declared through his megaphone.

"Hehehehe," the alien princess laughed. "That was so gallant, Zess. Seems like you've showed where your priorities lie. If you'd protect a friend if it meant giving up immunity, I'm sure you'd give up your game as well."

"Can it you haggish old space freak!" Zess T. spat from the water. "We'll see who's laughing at the elimination ceremony tonight!"

"Oh," Princess Shroob laughed. "We shall."

With the challenge over, everyone relaxed in the bay for the remainder of the day. Eventually night fell, and the nine players made their way to the seaside elimination arena they had all visited several times now. Their stay at Noki Bay would soon be over, but before that could happen, one more of them needed to leave.

* * *

"So, very soon, nine will become eight," Brighton told them. "Remember, both Bowser and Princess Shroob have immunity, so you can't vote for either of them."

"Bwahaha! I'm the best!" Bowser roared, breathing a stream of fire into the night.

"Daddy!" Wendy protested. "You always tell me that I'm the best!"

"You're my best daughter," Bowser pointed out.

"I'm you're only daughter!"

"That's why you're the best!" Bowser argued. Wendy didn't seem satisfied with that reply, rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

"Can we just get to it?" Boo asked, annoyance dripping from his tone.

"Why?" Birdo asked. "So you can vote out one of your friends?"

"Oh shut up, Birdo," Boo said, growing tired of pretty much everyone here. "We all know you wrote those things in your diary."

Twila and Brighton shared an interested look, leaning in to get some juicy gossip.

"Actually," Birdo snapped, her blood about to boil, "I didn't!"

"Oh yeah, like we'd really…"

"How about you shut up, Boo!?" Birdo snapped, standing up and turning to face the ghost. "You think you're soooooo much smarter than everyone here, but if you were as smart as you think you are, you'd know I'd never, ever, in a million years say such terrible things about my closest friends! But noooo, you just buy into some slick move Pauline played and cut the cord on our friendship just like that! You know what Stanley taught me? Even though he wasn't really Stanley, the times that he spent with me taught me to stand up for myself! I came into this game a weak little crybaby, and I might still be a bit of that person, but there's a new side to me. A side that stands up for what I believe in! I would NEVER say such things about you, you know why? BECAUSE I'M YOUR FRIEND!"

"Birdo…" Boo began, but he was cut off once more.

"Save it, Boo. All four of you can save it, because if you were REALLY my friends, you wouldn't have believed any of that stuff the moment you read it! None of you actually care about me! I'm just a vote to you! Well guess what? The reign of the so-called 'heroes' ends tonight! I don't know what you thought you'd accomplish by running me out, but all four of you just lost the game!"

"W-wait!" Boo exclaimed. "Birdo, I'm sure…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Birdo screamed. "You're nothing but an egocentric know-it-all who thinks he's too good for this game! I don't even know what Noki sees in you."

"MY NAME ISN'T NOKI!" Noki screamed. "IT'S…"

"NOKI!" Boo screeched, "NOW IS NOT THE TIME! Noki sees the good in me because she's a good person, Birdo!"

"Something I'm not?" Birdo retorted. "Oh, you sure are slick, Boo. You make me sick, I SO wish it was you who was going home tonight."

"Oh my!" Brighton cried, interrupting the argument. "What juicy drama! I just can't wait to see how the voting pans out!"

"Let's get to it!" Twila said. "Birdo, since you're so passionate tonight, why don't you go first?"

"With pleasure," Birdo said. Princess Shroob and Pauline shared an evil smile, knowing their plan had succeeded.

One by one, the players voted. Animosity, confusion, and anger controlled the night, and with nine votes in hand, Twila opened the voting box.

"Alright, I'll read the votes," Twila explained.

"FIRST VOTE…**PAULINE**."

"What?" Pauline asked. "I've been so irrelevant tonight! Why'd I get a vote?"

"SECOND VOTE…**ZESS T."**

"Oh dear…" Zess T. said with a frown. She and Toadsworth shared a forlorn look.

"THIRD VOTE…**PAULINE."**

Pauline gritted her teeth.

"FOURTH VOTE…**ZESS T."**

Toadsworth and Zess T. clasped their wrinkly hands together.

"FIFTH VOTE…**PAULINE."**

Pauline and Princess Shroob shared a mixed look, wondering if they had truly prevailed.

"SIXTH VOTE…**ZESS T."**

The chef and Toadsworth tightened their grip on one another's hands.

"SEVENTH VOTE…**PAULINE."**

Pauline hoped that had been the last slip of paper with her name on it.

"EIGHTH VOTE…**ZESS T."**

The two Toads shared a sad look with Boo and Noki, realizing this may be it for all of them. Zess T.'s elimination would put all of them in the minority.

"Twelfth person voted out of the DreamStakes….**ZESS T."**

The cook shook her head sadly, rising from her seat. Boo and Noki took turns hugging her, bidding the old woman goodbye.

"Well, I'm happy with the kind of game I played," Zess T. remarked. "I wouldn't have changed a single thing."

"Really?" Birdo asked. "You wouldn't have changed the fact that you spat on a friendship and ruined your chance at the million coins?"

Zess T. chose not to respond to that. She gave Toadsworth a long hug and a kiss. "Oh Toodletoes, looks like our adventure together is over."

"Oh Zess," Toadsworth said, tearing up. "How can I play this game without you? I've no princess, no cute little chef…what am I to do?"

"Win," she said to him. "Win for Peach, win for Mario, and win for me. But most of all, win for you. All your life you've been worried about the safety of others, so now it's time to worry about Toadsworth."

He gave her a long hug, but soon it was over.

"Good luck to all!" Zess T. said with a smile. She shouldered her bag and blew everyone a big kiss, waddling down to the seaside with Twila where a boat picked her up. The speedboat cruised off into the night, the mushroom-capped shadow of Zess T. disappearing after a while.

"My oh my," Brighton said with a grin. "Tonight was very dramatic, but what will happen from here. Back your bags, because tomorrow we ship out to somewhere new!" He left the remaining competitors with that. They rose from their seats and returned to their cottages, pondering who they could trust, where they were going, and how each of them could win this game.

* * *

**What a spicy chapter *kisses fingers*. A lot happened here! Birdo FINALLY stood up for herself, but did that ruin her chances at winning the game? Plus now that Pauline is focused on winning once again, what kind of havoc will she and Princess Shroob wreak together? Will Bowser and Wendy continue to glide through the game together, or did Bowser get a little too used to being mean to his daughter? How will Boo and Noki's relationship progress after what went down at the elimination ceremony? And finally, will Toadsworth seize his chance to live life for himself by the horns, or will he succumb to his own grief? Find out all of this and more, next time on The DreamStakes!**

**Voting Results**

**Zess T. (5): Birdo, Princess Shroob, Pauline, Bowser, Wendy**

**Pauline (4): Zess T., Toadsworth, Boo, Noki  
**

**~AdmiralBobbery**


	22. Phantamanta Strikes!

**A/N: So I disappeared for a while to get through the semester, but now that I'm on break, I can finish up this competition. I think much of its fanbase has left, but whatever, I'm still going to write it since there's only 8 competitors left and it won't take that long to wrap up. **

**So thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Yoshpa: Boo is being annoying because he's upset at how things are falling out of his control. Before he and Noki were just kind of being cute and stuff cus no one was in danger, but with Boshi's reveal and the elimination of Zess T., his team has been shaken up. **

**ultimateCCC: Spooky? Hmm….also it's not Lucky 7. Eight are left!**

**Space Dimentio: Zess had to go. Her time was up! And I think Birdo could have chosen a better way to do that as well, so we'll have to see what the consequences of that choice are…**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

**Merged: Toadsworth, Boo, Noki, Birdo, Princess Shroob, Pauline, Wendy, Bowser**

"Good morning, you wretched souls," Brighton said with a smile. Everyone had been instructed to meet early by the docks with their bags packed. They would finally be leaving Noki Bay and headed somewhere new. For many, this was a sign of relief. This place, while beautiful, brought up a lot of bad blood in the competition. Kammy and Don Pianta had been snuffed out, as had some more personal players, such as Zess T. and Boshi. Birdo was still recovering from the shock of her masked love, but she knew she had to be strong. Eliminating Zess T. had been the right thing to do in her mind, but now, she didn't know where to turn.

_Birdo:__ I might have made a mistake, but you only get to play this game once. I think by eliminating Zess T., I proved to everyone I'm not afraid to stick up for myself after everything I've been through in this game!_

"Where are we going now?" Bowser asked Brighton, picking at a bit of leftover food from dinner in his chompers. Disgusted, Brighton took a moment to suppress the rising bile in his throat before divulging their next location.

"Sirena Beach!" he told them with a smile. "For making the final eight, you all get to relax in the calming, sun-kissed sands of Sirena Beach and it's wonderful Hotel Delfino!"

"Really?" Noki asked, pleased beyond belief.

"Of course not!" Twila spat. "Like we'd let you relax for a while! Ha! Instead, you'll be put through some of your most grueling challenges yet!"

"Oh dear…" Toadsworth said with a frown, not looking forward to it all.

_Toadsworth:__ Perhaps my ego is deflated because ol' Zess is gone…my dear Zess…how can I fight in this game without her by my side? She gave me such confidence after the poor princess was axed early…now what do I do?_

"Just hop aboard and we'll leave Noki Bay behind!" Brighton instructed, waving his arm for everyone to board the boat which a Pianta was driving. Sashaying aboard, Princess Shroob cackled with confidence as she boarded the ship, Birdo and Pauline close behind her. Bowser picked up Wendy and threw her into the boat, not stopping for the wild screams of panic his daughter gave out. Behind them, the remaining members of the heroes' alliance somberly boarded the boat. Toadsworth looked most distraught, but Boo looked rather disappointed in not just the way things were playing out, but how he had been acting.

_Boo:__ I was put on the heroes team for a reason…but I've been acting like a snarky kid. Noki must be so disappointed in me. My goal for Sirena Beach is to turn my gameplay around and return to my normal self!_

"I'm sorry Noki," Boo told her as they sat down in the boat together.

"Sorry?" Noki asked him, frowning. "Whatever for?"

"I've been acting like a huge jerk," he admitted. "I was rash with Birdo, I was cruel during the challenges…I've been anything but a proper boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Noki asked, taken aback.

"Well, that's what we are, right?" he asked her. "Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I…I guess so," she said. "I just never really thought about it. But you're right, about both things. You _have_ been acting like a jerk, but you've been under a lot of stress too. That doesn't make it inexcusable, but I can forgive you."

"Thanks," he told her with a smile. He snuggled up next to her, petting her arm softly. "Hopefully things will swing back in our favor once we hit Sirena Beach."

Noki wasn't too sure, though. Unless they could get Birdo and one of the villains on their side, things would look grim for the sea-shelled creature and her ghostly boyfriend.

_Noki:__ The game is split down the middle at this point. If Birdo comes back to us, which I don't see why should would right now, but if she does, it'll be four to four. If she doesn't…they'll pick us all off one by one. I hope Boo is right. If our fortunes don't turn around at Sirena Beach, they probably never will…_

* * *

As the boat skimmed across the surface of the water on it's way to Sirena Beach, Princess Shroob spoke to her lackeys.

"What a brilliant move!" she sneered, looking over to the downcast heroes. "If Zess T. wasn't cooking food for yours truly, what good was she? Bah! I say none at all, right ladies? Now that the game is in our grasp, it's one two three with those foppish little heroes! Then, we can turn the tables on that unruly koopa and his swine of a daughter!"

_Birdo:__ It's true. I'm in an excellent position with Princess Shroob and Pauline. We pick off those so-called friends of mine, down with Bowser and Wendy…and we make the final three. But is that really how I want to play this game?_

_Princess Shroob:__ Now that that ugly pink thing and Pauline have come back around, I can dominate this game once more! Look out, Mushroom Kingdom! I'll soon have the coins to fund my death ray cannon! _

"Don't you go defecting again, now," Pauline told Birdo, narrowing her eyes. "I can tell you wish you were still with them."

Birdo sighed. "Really, Pauline?" she asked, sounding a bit tired of the woman in scarlet's mocking tone. "You think after what they said to me that I'd go back to them?"

"Who knows?" Pauline asked, not bothering to look at Birdo as she applied some lipstick in a compact mirror. "You're unpredictable at best, Birdy."

Birdo shook her head, looking annoyed as she turned her gaze to the surface of the water. Soon, Noki Bay faded in the distance. Looking back at that place, Birdo hoped she made all the right decisions while she was there.

* * *

On the other side of the boat, Bowser was relaxing with his arms behind his head. To his side, Wendy looked pretty ruffled.

"This is the life, ain't it, Lemmy?" Bowser asked.

"For the millionth time, I'm Wendy!" Wendy spat. " Y!" she spelled out her name. "I am your only daughter among eight other kids! You don't think it'd be that hard to remember."

"Ah, quit yer yappin'," Bowser said. "I just like messing with ya. Now listen up. We're doing reaaaal fine. I've got quite the plan, you see. Toadsworth is all down in the dumps since that rotting old fungus woman went home. We can snatch him up, that awkward ghost and noki couple thing too! With them on our side, we can vote out Princess Shroob."

"Why on Earth would we do that?" Wendy asked him.

"Because she's gonna win this game!" Bowser hissed so no one could hear. "She's got the brains and the brawn! She's been doing all the planning for every elimination since the start of this crummy show. If we don't take her out soon, she'll get us…"

_Bowser:__ Princess Shroob don't think I'm smart, but I know what she's up to! She'll win this whole game if I don't put a stop to her!_

_Wendy:__ I relied on my Dad to get me through that sordid Heroes vs. Villains twist…but now that that's over and only eight of us are left, I consider myself a free agent. He hasn't shown me anything but cruelty, despite our plan, he's taken it a little too far. If he calls me Lemmy one more time…he might wish he never had…_

* * *

"Welcome to Sirena Beach!" Twila cried, throwing out her arms grandly as the boat pulled into the dock. The Pianta captain got out and quickly tied the boat down to the metal cleats on the boardwalk, and once he was done, he signaled for everyone to get off. The two hosts lead the group of eight players to the base of Hotel Delfino, basking in its grand entrance.

"Is this where we'll be staying?" Noki asked.

"Unfortunately, Brighton and I will have to endure your pig stench for a few nights," Twila told Noki. "We've booked rooms for all of you in the hotel. Two per room. That makes four rooms, if I remember first grade math. You can pick who you bunk with, just don't cause trouble or the manager will throw you out. Get settled in and then meet us outside for a special announcement! The manager will hand you your key cards for your rooms in the lobby."

"I'll room with Birdo," Noki told Boo. "I think I might be able to talk her back to our side." Boo nodded in agreement, hoping Noki could work some magic. He and Toadsworth moved into the lobby and took a card from the manager.

"Looks like you and I will be together, eh old boy?" Toadsworth asked Boo.

"Seems to be that way," Boo told Toadsworth. "Now hopefully Noki can do something about Birdo and we'll make it out of this intact."

The roommates were decided, with Boo and Toadsworth, Wendy and Bowser, Noki and Birdo, and Princess Shroob and Pauline being the pairs. Once they unpacked their bags and got settled in, they all met outside for the special announcement that Twila had mentioned.

"Well, welcome to Sirena Beach," Twila told them. "You all have done somewhat well enough to be able to make it this far in the game. But now, the stakes are higher than ever. No more rewards! From now, every challenge will be for immunity, and every challenge will result in an elimination."

Everyone gasped besides Bowser who plain didn't care.

"So that means today's challenge will grant immunity to one sole victor, and everyone else will be up for elimination!" Brighton announced. "And here comes to challenge, just on time!"

"I don't see anything?" Wendy questioned to no one in particular, looking out over the horizon. Slowly but surely, some odd blue ectoplasm was stretching its way across the ocean and onto the shores of Sirena Beach.

"What is that!?" Boo cried, stepping in front of Noki.

"It's the Phantamanta!" Twila snickered. "This thing makes Eely-Mouth look like a kitten! If you touch the Phantamanta, you'll get a nasty shock and be eliminated from the challenge. Every time it touches someone, it'll split in two, making it harder to evade!"

"This sounds painful," Toadsworth deduced. "Can't we do something else?"

"NO!" Twila shouted. "Now run for your lives!" She produced a taser from her robe and zapped it into the air, shocking everyone and causing them to split up and run from the approaching manta.

"Boo can float!" Princess Shroob spat. "That's no fair!"

"She's right!" Bowser yelled as he climbed a tree and kicked Wendy away at the same time.

"Hmmm…we didn't think about that," Brighton said. "Oh well! I'm sure he'll screw up somehow!" Folding his arms, Boo glared at the host but realized he didn't have time to be mad. The Phantamanta was approaching quickly, and its crackling blue fins were sweeping over the shore at that very moment. Gulping, he grabbed Noki and led her back up the shore towards the hotel.

"Where are we gonna hide!?" Birdo asked Princess Shroob and Pauline.

"Stop that ugly vacuum from moving!" Princess Shroob spat, giving Birdo a toxic look. "It creeps me out! Show us you've sworn your allegiance to us by doing everything to protect us."

"W-what?" Birdo asked.

"Quickly!" Pauline snapped. "Bend over. Let us use your back as a stepping stool to get on top of this hut!"

"No!" Birdo barked. "I want to win too!"

"Well we can't both win!" Pauline shot back. "If you want to be a part of this team, you have to show some loyalty! So come on and bend over!"

"Are you insane?" Birdo spat. "If I do that, I'll be eliminated!"

As the two of them argued, Princess Shroob noticed the Phantamanta rapidly approaching. Shimmying up the hut on her own, Princess Shroob didn't give a word of warning to her two allies as the manta approached and zapped them silly. Electricity surged over the skin, poofing out Pauline's hair and causing Birdo to look more repulsive than she already did.

"Birdo and Pauline are out!" Twila announced as the Phantamanta split in half twice. Now four mantas were running wild all over the beach, causing panic in the six remaining contestants.

"Come on Toadsworth!" Boo cried. "Let's go back to the water!"

"I'm too old!" Toadsworth huffed.

"Come on!" Boo cried, getting behind the old toad and shoving him. With the burst of momentum, Toadsworth toppled forward and rolled down the hill towards the beach, where no mantas presided at the moment. The four electric creatures were up near the hotel, giving Bowser and Wendy several jolts of fright.

"Daddy!" Wendy cried. "Let me climb on your shell!" Wendy tried to maneuver herself towards her father, but he shoved her away with a repugnant cry.

"Get away, ugly thing!" he hollered. Screaming, Wendy fell backwards and directly into a Phantamanta, which gave her a nasty jolt. Sizzling, Wendy collapsed.

"Wendy is out! Only five remain!"

"Bahahaha!" Bowser laughed, slapping his knee. "That was hilarious!" He spent so much time guffawing over Wendy's demise that he didn't notice the swarm of eight mantas headed straight towards him. They zapped him with all their might, causing the Koopa King to fall flat on his back.

"Bowser is out!" Princess Shroob heard Twila announce.

"Curse these infidels," Princess Shroob clucked. "Do I have to do everything by myself? Oh, what is that I spy? Do I see an old Toad and two dweebs with my little eye?" Peering out over the beach from her position on top of the hut, Princess Shroob saw Boo, Noki, and Toadsworth fleeing a group of mantas. Fishing out her ray gun, the alien princess fired off two shots, blasting the sand just before them.

"Watch out!" Boo cried. Growling, he looked across the way to see Princess Shroob readying her gun for another shot. Stalled now, the group of three were defenseless as the Phantamanta approached them. Noticing the coming rays, Toadsworth shuffled ahead.

"Look out!" Boo cried. But behind him, the mantas swarmed, zapping Noki and reaching up to zap him as well.

"I told you he'd screw up," Brighton told Twila, who begrudgingly slid him a few coins.

"Just me and you, hmm?" Princess Shroob mused to herself, eyeing the fleeing Toadsworth. "Let's see how you like – ZZZPFFFT!" A manta had slid up the hut and shocked her in the back, sending Princess Shroob tumbling off the roof and onto the stone floor below.

"Ouch," Brighton said with a wince. "Princess Shroob is the last to fall, meaning Toadsworth wins immunity!"

The Phantamantas receded back into the ocean, giving Toadsworth time to catch his breath. Wheezing and coughing, he made his way over to the two hosts. Everyone else was sizzling on the ground.

"Toadsworth is safe at tonight's vote, meaning you cannot vote for him," Twila told everyone, who wasn't listening because they had been shocked into unconsciousness. "See you there!"

* * *

After a while, everyone woke up and tended to their wounds, bobbing about in the saltwater to heal. While doing that, talk of strategy for the night's coming elimination dominated conversation.

"I think it's clear," Toadsworth said. "We vote for Princess Shroob. She's the most physical and smartest of the baddies, and if she goes, they'll scatter without their leader."

_Toadsworth:__ Huzzah! I won immunity and am safe tonight! Oh Zess, if you could see me now! Now we can sack that Princess Shroob at last!_

"But we need numbers to get rid of her," Noki told him. "Do you think Birdo would be willing to vote her out? I should speak with her…"

Noki did just that, calling Birdo over. She folded her arms and stared down at the three heroes in the water.

"What?" she asked, sounding rather angry.

_Birdo:__ Unless these fools apologize…I won't say anything nice._

"Well, we…we're sorry, Birdo," Noki told her, sounding very heartfelt. "We assumed…and we looked like fools. We discarded our friendship with you over something so stupid, and…if you'll forgive me, I'd like to be your friend again."

"You just want my vote," Birdo said flippantly.

"I'd rather have your friendship, if I'm honest," Boo told her. "We've come through this whole game together. Why would realign yourself with Princess Shroob and Pauline? All they do is put you down. Look what Pauline did to you today during the challenge! Ordering you around like that…she's not your friend, Birdo, but we are."

"I'm supposed to believe you guys are my friends after all the hurtful things you said to me?" she asked, sounding unconvinced.

"We were duped by that craven trick of Pauline's!" Toadsworth implored. "Can't you see, Birdo? We were tricked! We never meant those things, because we thought circumstances were different. And they were different, just not in the way we perceived. We're sorry, my dear, and we really would like to be friends again. We'll look out for you, just like before. Stanley isn't here to help you anymore."

She took a shaky breath in.

"Stanley was never here," she told him sadly, looking out over the ocean. "He was just a figment. And…if the values Boshi displayed through his masquerade taught me anything…well, the Stanley that I thought existed would want me to forgive you. You're all much better people than Princess Shroob and Pauline, so…I'd rather work with you."

"So we're good?" Noki asked her. "You don't have to vote with us. We just want your friendship back."

"That means a lot to me," Birdo told her with a smile. "If you're being sincere, which you sound like you are…you've got my friendship and my vote."

_Noki:__ I'm ecstatic that Birdo is back on our side! Not only do I have my friend back, but our days in this game just might stay alive with her on our side!_

"That's all good and fine," Boo said with a smile, "but we still can't make a move against Princess Shroob. The numbers are split right down the middle."

"Perhaps I might be able to help with that," came the voice of Wendy O. Koopa.

"What is it you want?" Toadsworth asked her. "Can't you see we're busy mourning our nonexistent friends?"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Look, old man, if you want a hope of staying alive in this game, I'm your only source. Princess Shroob has been on a mad power trip since day one, I agree, but she's not the biggest threat. My Dad wants to take her out, then take you out, and then nab the money. If he's not stopped, he'll steamroll this whole game."

"Bowser doesn't seem like much of a threat," Birdo said, folding her arms.

"Not right now, but he hasn't showcased half of his raw strength," Wendy divulged, lying through her teeth. Bowser was certainly a fool, but Wendy didn't need them knowing that. "Besides, he's been bullying me the whole time. If you all want someone from our side to go home, I'll only help you if it's my Dad."

"Seems like our hand is forced," Boo said. "We vote for Bowser, or one of us goes home."

"So we have an agreement?" Wendy asked, narrowing her eyes. Everyone agreed, sending Wendy on her way as a devilish grin appeared across her face.

_Wendy:__ Those stupid heroes better vote for my Dad! If they don't, they'll all look even dumber and I'll send them home one by one!_

* * *

Before the voting, everyone had dinner in the hotel. Birdo sat away from Princess Shroob and Pauline, sparking worry within the two women.

"You! Pink thing!" Princess Shroob cried, pointing a clawed hand at Birdo. "What are you doing with these plebes?"

"They're my friends, Shroob," Birdo said. "They apologized for everything that happened at Noki Bay, and I've decided to forgive them. So buzz off."

"EXCUSE YOU!?" Princess Shroob roared. "Did you just tell me, the eternal queen of space, to buzz of!?"

_Birdo:__ Ugh, I hate Princess Shroob! Maybe Toadsworth is right! We should just send her home!_

"That's right," Birdo told her calmly. "Now go away!"

"Oh, you'll pay for this," Princess Shroob vowed. "You'll pay!"

"Calm down," Pauline told Princess Shroob. "We can rebound. We'll just send pinky home tonight! Heehee! Have fun at home, loser!"

_Pauline:__ Birdo's a big doofus and she'll vote based on emotion, like always. So we can swoop in and vote her off while she votes for Princess Shroob like the big idiot she is!_

"Don't listen to them," Noki said, calming Birdo with a touch of her hand. "We've got your back." Toadsworth saluted Birdo with a raise of his glass and Boo accompanied it with a smile. Feeling better about her chances, Birdo let them all know how grateful she was to have them as friends.

* * *

"So what's the gameplan?" Bowser asked Wendy as they ate.

"Boo," she told him. "We've got to send him home. He's the fastest and smartest of those heroes. With their leader gone, they'll scatter, and we can pick them off one by one."

"Sounds like a great plan, but what about my plan?" Bowser asked. "I want to recruit those heroes and vote off Princess Shroob."

"We can do that another time," Wendy pointed out. "We'll snatch them up once we cut off the head of the snake! Then we can vote for Princess Shroob and Pauline, and Toadsworth will be easy enough to bully that we'll slide into the finals!"

_Wendy:__ Now that I think about it…my Dad's plan does sound good. Well actually, it's my plan that I was pretending to be real but now sounds like quite the deal. If we send home Boo…the heroes scatter, we can scoop them up, I'll use them to vote out my Dad…and then I'll win the whole game! Flawless!_

* * *

After dinner, the eight remaining players met by torchlight on the beach. The eight of them had been mulling over the vote all night long. Targets had come and gone, and everyone sounded like they'd be voting for someone different.

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony at Sirena Beach," Twila told them. "Tonight, Toadsworth has immunity, so you can't vote for him. One by one, everyone will cast your votes, and for one of you sorry suckers without immunity, it'll be the end of the line."

"Bowser," Brighton told the Koopa King, who cracked his knuckles, "you're up first."

As customary, everyone went to vote. Once they were done, Twila put a hand on top of the vote box.

"Alright," she said. "I'll read the votes."

"First vote…**PRINCESS SHROOB**."

Princess Shroob gave the piece of parchment with her name on it a dismissive look, as if to scoff at it.

"Second vote…**BOO**."

Boo looked confused, wondering who had targeted him.

"Third vote…**BIRDO**."

Birdo rolled her eyes, knowing there was another vote out there with her name on it.

"Fourth vote…**BOWSER**."

Bowser looked miffed, snorting out a few cinders at seeing his name written down.

"Fifth vote…**BOO**."

Boo was beginning to look worried. He was the only who's name popped up twice so far.

"Sixth vote…**BIRDO**."

Birdo hoped that was the end of the votes with her name on them.

"Seventh vote…**BOWSER**."

Bowser picked at his teeth, stomping his foot with anger at the second vote for him.

"That's two votes Birdo, two votes Boo, two votes Bowser, and one for Princess Shroob," Twila recapped. "One vote left."

Birdo, Boo and Bowser looked nervous as the final vote was revealed.

"Thirteenth person voted out of the DreamStakes…" Twila read. "**BOWSER**."

"What!?" the Koopa King roared. "How dare you!? Who did this!?"

"Not me, Daddy!" Wendy cried. "I voted for Boo!" She then winked at the cameras. She had indeed voted for Boo, but the majority of the votes had been thrown at her father anyway. She had got what she wanted while remaining under the radar.

"Bowser, grab your bag, you're coming with me," Brighton said.

"Hell I am!" Bowser roared. "I demand a recount! I'll burn this place to the ground! I'm the Koopa King, baby! You hear me? King! I'll twist you into a….ZZZZPFFFTT!" Bowser crumpled to the ground as Twila tased him with the taser she had pulled out earlier.

"Shut up," she said. "Someone remove him!"

Some of the production crew came and took Bowser away, tossing his unconscious body onto a boat and firing up the engine. Bowser was gone for good.

"So, tonight's vote was a little sporadic," Twila summarized. "Four people received votes, and now that just seven remain, the game is in anyone's hands. Goodnight."

Rising, the seven remaining competitors headed back to the hotel, ready for the next step of the game.

* * *

**Bowser had it coming! He lasted a lot longer than I originally had him scheduled for, but that's what happens when you write! You get different inspiration every time you sit down. So now that Bowser is out of the picture, can Wendy play this game the way she wants to? Will Princess Shroob be targeted next now that Bowser is out of the way? The heroes seem to be on top now that Birdo has forgiven Boo, Noki, and Toadsworth. Will they reach the final four, or will someone throw a wrench in their plans? Find out next time on The DreamStakes! **

** ~AdmiralBobbery **


	23. Truth or Dare

**When you say you're on Winter Break so you can finish up the story but then you forget so you just wait until next Winter Break so you technically didn't lie to the one or two people still reading this story. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Also thank you to the like 50 or 60 guest reviews that are all rooting for Princess Shroob. That's literally the only reason I'm updating this story.**

* * *

**The DreamStakes!**

**Merged: Birdo, Toadsworth, Boo, Noki, Princess Shroob, Pauline, Wendy**

The next morning at Sirena Beach felt unusually quiet. Up until now, the Koopa King had traditionally stomped into the breakfast bars in the morning at each of their new destinations. He walked loud, talked loud, and most certainly ate loud. But now, with him gone, it was much quieter…and the fact that the competition was nearing its end was sinking into each of the remaining seven competitors.

_Princess Shroob:__ Things are coming towards the end. Soon, I will have all the coins I need to fund my death ray. I mean…my charity. Yes…my charity._

The last to arrive, Wendy had taken her time that morning. She had slept in late, basking in the fruits of her labor. Surveying the room, she noticed one round table housed Toadsworth, Boo, Noki and Birdo, each of whom were casually talking and munching on food. The other table sat Princess Shroob and Pauline. Not sure where to sit just yet, she went to the breakfast bar and grabbed a yogurt.

_Wendy:__ I've certainly changed my position in this game. I went from standing in my Dad's shadow to become a real contender in this game. Now that he's gone, I can focus on why I came here. Winning._

"Good morning," Wendy said, sitting down with Princess Shroob and Pauline.

"Hey," Pauline said shortly, not looking up from her compact mirror. "Last night's vote was a blunder, like, seriously a blunder. We need to start voting clearly."

Princess Shroob nodded.

"You and your father went for Boo, we went for Birdo, and in the chaos of it all he ended up going home," the alien princess said, looking miffed. "But who cares! We'll rebound!"

"How?" Wendy asked, craning her neck towards the do-gooders. "They have the numbers. It's 4 on 3."

Princess Shroob smirked. "Pah, numbers," she said, smiling. "All that matters is immunity."

Unsettled, Pauline and Wendy shared a glance, unsure of what that meant.

"Well good morning!" Brighton cried, jumping into the room, nearly giving Toadsworth a heart attack. The old Shroom wheezed and choked on his bagel.

"So, for today, we're going to be – "

"Pzzzbfft!" Toadsworth choked, falling on the floor. "H-help…m-me…"

Boo performed the Heimlich on him and saved the day.

Brighton frowned. "Now that Toadsworth is done interrupting, we can get to the real drama for the day. Here at Sirena Beach, the hotel is equipped with only the finest. Including…"

He paused for effect.

"A casino!"

_Boo:__ A casino, hmm? I'm not too bad at gambling myself, so hopefully that'll come into play here._

"Oh dear…" Niko mumbled, "I'm not too good at games…"

"Well that sucks for you," Brighton said. "Come on, finish up your breakfast and then meet me in the casino. Twila's waiting for us there, and you all know she hates to be kept waiting."

Sighing, the players finished up their breakfast and then followed their sunny host, wondering what the days' challenge would hold.

* * *

At the casino, the seven marveled at the interior design. Bright, flashy lights decorated every inch of the room, with red carpets and regal trimming decorating the walls and floors. There were two rolls of humongous slot machines, each with red stools in front of them, along with two blackjack tables and two poker tables.

But in the middle of the room was a humongous roulette wheel with an effigy of a humongous Boo on top of it. In front of this roulette stood Twila and Brighton, waiting for the players to arrive.

"Welcome, our magnificent seven," Twila said, smiling. "Today's challenge is all about keeping your wits about you. Please, take a seat in front of the roulette wheel."

_Pauline:__ I've been to my fair share of casinos, and I often walk away with more coins than I started with. _

Taking their seats, the players waited for further instruction, intimidated by the glowing golden Boo in front of them.

"Each round, we'll give this lever a crank and eject a large roulette wheel. If the roulette ball stops on one of the slots with your symbol on it, then you'll have to pick one of two options."

"And what would those options be?" Birdo asked, folding her arms. "Something awful, I suppose?"

Brighton nodded. "Just two little things," he said with a smirk, "truth…or dare."

The players shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"If you complete the truth or dare, you'll stay in the game. If you don't, you're out. And don't think truth is always the safe option. Some of the questions we've prepared for you are particularly…" he searched for the word.

"Personal," Twila supplied.

Brighton nodded. "That's right. Some of the question we've prepared are particularly personal."

Noki gulped, looking at Boo. Birdo too looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"So what?" Princess Shroob asked. "How do you win?"

"Be the last person standing, completing every truth and dare you take on," Brighton explained. "So, why don't we begin?" Without another word, he grabbed the large red lever and gave it a crank. In their seats, the players watched the large golden roulette ball pop out of the Boo statue's mouth and swirl around the table, eventually landing on a small symbol of Birdo's pink bowtie.

She didn't say anything, just looking at Twila.

"Birdo!" the lunar hostess cried, "truth…or dare?"

Birdo gulped. "Truth," she said.

"We warned you," Twila said, smirking, picking up a large white card from a nearby box. "Alright…Birdo, here's your question, and remember, you must answer truthfully. The seats you're sitting on will detect if any of you lie."

Everyone looked at each other, some in disbelief, some in anxiety.

"Were you in love with Stanley?"

Noki almost fell out of her chair. "H-hey! You can't ask something like that!"

"Yeah!" Boo spat. "That's ridiculous. You've no right – "

"It's alright," Birdo said, holding up a hand. "I'll answer it. They said the questions would be personal. And…well, it's alright." She looked at Twila, in the eye, steeling herself.

"Yes," she said, swallowing hard. "I loved him. But he doesn't exist, so it doesn't matter. How's that for truth?"

She looked pained, but Twila said nothing, simply putting the card to the side. "Good work. You stay in the game. Moving on."

Without missing a beat, Brighton cranked the lever and the roulette ball began to roll. It landed on a picture of a brown mushroom.

"What ho!" Toadsworth cried. "This old bean is picking dare!"

"What bravery," Brighton said, looking amused. "Here's your dare, Toadsworth. I dare you to speak in rhyme for the rest of the challenge."

"Well that should be easy," Toadsworth said.

"FAILURE!" Brighton screamed, nearly shocking everyone out of their chairs.

"By my grandmother's beard! You didn't say immediately!" Toadsworth cried.

"It was kind of self-explanatory," Brighton said. "Anyway, you're out."

"That wasn't really fair," Noki suggested.

"Pah! Who cares!?" Princess Shroob spat. "You're still in the challenge, you talking seashell. Be grateful."

_Noki:__ I can't wait to finally vote out Princess Shroob tonight, she's so rude. We talked about it at breakfast. If she doesn't win today…she's as good as gone._

Moving on, Brighton pulled the lever and the ball landed on Pauline's symbol.

"Easy," the woman in scarlet said, "Dare."

"I dare you to look into the camera and renounce your love for Mario," Brighton said.

"Easy enough," Princess Shroob said, "just go ahead Pauline."

She shrugged, looked into the camera, and said, "I don't love Mario."

"Well, good work," Brighton said, "You stay in." He cranked the lever and the ball landed on Noki's symbol.

"Wish me luck," she said, giving Boo a small smile. He returned it, affectionately.

"Truth or dare, Noki?" Twila asked.

"Truth," Noki said.

"Really?" Twila asked, arching an eyebrow. "Fine. The question we planned for you is a little like Birdo's, but not quite. Tell me, Noki…are you in love with Boo?"

The room grew uncomfortably thick.

"I…I uhm…" she started blushing, looking away from the spectral ghost. He too, turned a little red, looking away.

"Noki, it's alright, you don't have to answer," he said, rubbing her arm.

"It's alright…uhm…" she looked up at Twila, her eyes watering a little bit. "I…I like Boo a lot, I really do. But, things like love take time. I…"

Boo smiled weakly. "Noki, it's fine. I get it. We haven't known each other very long and…"

"But I do love him," she said, smiling up at Boo. "I know it hasn't been long. But…I love him. I do."

Boo looked surprised. "N-Noki…"

"And it doesn't matter if he loves me too because – "

"Because I do," Boo said, smiling down at her. "I love you too, Noki."

"Oh, how disgusting," Princess Shroob said, imitating a gag. "Get a room, you sickos. Let's move on, she answered the question."

"That she did," Twila said, smiling. "Moving on…"

Brighton pulled the lever, and it landed on Boo's symbol.

"Boo! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Boo said, hardening his eyebrows, now full of resolve.

"I dare you to kiss Birdo," Brighton said, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"What!? No!" Boo hissed.

"Fine then," Brighton said, holding up his hands. "Guess you're out of the challenge."

"Wait, Boo," Noki said, "Honestly, I don't mind. It's not like you want to. It's just to stay in the challenge."

"She's right," Birdo said. "I mean…not like I want to either, but for you to stay in…"

"It's fine," Boo said. "I don't want to. So, I won't."

_Birdo:__ I get Noki and Boo just professed their love for each other, but it's a simple dare. We might get harder tasks later on, and with Toadsworth already out, Boo's already halving our alliance's chances at immunity with his stubbornness._

"Think about the long game," Noki told him, "Toadsworth is already out."

"And I'm confident you and Birdo can pull this one out," Boo told her. "Please, Noki. I only want to uhm…I only want to kiss you."

She smiled. "Well then, if that's what you want."

Birdo sighed, looking down at her feet. Meanwhile, Princess Shroob and Pauline moved one step closer towards immunity.

The next roulette ball landed on Wendy.

"Wendy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, wondering what they could cook up to embarrass her.

"Alright then, Wendy, here's your question. How do you really feel about your father?"

She immediately paled, looking at the cameras. "Uhm. Well, I know I've said in confessionals that I've been in his shadow…and he can forget about me some times…and he's not really the nicest…"

Suddenly, she looked at the floor. "I'm really not comfortable with this," she said.

"Fine then," Brighton shrugged. "You've been eliminated."

Birdo gave her a small smile, but Wendy just looked the other way.

_Wendy:__ Dang, I should have picked Dare! Of course that idiot host would bring up my father…_

The next ball landed on Princess Shroob's symbol.

"Princess Shroob, truth or dare?"

"I spit on your measly dares. Show me what you can do," she said.

"Alright, your dare is to drink this," Brighton said, producing a large glass of black liquid.

"What…is that?" she asked.

"Beats me," Brighton said. "Found it in the bathroom. Go on, drink up."

"Fine," she said, storming over and swiping the cup. She tossed the glass back, chugging the liquid. Finishing it all, she put it back down on the counter and let out a horrendously loud belch.

"Tastes like squid ink and foot fungus," she remarked. "A delicacy back on Planet Shrooboid."

Brighton shrugged and continued on. Pauline's symbol lit up.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, "since I picked dare last time."

"What truly happened with Princess Peach?" Brighton asked. "Were you responsible for everything that went down with her and Mario in the beginning of the game?"

Toadsworth raised a bushy, grey eyebrow.

"Sure, I'll own up to what went down. It was all me."

"I knew it," Toadsworth mumbled. "What a horrible, scheming woman."

"You stay in," Brighton remarked. "Moving on…"

This time, the ball landed on Birdo's symbol.

"Truth…or dare?"

"Dare," Birdo said, folding her arms. "I've been through far worse in this game."

"I dare you to eat this," Brighton said, pulling up a tray of raw squid.

"Uhm…no thanks," Birdo said, turning up her nose. "I don't think I'd be able to get that down. It smells like…garbage."

Noki frowned. "You won't give it a taste?"

"I guess," Birdo said, sighing. "Bring it here."

Brighton brought her the squid, but after one bite, she immediately spit it out.

"Yeah, like I thought," she said, scrubbing her tongue. "That was disgusting."

"Only three remain," Brighton said. The ball this time landed on Noki's, and she took a dare.

"I dare you to finish Birdo's squid."

"I can try," Noki said. She put a piece in her mouth, but found Birdo's words to be true. After spitting it out, she too was eliminated.

"So now we're down to just Princess Shroob and Pauline," Brighton said, "but honestly, this squid dare is getting everyone. So, whoever can finish a plate of squid first wins the challenge," Brighton explained, pulling out another plate of raw squid.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Princess Shroob asked, raising a brow.

"I decline to comment," Brighton said.

He placed a plate in front of Princess Shroob and one in front of Pauline. Gulping, Pauline looked down at her plate in disgust, but Princess Shroob didn't seem too phased by it.

"Go!"

Pauline put a piece in her mouth but spit it out the moment it made contact.

"Ugh! Gross!" she cried, feeling the texture on her tongue. However, Princess Shroob made quick work of her plate, gulping it down.

_Princess Shroob:__ I could feel those little misfits plotting against me. I knew I had to win this one, so I'll eat one hundred plates of raw squid if it means I stay in this game!_

"Well, that was disappointingly one-sided," Brighton commented. "Anyway, Princess Shroob wins immunity! Now, get out! We'll meet back here tonight for the elimination."

Smug, Princess Shroob swept up her dress and left the room, taking a swig from her wine goblet. Pauline followed her out, feeling less confident. Birdo helped Wendy off her stool, the koopaling still looking shaken up. Meanwhile, Toadsworth, Boo and Noki exchanged unsure looks.

* * *

At the poolside, the group of former heroes were discussing the vote.

"Well, we can't get her tonight," Boo said, frowning. "So we go for second-best."

"Pauline," Toadsworth filled in.

Boo nodded. "Straight and simple. Four votes Pauline, and she's out."

Birdo and Noki nodded, agreeing with the idea.

_Birdo:__ I've taken too much crap from Pauline. It's time to vote her out, especially after the things she said about Mario and Peach at the challenge today. I'm doing this for my friends…all of my friends who were voted out by her and stomped on by her along the way. And then next time…bye bye Princess Shroob._

* * *

"Well, what do we do?" Pauline asked Princess Shroob at the tiki bar, sipping a frozen drink. "Vie for Birdo's vote? She won't come our way."

"No," Princess Shroob said, "she's been burned by us enough times now to know not to play with fire. But, there's someone else we could swing for."

"Who? Neither of those love birds will ever work with us."

"Exactly," Princess Shroob said, sneering. "Which is exactly why they need to be split up. Surely, even a foppish old man can see that he won't make any progress with two players left in the game who professed their love for one another today."

"He won't go for it," Pauline said, sounding defeated.

"Let me talk to him," Princess Shroob said. "I'll handle it."

Getting up, she went to find the old toad.

* * *

At the open food bar, Princess Shroob found Toadsworth writing in his journal and having a small snack.

"Good afternoon, Toadbert," she said.

"My name is Toadsworth," he said, sighing. "What do you want, Princess Shroob? Come to surrender?"

"I do admire your candor, but no," she said, faking a frown. "I came to talk. You have the numbers now, yes, but you won't for long. Those two lovebirds are so head over heels that they went announced their undying loyalty to one another today. Don't you think they'll never split up…even when you all get down to the final four?"

Toadsworth stroked his mustache. "I can't say I haven't thought about it. But getting rid of one of them tonight would even out the numbers. I'm no fool, Princess Shroob. You swindled Zess out of this game, after all. I'm not going to be working with you."

She sighed. "What can I say, then?"

"With you safe tonight, we're getting rid of Pauline. You can say goodbye to your little henchwoman. Your days of bullying everyone and running this game are over, Princess Shroob."

"Really?" she asked. "I don't care about that hussy. Fine, vote her out. Then next round, at the six, I'll help you take out Boo. You'll still have the majority, and you won't have to deal with those two lovers sailing their sunset cruise to the end of this game."

"And what about Noki? What will she say when we vote out Boo?"

"Oh, I'll handle her. I can take all the heat, make something up. Besides, if I want to win this game, Pauline had to go sometime. So how about it, Toadsworth…deal?"

_Toadsworth:__ I'm making a dark deal here…but I didn't make that promise with Zess to just stand by and get carried to the four and then lose. She's right. I have to do this for not just myself…but for the princess, for my Zess…_

* * *

Night had fallen, and the seven players were now grouped in the casino. Brighton and Twila stood in front of the roulette table, waiting for everyone to sit down.

"Soon, seven will become six," Brighton said. "Before we vote, let's talk about where this game is at. Princess Shroob, you won immunity today."

"I did," the alien said, smiling, "and did I need it. Something tells me if I wasn't immune, I'd be the one leaving tonight."

"So then, if it's not you, then who?" Twila asked.

"Me," Pauline said, rolling her eyes. "If they can't get Princess Shroob, then something tells me they're gonna go for me."

"Why you?" Brighton asked. "Why not…say, Wendy?"

"Wendy hasn't been as aggressive," Birdo said, shrugging. "She hasn't bullied people to get where she is."

"Oh, give me a break," Pauline said. "We all have different ways of playing this game."

"Some people's ways are just a little more honorable," Toadsworth mumbled.

"But let's get back to today's challenge. Boo and Noki announced their love for each other. That has to be weighing on some people's minds, right? That there are two players here, when only seven of you are left, who arguably won't ever turn on each other…or is it not even arguable?" Brighton asked.

"It's not," Princess Shroob said. "They're never going to turn on each other."

"Boo? Noki? Is that a safe assumption?"

The two nodded.

"Yeah," Boo said, "it's a safe assumption. I'm not going to be turning on Noki."

"And I'm not going to turn on him," Noki added.

"So then, you've got to think, for their allies, that has to be a concern," Twila chipped in.

Birdo shrugged. "It'll become a concern when it becomes a concern," she said.

"Alright then," Brighton said, "well, it looks like the four are still solid. Let's get to the vote. Toadsworth, you're up."

Nodding, the old Toad hopped up and ambled towards the voting both. One by one, the players voted, and when they were done, Brighton brought back the votes.

"Alright, I'll read the votes," he said, opening the box. He pulled out the first paper and unfurled it.

"First vote…**PAULINE."**

She nodded. "Figures."

"Second vote…**PAULINE**."

Pauline nodded, looking complacent.

"Third vote…**PAULINE**."

"Well," she said, brushing back her hair, "it was fun."

Brighton unfolded the fourth piece of paper.

"Fourteenth person voted out of the DreamStakes…**PAULINE**."

"Well guys, I played hard, but I guess not hard enough. I don't regret a single thing," she said, standing up and smoothing down her scarlet dress. "Princess Shroob, give 'em hell. You too, Wendy. And as for you Birdo," she said, pointing at the pink dinosaur, "I hope you lose this game."

Birdo just rolled her eyes and faked a laugh.

"Well Pauline, please get your bags," Brighton said. She grabbed her suitcase and sashayed away, flipping Birdo the bird on her way out. The doors closed behind them, leaving the six remaining players with Twila.

"Well, six of you are left, and the game is nearing its end. Titans have started to fall, and remember, despite all your friendships and relationships, there can only be one winner."

Eyeing one another, the six remaining players rose from their seats and left the room, not saying a word, but thinking quite a few.

_Pauline:__ What can I say? I played the hardest I could. I allied with the villains, and I pulled every sneaky trick in the book I could. Seventh place isn't bad. It's not the win, but at least I didn't go out first. I made my mark on this game, and I mean it when I say I don't regret a thing I did._

* * *

**Voting Results **

**Pauline (6): Toadsworth, Boo, Noki, Birdo, Princess Shroob, Wendy**

**Birdo (1): Pauline**

** Well, there's an update for you. Maybe with just a few chapters left, I'll actually finish this thing. If you liked it, leave a review. Thanks~**


	24. Once and For All

**The DreamStakes!**

**Merged: Birdo, Toadsworth, Boo, Noki, Princess Shroob, Wendy**

* * *

"Good morning, you halfwits!" Brighton cried, bustling into the Hotel Delfino breakfast bar while everyone was trying to have some semblance of a normal morning for once. But, his boisterous antics had numbed his targets, and the six remaining players barely gave him much of an upward look as he entered the room.

"Oh, come on guys, at least show some sort of enthusiasm," Brighton said, "after all, we're headed to a new location today!"

"Eh wot!?" Toadsworth cried, nearly dropping his marmalade toast. "But we've only just arrived here!"

"It's been three days," Birdo said, exasperated, "and this is only the start of the third one."

"That's right," Brighton said with a nod, "but honestly, what's there to do at Sirena Beach? We've already encountered the local monster and used up the only fun thing here: the casino. Besides, as we close down on the finale, switching up the locale makes things…more intense."

_Toadsworth:__ This old bean can't say he's surprised. After all, we've been hit with surprise twist after surprise twist in this game that moving to a new spot so soon loses its shock value after a few minutes._

"Well, where are we going?" Noki asked, seated beside Boo. "We've been just about everywhere in Delfino."

"Just about," Brighton said with a small smile, "just about. Where we're headed is the center of Isle Delfino's culture. Much of the island's main economy – fruit – is grown locally at our next locale. It's also right up there with Noki Bay in terms of age."

"Ah," Boo said, nodding. "I think I know where you mean to take us."

"If you guessed Pianta Village, you're right!" Brighton exclaimed. "So hurry up and eat your breakfast, and then meet me down at the beachfront so we can get this show on the road. Well, more like on the sea, but you get my gist."

Nodding, the six remaining players finished up their breakfast and bustled off to their rooms, packing their belongings to make the move to Pianta Village. Two players had come to Sirena Beach with roommates, but as they packed their things alone, one was quite pleased…while the other was quite sober to the new reality of her game.

_Wendy:__ I'd say my time at Sirena Beach was time well spent. I was able to make a huge move by orchestrating my father's elimination, and since then I've been able to fly under the radar, using Princess Shroob as a shield. But, she's been winning immunity, and if she wins again, those little heroes might turn their oh-so-heroic sights on me. I've got to do something to change that…_

_Princess Shroob:__ Well, nothing at Sirena Beach went as planned. While I did manage to add an immunity win to my resume, I lost two allies. Those pesky heroes have been on a roll, but not all is lost. If that slack-jawed fungus holds up the deal we made, Boo or Noki should meet their demise once we reach Pianta Village…_

Before long, the six were convened at the dock of Hotel Delfino, where Brighton and Twila awaited them.

"Took you all long enough," Twila said, feigning annoyance as she usually did. "Come on and get in the boat, we don't have all day."

"I wish we did," Brighton said, jabbing her in the side, prolonging their eternal argument over which time of day was better. "After all, it is the better half of the day."

"Do you always have to kick that argument back up?" Twila asked, now actually sounding annoyed. "I thought we settled that."

"When?"

"When we decided night was best," she said with a wink.

"In your dreams," Brighton said, sticking out his tongue as he was the last to board. The Pianta captain driving the boat untied the rope tying them to the dock, and with the roar of the engine, they were soon leaving Sirena Beach behind and heading for Pianta Village.

As they sat on the boat, bobbing up and down in the rolling seas of Delfino, the six players realized how much roomier the boat felt. Before, the bodies of players like Don Pianta and Bowser had taken up room, and the company of Zess T. and Stanley had kept the boat warm. But now, allies and enemies had fallen alike, and the boat now only held the captain, the hosts, and the six remaining players as they neared what seemed to be the final destination of this game.

_Noki:__ Honestly, I can't believe I've made it this far. When I stepped off of that plane on Delfino Airstrip all those weeks ago, I didn't know anyone here, and I felt so insecure and alone. But I've learned a lot about myself and what I'm capable of…and I met Boo. Now, I feel ready to take on the end of this game and reach the finish line…together._

"You alright?" Boo asked Noki, noticing her distant gaze towards Sirena Beach.

She nodded. "Just reflecting, is all," she said. "I'm just thinking about how much we've grown together."

Boo laughed a little.

"I don't think I've changed all that much," the ghost said. "Honestly, I think you just brought out the me I've always been, just a me I've kept tucked inside."

"That _is_ change," Noki argued, smiling.

"I guess you're right," Boo said, nodding thoughtfully. "Well, either way, I'm glad I've been able to spend this competition with you."

She nuzzled up to him. "Me too," she said quietly. "I don't think I could have done it without you."

"I think you could have," Boo said, "really, I do. You're strong Noki, much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Don't doubt your strength."

She gave him a smile. "I guess you're right," she said, mimicking his words.

"I guess I am."

As they continued on towards Pianta Village, Birdo took the time to chat with Wendy, not having spent much time with the koopaling in the past.

"It's hard to believe we're reaching the end," she said, fixing her bow as the wind blew it about.

Wendy nodded. "It's hard to believe I'm still here. Getting dragged around by my father, always following his lead…I thought I was going to follow Wario right out the door."

Birdo laughed. "Sometimes I forget he was even a part of this game, despite how long he stuck around for."

"He was woefully underdeveloped," Wendy said with a chuckle. "Not like you, of course. You've had some pretty drastic changes."

Birdo's laugh faded away. "The same could be said about you, you know. Out of your father's shadow and into the limelight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wendy asked.

"Just that, you know, you're playing a much stronger game than you give yourself credit for," Birdo explained. "People underestimate you, and they're foolish to."

_Birdo:__ I can read Wendy pretty easily because I see a lot of myself in her. I was afraid to execute my own ideas in the past, living in the shadows of others and what have you. Never did I think on day one that I'd make it this far. But here I am. And she's still here too, which says something about the way she's played this game._

"For being lumped in with the villains, you've been pretty consistent," Birdo told her. "Not betraying, always speaking your mind plainly. It's respectable, in a way."

"Well," Wendy said, blushing, "thanks, I guess. Honestly, I hate to bring this up now, but what do you think about Boo and Noki? I know you guys have buried the hatchet and are friends and allies and everything…but doesn't their relationship worry you? They could easily grab Toadsworth and vote you out at four."

Birdo was silent for a moment. "I've considered that," she said. "They're wonderful friends of mine, but we can't all win the game. With the end so close…I'm starting to really think I have a shot. But, I can't make a move against my friends before my enemies are gone. Princess Shroob has got to go."

From her seat, Wendy eyed the space princess.

"I couldn't agree more," the daughter of Bowser said. "She's a detriment to all of our games. Her methods are toxic, and until she's gone, she'll keep this dark cloud over the game that I've been working to dispel. Kammy…Don Pianta…my father…Pauline, they've all fallen, but the biggest baddie of them all still remains."

After an hour or two of sailing, the boat finally reached the docks of Pianta Village. Disembarking, the six made a small hike up the mountainside until they reached a gate leading to a rope bridge.

"Beyond this bridge is Pianta Village," Brighton explained, "but before we get there, I'd like everyone to take one of these."

He held in his hand six pieces of paper and six pens.

"Take one," he said, "and write down the name of the person you'd like to see go next."

Silence permeated the group.

"You mean, like, the person we want to go home?" Wendy asked.

"Precisely," Brighton answered.

"That's pretty harsh," Boo said, "but alright. I think the answer is fairly obvious."

Princess Shroob rolled her eyes.

After a few moments of scribbling, Brighton took the papers back.

"Well," he said, counting up the names, "that's pretty straightforward. Five of you wrote down Princess Shroob, and well, one of you wrote down Noki."

"Me?" Noki asked Princess Shroob. "What do you have against me?"

Princess Shroob shrugged.

_Princess Shroob:__ Of course those peasants would all write my name down! What fools! But I've been in this for the long game since the beginning. My making them think I want Noki out, they'll turn a blind eye to the real machinations at work here…_

"What was the purpose of that?" Birdo asked, folding her arms.

"Oh, right," Brighton said. "Twila, care to explain?"

The other host stepped forward. "In today's challenge, the person who received the most votes will be playing against the other five. Since the group wants you gone, Princess Shroob, the way you perform in this challenge will determine whether or not you stay in the game."

"Ha!" Boo couldn't help but laugh, receiving a swift poke from Noki.

Princess Shroob kept silent, listening intently.

"Just ahead, Pianta Village is being terrorized by five flaming chain chomps," Twila said.

"What?" Toadsworth asked.

"Don't interrupt," Twila said with a stone cold glare. "Like I said, the village is being terrorized by five flaming chain chomps. However, there are watering holes around the village. The job of you five," she broke, pointing at everyone but Princess Shroob, "is to lead a chain chomp to a watering zone to calm it down. Each of you has to lead one chain chomp to safety."

"And where do I come in?" Princess Shroob asked.

"Your job, princess, is to sabotage their efforts," Twila explained. "Every minute, you'll be allowed to blow your chomp whistle at a certain chain chomp, distracting it and causing it to run towards the sound of the noise. This will thwart the efforts of the other five. But, you may only do this once per minute, to just one chain chomp."

"Sounds fair," Princess Shroob said.

"To lead the chain chomps, you'll each be given bones," Twila said, indicating a burlap sack full of large bones for them to wield. "When I say go, pick a bone out of the bag, run across the bridge, and get started. Here's your whistle," she said to Princess Shroob, tossing her the chomp whistle. "If the five of you are successful in cooling down all of the chain chomps, there will be no elimination ceremony and Princess Shroob will be removed from the game. If not, she'll win immunity and the rest of you will have to vote someone out."

Everyone took a deep breath. The stakes for this one were high.

"Alright," she said. "On your marks…get set…go!"

At the sound of her voice, the five dove at the bag and fumbled for the bones, grasping one a piece after a few moments of struggling. Quickly, they dashed across the bridge, desperate to cool down as many chomps as possible before Princess Shroob could interfere. Watching them hustle, Princess Shroob smirked, taking her time. Hiking up her dress, she sauntered across the bridge, taking one careful step at a time.

Inside the village, chaos was amok. Piantas were running about, trying to stay out of the way or hide from the burning chomps. Bounding down a path, one of the chomps caught Boos eye.

"Hey! You! Big guy!" the ghost shouted, waving a bone. "Over here!"

Sniffing the scent of Boo's bone, the chomp turned around, eyeing the treat. With a roaring bark, the monster hopped towards, approaching at an alarming rate of speed. With a bead of nervous sweat, Boo flipped around and began making a dash away.

"Where's a watering hole!?" Boo cried, looking around desperately for some source of water.

"You mean to tell me you called a chomp before finding a cool-down spot!?" Noki cried.

"I was just thinking about getting its attention before Princess Shroob has the chance to do anything!" Boo shouted back.

"Ten-four, sprouts!" Toadsworth bellowed. "Look alive! Incoming!"

The old toad moved out of the way as the chomp approached. Turning a sharp corner, Boo lead it down the path, noting a spot of cool water at the end of the road.

"Here! Down here!" Boo shouted, trying to get its attention. He was able to line it up with the watering hole, but just as the chain chomp got into position, a shrill whistle tore above the sky.

"Dangit!" Boo cried, nearly throwing the bone down on the ground. Above a treetop, standing on a wooded plaform, was Princess Shroob, whistle in hand.

"Grovel, peasant!" the princess spat. "Feast your eyes on the power of the few!"

Now sporadic, the chain chomp tore about towards Princess Shroob, but she was in the clear due to her sky-high perch. Grinding his teeth, Boo set about to reclaim the course of the chain chomp.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the village, Wendy and Birdo were working together to coax one chain chomp towards a large pool of water.

"They said we each have to be responsible for one of the chomps," Wendy said to the other girl, "but they didn't say we couldn't work together. If we sink this one, we can just give credit to one of ourselves, and then work towards the next one."

"Not bad," Birdo said, liking the plan, "not bad."

Sniffing the ground, the chomp barely picked up the trace of their bones, following them gently down the path. Then as they lined it up with the watering hole, they held the bones high above their heads, calling for the chomp.

"Over here!" Wendy cried.

"Come and get it!" Birdo shouted, waving her bone about.

Now plainly smelling the scent of the two bones, the chain chomp became much more alert and tore down the path. Dashing behind the watering hole, the two girls waited for the beast to fall into the pond. With a splash, it did, throwing up water everywhere. It instantly cooled down, changing from a white-hot red to a cool black. A happy smile lit up its white fangs, and the beast rolled about in the water.

"One down," Wendy said, giving Birdo a smile as she swiped the sweat off her brow. "Four to go."

"Who can take credit for this one?" Birdo asked her.

"You can have it," Wendy said. "With this method, we can sink the other four and get rid of Princess Shroob before the thirty minutes is up."

But already, five minutes had passed. Princess Shroob had used her first five whistle blows to keep throwing Boo of course, agitating the ghost and causing him to grow quite irate.

"Stop messing with me!" Boo shouted up at her. "Go pick on someone else!"

"But it's so much fun to watch you squirm," the princess said with a sick smile.

"This is why no one likes you!" Boo yelled. "This is why we all said we want you out!"

She shrugged. "Bite me."

As Princess Shroob continued to toy with Boo, Toadsworth was busy leading a chain chomp towards a watering hole. But, as he turned to run, he tripped on a root, landing face first in the dirt.

"Owowowow!" Toadsworth cried, trying to scuttle away as the chomp charged him. He was too late, and it smacked him into a nearby set of bushes. When he gained his bearings, the old man looked about, instantly becoming worried.

_Toadsworth:__ I must have let go of my bone when the chain chomp smacked into me, because when I gained my bearings…it was nowhere to be seen._

* * *

As Boo fought with Princess Shroob, Noki was helping Wendy and Birdo coax another chain chomp into a watering hole. She had met up with them halfway through the village, and after hearing Wendy's plan, she decided to work with them.

But as they were halfway to the hole, leading the chomp along, Toadsworth appeared.

"Quickly," he hissed, "someone come help. A chain chomp smacked into me, and in the tumult, I lost my bone."

"Are you alright?" Noki asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine," the old man whispered, trying not to startle the chomp. "But my bone! With Boo all tied up and me out of commission, we've almost halved our chances."

"We've got this covered," Wendy said to Noki. "Go help him find his bone. He's right. We can't afford it."

Nodding, Noki took off to help Toadsworth, the two of them leaving to find his missing bone.

* * *

Back with Boo, Princess Shroob shook her head.

"You'll never win this way," she said, taking the top of the minute to blow her whistle, disorienting the chain chomp. "You'll have to get creative if you want to beat me, little Boo."

"Fine!" he said, poising his bone. "Take this, you space witch!" He flung the bone towards her, trying to knock her out, but with a quick shot of her ray gun, she blasted his bone to bits.

"Hey!" he cried. "Isn't that like, against the rules or something?"

"There are no rules," Princess Shroob spat. "Now quit whining! You should have thought that one through, for how smart you claim to be. Now you have no bone and no chomp."

He sighed. She was right. He'd have to get inventive if he wanted to beat Princess Shroob, and they were nearing the fifteen minute mark.

* * *

After sinking their second chain chomp, Wendy took the credit and then frowned.

"Well, we can't keep this up," she said. "We have to go find Noki or Toadsworth for the next one to count."

"You're right," Birdo said, but before she could look around, the duo was upon them.

"Good news!" Noki beamed. "We found his bone!"

Toadsworth waved the trophy weakly. "We found it alright, tucked in a thorny thistle bush. But that's not important, let's get to work! We don't have much time left!"

Nodding, the foursome set to work, intent on sinking their third and fourth chomps, and hopefully, before time ran out, their fifth.

* * *

"This is a battle between you and me," Princess Shroob snarled. "A battle of wits, Boo. Come on, you know we're the smartest two of the bunch. Have been since the beginning."

He grimaced.

"You, the valiant leader of the heroes…or so they think. But I know you're vices. You're smug. Snobby. Arrogant. You give yourself where no credit is due."

"Shut up," Boo snapped. "You don't know me."

"Nor do you know me," the princess quipped. "So? What's it gonna be? Are you going to keep whining, peasant? Or do I have to silence you?" Once again, she fished her ray gun from her pocket. "Like I said…there are no rules."

Gulping, Boo looked about, frantic for some way to coax the chain chomp over before she blasted him. Suddenly, an idea sparked in his way. He disappeared.

"Wait! Where did you go!?" Princess Shroob shouted.

* * *

"And that makes three!" Noki cheered as she and her teammates finally coaxed their third chain chomp into the watering hole. "We're on a roll~"

"That one can be yours, Noki," Wendy said with a smile. "One more to go…and then we can help Boo."

They suddenly heard the shrill scream of Princess Shroob's whistle.

"And we've got to move fast," Toadsworth said, checking his watch. "Ten minutes left."

Nodding, the four of them moved out, determined to see this to the end.

* * *

"Come back!" Princess Shroob cried, turning about in every direction. "You can't hide from me!" Little did she know, all of the shouting she was doing was drawing the nearby chain chomp to the base of her tree. Not far off was the watering hole.

"You craven little cheat!" Princess Shroob spat. "Show yourself! This is to be a fair right!"

"Really?" came the voice of Boo from a direction she couldn't pinpoint. "Fair? Is that what you call all the dirty tricks you've used to play this game? The way you made everyone feel horrible all the time? How you bullied Birdo into working for you? The same way you bullied Madame Flurrie? The way you discarded Pauline when she was no longer useful to you?"

"You know nothing!" Princess Shroob cried. "Don't lecture me, you idiot savant! My methods are my methods to know!"

But what she didn't know was that the chain chomp was at the base of her tree, and the flames on its body had leaked over towards the stump…beginning to light the tree aflame.

* * *

"There!" Toadsworth cried with cheer. "Four in!"

Birdo dusted off her hands. "Woo! We did it! Now, let's go find Boo."

Princess Shroob blew her whistle again, sending panic down their spines. They could hear shouting as well, and it sounded like Princess Shroob and Boo.

"Boo!" Noki shouted, worried.

"Come on," Wendy said, steeling her resolve. "It's time to end this space freak once and for all."

* * *

As the base of the tree burned, Princess Shroob realized she wouldn't be leaving the way she came.

"So this was your strategy? Burn me alive?" she asked the invisible Boo.

"Nope," he said, to her left. "You did that to yourself with all your shouting," he said, to her right. "If you really want to know my plan…"

"Boo!" came the voice of Noki as she and the others rounded the corner. "Are you alright?"

"Aha!" Princess Shroob cried, aiming her ray gun square at Noki. "See how you like this!"

She fired away, but before the laser beam could make contact, Toadsworth tossed his cane in the way, intercepting the shot. With a wheeze, he fell forward.

"Toadsworth!" Noki cried as the flames around the tree climbed higher, licking the air around Princess Shroob, creating a ring of flames sealing her exit. At the base of the tree, the chain chomp whined and barked.

"You old fool!" Princess Shroob shouted. "Always playing knight-errant. I was a fool to think I could collaborate with you!"

"Shut up, space freak!" Wendy cried. "We've all had enough of you bossing us around! We've sank the other four chain chomps, so the only thing standing in our way is this last one, and if it means you leave this game for good, believe me I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you go."

Princess Shroob smirked. "You stupid little turtle. I should have vaporized you when I had the chance…in fact," she readied for another shot, but then, Boo appeared behind her, sticking out his tongue and scaring the daylights out of her.

"Aiee!" she shouted, toppling forward, off of her treetop stand. She hit the ground, and looked up to see a fiery chain chomp glowering down at her.

"N-nice…d-doggy…" she said, holding up her hands.

"Arf!" the chain chomp barked, dashing forward. It picked her up in its mouth, pinning her in between its teeth.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM!? I AM PRINCESS SHROOB! QUEEN OF PLANET SHROOBOID! SOON TO BE RULER OF THE GALAXIES! OF THE WHOLE UNIVERSE! ALL I NEED IS THIS MONEY! THEN I'LL BUILD MY DEATH RAY! THEN THE WHOLE WORLD WILL SEE!"

But unfortunately, the chain chomp didn't understand a word she said. As the other five players looked on, they watched as the chain chomp carried her to the edge of the mountain village. She kicked and she squirmed and she screamed, but as it approached the edge, she could feel the cool draft of the gorge below.

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" she screamed. "I'LL HAVE YOU BLASTED TO BITS! I'LL HAVE YOU SOLD FOR SCRAP METAL!"

The chain chomp apparently did not like that, because with one giant swing, it lobbed Princess Shroob out of its mouth and down into the deep canyon below. Wide-eyed, the five other players only heard the final screams she gave as she careened to the bottom.

"I…HATE…YOU…ALLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Then, silence.

"Well," Wendy said, "that's the end of that."

The chain chomp quietly returned to the watering hole, cooling down.

"She's…she's gone…" Boo said, floating down to join the others. "She's gone."

"That's right," Brighton said, walking up with Twila. "After she revealed her plans in a confessional to use the prize money to conquer the universe and build a death ray, we knew she had to be stopped."

"So…you guys planned this challenge?" Noki asked in disbelief.

"We just provided the situation," Twila said, "it was Boo who put it all in motion."

"Well," Boo said, "like you said, she had to be stopped. Death rays and world conquering aside, she bullied everyone here and made us all feel terrible about ourselves. She is…or was, a horrible person."

"Oh, she's not dead," Twila said, "the bottom of the gorge is lined with soft mushrooms. But, she's certainly out of this game. The Delfino authorities are probably cornering her as we speak."

"Well, that's a relief on my conscience," Toadsworth said with a sigh, Birdo helping him up.

"So, what do we do now?" Birdo asked, looking to everyone else.

"Well," Brighton said, giving them a smile, "technically, you guys didn't win. You didn't coax all five chomps into the holes."

"Wait…what?" they all asked.

"He's right," Twila said. "Despite the fact that Princess Shroob lost, you guys didn't win, either."

"So what does that mean?" Noki asked, unsure of the future.

"It means," Brighton said, "that you guys are going to have to vote someone out…right now."

Sharing mixed looks, the five remaining players didn't know what to say. Princess Shroob was gone, but they hadn't technically won…and now, five was about to become four.

* * *

**Well, that's one way to leave the game. Princess Shroob was bested, but now, the final five will suddenly become the final four! Who will fall victim to this surprise vote…find out next time on The DreamStakes!**

** Let me know what you thought with a review! Happy Holidays!**


	25. Panic in Pianta Village

**Merged: Birdo, Toadsworth, Boo, Noki, Wendy, Princess Shroob**

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Birdo asked, looking to everyone else.

"Well," Brighton said, giving them a smile, "technically, you guys didn't win. You didn't coax all five chomps into the holes."

"Wait…what?" they all asked.

"He's right," Twila said. "Despite the fact that Princess Shroob lost, you guys didn't win, either."

"So what does that mean?" Noki asked, unsure of the future.

"It means," Brighton said, "that you guys are going to have to vote someone out…right now."

The five of them exchanged mixed looks, unsure as to how they would digest this new information. But, before they could do much of anything, there was a mechanical whirring coming from behind them.

"W-what's that sound?" Noki asked, looking around timidly.

"I hear it too," Boo said, nodding thoughtfully. "It's sound like it's coming from…the gorge."

With lumps in their throats, the five remaining players and the two hosts crept towards the edge of the village, wondering what this sound could be. As they drew near, the seven of them were blown backwards by a large gust of wind. Toppling over one another, they bumped and fell against the ground, crying out. As they fought the wind and dirt colliding with their eyes, they tried to see what the cause of this sudden gust was.

_Birdo:__ Something told me that whatever the source of this wind was…we wouldn't like the answer._

The locals of pianta village were bustling about, trying to hold down their possessions amid this blustery wind. But as soon as the wind came, it was gone, and then they saw the cause.

In a large, UFO shaped device, Princess Shroob was floating above the village, grin plastered on her purple face. One hand was firmly planted on the controls of the UFO, and the other was holding her trademark goblet of wine. With skill, she landed the UFO on top of a nearby tree and slid down the trunk, landing in front of the competitors.

"Surprise, bitches!"

_Princess Shroob:__ And so they thought they had bested I, Princess Shroob! Wahaha! Of course not! How could I be bested by this gangly freak show?_

"B-but we defeated you!" Boo spat. "That Chain Chomp nearly killed you!"

"Nearly," said the princess with a smile. "Nearly, my sweet Boo. But unfortunately, nearly is not enough to best Princess Shroob. And," she added, looking to Brighton and Twila, "I'm afraid you're going to have to let me back into this game."

"Why would we ever do that?" Twila asked, rolling her eyes. "You're hell bent on destroying the kingdom. Like we'd let someone like you back into this game."

"Oh, come now," said the princess, rolling her eyes. "It's this dumb translator," she pointed to the device she'd been wearing around her neck since the first day of the game, "it mixes up my words, honestly. I'd never do something so diabolical!"

_Wendy: __Yes she would!_

_Princess Shroob:__ Yes I would!_

_Twila:__ We can see these confessionals, you idiot! We edit them ourselves!_

"But that's not why you have to let me back in," Princess Shroob explained. From the folds of her space gown, she unfurled a long legal document.

"Is that what I think it is?" Brighton asked.

"Yes," Princess Shroob said, "the contract each of us signed before we began this stupid little quest for your ugly coins. It details the possible ways for a contestant to be removed from the show. They either quit of their own volition, are medically removed, or voted out by their fellow players."

"And?" Twila asked. "We're holding a vote right now anyway, everyone can just vote you out."

Princess Shroob shook her head. "Not quite," the alien queen said. "See, I think you detailed the challenge as follows, if I'm not mistaken. You do stutter like an idiot sometimes, so maybe I misheard, but I do believe you said something along the lines of: the five of these peasants had to cool down all five chain chomps within the time limit, or else I'd be given immunity."

Everyone paled.

"So, based upon the legal rules of the show, and the fact that the peasants failed to organize their rabble in time…it seems to me as if I not only remain in the game," she explained with a villainous grin, "but I also just won immunity."

_Toadsworth:__ What ho!? This cannot be possible! I'm positively shaking in my clods!_

"Hold up a second," Boo said, shaking his fist…if he had one. "You can't be serious! Come on, guys, do something." He implored the hosts.

Sadly, Brighton and Twila held up their hands.

"She's right," Brighton reminded him. "Based upon the rules of the contract, she's still in the game."

"B-but…" Boo just looked stunned, staring at the ground. Noki gave his back a comforting rub, but she too looked just as dejected.

_Noki:__ We finally best Princess Shroob…and she's just right back in. _

"I should sue you both for trying to get rid of me in such an underhanded way," Princess Shroob said, spitting her words at their feet. "But no matter. I am back, and I am immune, so let us have your little vote."

"Can we at least discuss this first?" Wendy asked, trying to buy herself some time.

_Wendy:__ I'm not as shook by Princess Shroob's return as everyone else is. She's honestly the only person I could potentially align myself with, and if she's immune, the target shifts from her back…to mine. I didn't double-cross daddy and come this far just to get the axe before the finish line!_

"So!" Twila cried, clapping her hands. "Go and discuss this for a little bit and then we'll have our vote…where one of you will leave the game."

_Birdo:__ I have a lot of mixed feelings about this. On one hand, Princess Shroob returning is good for me since she'll always be a target. On the other, Wendy was right…Boo and Noki have to be split up at some point, and since Princess Shroob has immunity…this might be the time to do it._

A group of four had congregated under the shade of a palm tree, discussing the coming vote. Wendy, and of course Princess Shroob, had been left out.

"It's got to be Wendy," Boo said, taking the leadership role yet again. "If we can't get Princess Shroob and her stupid contract out of here, then we have to get rid of Wendy."

Birdo nodded, pretending to like the sound of that plan. But as they broke up, she motioned for Toadsworth to join her.

"What is it?" the old aide asked her in a whisper of a voice.

"I think this might be the time to go for Noki and Boo," Birdo said to him.

"Eh wot!? I think my hearing aid might be going bad," Toadsworth said. "I thought you said now might be a good time to get rid of Noki or Boo."

"That's what I said."

"BY MY GRANDMOTHER-"

"Shut up!" Birdo said, smacking him in the face.

Toadsworth rubbed his red cheek. "B-but why?" he asked her. "They're so nice! We've been with them from the start."

"This is a game, Toadsworth," Birdo explained. "At some point, the four of us are going to turn on each other. Would you like that to be now…or when it's too late?"

_Toadsworth:__ The lass has a point…but I don't know if I'm ready to make this kind of move…I'll have to think about it._

* * *

"Ah, pink peasant, so good of you to join us," Princess Shroob said, eyeing Birdo like a meal.

"Shut up, Shroob," Birdo said, her horrid vacuum of a mouth moving about in discord. "I came to talk to Wendy."

"About what?" Bowser's daughter asked her.

"The vote," Birdo said. "I think I'm ready to break up Boo and Noki."

"Finally, the ugly thing has come to see reason," Princess Shroob said. "But do we have the numbers?"

"I think so," Birdo said, biting her lip. "Toadsworth seemed iffy, but I think it'll work out. If worst comes to worst, we tie."

"And we could push a tie," Wendy said. "So, what's the move? Boo…or Noki?"

"Boo," Princess Shroob said. "He's arrogant, rude, and it's high time he went. Some hero, if you ask me."

"But Noki's also dangerous," Birdo argued. "She's a good talker. Plus, Boo will do whatever she says, she's holding back his scheming side."

"Are you suggesting…?"

Birdo nodded. "We get rid of Noki, and to preserve himself, Boo will help us vote out Toadsworth next time. Then the three of us coast until the end."

_Birdo:__ As if I want to work with Princess Shroob until the end. I just need Noki out of here! She's sweet, yes, but she's got Toadsworth and Boo checked until the end of the game. If I get rid of her, Boo and Toadsworth will most likely scatter…and become the free agents I need to get rid of Princess Shroob once and for all._

"Well, welcome back," Brighton said, seeing everyone filter into the voting area. "I hope you had ample time to make up your minds."

Birdo and Toadsworth exchanged a glance.

_Toadsworth:__ I'm still not sure which way to go! Boo and Noki are my most trusted companions…but Birdo has a point._

"We'll begin with Princess Shroob, since she has immunity," Brighton said sickly. "Don't try voting for her…we'll just have to throw it out."

"As you should," the princess said, casting a mock air of dignity around herself. Whisking her dress around herself, she marched off to cast her vote. One by one, the six remaining players voted, and when they were done, Brighton tallied the score.

"I'll go ahead and read the votes," the solar host said.

Boo looked sure of himself, as did Noki. Toadsworth wiped his brow with a pocket handkerchief, hoping he had made the right choice. In her seat, Birdo steeled herself for the result, while Wendy looked extremely nervous that this might be it for her. Princess Shroob just drank more wine.

"First vote," Brighton began, "…WENDY."

The koopaling swallowed.

"Second vote," Brighton continued, "…WENDY."

She bit her lip, hoping that was the last one.

"Third vote," said Brighton, "…NOKI."

"Hmph," Noki said, shooting Princess Shroob a glare.

"Fourth vote," he continued, "…NOKI."

In her head, Noki counted Princess Shroob and Wendy's vote.

"Fifth vote," Brighton said, "…NOKI."

"What?" Noki said, looking to Birdo and Toadsworth. "W-why?"

Neither of them said anything.

Brighton unfurled the last piece of paper.

"Fifteenth person voted out of the DreamStakes…Noki."

"I…I can't believe it," the marine biologist said, rising from her stump. "I just can't believe it…"

Boo immediately got up and embraced her with a hug, planting a warm kiss on her cheek.

"W-why?" she asked Birdo and Toadsworth, tearing up.

"Yeah," Boo said, "why?"

"You're a dangerous couple," Birdo said. "And you both know you both can't win this game. When it gets this close to the end…we have to start playing for ourselves too, you know."

Both Boo and Noki swallowed, hard.

"Well, come on Noki, we don't have all day," Brighton said, gathering her bags. "Tell your buddies goodbye."

Solemnly, she waved back at everyone else. Boo helped escort her to the edge of the village.

"Oh Boo," she said, growing red in the face. "I…I didn't think I'd ever make it this far."

"Neither did I," he said with a laugh. "But once I got to know you…I knew we'd make a great team."

They shared a short kiss.

"I love you, Boo," she said.

"I love you too."

"God, you two make me sick," Brighton said, sticking out his tongue. "Come on Noki, the cab is waiting." With one last kiss, Noki bid Boo and the competition goodbye.

"Win for us!" she said, blowing him a kiss. "We've made it this far together, but I know you can pull out the final stretch alone!"

"I will!" Boo called back. "You can count on it!"

And with that, she was whisked into the cab and out of the game.

Slowly, Boo returned to the voting ring.

"So that's that, huh?" he asked, looking pointedly at Birdo and Toadsworth.

_Birdo:__ So I got rid of Noki, yay. Now, I have to do damage control with Boo._

"I said the reason why," she said softly. "We had to split you guys up at some point."

"At some point?" Boo asked, folding his arms. "With these two still in the game?"

"It's a game, my good egg," Toadsworth reminded him. "Noki's not dead."

Boo sighed. "Fine, whatever. I get where you're coming from, and we've been allies for too long for me to burn you again, Birdo. I didn't really expect this out of you, Toadsworth, but I guess you're both right."

_Boo:__ They want to start playing for themselves? Fine. I'll start playing for myself then too._

"I'd recommend grabbing some dinner and then getting some rest," Twila recommended. 'It's been an…eventful day," she said, looking right at Princess Shroob. "Tomorrow, we're going to hold one of our last immunity challenges here in Pianta Village, and we'll move one step closer to the end of this game."

Her words hung over all of their heads as they left the voting ring.

_Wendy:__ Another vote down, and I'm still in this game. I'm barely scraping on by the skin of my teeth…and I've got to change that if I want to win._

_Princess Shroob:__ Another great day and another great victory for Princess Shroob! Now, all I need to do is knock out that pesky Boo and the game is as good as mine! I love you, liability clauses!_

_Birdo:__ I'm really starting to play this game for myself. Princess Shroob might be back, but I'm not going to let her push me around like she did in the past. And I know Boo is still upset about Noki, but I think I'll be alright…_

_Toadsworth:__ Huzzah! Toadsworth is still here! Look out, Zess, I'm coming for you and this money, honey!_

_Boo:__ Ugh. Today sucked. Royally. Not only did Princess Shroob finally get the boot only to come back, but then I lost my partner in this game…my best friend…she's gone…a-and now I've got to play alone…for me. D-don't worry Noki…I'll win for you…for us._

* * *

**Well what an exciting chapter! I know it's short, but hey, it set the stage for the final act of this game! Princess Shroob can't be beat so easily, when she's not using her ray gun, she's using binding legal contracts to get her way! This beast of a woman cannot be stopped!**

** Also, I wanted to talk about Pauline and Noki's eliminations. To me, it was time for Pauline to go at the end of Sirena Beach. Pianta Village is going to be all about Princess Shroob vs. Boo, so I had to get rid of both of their supporting players. Pauline did come back around after losing Mario and started playing for herself, but I felt like she was just second-rate to Princess Shroob.**

** As for Noki, she's sweet and kind and smart, but that's about it. She's not going to make the calculated moves that Boo is going to make, as he's much more of a gamer than she is. So, if one of them had to face Princess Shroob, I'd make it Boo and not Noki. As for the other three, I really like the personal growth arcs they're undergoing. Wendy is learning to branch out from her father's shadow, Birdo has learned to stop letting people push her around and take charge herself, and after years of worrying about Peach, Toadsworth is finally starting to worry about himself.**

** So there you have it! The final five is set! Prepare for an epic showdown for immunity in Pianta Village in the next chapter! If you liked this chapter, be sure to leave a review! Until next time~**

** Voting Results**

** Noki (4): Princess Shroob, Wendy, Birdo, Toadsworth**

** Wendy (2): Boo, Noki**


End file.
